70th Annual Hunger Games
by Oli2Fab4U
Summary: It's one thing hearing another's name being called up and seeing them shipped off to die. It's so much different when it's you. The mundane life, the adrenaline, the life of luxury all leading up to the arena. Who will live and who will die? It depends on how willing you are to make sacrifices.
1. Preview: Victor of the 69th Hunger Games

**Here's a small preview! We still have** ** _loads_** **of spots open for this SYOT, so do submit! Two tributes per person! :)**

* * *

 _Glitter Bauble, District One. Victor of the 69th Hunger Games_

I was taught winning the Hunger Games would bring my district glory. I was told my family would be proud of me. I was told that I'd love the victory and that afterwards everything would be perfect. Except none of those happened. Why do we choose to believe in what we believe?

I wasn't held as gloriously as previous victors from my district. No, instead I was told that my win was embarrassing and that the other tribute, a boy from 8, should have won instead. My family said that my younger sister would have made the whole games entertaining and that I should have spared them the embarrassment of volunteering and winning how I did. I don't feel like everything is perfect and I've been taught to believe that I wasn't worthy of my win, not worthy of my life. Every night my mind goes back to the arena, the scorching desert, and I think of how desperate I was to live.

* * *

 _The Games have been going on for close to two weeks now and there's only three of us left and have been for the past three days. There's the boy from 8, the girl from 7 and myself. I think their names are Velvet and Magnolia respectively. I'm not too sure, but I can't say I care too much. What they're called isn't high on my priority list. Maybe I should have paid more attention to them earlier on because now they've proven themselves to be vicious killers._

 _The girl from 7 had killed her district partner in the Bloodbath without a second thought and a few days later had stolen the water of an alliance of three, letting them become weakened from thirst before killing them off. The boy from 8 had only killed one tribute, the boy from 2, Arrulus, but the way he had done it was so violent it's hard to forget. I remember it now. He severed both of the Arrulus' hands in the night when he was out scouting for us Careers before dragging him away and beating him to death. I don't know what happened but when I received a sponsor my mentor's caption was 'Watch out for 8. He's ghastly.' I can only think about what he did. I hope I never find out._

 _The Careers crumbled after that. There was only three of us left after Arrulus died; myself, the girl from 4, Damper, and my district partner, Burgundy. Damper left Burgundy and I alone to forge our own alliance but that was short lived. A night or so following the disbandment of our alliance Damper had returned and killed Burgundy in his sleep. The only reason I lived and killed her was because Burgundy's screams were so loud that they forced me to act. If I had been a second slower with throwing that knife, I wouldn't be here today._

 _There's barely any water. There has to be a winner soon. And I'm determined that it'll be me. I've got two canteens of water left, but I refuse to drunk them. Instead I've been eating the moist food that's been coming through via sponsors. As long as they're there, I won't need to drink my precious water. I might go to the Cornucopia and hide in the shade there. It might be too hot seeing as it's made of metal, but the shade offered is so tempting I might just need to try it._

 ** _BOOM_**

 _I'm not even halfway to the centre of the arena when I hear the cannon that follows a scream. I can tell it's the girl from 7; the boy from 8 grunts and sounds as if he's an animal. I doubt he'd make such a high pitched noise. Sure enough, I look up and see her face in the sky. You can tell in the picture that she had something that she was fighting for. It's too bad the brute got to her. She might've won._

 _As I get closer to the Cornucopia I catch sight of her body being lifted into the air. Her white shirt is stained crimson by her blood and I think I can see a few of her guts threatening to fall out. She's missing her right arm and there's a chunk out of her neck. I look down and see the back of the boy from 8. There's a lone piece of wall that remains and I hide behind it, looking through a small brick-sized gap. He turns to face east, dangerously close to where I'm hiding. There's blood around his mouth and suddenly it all clicks together. He ate her and probably ate Arrulus too. He's a brute that'll do anything to survive. I don't want to stay around him. I could kill him now; throw a knife and it'll all be over. But what if I miss? Then I could have the same fate. I keep watching him, seeing what he's doing. With a breath, I raise my arm, gripping the knife so hard that my knuckles go white and I get ready to throw. Except I can't. Why? Because he can see me. He's staring at me and grinning. It's quite menacing, something I'm sure that will haunt me for years to come if I win. Raising his sword, he begins to advance towards me._

 _In panic, I throw the knife and it hits his arm. Any other tribute would stop long enough for me to throw another knife and kill them, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls it out as if it's nothing and continues to the chase, swapping what hand he holds his sword in and holding the wound. For a few seconds I freeze in fear, unable to move and I know in those few seconds I've shattered my Career image. I'm not the callous Career who killed the smallest tribute I saw in the Bloodbath anymore. No, now I'm the Career who's given the perfect shot at a tribute and I can't. And then I run. I run and I don't stop running, not until I can get to high ground. I can hear his taunts behind me but I don't look back. I can't. If I stop for a second I could die. I thought cannibalism was forbidden in the Games. I guess not._

 _The shouts die down and when I do look behind me he's not there. I'm near the border; I can hear it's faint buzzing. I don't have much to my name now; two knives, one canteen full of water, a small amount of food, and a shattered reputation. When I'm up the branches of an acacia tree I bring my knees to my chest and bawl. I wonder if it's a first - seeing a Career cry during the Games. Whatever. I've already ruined my image, what's a few tears gonna do? I cry because it's hard. I cry because, for the first time, I'm scared. I'm the only one left in the arena with a savage. A savage who'll quite gladly kill me and eat me._

 _I can't sleep at night. For one, he might find me and kill me but two, his face haunts me. Pale and sunken with blood around his mouth, red staining his teeth, the evil glint in his eyes. It's all too much. I tried to once but I awoke with a scream. The scream has let him know where I am, I'm certain of it._

 _The arena becomes light again, being pitch black before, and I'm right. He's running towards my position in the distance. Fear rushes through my body. I scramble to the higher branches until I'm as high as I can go. As I ascend I try to break off as much of the lower branch as I can, anything to hinder him getting to me. Within what feels to be a few seconds he's there at the bottom of my tree, grinning up at me. He says something about being hungry and I can't hide my fear. I'm frozen again. I can't do anything. I can only watch as he begins his own ascension up the tree. It's only when he's two branches beneath me that I raise my knife. It takes me everything to do just that. I know I have only a few seconds to determine the victor. Do nothing and he wins or just follow your training, remember you're the girl who killed that small girl from 3 in the Bloodbath, feel no remorse and let go._

 _I close my eyes and throw. I hear a thump, the scuffling of the sand, and then nothing._

 _ **BOOM**_

 _I open my eyes and there he lies at the bottom of my tree. Dead. The announcer declares me the Victor of the 69th Hunger Games and I'm soon transported in a Hovercraft to begin the festivities._

 _I'm a shell of what I was. I'm not the bloodthirsty Career I entered the Games as. No. Now I'm a vulnerable seventeen year old who came face to face with death, who'll have nightmares for the rest of her life._

* * *

That's why nothing's perfect. I wake up every night after nightmares of my final days in the arena. I wake up every time I see his face. I can remember I nearly broke down when I visited District 8 and saw his picture. His family looked distraught for me and I can remember that his mother, before I boarded the train for the next district, hugged me and told me she was sorry.

My district is ashamed of me because I broke down in the Games. My family wishes that Damper had killed me or the boy from 8 had caught me. The only victory I have scares me.

The Hunger Games - where you can win and have a fifty fifty chance of spending the rest of your life in misery, or glory.

* * *

 **I didn't expect it to be this long, I just loved writing Glitter so much. Do you think she should be the mentor for the District 1 tributes? Let me know!**

 **The form for tributes is on my profile and we still have a large number open so do submit!**

 **Reviews make me happy!**

 **\- Oli**


	2. Preview: The Gamemaker

**This chapter primarily is for you all to see my descriptive writing skills! In this chapter some arena ideas will be detailed but they will NOT be the final one - that one will be revealed when the Games begin!**

 **There's also some background information about Velvet and Magnolia, the other tributes in the final three from the previous games, as Glitter will probably act as a mentor and subsequently I'll be mentioning them a lot I feel.**

 **We've still got a lot of tributes to be added, pls submit! The more tributes I get the quicker I'll be able to update!**

* * *

 _Octavius Nightheart, Head Gamemaker, Capitol_

The hardest part of the Games is always the arena. The audience want something unique and different every year. Each arena has to be unique but pay homage to an older one. In very rare cases we recycle arenas; a few years back we used the arena from the First Hunger Games; a replica of the Capitol. It's the most rewarding part too - every year there's praise on the arena and I try to stay as humble as I can but sometimes you have to let yourself be showered in the glory and not act as if you're proud.

The arena from last year was boring, if I'm honest. It isn't one of my favourite arena designs but it was one that hadn't been done in a while. It's quite interesting that a Career tribute won. Usually they're the first to die from hunger and dehydration since they only know lives of luxury, well, luxury compared to the other districts. My money personally was on either; the girl from 4, Damper; the girl from 7, Magnolia; the boy from 8, Velvet; and the girl from 12, Coala.

It's a shame that Velvet turned out to be a cannibal and usually we would have killed him earlier but he provided sufficient entertainment and made the remaining tributes work for the victory. I agree with most of the polls; Coala should have survived longer but alas, she was a victim of Magnolia's dehydration tactic. Magnolia was my personal favourite - her reaping was sad. She had no parents, an older sister who was pregnant and looked after her and their younger brother. She said in her interview that she was willing to do anything to go home. And she was right about that - she killed her district partner from the get go. He was her biggest threat anyway. Damper was interesting. We all thought she would've reigned supreme out of the Careers after the boy from 2 had died but, no, the boy from 1 had to scream so loud that his district partner and our eventual victor, Glitter, woke up and killed Damper. It was a clean kill, I'll give her that.

The outer districts were content with Glitter's victory; she's one of the more humane Careers that we've seen in a long time and her transformation within the arena must have given them hope that people can change since she was so warmly received. The Career districts weren't so pleased. The general attitude in Two was that if Velvet hadn't gotten to their male tribute then he would have won, Four believed that Damper was the true victor and One, well, we all know what One thought of her victory. The Capitol had enjoyed her victory though, and that's the main thing. They believed she was some sort of beauty locked in the tower in the final showdown and they fully supported her. At least she's got the important opinion backing her up.

Anyway! Back to the arenas. Last year lacked sustenance, bar the Cornucopia, so I made sure to include options. There's four ideas I have but sadly only one can be chosen.

* * *

The first arena is much like the Captiol one we've done recently, except it's more rundown. Most of the buildings will have been destroyed and only a few will provide sufficient protection against the weather. The main philosophy with this arena is acid rain with little places to hide. It's quite the plain arena, when one truly considers how little we can do in it, but that's the charm. Simple, familiar to the citizens of the Capitol and more leverage on what we can do with the weather and the muttations. We only have one definitive mutt; a rat mutt. The rat mutt is designed to burrow it's way into the tribute's stomach as they sleep and kill them from the inside out. Brutal, but one that'll provide good entertainment. They'll be placed in the more formidable structures too so if a tribute wants protection from the rain then they might have to deal with muttations.

* * *

The second arena is very much what some would describe as the standard arena. This is the one that contains signatory elements from past arenas; dense forestation, plains, ocean and a warmer, more intolerable bit. Naturally this arena would ensure that action could happen in a multitude of ways, but we ruled it out as being too plain. My thought process for designing arenas is that I want the arena to be the star, _not_ the muttations. They're the add-ons that truly make it a worthwhile viewing experience. Our muttation for this arena would more than likely be the standard trackerjackers or jabberjays.

The third and final one is a secret; I haven't even revealed it to my fellow gamemakers. This is the one I'm choosing. It'll be a showstopper. I can see the effects of it now. Oh yes, as long we have an interesting victor this year, these games will be _very_ interesting.

* * *

 **I lost inspiration at the end a little but I liked the first part!**

 **As I said, we still have a load of tributes to be entered! If you're stalking the story, do submit! The template and taken spots are on my profile. Only PM entries please!**

 **I have to leave so this hasn't been checked for spelling and grammatical errors, sorry!**

 **Reviews make me happy~!  
**

 **-Oli**


	3. Preview: District One's Mentor

**I found something to write about lmao.**

 **Please submit! (I changed the rating from M to T so I'm hoping that'll generate some interest)**

* * *

 _Glitter Bauble, District One. Victor of the 69th Hunger Games. Mentor for the 70th Hunger Games_

It must be some punishment, asking me to mentor. It can't be though; the Capitol is among the few that actually enjoyed my victory. My district won't be happy with the choice, surely. Cashmere is far more liked and would probably be better at keeping them alive. I can't imagine what the tributes are going to think when they meet me. They volunteer for the glory and who are they met with? Me. Glitter Bauble, the victor they probably despise.

No, it has to be some form of punishment. Everyone knows the basic philosophy of the Games is that the tributes from the previous victor's district are targeted, so chances are I'll have to watch my tributes die. It must be set up by my district, it has to be. I made them feel ashamed and now I'll have to take some kids to their grave and attempt in vain to prevent that from happening. They'll be marked and the other Careers will be thirsty for revenge. Why wouldn't they be? I killed Damper and Burgundy killed the District Two female, Bruttia. They'll be marked, and it'll be all my fault.

Their names rushed through my head when I was told I'd be mentoring; Dexter, the girl I killed first, Damper and Velvet. I saw them in my head. Dexter looked sad, as if she was suggesting I would tell my tributes to kill the smaller tributes first. I wouldn't need to. We're raised on that philosophy; kill the smaller ones first and deprive the larger ones of nourishment then they'll be just the same. Damper looked angry. I could tell she was angry that it wasn't her being told to mentor for her district. I could brush her off; Burgundy and I were close, really close, and it was only natural that I'd kill her after she killed him. Velvet. Velvet had that grin on and I had to stop myself from crying on spot. I'll see him in the District Eight tributes, I will. The girl could be the sweetest little thing but I'll see him in her. I'll see him in their mentors, their stylists, _any thing_ to do with District Eight. It's funny, really, how when I grew up District Eight meant nothing to me. They made my clothes, they were at my disposal almost. But now, now I can't even think of the number without trembling slightly.

I remember what Cashmere said to be before and after the games. It was the same phrase. "You're a Career, act like one." The first time it was with encouragement; act like you rule the arena and that you won't die even though at any moment an ally can turn on you. Damper did and I considered it. I considered murdering the entire Career pack on the first night after we went out hunting; hide in a tree and snipe them off one by one. The second time was when I spoke to her after leaving the arena. It was full of malice, the equivalent of being told to be worthy. Should I tell my tributes the same thing? Will they believe me?

It's ironic, really. The most hated victor in District One becomes the guard of their tributes' lives. I'll try my best to make them win. I don't need anymore shame upon me. I don't want anymore shame upon me.

* * *

 **I love Glitter loads tbh. It makes me sad when I realise she would've been killed in the Victor's Purge a few years later. (Again I haven't read this through, sorry!)**

 **As I said earlier, I changed the rating so hopefully it garners some interest.**

 **If it has, hi welcome!** ** _Please_** **submit! You can have two tributes per user and the form is on the first chapter and the list of available tribute is on my profile.**

 **Reviews make me happy~**

 **-Oli**


	4. District One Reaping

_Buckingham Shine, District One_

It's been a year since Burgundy died. Burgundy Shine, the rightful victor of the 69th Annual Hunger Games. My twin brother came fifth and who won? Glitter. Don't get me wrong, I love Glitter. She had been dating Burgundy since we were all thirteen and she's practically a sister to me. But she could've died in place of him. He should've won. He would've killed Velvet at the first chance he got. Not like her, not waiting until she revealed herself to be snivelling and wimpy. Burgundy would've won in style, but Damper had to ruin it. She, quite literally, was a damper on the fun. District 4 will pay for bringing her into the world. Mark my words.

The house hasn't been the same without Burgundy, without his sarcastic comments that always bring out a smile in our mother. Our mother's never been the same since our father left her for some younger woman in District Nine. He used his peacekeeping role to leave us. Burgundy, my mother, Twinkle and me. Twinkle's the younger sister. I'm glad she can't remember our father. She would've hated him. Our mother lost both of her brothers to the Hunger Games, older and younger, whilst her sister won. There was meant to be a pattern. Her older brother, Grandeur volunteered for the 47th Hunger Games and came tenth. Her older sister, Aphrodite volunteered for the 48th Hunger Games and won. She was meant to volunteer for the 49th Hunger Games but her younger brother, Dasma, beat her too it. He died in the Bloodbath. He was only fifteen, after all. She was told to volunteer for the 50th Hunger Games but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not when it was double the tributes. Since then it's all caught up to her and she spends her days wailing for Grandeur, Dasma and Burgundy.

I'm going to win for her. That's what I tell myself everyday at the training centre. She deserves one of us to win and I refuse to let Twinkle ever volunteer. She's too pure. She tried to hold up a sword but as soon as she swung it she let go and cried. I'll win for her too. She won't like it when I volunteer; she cried for hours when Burgundy left and even more when he died. I won't do that to her though because I'll be coming home.

I must be hitting the target too hard with my battleaxe because Prism, my best friend, saunters over with that shit-eating grin of his that he always wears.

"And how is our majesty doing? Everything going alright in the palace?" He asks and I don't need to look at him to know he's raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," I say as I swing my axe, decapitating the dummy and watching the head roll away from us, "How's everything in rainbow-land?"

"Excellent."

There's a pause for a few seconds as we look at each other. He knows I'm volunteering and he's said all along that Glitter will be my mentor. He's telling me that now through his eyes.

"She won't be there," I say, tucking some hair behind my ear, "She's the worst victor we've had. Surely they wouldn't let her mentor?"

"Say what you want B, but she won the Games _and_ she outlived a cannibal. Not many people can say that."

"And not many Careers break down and cry, do they?" I retort, crossing my arms.

"She avenged Burgundy and she won for him," He says, trying to reason to me. He knows Burgundy's my weak spot, knows that deep down I know that Glitter won for him.

"Burgundy should've avenged her death."

It's clear Prism doesn't like this answer because he huffs and lets a silence linger for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to make sure Twinkle and your mom are okay after the reaping?" He asks earnestly, one of his more sincere smiles gracing his lips.

"If you could, that'd be great."

He nods and, when the bell chimes to signal us going home, he leads me out. In a few hours I'll be on my way to the Capitol. I'll leave a tribute and return a victor.

* * *

 _Diamond Gold, District One_

My big brother won the Hunger Games a few years back and I'm going to be just like him! He doesn't know that yet though, none of my family do because I want to surprise them. Papa'll be so proud to have two victors as sons! The Golds will be the most loved family in all of District One!

I wasn't allowed to go the training centre this morning. For all they want me to volunteer, my parents think that reaping day is family day no matter what we do. They didn't let my brother, Emerald, go to the training centre either - _even though_ he was 18! If they didn't let him go then they definitely won't let me go.

So instead I sit on the kitchen counter, swinging my legs back and forth as I take a bite into a piece of toast. My mother and father are sat at the table, smiling at each other and me as we talk about Emerald's victory. Emerald stands at the toaster making his own toast, laughing and bantering with us.

"What _was_ going on in your head as you decided to use the brick _instead_ of a knife?" My father asks in between chuckles.

Emerald shrugs, "It was the easiest thing to grab, so I used it."

"A lot of blood though," My mother comments with a slight grimace but smiles all the same.

The conversation shifts onto Glitter, our victor from last year.

"I for one think she's highly deserving of her win," My mother states, looking around.

"She deserves to be six feet under," My father retaliates, "Scared of Eight? Who would be that embarrassing?"

"Let's put you in front of a cannibal and see how well you do," My mother says, looking pointedly at my father who simple grumbles and shakes his head, muttering something about how our male tribute would've killed Velvet in the bloodbath if he had the chance.

"She's a nice girl," Emerald says after a second or so of silence, "She was distraught when Burgundy volunteered too. I spent a few nights talking to her and telling her to keep calm."

My father only hums in agreement as my mother says something about how poor and unfortunate Glitter is.

A few minutes later and the conversation is on the volunteers for this year. Now's my time to tell them!

"I think Burgundy's sister will volunteer, personally," Emerald says after a few moments of consideration, "She's bound to. Why wouldn't she take the chance to avenger her brother? She's nasty with an axe too, decent at throwing things and let me tell you, she has the best evasion skills this District's ever see. I wouldn't be surprised if she manages to be better at evasion than the outer districts."

"Oh that _would_ be entertaining!" My mother exclaims with a clap of her hands, "And who do you think the male volunteer'll be."

I look around, inhale and smile, "Me!"

The room goes a deathly silence. The last time we had a tribute my age he barely made it into the top 10. I think he was mauled by mutts. The only reason he got so far was because the other Careers babied him and protected him. I won't let the Careers to that to me, though!

"Come again?" Emerald says, mouth opened slightly in shock.

" _I'm_ going to be the volunteer!" I repeat, the same smile on my face.

My mother looks horrified, as does Emerald. It takes him a few minutes but my father breaks out into a grin and claps his hand, " _Well_ then! _Two_ victors! Emerald and Diamond Gold, Victors of District One! It sound's pretty marvellous to me."

My mother and brother don't want to agree, but they must see I'm so determined because all they do is smile awkwardly and nod.

* * *

 _Glitter Bauble, District One Mentor_

It feels weird standing on stage, overlooking the District. Next to be are the other victors who pay me no attention, bar Emerald Gold. He stayed by my side when I needed him the most. He didn't abandon me when I came home. I can feel the district kids looking up at me, judging me, glaring at me. They despise me. The parents are a bit more sympathetic. If I look I can spot Burgundy's mother near the front, craning to look at her daughters. I can't see Buckingham but I can see Twinkle. I think she sees that I can see her because she smiles and waves. I allow myself a small smile and a wave back.

Our escort is an old man, apparently he's been escorting for our District since the 50th Hunger Games and had escorted for District Eleven for ten years before that. Nobody knows how old he is but he still is as preppy as ever and, if you didn't know better, you'd guess he's only fifty or so. This year he's donning magenta hair with a matching suit. Rumour's have it that he's related to Caesar Flickerman, but I don't believe that for one bit - he's just a copier of the trend. A sheep.

He goes on about the Dark Days, about how we, the Districts, owe the Capitol so much and how the Hunger Games came about. It unnerves me to think that one year ago that was my favourite speech in the world and that I could recite it word for word, emotion for emotion. I know all the words know, but my emotions have change. There's no excitement or happiness when I hear those words, only the painful memories of the 69th Hunger Games.

He announces that he's going to start with the ladies but there's no point. As soon as he walks back with a sheet of pristine white paper and opens it slightly the bombardment of shouts begin. You've got to be quick to be heard and even then it's down to who he sees and picks.

And I'm right.

As soon as he takes a breath there's so many declarations of volunteering that even he's taken aback by it. So many girls want to atone for my mistake. It takes him a while but he eventually picks one girl. A girl who's fairly tall for a female, long blonde hair with piercing grey eyes. I don't need to squint to know who it is. It's Buckingham Shine. The only girl who can strike fear into me.

She saunters up the stage, flicking her hair and glares at me as she walks past. I can't imagine how I look because I don't try to conceal my fear. She stands where she's allocated to and beams. She must ignore her mother's look of despair or Twinkle's crying face, she mustn't care.

"My name is Buckingham Shine," she says in response to his inquiry of her identity.

There's murmurs from the crowd and they've picked up on the fact that she's Burgundy's sister. The escort tries to make the crowd quiet and, when you can at least hear him from the back of the crowd he walks over to the bowl of the male names.

Except, he doesn't bother to read out the name and just allows the shouts to echo throughout the square.

Surprisingly, he settles on a weedy looking boy from the fifteen-year-old's section who puffs his chest out embarrassingly as he walks to the stage. I can hear Emerald mutter something of disdain next to me and I don't need to study the boy walking up to know he's Diamond Gold, arguably the most annoyingly enthusiastic boy in our district.

He shouts his name, a little too loudly, and again murmurs occur. We've got quite the set up this year. You've got the twin of last year's fallen male tribute who'll be mentored by his girlfriend and the younger brother of a victor who'll be mentored by his older sibling.

The two shake hands and you can tell Buckingham has no intent on being close to the younger, before being escorted away.

* * *

 **Hii! So the first reaping is done! I've got the tributes for District Two so I'll be able to do their's but after that we'll need submissions.**

 **So** ** _please_** **submit! We've got loads of spaces. Please submit via PM with the form on the first chapter of this story.**

 **Tell me in the reviews what you thought of District One's tributes!**

 **Remember, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	5. District Two Reaping

_Calamity Haldor, District Two_

I think it's safe to say that my family, the Haldors, are one of the most important in Panem. If not, definitely District Two. My twin brother, Calloway, and I are some of the most determined and focused people at the training centre (even more so than the trainers themselves) and there's a fear attached to us. We're both tall and proficient in martial arts and our chosen weapons - it's hard to _not_ be scared of us. We're nice all the same though; myself being outgoing and friendly and Calloway being more of a class clown than one would expect. Our extrovert-like personalities are the only reason that someone wouldn't be afraid of us.

Our father, Jasper, is the Head Peacekeeper in District Two and our mother, Jade, owns a coffee shop. The District's old escort loved our mother's coffee shop and always came down a couple of days before the reaping to enjoy the coffee she makes. Our older sister, Calliope, is a peacekeeper in District Five and from what I've heard, is well on her way to becoming Deputy Head Peacekeeper. We've got two younger siblings too, Cassius and Candor, and they're well on their way to volunteering like us. We're all very friendly though, hence why I think we're so important. Nobody ever fights against us because we make no enemies. My father, being a liaison to the Capitol, is well received so, naturally, the rest of us are too.

Our family is in full support of the Games. In fact, we make a big spectacle about it. Our parents have been known to hold big parties to celebrate the Games and even bigger ones to celebrate a victor. The love for the Games is why all of us kids train and volunteer; Calliope missed out on her chance but she's atoning for it by being a mighty good peacekeeper in Five. They love the Games so much that every morning before the reaping we're encouraged to work out at the training centre. If we don't volunteer, they said, at least we'd be noticed for being among the strongest-looking teens there.

So that's where we are.

Whilst I train with a trainer to hone my martial arts skills Calloway works on decapitating and slashing up a few dummies with his battleaxe. With the few glimpses I get of him I can see he's training hard, though that dissipates when a crowd of his friends flock around him and I hear his stupid jokes followed by a thunder of laughter. Like I said, we're popular for being nice.

Since we got there early, we train for a few more hours until the bell chimes, signalling us to go. Except myself and Calloway stay for a little longer - it doesn't take much for us to get dressed into our reaping clothes and the privacy allows us to talk about our plan.

"We're still volunteering together, right?" I ask, tossing the sickle I had been using aside and walking over to Calloway.

"You betcha," He replies with a nod, a smile gracing his face as he puts away his axe in a much neater manner than I had, "Maximus said the Capitol'll eat it right up. Imagine the sponsors we'd get."

I nod in agreement, thinking about how the Cashmere and Gloss stunt from District One went down with the Capitol. They loved it. They'll love it even more with twins in the Games. The only downside is that we might be the final two. Hopefully I won't be the one who kills my brother. " _And_ imagine twins leading the Career pack. We're gonna ace it, Cal."

He laughs, pushing the dummies to the side of the room and slings an arm around me as we walk to the exit, "The other Careers won't know what hit them if they try to argue with us."

We're the perfect team, Calloway and I. He has the brains, I've got the skills. All we'd have to do is establish _ourselves_ as powerful and then the Career pack is under our leadership. Hopefully the tributes from One aren't as bossy this year; listening to that Burgundy kid trying to lead last year was a painful experience.

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two_

I don't want to be the one who has to kill Calamity. I want to be the one that kills to protect her. But I don't intend on dying and I know for that to stay true, she'll have to die. Hopefully she'll die before I have to do it.

Every year the trainers at the centre chose who'll volunteer. We're much more organised than Districts One and Four who all scream and hope that their escort picks them. No, here we prove our worth at the centre and then we get chosen. Calliope was nearly chosen, but another girl showed a bit more promise than she did - and she did well. She got to the final two and was mauled by mutts, but she was still hacking away at the victor. The victor had to have three limps replaced by prosthetics, if I remember correctly.

It's unfortunate in some ways that myself and Calamity were chosen, mostly because of the predicament of what if we're both in the final two, but the rumours are that it won't happen for whatever reason. Part of me wants to believe those rumours. We were chosen by the trainers and were told that our angle of twin volunteers would be such an amazing angle that we couldn't _not_ do it. They said it'd be surprising if we don't both get into the final ten because we'd have so many sponsors.

When we return home we see our family at the table eating breakfast. Our parents are dressed extravagantly, Cassius in his reaping outfit and Candor dressed as normal. We're given the simple instructions to get changed into our reaping clothes and Calamity and I bound up the stairs, going into our respective rooms.

My outfit is laid out on my bed. It's simple; a white shirt with some black dress pants. Both are tight fitting, accentuating my muscular build off nicely. After all, the first impressions are how you look. I get changed rather quickly - the workout I did at the training centre wasn't as intense as it usually is and I, unlike Calamity, can get away with not washing my face or hair.

Speaking of Calamity, I can hear the shower continue to go off and I take the time to look at my medicinal books. I've got books on both natural remedies and those used in the Capitol. You see, I'd much rather be a doctor than a victor but it seems like I'm destined to not have one without the other. I go to one of the books that details the natural remedies; it'll help me more in the arena. I don't intend to let on about my healing skills, not to the other tributes at least, because it might be the thing that keeps me from dying. The familiar knowledge comes back to me and by the end of the chapter I already know what's coming up, anticipating the words. Reading the chapter reassures me that I'll be fine in the arena; as long as I can get some of the leaves and herbs that I've read so much about, then I'll be fine. Tributes die of untreated injuries, and I don't intend to be one of them.

Breakfast is full of the usual Hunger Games banter but there's an added layer of excitement because we're volunteering. It's almost as if we say so much but so little; there's no truly meaningful words of advice or support and it seems like our parents are more concerned with us bringing honour.

* * *

 _Calamity Haldor, District Two_

Everyone at the reaping moves out the way for Calloway and I. They know we're volunteering and they know that if they attempted to otherwise then it'd be all for nothing. If another tribute dares to volunteer in place of the designated volunteer, the latter will just shout louder. The escort is told in advance who they should be expecting to volunteer - no names, just appearance. Usually it's people from the older ages. This is the last time the training centre's choosing though; some of the younglings are getting rowdy about how they can't volunteer. If any of them try it this year then I won't be amused.

People file into their designated areas and, being tall, I can see everything. Some of the younger ones turn around to try and find Calloway and I and others look straight ahead, as if they just want to get the reaping over and done with and go back to training. It's not long until our escort arrives. We've got a new one this year, a woman instead of the old man that kept on coming year after year despite being so frail and fragile. She's extremely preppy, our new one, and has probably the thickest Capitolian accent I've heard in a while.

At least she makes the Dark Days speech entertaining; her facial expressions crack half of us up. She announces she'll go to the females first and picks a single name. I don't give her a chance to even open the piece of paper before shouting, "I volunteer!" at the top of my lungs.

She grins and beckons me forward. I don't think I've ever walked with more purpose in my entire life. Ascending the stairs is easy and within a few seconds I'm overlooking the entire population of the District. I introduce myself, though most people already know who I am. A few of the parents look a bit horrified though; the daughter of the Head Peacekeeper's just volunteered and they know her twin'll do the same thing. To some of them it's an incredibly terrifying thing. But they're people who have run-ins with my father, they probably fear that having two kids dead might make him even harsher. He'll only have one kid dead though because the other'll be alive - and that'll be me.

Calloway conducts the reaping in the same manner as I did; barely letting her speak before announcing his intent to volunteer and striding up to the stage. Some of the girls swoon (and some of the guys, for that fact) and he stands beside me. He flexes ever so discreetly as he announces his name. We turn, smiling at each other as we shake our hands.

These Games will be very fun indeed.

* * *

 **I didn't think I'd update this quickly, but here we are!**

 **Truth be told, I really enjoyed writing Calloway which is probably why this reaping was done so quickly. I hope I did both of them justice!**

 **We're at a predicament now though; we have no District Three male so, until then, there won't be another progressive update :c**

 **So, to those stalking, submit! Submit via PM with the form on the first chapter. The list of available tributes is on my profile.**

 **Remember, if you have a tribute in these games,** ** _do_** **review every chapter! It might keep your tribute alive longer but, ultimately, it just lets me know that you're still interested in the story. :)**

 **Reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	6. District Three Reaping

_Delta Mono, District Three_

It's been a few years now, that I've been basically all alone. I can remember the day clearly, even though I don't want to. It happened in the summer, both incidences. The first time was when my father and older sisters left to work in the factory. I was only fourteen then. Nobody quite knows what happened exactly; we were told that they disappeared mysteriously along with all the other workers in the factory, but common belief is that the peacekeepers murdered them all. Why? That's still theorised to this day. A few weeks later some peacekeepers came and raided our home, trying to steal my father's and sisters' possessions. My mother wouldn't let them and she was beaten to death right in front of mine and my older brother's eyes. It was horrific. I still wake up some nights screaming at nothing to stop.

It's just me and my older brother now, living in the slums of District Three. Although it's the slums we're definitely one of the more well off; per compensation we were given money for the deaths of my parents and three older sisters. We could've afforded to move into a bigger house but the slums are fine; people are closer and look out for one another anyway.

Usually in the mornings my brother, Gage, and I go metal hunting and sell whatever scraps we can find to the factories for some extra money to treat ourselves at the end of the month, but today we don't do that. Instead, Gage goes to the market to buy some of the most expensive food we can afford to treat ourselves. It's his last reaping and my second to last and we want to make this one special. Besides, I've got a bad feeling about this year's reaping.

Whilst he's shopping I go and get changed. The dress I choose is one of the only possessions we were allowed to keep; a lush blue velvet dress that belonged to my mother. Apparently it's inspired by a decade in the pre-Panem continent, puffing out at the waist. I think the Capitol calls this style 'circle-skirts.' It looked good on my mother, but it just looks awkward on me. No matter how I model and angle my body, it doesn't look natural. My mother was of an average height, plump but certainly not large. I, on the other hand, have a thin, wiry body with longer limbs than she did. I'm just slightly taller than the average female height, but my long arms and legs make me seem taller than I am. The only thing I'm truly happy with, both in my reaping outfit and in general, is my hair. Most people who have my body type seem to have thinner hair, or at least in District Three, but I have thick hair much like my mother's. Whenever I style it I have memories of her doing the same, back when we lived in a better part of the district. Usually I welcome the nostalgia, but today it makes me sick and I give myself one more long glance in the fractured mirror before turning away abruptly and going downstairs to lay the table for breakfast.

It seems Gage was quicker than I had anticipated because when I get there, the table's already laid and I can smell bacon from the kitchen. Following the scent, I find my brother standing over the stove and tending to the meat. You can tell he's got the good bacon this time and not the knock-offs some people try to sell. It might not be much, but it's expensive and lavish for us. He must hear my footsteps because he turns around and smiles, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I reply, tucking some hair behind my ear, feeling my cheeks go red slightly. Gage is the sort of person who never compliments anyone, not even me, so any compliment is true and genuine. It lets me relax - if I'm reaped today then maybe, just maybe, the Capitol might like how I look and be more inclined to sponsor me.

We don't talk as he finishes cooking the meat - he'll prefer to eat when we're sat down. It takes him a while to get the food to how we like it, but sure enough we're sat at the table taking modest bites out of the buns with the meat in the middle.

"We'll be fine," He says out of nowhere, looking at me and giving me a small smile, "We'll be able to have the rest of the bacon tonight."

I nod, laughing slightly, "Will we even stop by the market again on the way home and see if we can get some ice cream?" Ice cream's a delicacy we never get to have. Maybe we'll have it tonight.

He lets out a hearty laugh, one I rarely hear, before nodding, "We'll get enough ice cream to last us the month."

We'll have to be careful though, we've been saving up to either improve the house _or_ move. We can't blow that money.

I give my brother a long, hard glance. The bad feeling's still there. I hope I'm not the one who's waving him off.

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three_

Audra's been in my room again, she's messed things up. My pillow's crooked and I know for a fact that my bed had been made perfectly. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know it's her from her hysterical laughter coming from downstairs. The laughter doesn't last very long because I can hear my parent's scolding her. I'm their precious child, the one they keep safe and they know she does it on purpose. I can also hear my older siblings, Guthrie and Julianne, say something about me needing to grow up, but I pay no attention to them.

Instead, I look over my reflection for the umpteenth time, making sure I look as perfect as I can be. My hair's combed back without a single hair out of place, everything perfect. The water used to keep it back gives my hair a slightly darker reddish colour than it usually is. Any dents in my glasses have been rounded out - I made sure to do that last night, even though it took me quite a while. My trouser legs are the same length, as are my socks and the laces on my shoes. They're all perfect. The tie I wear remains in place and the jacket, that's slightly too large for me, is as perfect as I can make it. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I decide to eat something as I'm sure nerves paired with a lack of food won't be good for me.

My family's already huddled around our small table and I take my place in between Julianne and Audra, opposite my mother. Three of us could get reaped today but my parents are more concerned about me. Guthrie and Julianne work in the factories - I'm sure if they got reaped they'd be able to put up a good fight and get far. I, on the other hand, probably wouldn't fare so well.

"How're you feeling Melvin?" My mother asks with a small smile, passing over the plate of toast.

I shrug as I take a slice, placing it on my plate, "It'll be unlikely that it's me, right?"

They nod, but you can tell they're putting too much belief in their movements.

This is my second reaping; I've only for five more to go.

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three_

I don't like being separated from Gage, it doesn't feel right. We've faced the world together since I was fourteen and him fifteen. We're a team, hell, we even sleep in the same bed out of fear of losing one another. I make sure I can see him though; we stand at the edges of the allocated blocs and when I look behind me he smiles and gives me a thumbs up. He's reassuring me that we'll be fine. I hope he's right.

Our escort's always been a bit more sympathetic compared to other escorts; she's young and always looks as if she has a hard time picking the names. I wonder why she's in this profession then. She, unlike the other escorts, doesn't go on for ages after the film about the Dark Days and instead just gets straight to it. I like that. Let's get it over and done with.

"As always, we'll start with the girls," She says with a curt nod as she walks over to the bowl of papers. I don't know how many times my name is in there, I've lost count, but I don't think the odds are in my favour.

And they're not.

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three_

"Delta Mono!"

I, like everyone, turn to the girls section to identify the tribute who's just been called upon. It takes her a few seconds but, from the seventeen-year-old's section emerges a thin girl with luscious brown hair. She looks scared and sad but her movements are normal - she's not slowed down out of fear and she's not going fast. She doesn't look about, her eyes are only on our escort. She turns around once though, to look at a boy in the eighteen-year-old's section who looks devastated, tears already streaming down his face. They must be close. She tries to smile at him and give him a thumbs up but the peacekeepers push her to the stage.

She walks slowly up the stairs and, when she's stood still, you can see how much she shakes. Our escort gives her a sympathetic smile before she repeats the action for the male's. She fumbles a little bit, ripping the perfectly cut paper before speaking into her microphone. "Melvin Morris!"

The world around me goes still, nothing's moving. The people around me look at me in fear and I can hear the escort beckoning me to move. Except I can't. I'm frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. I turn around desperately and shout for Guthrie. He always says I need to face the real world but I don't think he ever meant this.

"Guthrie!" I shout over and over, voice getting more and more desperate each time. I can see him. His face is pale and he does nothing. He stares glassily at me as I feel the peacekeepers hoist me up. My perfect image disintegrates as I'm carried to the stage; I kick and bawl because _no_ , I don't want this. Delta looks at me in horror, as does the escort, and when I'm in my designated place I can barely stand still.

"Tributes, shake hands," Our escort commands, forcing us to turn and face each other.

Our hands link and I can feel her squeezing mine slightly, giving me a small smile. Maybe she's someone who'll look out for me.

"Here are your tributes for the 70th Annual Hunger Games!"

I don't look at the crowd and instead I'm ushered into the Justice Building.

I'm going to die.

* * *

 **I've got so much inspiration for this story so that's why I'm updating it so quickly! I said to myself I'd wait at least two days before updating it but, here we are!**

 **I feel sorry for Delta; she's not had a good life and I love Melvin so much, he's so cute and I honestly feel bad for him :c**

 **I hope I did them justice!**

 **We've got a few spots left; the D6 male, D7 male, D11 male and the D12 male. If we get those in, then we'll be all set to go!**

 **Remember, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	7. District Four Reaping

_Stellar Madison, District Four Female, 14 years old_

I can't wait to get into the Games - it's all I ever talk about. At home, at school, at the training centre...I bet I even speak about it in my sleep. People want me to volunteer when I'm eighteen but where's the fun in that? Someone could beat me to it at that age and then what will I do? Mope about how I lost my only chance to volunteer? Nope. I'm going to volunteer for this year's Games, even though I'm fourteen. Who says a young person can't win? A few years ago we had a fourteen year old victor from Four; lets add another one.

Some people might think I'm crazy, trying to volunteer, because my life's already pretty perfect. I'm popular at school with an abundance of friends and my family lives in the wealthy part of the district thanks to my father. My father, a native of Three, invented a machine which could catch more fish than the average worker. The Capitol bought the idea from him and distributed it across the district, though my father is still the person they go to for faults and the like. I already live the life of a victor, so why would I need to win the Games to achieve a lifestyle I already have? That's what some people ask me and they think my answer would be simple - but it's not. _Imagine_ the glory, the fame, the satisfaction of saying "I won the Hunger Games." It's pretty impressive, right? That's what I want.

I'm good with my rapier too, so I won't be counted out so easily. I'll make sure that the other Careers don't underestimate me because I'm younger and smaller. If they do, well, I'll just have to kill them. Perhaps I'll use the protection that comes along with being a Career to my advantage; stay with them for as long as possible and then kill them one by one. I want to be a good example to my sister, Vermillion. She's only ten but she wants to get into the Games just as quickly as I do. I'll make sure my victory is entertaining and gives her ideas on how to win with style.

My parents and I like to theorise about possible strategies I can use when I turn eighteen in the Games. They're not aware that I plan on volunteering today. Reaping day doesn't cause us to deviate from our usual conversations.

"Taking control of the Career pack is always beneficial," My father says with a nod, eating his salmon casually, "You could lead them to their deaths one by one and pin it on them being incompetent."

"You could," My mother says, agreeing hardheartedly, "But if you prove to be an inefficient leader, they'll just kill you."

"Plus the tributes from Two usually lead the alliance," Vermillion chimes in.

"I think I'd prefer to let them guide me," I state with a shrug, "Use them for all they're worth and then kill them."

My parents nod, thinking this strategy would be the easiest to carry out; remain quiet for the most part but loud and boisterous when needed to and then betray them all at the last moment. I think I might take inspiration from our female tribute from last year, Damper. She let the two from One forge their own alliance and then killed one of them. That seems like a good plan, I just won't get killed like she did.

* * *

 _Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

Even though it's reaping day I still help my my father at his fish stand. I help him cut up the fish and prepare it before it's sold to customers. Reaping day tends to be one of our busiest days; most people celebrate afterwards for one reason or another so produce is in high demand on days like this. Most usually celebrate when we have two strong tributes - we are a Career district after all. You can always tell what the mood of the Games over the next few weeks just by how much fish is bought; the more fish bought the more optimistic people are, the more celebrations they're having. The less fish bought means that there's not a need to celebrate and thus people don't need as much fish.

I, unlike many in my district, don't want to volunteer for the Games. I'm not the biggest fan of social interactions in general and I'm not one to handle criticisms well and I can imagine that in the Games the criticisms feel a lot harsher than they appear on screen. There's only three ways that I'd be useful in the Games. The first is I can use a utility knife extremely well. Granted it's not the biggest knife available, it's one I can use with ease. The second is lack of a fear of blood. Unlike some Careers who never see blood until they get into the arena, blood's not a big deal to me. I work with fish; I see blood everyday. Both of those paired together would mean I would be able to kill with ease. The final one is my muscular power. I've got muscles so subsequently I do have some power about me and everyone knows that even the slightest bit of power puts you at an advantage against other tributes.

As the hour of the reaping draws closer and closer I notice how sweaty I'm getting - that's the only downside of the job. I hadn't particularly wanted to shower before the reaping as I don't anticipate that I'll be there long; a male and female will volunteer and that'll be that with me returning to the stand to make sure there's extra hands to help with the influx of customers. I excuse myself from my father and hurry home - I'll be on national television, I don't want to look _too_ repulsive.

My shower is brief and I change into the same reaping clothes I've worn for the past few years now. They fit me fine, so why change? I return to the stand but I don't participate in any of the actual handling of the fish - I don't want to have another shower. As my father and I engage in a silent conversation, I notice a pack of teens from the training centre. They're excited about today and you can tell a few of them are just waiting to volunteer. They seem a bit young though, maybe fifteen or sixteen; they'll probably volunteer in the next few years or so and by that time I bet arguments about volunteering will have destroyed their friendship.

My father doesn't have a shower before the reaping and we walk to the town square from his stand. We make sure to lock it up carefully; we don't need people stealing our stock. Not that it would matter - we'll be both back there in twenty or so minutes anyway.

* * *

 _Stellar Madison, District Four Female_

I always love looking at out escort. Every year she has the same blue hair but it's always in a different style. This year it's in a rather large top bun. She's always so preppy and upbeat, it only makes me more excited for the Games. She sticks to protocol quite heavily; after the film of the Dark Days is over she goes straight to the reaping.

This is it. The moment I've been waiting for.

She reads out the name, Ebony something, and before the girl can even move, before the screams sound out behind me, I shout, "I volunteer!" at the top of my lungs.

There's gasps behind me; a fourteen year old hasn't volunteered in a while and _certainly_ not a fourteen year old girl. I stride up to my place on stage, head held high. I don't know why they're all looking scared; I'll be coming home in a couple of weeks.

"And what's your name darling?" The escort asks me in her Capitolian accent, a wide smile on her face.

"Stellar Madison!" I announce, a smile rivalling hers, "The future victor of the 70th Hunger Games!"

The escort chuckles as she begins to walk to the bowl full of boys names.

* * *

 _Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

The girl on stage is so full of herself, so annoying. She's only fourteen, yet she's acting as if she'll win. 'Future victor.' That's if the Careers accept you because, without the, you'll be dead within minutes.

I'm so caught up in the distaste for the girl on stage that I don't realise that my name's been called out and that the escort is reaping it over and over.

"Shelldon Flanders? Shelldon?"

Strangely, there's no volunteers. Most people in the district know my father and most know me. They know I don't go to the training centre but most assume I'm some sort of powerful figure that's capable of winning. Or at least, that's what I theorise as I walk silently up to the stage. I can't believe there's no volunteers for me - how bad must I look?

The girl, Stellar, looks unimpressed. Part of me thinks she might have been hoping for another glorious volunteer to stand alongside her but, instead, she gets me. A reaped tribute.

On the instructions of the escort we shake hands before being ushered into the Justice Building. I look behind me quickly to see my father looking worried. No fish will be sold tonight.

* * *

 **Sorry this is shorter than the other reapings! I like both tributes but I wasn't** ** _totally_** **feeling them. I feel like there's a reminiscent quality of Diamond in Stellar, so it'll be interesting to see how their interactions go. I like Shelldon; he seems humble to me and that's what I tried to portray.**

 **To their submitters, I hope I did them justice!**

 **I'm also trying out, on the suggestion of Namelessghoul, to add in the gender and age of the tributes. What do you all think? Should I stick with it or go back to how I did it before?**

 **Also, as we have all of our tributes, we'll be able to get through the reapings quickly! I also intend to do the goodbyes by grouping the districts into four groups, just so there's not a lot of time spent on them. I always find the goodbyes to be the most tedious part of the SYOT process OTL**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	8. District Five Reaping

_Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

You'd think by now I would've been caught, with the amount of illegal stuff I do. Most people my age wouldn't get away with half of the stuff I do, but I guess that's the benefits of having a peacekeeper father from Two. Most peacekeepers tend to come from the district itself or the Capitol but a small selection, generally the ones people fear the most, come from Two. My father's rather level-headed for one of these types of peacekeepers, but he still manages to make the mass crowds fear him. I think it's his reluctance to show emotion - rumours go around that he's incapable of doing so and that in itself makes people fear him. Most tend to think the rest of us are emotionless like him but we all show emotions; my mother shows more emotions, I'm rebellious, my sister Telkes is on the same route - it's only Edison who's vaguely reminiscent of our father.

I rarely spend the mornings of the reapings with my family; I tend to spend them with my group of friends and girlfriend, Vida. The only reason why I go back home ten minutes or so before the reaping is to accompany Telkes to the reaping and to reassure my mother that I'll be coming back. They're also the two people I meet first after every reaping before I return to my usual antics with my friendship group.

Today's no different. We're sat in a circle in one of the meadows just outside the main centre of the district with an amalgamation of bottles in the centre of the circle. There's six of us altogether including myself; my friends Atom, Isaac and Wyatt, my girlfriend Vida and her closest friend Zippina. I'm quite surprised Zipinna's here; usually she's sleeping around with someone and there's times where we don't see her for days on end. Our conversation doesn't deviate too much from the reaping; talk of what havoc could be caused, if any peacekeepers will recognise us and what would be the reaction of the district if one of us had to represent them in the Hunger Games. You see, we're all delinquents in one way or another and are somewhat known around the district for causing mayhem for the peacekeepers. There's sometimes others with us but they take the blame; the perk of having a peacekeeper of your father returns yet again.

It's always decided that myself or Isaac would have the best chances in the Games. Yes Wyatt is definitely stronger than the both of us but he's also the dumbest out of the six of us. We think he'd be used to power through the first few days before being picked off. Atom's quite violent and we're sure his aggressiveness would scare people away from him but he's incredibly misogynistic, something I don't think the females of the arena (especially the Careers) would take too kindly too. No, it's always Isaac and myself. Isaac's incredibly manipulative but usually appears nice and kind - we say his strategy would be to ally with the non-Career districts and manipulate them into killing themselves or each other. Apparently I'm a mix of the best; I'm strong, albeit not as strong as Wyatt but just as violent as Atom if I need to be. They estimate I could win the Games, as if I'd even be in them.

Just as we finish the last of the alcohol and finish our discussions about the Games the ten minute warning bell goes off. That's my cue to go home; I don't want to worry my mother any more than I already do, surprisingly. Ignoring the jabs by my friends I kiss Vida goodbye, promising her that tonight we'll go on a date before I make my way home.

I wouldn't be surprised if we live even better than the victors of our district; my father's a respected peacekeeper and my mother's a highly intelligent woman. Both combined means we have enough to live lavishly and live comfortably in a decent sized house that can easily accommodate five people. It's their wealth that means myself and Telkes can wear nice clothes to the reapings, clothes like the ones I'm wearing now. I had gotten changed before going out. Sure I looked unusually formal and I had to make sure I didn't get any grass stains on the clothes because I'm sure theyr'e really hard to get out and I didn't want to put my mother through that task, but it meant I could spend more time talking to Telkes and my mother.

Speaking of Telkes, she must've done something wrong because as I walk through the front door I can hear her being reprimanded by my father. Edison's sat on the stairs rolling his eyes. He's far too mature for his age - hell, he even acts maturer than me at times. It only takes the sight of me for Telkes to ignore our father and jump into my arms to which I hug her tightly. My father tusks under his breath whilst my mother just looks at us, probably lovingly.

"Did you have fun going out?" Telkes asks, her voice full of excitement as she begins to bounce slightly on the balls of her feet, "I tried to follow you but I got caught..."

Before I could answer my father interjected, "You're a bad influence on her. Terrible, even."

I can only look at my father and sigh before smiling back at Telkes, "I had a great time, but I'll have an even better one walking to the reaping with you."

My response seems to make Telkes really happy as she goes in for another vice grip hug.

* * *

 _Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 16 years old_

My little brother, Elliot, and I always help out at our adoptive parent's apothecary everyday when we can. We're the unofficial faces of the place, probably down to our bright attitudes and, as some people describe, infectious personalities. I suppose that's a good thing. We try to be good to our adoptive parents - they've shown us so much love and helped us learn and grow in important fields such as medicine so in the future, when we live alone, we can support ourselves. Generating interest in their shop and making sure people keep coming back is the least we can do to repay them, not that they'd expect us to anyway. They're that kind.

Myself and Elliot were born to morphling addicts in one of the least well off areas in District Five. I don't have many memories of them, but I do remember that they didn't show nearly as much love as our adoptive parents, the Benson's, show us. They died from an overdose when we were very young and we were promptly placed in the orphanage. I don't have many memories from there either and the only thing I can pin that down to is that I suppressed one memory so much that I forgot everything else. We were lucky; we were adopted rather quickly as a duo and moved to the more affluent part of the district.

There, we got taught so much about medicine and, when we were old enough, we were able to help out with the shop which we've been doing ever since. Although we do go to school most days, we also try to spend as much time as we can at the apothecary as it's the place we'd both rather be at anyway.

It's rather sad that we can't work in the apothecary today - our parents forbade it. The morning of the reapings are always reserved for us having times to ourselves. They understand that we sometimes need to be alone and that sometimes they shower us with _too_ much love, not that we complain.

I've decided that if I ever get reaped I'll fight until the very last moment - I'd want to come home.

line here.

I stand amongst other girls my age and we all look ahead at our escort. She's old and everyone thinks she wants to move upwards district wise, but she's largely content here. We produce enough victors for her to stay where she is. She rushes through the Dark Days film; she's one of those Capitolians who love the actual reaping element of the morning and not just the video.

She walks - or rather marches - over to the bowl containing the female names and picks one, neatly unwrapping it at the stage.

"Victoria Benson!"

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

The girl, Victoria, has a shocked expression on her face but she walks up all the same. She seems to be accepting of it. When she's on the stage and looks out to the crowd you can see how attractive she is - she'll get sponsors for sure. Our escort seems to be quite content with the girl because she smiles and walks over to the male names.

It takes her a bit longer to open this slip of paper but, sure enough, she gets there.

"Tesla Mason!"

It's me, but it's not me. I refuse for it to be me. It can't be me - there's kids who have their names in there so many more times than I do, yet it's me? I refuse to move. People around me start whispering and a few boys behind me try to shove me to move. I still don't. Eventually the peacekeepers have to walk over and escort me to the stage, my father leading them. He's irritated - the emotion you don't want him to express.

I have a bitter expression on my face and keep it until I stand in my place. I shake hands with Victoria silently, barely making eye contact with her before I'm escorted into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Updates are coming! I love getting through the reapings fast because then we can get to the good stuff!**

 **I hope I did Tesla and Victoria justice! I really like how both, more so Victoria than Tesla, have things they're optimistic towards!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	9. District Six Reaping

**J** **ust a pre-warning: this chapter will be incredibly short, purely because the male tribute is a troll tribute (we need some comedy beyond Diamond and Stellar), so subsequently this chapter'll be lacking in length compared to my other ones! As compensation though, I'll try and get D7's reapings done tonight too!**

* * *

 _Kaiya Geargrind, District Six Female, 16 years old_

They're not meant to come and see me, my niece and nephew, but they do anyway. I think my sister knows that too and tries to ignore it. My elder sister, their mother, married into the more affluent part of District Six and barely visits. Sometimes it surprises me how they can walk from their house to ours, being only ages five and three, but then I remember that half of the district is too addicted to morphine and the other half, quite simply, don't care. I love my niece and nephew - I'd do anything for them. I think that's another thing my sister knows; she knows they're in safe hands when they're with me.

Besides, they're the only ones besides my older sister, Kayla, that I have left. My eldest sister had died when visiting the rougher part of the district, being murdered by the morphling addict she had been helping. Then my next eldest sister married away, leaving myself and Kayla with our parents who had become distant following my eldest sister's death. I don't blame them - we were a close family. Now it's just me and Kayla looking out for each other. I can't complain though; we're a solid duo.

Every reaping day her and I stay together, but today's the first reaping that I'll be alone. She's past the reaping age now and instead of being there with me she'll be watching from beyond. She's made me promise that I'll do the best I can and to not ally with just anyone. She says the friendlier I am the more naive I look and the more naive you're perceived the more likely it is that you're next on the death list.

The bell to signify that all people must be present for the reaping goes off and she gives me a tight hug.

* * *

 _Kumple Figburns, District Six Male, 15 years old_

I don't like villains, _especially_ the one stood on the stage. He's scary - he's got bright red hair and his eyebrows are upturned and he's _always_ smiling! You can't tell me he's not a villain - I won't believe you. I don't get why Panem is so obsessed with villains - every year there's the film that tells us how the heroes were defeated by the villains and that a harsh regime was imposed on us because of it. _And_ then every year we watch a Games where the villains and bad guys always win whilst the good guys always die. I want to stop the villains when I'm older, just you wait!

The scary villain on stage announces he's going to pick the girl first and walks over to the bowl. It takes him a while to read the name, probably because _everyone_ knows villains can't read, "Kaiya Geargrind!"

A girl walks up to the stage and I can't decide if she's a villain or a heroine just yet. I'm so deep in my thought that I don't notice that a small twelve-year-old boy is reaped and when he gets to the stage he looks terrified.

When asked if there's any volunteers I immediately run into the aisle, shouting "I volunteer as hero!" I'm a hero and I'm going to save this young boy.

I walk proudly to the stage, introduce myself by my superhero name and then my actual name, and shake the girls hand. She seems a bit weary of me, but we all need to be - we never know who's a villain and who isn't - and then we're escorted into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **This is shorter than I had anticipated - I like Kaiya but I found that I couldn't write with her as easily as I had thought I would. Hopefully that'll change as the focus of the SYOT shifts towards the Games rather than the backstory of the tributes.**

 **As I said, I'll aim to get District Seven's reapings out tonight too, so keep an eye out for them!**

 **At least we're halfway through the reapings!**

 **(Also kgeesy, thanks for letting me now! I just realised how funny they both are and I won't update it because it's so funny lmao)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	10. District Seven Reaping

_Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Sometimes I wonder what the name 'Candella Cartwright' means - I've never met my parents and I barely know my brother since we were separated at birth. We grew up in different wards so I don't _really_ know who he is; I've got my suspicions, but that's all they are. It's frustrating, sometimes, not knowing who you are, but then again isn't that what life is for? To figure out who we are? I'm optimistic that one day I'll find out and then I'll be content. For now though, I'll keep on outcasting myself and doing things alone.

When I turned fifteen I was allowed to get a job at the local factory. It was a simple job, cleaning away the sawdust, but it made sure I have money, money that I can save up so when I'm eighteen I can better myself at least somewhat. I like the job, really, it gives me something to do on the weekends and makes my life a little less boring. Plus, at the factory people look out for you - we may not talk, but they've got your best interest within them _especially_ if you're of reaping age. It's sad whenever a coworker perishes, but even sadder when they perish because of the Hunger Games.

I suppose that's my biggest fear about still being eligible for reaping - losing the money I've earned. Also I'd be losing my freedom because I think that's what the money symbolises for me, my freedom. With the money I can move away from the orphanage but without it I'm stuck here. The only thing stopping me from moving out now, bar the regulations, is the fact that I don't talk to a lot of people. Hopefully by the time I'm eighteen that'll be different and I'll be able to live comfortably on my own. I could probably move out now though since nobody would notice seeing as I'm so quiet. I've heard that apparently my brother is rather sociable. I guess we couldn't be more different even if we tried.

A major downside about living in the orphanage is the clothes we wear; they're all second hand, hand-me-downs or even scraps of fabric woven into something that's somewhat wearable. Thankfully the latter is more applicable to the younger kids. Thankfully we wear nicer stuff for the reaping. Granted it's not the best and we only have the because some people donate clothes they no longer need, they're something and a lot better than what we usually wear. My clothes this year are stiff; a stiff blouse and a stiff skirt. It's hard to walk in it and it's itchy - I can't go a few minutes without scratching. I'm smaller and thinner than a fifteen year old should be and thus my clothes are slightly too big. The workers at the orphanage have fixed this by pinning them in bunches where they can. My hair, usually either in a messy bun or untouched, is in a tight ponytail. It's out of my face, framing it just in case it's me.

We walk from the orphanage together, always. Younger kids in the front, older kids at the back. All the pre-reaping kids have to come too but the adults strategically hide them so they don't need to see the horror that's the reaping just yet. I keep to myself now, even as we walk down and nobody's talking. Because we're in the orphanage we don't need to take out any tesserae, or at least some of us don't. They choose a few each year to put their names forward. It's a bad bargain, if you ask me. A poor care service forces you to endanger your life by putting more names into the bowls in return for sub par food. The orphanage, quite literally, is the Hunger Games.

* * *

 _Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, 16 years old_

Sometimes I wonder if my mother knew what she was doing when she left us, knew what would happen to us. She walked out on her family of three sons, leaving them with a father who drank leisurely. I wonder if she knew that, when she left, he would turn to drinking more and would eventually become abusive towards us, more so me.

I'm forced to take tesserae out to pay for food for the family since my father's and eldest brother's money goes towards his drinking habit. My other older brother, who can still be reaped, will more than likely have his money snatched away from him as soon as he gets a job - our elder brother is trying to prolong that for as long as possible. I don't blame him. I don't look forward for all the money I make to go to the man who abuses me.

I don't spend many days at home at the best of times, but especially not on reaping day. I don't want to turn up to the Square smelling of alcohol because my dad's been drinking all morning. No, instead I get changed early before anyone else is awake and make my way to the trees. It's more peaceful, when I'm up in a tree. Everything's below me and seems so insignificance I feel like I have a prime opportunity to think for myself and nobody else.

As I walk to my favourite tree, a solid pine that's harvested for seeds so it's never cut down, I pick up some apples from the orchard. Sometimes there's wild horses that come through the forest and by now we've struck up a deal. They know they can count on me to get them some apples seeing as they'd be shot otherwise.

There's not many today, seeing as the main centre is crawling with peacekeepers and they're probably smart enough to not go near them. You know you're intimidating when even animals won't go near you. I throw the apples to the horses that do come and they eat it quickly before galloping off. Usually I'd be able to groom them a little, but I guess today they don't want that. When they disappear into the depths of the forest I turn and climb the tree, reaching the lowest branch. This ensures that when the peacekeepers come through to make sure everyone's at the reaping they'll see me. They're somewhat sympathetic, knowing that we'll probably need time to reflect, but they're still ruthless. Failure to climb down when they tell you to results in being shot.

Usually I think of more optimistic things such as a house I could own in the future or when I have my own family, but today I think about the immediate future. For someone in my situation, the Hunger Games seems like a sweet deal - if you win, you live in the victors village and, as victor, you can decide who comes with you and if you lose, well, you die and can escape Panem forever. For a split second I think about it, volunteering. I wouldn't need to, chances our my name's in there enough to be drawn, but what if it isn't? I can't handle another year of this, volunteering might be my only way out of it.

I'm stopped in my thoughts by the peacekeeper who shouts for me to come down. Will I have the courage to do it? Can I change my life?

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Before the speech about the Dark Days our escort loves to go on about how our district should be included in the alliance of Careers. She says that all we need to do, really, is start up training centres and then we'll be in luck and that the Capitol'll favour us. Something like that. I doubt it's that easy to gain the Capitol's love and affection.

She skips right through the film, keeping it brief. She shows it, turns it off and announces she's going to select the tributes. As normal - or as she puts it "Let's start with our gracious ladies!" - we start with the girls.

She walks over briskly, takes her time choosing a name, and returns to the microphone. She attempts to look graceful when she unfolds the paper and smiles before reading out the name.

"Candella Cartwright!"

It's me. It's really me. People around me look at me when they see that my face has gone paler than normal, all whilst the escort repeats my name over and over. I try to move, I really do, but I can't bring myself to do so. Eventually, probably because of the sight of the peacekeepers coming towards me to move me, I walk, albeit slowly.

I want to cry, I really do, but I hold it in. Looks are for the sponsors and crying tributes rarely get anything. I try to smile, but I just look awkward. Instead, I keep a plain face when I make it to the stage and look out at my district. This might be the last time I see it.

* * *

 _Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, 16 years old_

I've seen that girl around before. Seen her, just not heard her. People say she's from the orphanage and that her brother is one of the more sociable ones, one of the ones who'll actually better himself. It's weird to think they're siblings.

Our escort seems satisfied after inspecting her, probably seeing Candella as a good source of entertainment - she's small, so she'll probably one of the first to die. The escort then walks over the bowl full of male names. I look, knowing that my name is in there so many times. Like with the female names, she attempts to be graceful when unfolding, clears her throat, and smiles.

She calls out a name that's not mine. We all turn to look and see a burly boy from the eighteen year old's section walking forward. He walks down the aisle slowly, probably in shock. I've heard rumours and apparently he was thinking of marrying his pregnant girlfriend - it's their last year together. This is my chance, I've got to take it or leave it. Either way, my life'll be better.

"I volunteer!" I scream as I run into the aisle from my section, repeating my declaration over and over again to make myself heard. The boy looks shocked, though you can tell he's grateful, but why wouldn't he be? To him, I'm probably just an over zealous teenager who thinks he can win the Games whose just saved his life potentially. The peacekeepers turn him around, instructing him to go back to his section. Instead, he goes and collects the girl who's probably his girlfriend and they sink back into the crowd of adults, hugging and, I think, crying.

I'm escorted to the stage and the escort looks incredibly pleased.

"Didn't want one of the older ones taking all the glory?" She asks me, probably thinking I'm going to join the Careers.

I remain motionless as I spot my brothers and father in the crowd. I can't read their faces so I don't know what they're feeling. In response to her question I simply nod, "Something like that."

My voice is smaller than I had expected it to be, though I try to be louder when she asks me for my name. The escort claps her hands afterwards, telling Candella and I to shake hands. She's a lot more scared than I am, her hand trembles as we shake.

I'm content though, I think to myself as I'm ushered into the Justice Building, my life can only improve.

* * *

 **It's not the same night but here we are! The District Seven reapings.**

 **I hope I did them proud! I have to say, initially I preferred Candella but as I carried on writing I really started to love Chandler. What do you guys think?**

 **We're getting there! Just five more reapings and then we're done! The goodbyes and train rides, when I do them, will be compiled into groups of four, just so I can get through them quicker - so be prepared for some long chapters!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	11. District Eight Reaping

_Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

I think my father finds reaping day harder than I do. It's hard for me, don't get me wrong, of course it would be. The prospect of being chosen to die, essentially, at random is hard but for him it's always harder. I'm all he has. You see, my mother died in childbirth with my younger brother who unfortunately didn't make it. Apparently loads of people thought he wouldn't be able to handle two losses but, sure enough, he pulled through and was there for me. He channels his life into me, protecting me and making sure my life is as enjoyable as possible - that much is certain. I think he's even more nervous because it's my first one; the first of many.

As much as he doesn't want to, he lets me see my friends, Lacey and Spool, this morning. We're not going far - only to the small bench that accommodates the three of us nicely near my house - but he still wants to know. His over protectiveness is annoying sometimes, but when you step back and look at it, it's understandable. Besides, I'd rather him be devoted than distant.

Before I go he makes sure I'm in my reaping dress. It's simple but you can tell it cost him a lot of money. It's slightly oversized - it'll probably fit me until I'm fourteen - which makes it obvious he intends for me to wear this for a while, not that I'm complaining. The texture's a lot smoother, nicer, than what we usually wear.

"Come back when the bell rings," My father says to me as he hugs me tightly, acting as if I'm disappearing and this is the last time he'll get to hold me.

"I will," I reply, hugging him back as tight as I can manage.

He pulls away, smiles at me and ruffles my hair slightly - though not enough to completely ruin it - and nudges be towards the door. I smile back and head outside. The air's lightly warm with the hint of a faint breeze. The sun's not too intense, but it's not midday yet. Lacey and Spool are already waiting for ma dn I take my place in the centre of them.

Usually we help Lacey make jewellery, Spool and I. It's her hobby and she wants to make a career out of it one day. I'm not an expert on jewellery, but I'd buy whatever she makes - it always looks pretty, even if she uses the cheapest of materials.

On a normal day we talk about school, worries we have and our aspirations in life but today we're silent and any conversation that does crop up is about the reaping. We're all nervous; it's our first time. None of us have taken any tesserae so our names are only in there once, but it's still scaring us. We finish the necklace rather slowly, taking meticulous care with it. It's pretty and I hope Lacey intends to give it to her mother - she'd like that.

"We should get some nice food tomorrow," Lacey says after placing the necklace securely in her small pouch she carries around, "As a celebration for not being reaped."

Spool and I nod in agreement, hope creeping in. Optimism is the best thing to have during the reapings - it's the only thing we have. Nobody can be certain about not being reaped, so why not hope?

We spend our last minutes together hugging one another, saying things of encouragement. We promise to stand by each other at the reaping and, when the bell goes, we give each other one more tight hug and go back to our houses.

My father's waiting outside, holding out his hand for me to take when he sees me walking over. I take it gladly and he squeezes it lightly, reassuring me that I'll be fine.

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

My life is one big paradox, a juxtaposition. My father expects too much, wanting me to be a model citizen like my older brother - probably wanting me to make the family proud or something. But my mother, my mother expects too little from me. She's not at the point where she doesn't care about me, no, but she probably accepts that I'm far too different from Cipher to be like him. Cipher's good at football and sports whilst I'm better at manipulating people. Maybe she's realised that, after all these years or maybe she just doesn't care.

I'm not _completely_ unlike my brother - we're both rather handsome, if I do say so myself, and as such attention just naturally draws itself to us. The main difference is, he channels that attention into being popular, having a girlfriend and the like whilst I channel it into being manipulative, getting people to do what I want them to do. It's much more satisfying to do that by making them do it unknowingly as opposed to them doing it in the hopes of having an ounce of your popularity. In that respect it's me - one, Cipher - zero.

The conflicting views in my parents means reaping days are always so fragmented. Ever since Cipher passed the eligibility age they don't seem to care as much. My father tries to teach me how to act, how to hold myself and what to do in case I'm reaped. I think he wants me to join the Careers. I wouldn't be surprised - he expects that much of me. No, ever since Cipher can't get reaped I've been left to my own devices. No more family breakfasts and a pep talk, not that I'm sad about that ending. In fact, it was more of a nuisance than beneficial, so I'm glad it's gone.

For the past few reapings I've just done what I always do in the mornings, stay in my room as long as possible. I find reaping days enjoyable - I can really accentuate my visual appeal and make sure people notice me. Besides, the more people that notice me the more minds I'll get to play with. Another benefit of the reaping day is I get to wear the nice clothes I have. I've gotten them from hand me downs from Cipher who got them from his adoring fans or from people I've manipulated in the past. I've got a nice wardrobe to choose from and I decide that silk would be the nicest thing to wear. It's ironic, really, how we live in a district that makes clothes yet most of the population can't go further than the scratchy stuff issues by the Capitol.

I look at myself in the mirror and I'm content with my appearance. There'll be people looking at me for sure and, if I am reaped, the Capitol'll take a liking to me. I'll probably be the most handsome outer-district kid they've seen in a while. I think I might go for a similar tactic in the Games like our last year's male tribute, Velvet, did. He was pleasant enough until the Games began and he became ruthless. I think I might do the same, just exclude the cannibalism.

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

I've seen the reaping before, seven times is what I can consciously remember, but it's so much different standing in the centre with so many eyes looking at you. The only reason I'm not completely terrified is because I've got Spool to my left, Lacey to my right and I can see my father in the corner of my eyes. I'm perfectly safe - they won't let anyone harm me.

We've got a new escort this year, a young man who's replaced the old woman we had. He has strikingly orange hair and a suit to match. If he had a normal hair colour, he'd probably look a little better.

I try to take notice of what he's saying, but I don't really latch on to any of the words. I'm too scared to do so. Instead, I watch the film about the Dark Days with glassy eyes and tense when I see him walk over to the bowl.

There's only one Bobbin Taper in there. Is is at the top? The bottom? The middle?

He picks up two piece of papers, two names, and compares them. He's dragging it out and wants to make a show out of it. He decides on the name in his left hand, letting the one on the right drop back into the nest of names. He opens it as he walks back so, by the time he's at the microphone, he has a smile on his face as he announces the person.

"Bobbin Taper!"

I feel my body go numb. I look over at Spool, then Lacey - both of their faces are contorted in horror and I bet mine is too. I can't move but they push me lightly. Not in a malicious way but supportive. If I don't move by myself then the peacekeepers will force me up, and I don't want that.

I manage to keep my emotions on lock until I reach the stairs, then I let it go. Tears roll down my cheeks as the escort wraps his arm around my shoulders, presenting me to my district. The older children look sympathetic, scared even. It's always sad when a twelve-year-old is reaped and this year that's me.

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

Bobbin looks weak - a Bloodbath tribute, for definite. Maybe I'll ally with her, if she makes it out of it. She looks like she'd go into an alliance blindly and not think about the repercussions. I make a mental note to be kind to her.

The escort repeats the tedious ordeal of picking two names and dropping one back into the bowl with the male names. He's wasting our time but I know the Capitol will be enjoying it. It makes it even more of a show than it is.

"Phantom Spinarid!"

For a second, I'm in shock. Of course it'd be my luck, being reaped on my final time of eligibility, but then I remember who my district partner is. Compared to her I'm the best thing District Eight has. As I said, I'm handsome so the Capitol will take a liking to me.

I hold my head high as I walk to the stage, making sure to show off all my attributes. I've got a good chance of winning and I know that.

When I'm on the stage I flash a smile as he presents me to the world. When he instructs Bobbin and I to shake hands I take a good look at her.

Her eyes are red and puffy from crying - and the tears don't look like they're going to stop anytime soon - and she looks frightened. I definitely know next to her I look good. I give her hand a respectable shake but pull away at the first chance I get, leaving her arm extended and awkward for a few seconds. The worse she looks, the better I'll fare.

I can hear our escort conclude the ceremony as we're ushered into the Justice Building, separated into our individual rooms for the goodbyes.

* * *

 **I actually really loved both of these tributes! I thought I'd have a hard time writing Phantom just because of his nature, but I think I did a good job.**

 **I hope I did them justice!**

 **We've only got four districts left and then it's the goodbyes! One step closer to the Games :D**

 **Can I ask you, if you have a tribute submitted, to make sure you review as often as possible. I already have a tentative order of deaths and victor but the more you review the more likely I am to review that order and adjust if I think it's doable (a lot of placings coincide with character development for other tributes so, if you do review a lot, and your tribute dies early it could be because I just couldn't write them)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	12. District Nine & Ten Reapings

**A double whammy! I've decided to put the reapings for District Nine and Ten together and I'll do the same for District Eleven and Twelve - so be prepared for some long chapters!**

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

Most people on reaping days spend time with their families, preparing one another for the day ahead. Most will be able to go home unscathed from the horrors but two families will have to deal with the burden of their child being reaped. So naturally, on reaping day, if you have a family you mostly spend time with them.

I wish I could, but instead I'm with my co-worker, Bay. Although I'm only fifteen I work in the fields, like many teens in my district. Most of us do it because we have to in order to support our families whilst others do it in order to not take out any more tesserae. Whatever the reason, most of us work there. That's where I met Bay. He was fine at first, pleasant but he quickly became depressed. I had heard how quickly the descent can be, but I never believed it until I saw Bay crumble before me. I was optimistic anyway but since he's become depressed I've made sure that I'm even more optimistic, not just for me but for his sake. I've seen a lot of things because of Bay, him trying to smash his head on the wall was one of the most terrifying things to happen. We got through it though and every so often he tries again. I've gotten a lot calmer in these situations.

My parents know how important I am to Bay and as such they let me go to his house when we heard from his parents that he's refusing to eat. He does that sometimes and it's only when I force him to eat something that he does. I'd like to be with my family on reaping day, but I know Bay needs me.

Sure enough, at his house, he's locked himself in his room. His mother gives me a plate of food and I ascend the stairs. I knock lightly on the door, making sure my voice is soft, "Bay? You've got to eat."

I can hear scuffling behind the door and a mumble of sorts. I don't quite catch what he says, but I hear a click, signalling that the door's unlocked. I take a breath and enter his room.

He's sat on his bed, eyes red from crying. I don't say anything, but I sit beside him and place the plate on his lap and wrap an arm around him, pulling him close to me. He appreciates the gesture because he rests his head on my shoulder and whimpers slightly. I hold a piece of bread up to his mouth and, ever so slowly, he takes a few bites. That's enough for him and he shakes his head, refusing anymore. I don't try to force it down him. Patience is a virtue and since I'm lucky to have it I make sure to exercise it at all times. I give him a squeeze, my hand training to his own and I make him stand up. The reaping'll start any moment and we can't be late - that'll only make things worse.

* * *

 _Blake Eden, District Nine Male, 17 years old_

The square fills up quicker than I expected - you'd think they'd all be scared stiff and take their time. But no, apparently this year they can't wait to get it over and done with and we're all here on time for once.

Our escort looks as stupid as always. His hair doesn't quite know what colour it wants to be - it's between purple, blue and turquoise and I don't know if the intended effect is to make him look stupid but it's sure doing that.

He blabbers throughout the film of the Dark Days, so much so that you can't hear any of the recorded words as he does his own dramatic reading of it. By the time it's finished he's already at the bowl full of girl names and picks one, holding it up in the air as if it's a newborn royal child.

He returns to the microphone and smiles. "Laurel Eresong!"

A girl from the fifteen year old's section starts to shake slightly, yet she doesn't move. The girls around her disperse as she walks out into the aisle. The peacekeepers begin to escort her but she breaks down crying. Pathetic. They carry her up and leave her on the stage. She's still crying.

You can't hear the escort's voice over her crying and he has to shout the male name to be heard.

"Blake Eden!"

I'm not really effected when my name is called and all I think about is winning the Games. Maybe I'll be able to rid of the injustice that is the Careers - I'm strong enough to do so. Besides, the Career alliance crumbles sooner or later.

I take my place besides the girl and we shake hands, though she can barely manage it since she's crying so much. I stop myself from rolling my eyes as we're led into the Justice Building.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

The square is always so tense during reaping times - none of us really know how to react. District Ten isn't known for it's victors, but it is known for producing strong tributes. I'm not one of them, though. I'd rather be a doctor at the Capitol and that's what I intend to do when school ends. The Hunger Games is the only obstacle in me being able to achieve that.

Our escort is tired of being our escort, you can tell that. She's seventy odd and has been escorting ever since my parents were eligible for reaping. She breezes through the Dark Days film - we've all seen it before and by now it's just for the young kids who've never seen it before. Her heels make the most obnoxious clicking noise and she walks to the bowl full of female names and picks one.

"Illea Augustine!"

The crowd separates around a short, slightly chubby girl who begins to scream. The peacekeepers are quick to swoop in and escort her to the stage.

Our escort doesn't quite know what do as she has a look of distaste on her face - usually people from our district just accept their fate. We haven't had someone who's screamed in a long time. It takes the girl, Illea, a few seconds to calm down and when our escort thinks she's able to continue with the ceremony, she chooses a boy name.

"Dion Ouyang!"

* * *

 _Illea Augustine, District Ten Female, 15 years old_

I'm still so prettified that I don't hear the name of the boy who's been reaped. It takes me a second or two to hone in on who's been reaped and I see him.

He's not short but he's not tall, bulky. You can tell he'll have a good chance of survival within the Games.

I study his face, the best I can at least, and the shock and sadness is evident. I don't know who he is but you can tell he had a dream or aspiration that he was working towards.

When he takes his place on the stage beside me he seems to have a much calmer aura about him. Our escort instructs us to shake hands and we do so. He flashes me a small smile and I do my best to do the same.

As he walks into the Justice Building I need to be pushed, still frozen by being reaped.

* * *

 **Ugh I'm so not happy with these reapings. I've been trying to write them since I posted the previous reaping, but nothing works! I tried my hardest, promise!**

 **I really resonated well with Laurel and I wanted to do more with Dion but his backstory was too ambiguous for me to give him a large POV as I was uncomfortable with changing too many things to make it readable.**

 **I really couldn't get into writing Blake and I struggled with Illea, hence why they have the shortest paragraphs.**

 **I hope I did them justice, but I totally understand if I didn't! :C**

 **I'll atone for it in their goodbyes, the chariots and the training when their personalities can make more of a mark.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	13. District Eleven Reaping

_Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

Reaping days are cold for me, always have been and always will be. Why? They're a reminder of what little family I have left. When I was nine my eldest brother was reaped and eventually died in the Games. He didn't place very far. When the victor came to our district my father kicked off. The victor did, after all, kill my brother. My father was executed on the spot there and then. My mother had tried to intervene and she was beaten so badly she lost all her senses, living life in a vegetative state. Some of the kinder peacekeepers put her out of her misery. I was sent to live with my grandmother who kept me close. Where she went, I went and where I went, she went. Reaping days are cold because they remind me about how little I have in the world.

My grandmother likes to spoil me on reaping days to try and make up for the events that happened. She gets me little things like ribbons and nice hairpins, small things that I don't use so often. It's the thought that counts though and every reaping I make sure to incorporate what she got for me last year into what I wear. This year she gets me a a dress, a pale pink one. It's fluffy, reminiscent of the types I used to love wearing when I was younger. My smile of happiness that reflects back at me in the mirror must give her some reassurance that I like it because she too smiles, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I take in the image. It's me and her, the only members of our family left. We've been together now for five years and she promises me she won't leave me anytime soon but I'm terrified - what if she dies? I'll be all alone then and I'll have to go to the orphanage. The place that, if you're there, you can say goodbye to any future life and career you might've had. I love my grandmother. I hope she stays with me for a long time and I can stay with her.

We spend this reaping morning like we do most times - hugging. She always hugs me and comforts me as I eat my breakfast, singing lullabies and telling stories about the brave victors from our district. It's quite childish, but it helps her relax and I'm not opposed to it. For a seemingly frail old woman, my grandmother is strong both emotionally and mentally. She's trying to teach me to be the same way and one day I hope I can do her proud. After all, she's spent the last five years of her life fuelling herself into me. The least I can do is be someone who she can look back on and be proud of.

I love my grandmother and I'll do anything for her.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

It's hard when you have to raise your siblings. It really makes you open up your eyes and see what parents worry about. You worry that one wrong move might make them resent you forever. Children are finicky little things and need to be treated with care. I've only been taking care of my siblings for one year now, but it's harder than I could ever imagine. I'm the oldest of six and naturally I've helped raise my siblings, but nothing compares to the situation I'm in now.

My mother died when she was giving birth to the youngest siblings, Darren and Kevon. My father died last year of an unexpected heart attack. Since then caring of my siblings has taken over my life. I dropped out of school and the family babysitter - a girl in my class called Savanna - helped me take care of my siblings. Whilst I worked long hours in the fields she looked after them at home. It got to the point where she moved in to maximise the help she could give.

I tend to be strict towards my siblings. We need to know how to ration the food properly to ensure that everyone gets a decent bit to eat and I make sure that they wear their clothes for as long as possible. I could buy them the cheaper material stuff, but that's uncomfortable and I'd much rather save up for a bit longer and be able to buy them decent clothes that'll last them a while. I make sure to have fun though, seeing as they're all ten and under. We draw using the makeshift pencils we make and I always make sure to run about the house with them on my shoulders. That's their favourite thing. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing them laugh - it's such an innocent sound that gives me hope, hope that they'll grow up and be able to do something with their lives.

This year is the first reaping without my father and neither Savanna or myself know what to do. We're both still eligible to be reaped and we haven't discussed what we'd do if one of us was. We hope we'll never have to cross that bridge. They don't quite understand the Games, even though we watch it every year together. They say ignorance is bliss and I hope for their sake that stays true for as long as possible.

We wear the clothes we wore to my father's funeral. All the clothes are slightly tight but they're the nicest things we own. They look slightly ridiculous on me, but I don't care. It's about the person, not the clothes. My siblings look better - because of their smaller statures they can get away with wearing them. They all look as if they're wearing clothes they're meant to where unlike myself.

I always think myself and Savanna look a sight - me on one end and her on the other with five small children between us, all holding hands. Again, not that I care. It's my family and I'm willing to do whatever for them.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

Our escort is bored of our district now, that much is certain. A few years ago we had tributes making it to the top ten every year and, for the majority of the years, one making it to the top five but recently they've been Bloodbath kills. The best we did was last year in which someone placed eleventh. Her boredom is reflected in her monotonous voice and I can't help but wonder what else she'd rather be doing. Probably escorting for one of the better outer districts probably. District Eight's been doing well recently - I'm sure she'd like to be there.

She has a habit of going to the very bottom of the bowl, shaking up and mixing all of the tributes names until they're in a completely different order to what they were. She'll then pick the name that's sticking up the most and that person is our tribute.

She does this ritual twice this year, probably to ensure that there's a total randomness in the name picking. Apparently, in the Capitol, they believe that the escorts get told that the oldest tributes have their names at the bottom but in reality it's the other way around and their names are at the top. Our escort must think this too because it's only been in recent years that she's conducted this ritual.

She picks up a few pieces of paper, places them all down and picks one randomly. She marches back to the microphone and reads out the name.

"Ellie Rosebush!"

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

A relatively tall girl from the fourteen-year-olds section emerges into the central aisle. She looks quite formidable - she's not too skinny but she's certainly not too chubby. She seems the perfect build to be an athlete - or a model. I wouldn't be surprised if in a hypothetical world she wins that she's offered a modelling contract by the Capitol.

When she's on the stage her face is unreadable. You can't tell if she's upset, scared or happy. Her lips are pursed and the only sense of emotion is when a woman wails out from the crowd. Naturally everyone turns and a small old lady is weeping. The girl on stage's features soften and she brings a hand to her face to wipe up any tears before the fall. Some people around the older lady comfort her, hugging her as if she's a child.

Our escort, ignoring all of this, returns with a male name. She wasted no time in picking it.

"Brock Ushums!"

Really? Is this how the world decides to repay me, to add onto my bad luck? I can feel myself rolling my eyes as I walk into the aisle and up to the stage. My walk is brisk, angry and I can hear my siblings crying in the background. When I can see the district I look and notice that Savanna is trying her best to comfort them, but she herself is fighting back tears. You see, Savanna and I are more than just friends. Nothing major has happened yet, but there's something there.

It's a sick joke, really. The Capitol has forced me to take out tesserae because nothing was done to help my father nor my mother and now I'm being sent off to fight to the death?

The girl, Ellie, looks somewhat intimidated when she shakes my hand but I make sure to smile softly at her. She isn't deserving of my anger.

The mixture of an old lady weeping and my siblings screaming for me fill my ears as I walk into the Justice Building and I can still faintly hear them even when the doors are closed.

* * *

 **This chapter came much more natural to me, thankfully (though it couldn't get much worse from last chapter.)**

 **Following advice and reactions to it, I'm going to post District 12's reaping separately.**

 **I really got the feel for these two tributes and I hope I did them justice!**

 **To answer your question, marinaskies, yes this is an AU, kinda. You see, I liked the known arena of the desert that was the 69th Hunger Games and decided to use that for the victor of last year's games, Glitter. I totally forgot about Annie's victory until I was halfway done with the story so I decided to carry on. I say it's a semi-AU because everything in the universe is the same, just Annie isn't the female tribute for District Four and the arena won't be flooded (spoilers!) I hope this answered your question :)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	14. District Twelve Reaping

_Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

Reaping day is a good and bad day for me. Good because some of the richer eighteen year olds are more willing to spend their money the night before the ceremony because they fear the potential of death. Albeit it's not a lot of money they spend, they're more generous than usual. It's a bad day, however, because whilst people walk with their families to the square and get to experience moments of family love, I've got nothing.

My parents died when I was younger and I was left on the streets when I was evicted. I didn't go to the orphanage, I refused to and instead I led a life of living on the streets. It wasn't such a bad deal at first - people in the Seam were willing to feed me for discounted prices - or even free - and would happily take in what little items I found outside and act as if they were a big deal. I found that as I got older, however, this mutual pact didn't stick around. Part of me had thought that, because I had grown up in front of them, they'd be a bit more lenient but that wasn't the case. Soon I wasn't eating again and before I knew it I was starving.

That's when I turned to it, just before I turned fifteen - sleeping with people. Guys, girls, older, younger, it doesn't matter. If I get paid, that's the main thing. Some clients pay well and others don't; I know if I sleep with someone from the merchant district I'll be able to eat fine for a week. It wasn't an ideal choice, resorting to prostitution at the age of fifteen, but it was the only thing I could think about doing without starving to death. There's benefits though. It might not be the most steady income but it pays better than the mining job, plus it's opened doors for me. A few of the merchants have offered me jobs that I've turned down because I'm not eighteen yet. Maybe I'll be able to take them up as soon as I come of age.

You know one of those richer eighteen-year-olds I was talking about? I wake up beside one of them tonight. He's fairly attractive but the thing is, he hires me primarily just to live out the fantasy of having a girlfriend. I can't see why he wouldn't but he doesn't and because of that he's a regular customer. He has a habit of holding me close when we wake up and I have to carefully pry myself away from him even though I'm trying to rush. If the clock is right then the reaping is extremely soon and if I, a sixteen-year-old, was found to be missing it because I'm here sleeping with a guy. Well, the consequences would be horrifying. He's paid decently for last night and I know I won't need to do much sleeping around for at least another week and a half. It's that warm thought that I bring with me to the reaping.

* * *

 _Cadin James, District Twelve Male, 14 years old_

Life's not too great for my family and I. We're a larger family, four kids in total, and we only have one person who's working to try and support us. When my mother was alive we weren't much better off but it was a definite improvement. Now we live in poverty and I feel bad for my younger brothers - their lives are over and unmovable before they've even truly began.

Six years ago, when I was eight, my mother had died in a mining accident. Accidents are pretty common seeing as we have to dig so far down. From what we're told she mined a particularly weak part of a tunnel's infrastructure and it collapsed on her, killing her immediately. Sometimes we like to think she's still alive but the probability of that being true is extremely weak. My father had to take up longer mining hours himself and my older sister has told him to not make the same mistake as our mother did.

Being the middle child, I'm often left out. You see, my older sister has the biggest chance of having a career change - she's prime to work in the merchant's district and if that happens we'll be able to at least move to the outskirts of the Seam and live a better life. My younger brothers, naturally as the youngest out of the four of us, are babied and protected. I'm not neglected, no, but I'm of the least priority. I'm fine with that though, I just keep my head down at school and try to do the best I can to be like my sister - if we had two people working in the merchant's district and our father working, we'll be able to move to a nicer part of the district in no time.

My sister and I always walk down to the reaping together; we stick close by because we've both put in tesserae and that means we both have a bigger chance of being reaped. The only saving grace is that so many other people in the district have done the same thing so, in comparison to them, we probably have a smaller chance of being reaped. She hugs me goodbye after we get filed in and we take our places in the designated sections.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

Our escort is always the most eccentric whenever we watch the other reapings. She's also the most fake. You can tell she's just waiting to be bumped up to a better district. Newer escorts always get lumped with us and they always get bored after a few years of escorting us. We're the butt of the Capitol's joke and that's for certain.

Our reapings always stay solemn. We watch the video, we wait for the names to be drawn and that's that. It's all done in silence. We're the most impoverished district so why be on camera for so long to prove that?

She picks her names rather quickly and always has a quickly step to and from the bowls and the microphone.

"Alys Lofric!"

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I walk down the aisle. This can't be happening. I can feel the eyes of the district boring holes into the back of my head. Most of the district knows what I'm line, what I do, so to have this happen to me is embarrassing to say the least.

I try to keep my tears from escaping and hold my head up high.

* * *

 _Cadin James, District Twelve Male, 14 years old_

"Cadin James!"

I've just been reaped for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. Me, Cadin James.

I think about my mother for a few seconds and how she did - will I suffer a similar fate? I can see the peacekeepers making their way up the aisle to support me down it and I take my place in their centre of their formation. Escape is futile - they'll just kill me.

I make sure to now show any emotion - the more ambiguous I am as a competitor the better, because that's what I am - a competitor.

When I get to the stage I make sure to look over at my partner when I have the chance. When I stand beside her it's obvious she's the tribute that'll get the sponsors out of the two of us.

I sigh as I shake her hand.

The Hunger Games have begun.

* * *

 **And that's the final of the reapings! I'm glad the consensus was that the District Eleven reapings were better.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry to those who submitted the tributes who didn't have much mentioned two chapters ago. I've already figured out where I'm going to add more detail for them!**

 **Now it's the goodbyes and the train rides and then we can get to the interesting stuff - the chariots, training, interviews and the Games!**

 **As I've said, the goodbyes and train rides will be split into groups of four since I don't intend for the goodbye chapters nor the train rides to be as intense in detail.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	15. Goodbyes Part One

_Buckingham Shine, District One Female, 18 years old_

It doesn't take long for Twinkle to burst in, tears streaming down her red and puffy eyes. Our mother follows behind her, silent with her eyes on the floor. I open my arms wide for a hug which Twinkle gladly accepts, nestling herself in my arms. She hugs me tightly as she keeps crying and I run my hand through her hair, squeezing her back in an attempt to comfort her. I know I'm making my own choice but it's hurting her, that much is evident.

"It'll be fine Twinkle," I say softly, continuing my methodical strokes in her hair, "I'll be coming home to see you again."

She inhales sharply and shakes her head softly, "That's what Burgundy said..."

She begins to cry more now, I can feel her body trembling.

"Shh, I know, I know he did," I reply, rocking her slightly, "But I promise I will."

She looks up at me and I can see how devastated she looks. I feel bad - if I die it'll destroy her. Good thing I'm not planning on dying anytime soon.

I lead her to the couch and we sit down, her in my lap. She makes me promise and I reaffirm that I'll do my best. She reaches up into her hair and takes out the bow accessory and hands to me after taking out the safety pin that acted like a fastener. She intends for this to be my token and I gladly accept it.

I look over at my mother who sits beside us, hands in her laps. "I'll do my best," I say and she nods.

"I know you will."

We then have a group hug, staying in it until it's time for them to go. I'll fight for Twinkle and my mother - they deserve glory even more than I want it.

* * *

 _Diamond Gold, District One Male, 15 years old_

My father hasn't stopped congratulating me. He keeps telling me tips and tricks about what to do in the arena and for a second I almost forgot that he was a training at the academy long ago. We sit on the couch and he has an arm slung around my shoulder, presenting me to my mother and Emerald.

"Just think," He says, voice booming in the room, "To have two victors as sons? We will be important!"

He doesn't get a response from our other family members.

Emerald doesn't even look at me, instead he looks out of the window. He hasn't looked at me since I passed him on stage. I'm doing this to be just like him - can't he see that? Why won't he acknowledge me?

My mother sits in the chair opposite the couch, looking at nowhere in particular but definitely not us. She's made herself seem smaller than she actually is.

"What do you think Love?" My father asks her, trying to generate some conversation, "That'd be great, right?"

My mother looks up at us, looking at me in what I can only think to refer to as disgust before glaring at my father. "You promised you wouldn't let him volunteer," She says, her voice cold and strangely quiet.

My father laughs awkwardly, "I can't help it - if he wants to go for it, who am I to stop him?"

"You promised," She repeats, voice getting louder slowly, "I can't go through this again, you promised me I wouldn't."

"Go through what?" My father responds, his voice getting louder, "Are you trying to stop our son from achieving his dream?

My mother stands up, "I didn't eat for the whole time Emerald was in the arena." I remember that - she was so worried it was wasting her away. "And you promised me you'd never let Diamond volunteer."

"Well Emerald didn't stay with the Careers. Diamond will and-"

"And then what?" My mother says, shouting at this point, "Do you think they'll let him live? He's fifteen for crying out loud! They'll use him for all he's worth and then he'll kill him! You're letting our son kill himself!"

My father doesn't get time to respond as the peacekeepers burst in, escorting my mother out. It's clear Emerald agrees with her as he follows behind. The peacekeepers ask my father to leave and he gives me a reassuring squeeze, telling me not to worry about my brother or mother.

As the door closes and I'm left on my own I begin to realise just how weak they think I am. I'll have to prove them wrong.

* * *

 _Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, 18 years old_

My parents can't stop raving and they wouldn't, even if I tried to. I sit on the couch opposite them, sitting respectfully like they've taught me to. I listen intently to each word they speak, making sure to take everything in.

They talk about strategies they've seen in previous Games, tips and tricks they've learnt from reading guides on the Games straight from the Capitol and relaying information they've heard from the training centre.

They want the best for me, that much is certain, but I can't help but wonder what they'll tell Calloway when they go and visit him. Will they tell him different things to me? Maybe give him tips that are useless or have they withheld knowledge that'll be imperative to my survival? In fact, my mind wanders to Calloway halfway through the help they attempt to give and suddenly I start to feel anxious. Not because I'm scared of the Games, no, but because it's beginning to dawn on me that I'll be entering a life or death competition with my brother. Every bit of knowledge given to me and him will differentiate us and will influence who lives longer.

My parents outstretch their arms for a hug and I gladly accept after a few seconds of me trying to return to the room and not the arena. They wrap my arms around me and we share a tight, warm embrace.

"No matter what happens," My father says, gaze starting on my mother and then landing onto me, "We're incredibly proud of you Calamity - you'll do us proud."

I nod, smiling, "Thank you, I'll make sure I will."

My mother kisses my forehead and runs a hand across the perimeter of my face, after all, this could be the last time they see me (though I'm sure it won't be). I wave them goodbye and walk over to the window. In a few weeks I'll be coming back here as Calamity Haldor, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games.

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

Cassius and Candor visit me whilst my parents are visiting Calamity. It's refreshing to see my siblings. The room's lavish but it's cold, unnerving me slightly when I think about how many dead people have come into this room. I don't pay too much thought to that though, no, instead I play with my siblings.

It's clear when they came in that they had the intent on making this goodbye enjoyable, more of a 'see you later' rather than the goodbyes the other tributes will get. For a portion of the time, Cassius and myself engage in a play fight in which I let him win - dramatising a punch to my chest and flopping onto the couch with an exaggerated groan. This earns a laugh out of him and he attempts to sit on my stomach in victory. I let him for a few seconds before pulling him away and walking over to Candor to her some attention.

I pick her up and place her on my shoulders. She might be ten but riding on my shoulders is still one of her most favourite things to do. I don't mind it - it shows we're close and I'm always happy to oblige. I do a few laps of the room and she giggles, holding tightly onto my head. She jumps down when we're done and I bring them into a bear hug.

"What happens if Calamity's the only other one alive?" Cassius asks, his head tilting a little.

I shrug, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it - make sure you go and have as much fun with her!"

They both nod, giving me another tight hug each before scampering out of the room.

My parents will be here any moment and I can't help but wonder whether or not they've told Calamity she can beat me if she tries. I'll be protecting her, that's for sure but I'm not too convinced she'll be protecting me. Only time will tell.

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

Gage won't stop crying, even when I try to calm him down. I've never seen him like this, not once in my life. When our father and sisters died he was silent. Silent and strong. When our mother died he didn't even bat an eyelid. When we were moved to the slums of District Three? He reassured me and held me until I went to sleep at night. My strong, unmovable brother is crumbling before my eyes and I can't do anything to help him.

I hug him tightly, rubbing his back in circular motions as I try to reassure him.

"I've got a chance," I say, trying to sound sure in my words when in reality I know I can't trust them, "I'm one of the older tributes and I am smart, I can just kill from afar."

"You don't know how to use a weapon," He says through sharply inhaled breaths.

"I'll learn in training," I say, "I'll pick one and make sure I learn it thoroughly."

He looks at me, half in doubt but also half knowingly. He knows that, if I put my mind to something, I can be a quick-learner but that's only in academics. I can tell - and I think the same - he doesn't think it's applicable to weaponry.

"Just promise you won't be a Corn' death," He says, looking away, trying to conceal the tears that threaten to resurface.

I nod, turning his head so he can see me nod, "I won't, promise. I aim to be at least final fifteen."

It's a low goal, when you think about it, but if I can stay alive long enough to help someone then I'll be content.

"Final five - _please_ Delt."

I sigh, nodding slower, "Final five."

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three Male, 13 years old_

There's mixed reactions in the goodbye room. I, bar the circumstances as to why I'm here, love it. Everything is so neatly arranged, so perfect. It gives me satisfaction just thinking about it. Everything serves a purpose in this room, whether that be practical or aesthetic, and I can't help but feel like this is a place I truly belong. I make mental notes - maybe I can improve my room at home or at least get someone else to.

My parents are crying, holding each other and pitifully trying to tell themselves and me that we'll be okay. As much as their optimism fuels me and I say I'll live, I doubt that's the case. I'm thirteen - let's be realistic! My chances are low, I could probably calculate them precisely now, but it doesn't stop them trying to convince me otherwise.

Audra's a bit ambiguous in her behaviour. She can tell I admire the cleanliness of the room and it annoys her - I can see how tempted she is just to mess something up and pin it down to ten-year-old's curiosity but at the same time she's sad. I can't tell if she's sad because she'll genuinely miss me or sad because she won't have anyone to mess with, but she's gloomy and walks with heavy footsteps.

Guthrie and Julianne are remorseful. I don't think they ever thought that I'd be in this position and I don't think me needing to get some experience like they tell me to was in the form of being a tribute in the Hunger Games. Guthrie's extra remorseful because he didn't do anything when I called his name. I'm still mad about that but what would he do? Volunteer? No, he's smarter than that.

My parents envelop me in a hug, repeatedly telling me they're sorry for nothing in particular and how they're sure I can do it. The hug extends with Audra joins in and she nestles her face in my side. Probably wiping her tears which, if she is, will annoy me greatly later. Guthrie and Julianne are reluctant to join in the hug but, eventually, they do and we stay like this, motionless.

We've gone past our allocated spot and the peacekeepers tell my family to leave. My siblings detach easily and move towards the door, yet my parents don't. They hug me tighter and soon they're being ripped off of me.

The lasting image I have is my parents being dragged out of the room and my siblings looking at me with wide eyes as they're escorted out.

* * *

 _Stellar Madison, District Four Female, 14 years old_

My parents don't say anything to me as we sit in the room. They weren't expecting me to volunteer today. They thought this moment would happen in four years time when, by their standards, I'd be fully developed and ready to enter the arena.

Vermillion's excited though. She bounces around the room, singing about how her big sister is about to go into the arena. She brings a smile to my lips. She's woke, she knows what'll happen - I'll win the Hunger Games and I'll come back home! Simple as that.

"You're foolish," My mother says, looking at me finally, "What were you thinking?"

I shrug, "I was thinking that I'll be able to win the Hunger Games."

"But you're fourteen Stellar."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before! We've had a fourteen year old winner!" I reason, smiling brightly in an attempt for them to see things from my side.

My mother just shakes her head as Vermillion interrupts my father before he can start speaking.

"Make sure you win! Make sure you make them turn on each other!" She says excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I will, promise!"

My parents look at me with worried expressions and they don't hesitate to get up, take Vermillion by the hands and escort her out of the room when it's time for them to go.

They do wish me luck, however, and before long I'm left alone thinking about how I'll win the Games.

I'll show them, make them realise they are the foolish ones for underestimating me.

In three short weeks, I'll become Stellar Madison, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games!"

* * *

 _Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

For the majority of our allocated time together, my father doesn't say anything. Him and I are quite similar in that respect - we're both silent types and tend to communicate in more mutual gestures and expressions and silent words.

Judging from his face when I looked out on stage and from how he looks now I can tell he's worried. I know he'll walk straight back home tonight and closet himself up in our house. I don't think he'll see anyone for days.

It takes him a while, but eventually he speaks.

"Try your best, that's all you can do."

His words are solemn, calculated. I can tell he doesn't want to offend me just in case this is really what I want but at the same time he wants to be reassuring. He looks at me and I nod.

"I'll try my best, I promise."

He nods, satisfied by my response. He holds open his arms and I take the gesture and lean into a hug. Seeing as I'm not the biggest fan of human interaction I typically don't go for hugs, but this time I can make an exception for him.

He squeezes me and I think he anticipates the worst because when he pulls away and is told to leave he looks extremely fearful.

"Remember the promise," is all he's able to say before the doors close, potentially closing him out forever.

I sit on the couch and contemplate my chances. I've got a good chance - I'm strong physically and my use of a utility knife (and subsequently knifes in general) will give me an advantage.

At least I can comfortably say I'll do better than my district partner.

* * *

 **I had a lot of motivation to do this, so here we are!**

 **I hope I did all of the tributes justice :)**

 **There's not much more to say other than reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	16. Goodbyes: Part Two

_Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 16 years old_

When my family and I sit in silence I think the realisation that none of us believed that myself or Elliot would be reaped dawned on all of us. Our parents never allowed us to take out tesserae, we never needed to, and thus I think they were certain that we would be safe, that they would be able to have us for their rest of our lives.

It's hard for me to see their dreams crumble before me. They've told us when we were growing up that all they wanted was a safe and secure family and now, now that dream is facing ruin as I'm sent off to the Capitol. I'll miss them and they'll miss me.

"Do whatever you can to win," My father says, looking at me with an expression of stone. I've never seen him be this serious before, not even when myself or Elliot were playing up when we were younger, "You've got a chance to come home, you know, take it."

It takes me a few seconds to process what he's told me before nodding. My voice is quiet but I make sure to sound as determined as possible, "I will."

Both of my parents nod and smile sad smiles. Elliot doesn't say anything but I don't blame him - I'd be in complete and utter shock too if he had been reaped.

With our time ticking, we all move into a hug. It's loose and full of sadness _._ I don't hug too tightly to them. That, to me, signifies that I won't be coming back home but I'll make sure that I do.

I want to come home, and I'm going to give it my best shot.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

It doesn't surprise me when my family turn up and my father is exempt. I don't think he'd be allowed to anyway, seeing as he's a peacekeeper, but I know he definitely wouldn't after having to forcefully escort me up to the stage. I embarrassed him and, if what I've seen of District Two, they're incredibly proud people and he's no exception.

My mother, being her usual self, doesn't say anything and only expresses sadness. She looks sad and in that moment part of me thinks I could've been a better son to her.

Edison sits beside her and exhibits similar emotions. He's not as close to me as Telkes is and that's why I don't expect him to react as much as she is.

The person in question, Telkes, is bawling into my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck as she hugs me as if it's her last chance to. She keeps saying incoherent things and I can only guess that it's a mantra of asking me to try my hardest to come home and to not let myself get killed foolishly. I hug her back and, as she's sitting on my knee, I bounce it slightly. I try calm her down more for my mother's sake - Telkes'll become a problem child in the next three weeks, replacing me. She'll act up more than usual and I don't even want to think about what she'll be like if I do die.

My goodbye from them is rather silent - we sit more in the mutual agreement that this isn't what we thought would happen and that we're all saddened by it. It ends with my mother enveloping me in her arms once before pulling away, smiling sadly at me.

As the doors close I wait for my friends to come in. I know they'll give me their two cents on what I should do when I'm in the Capitol.

* * *

 _Kaiya Geargrind, District Six Female, 16 years old_

The atmosphere is tense in the room. My parents seem even more distant than they were this morning - they've already lost one daughter and, if they're thinking of the worst case scenario, they're about to lose another. Only this time they'll have to watch how she's taken from them. They stand on the others side of the room to me and only look at me sadly. Part of me wants them to say something, but it'll probably be nothing I want to hear and they'll just mope.

Kayla sits beside me and tells me that I'll be fine. She tells me to form smart alliances that actually have a chance of survival. This is something she reinforces over and over to make sure I know it. I won't forget.

She knows I'm not afraid of death and I'll do the best I can, so she knows I won't go around acting carelessly.

My niece and nephew are here also, sitting on my lap. They exhausted themselves crying and they're both asleep so I rock gently to keep them that way. Their mother, my sister, hasn't come. She tried to disassociate herself from our family when she married upwards and this time is no different. She didn't even accompany them to come and see me - Kayla had to get them from her.

The allotted time for goodbye is over far sooner than I would have hoped for and my family is escorted out of the room. My niece and nephew wake up and they begin to cry again and even when the door closes, their cries echo in the room.

* * *

 _Kumple Figburns, District Six Male, 15 years old_

I'm going to be a real hero! A _real_ superhero who fights crime and will bring justice to this world!

My parents don't come and visit me for the goodbyes, but that's okay because _everyone_ knows that all good superheros have an absence of parents. This'll be the markings of me, Kumple Figburns, being the greatest superhero ever!

I've already got my superhero name picked out. 'Captain Koko'! It's got a ring to it, doesn't it? Maybe at the interviews they'll introduce me as that and I can prove to the evil citizens of the Capitol how much of a superhero I am!

Maybe some of the goodhearted amongst them will sponsor me and, together, we can fight the injustice within the arena!

I spend the majority of the goodbye times thinking of a witty catchphrase and thinking about how, since the trains go so fast, I'll be able to pretend like I'm flying!

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Nobody comes to visit me. I don't expect them to. I'm an orphan and I don't have anyone. The only person who's allegedly my brother hasn't made contact with me even though we live in the same place.

Now that I'm truly alone, I let out my emotions. I cry and cry. I need to get all of my crying done now - I'll be able to shield my face as we walk to the train but the walk from the Capitol train station to where we meet the stylists will be much harder to conceal my emotions.

I cry because I fear that all my hard work to save up money and make a life for myself will be for nothing. If the arena doesn't let me climb trees and hide away then I'll be gone for sure. I'll be useless at hand to hand combat, _especially_ when up against someone from One, Two or Four who've trained their entire lives for this. Maybe me being from Seven will give me some intimidation - usually our tributes are ruthless. Maybe people might think that I'm acting innocent only to become savage when the time is right and they'll try to avoid me. That's what I can hope for.

I decide that, in the arena, I'll try to gather as many resources as I can before hiding away for as long as possible. If my supplies run out? That's when I'll move around the arena but if I can I'll hide away for as long as possible. That seems full proof.

The doors open and I get up, thinking it's time for me to go but, to my surprise, one of the older girls in the orphanage steps in. We haven't spoken much - maybe once or twice - but we're on good enough terms where she hugs me lightly in solidarity. We don't exchange many words but she holds out her hand and drops something into my outstretched palm. She gives me another hug before hurrying out of the room.

I look down and, in my palm, is a woven gold bracelet. It's only a small thing, but I slip it onto my wrist and admire it for a moment or two. Maybe people do want me to come home and I'm not as insignificant as I think I am.

* * *

 _Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, 16 years old_

I don't regret volunteering, not for one bit. My life can only get better. Either I win the Games and I get to live a life of luxury for the rest of my life, or I die and never have to go home to my father again. It's a win-win situation and either outcome will satisfy me.

My father doesn't come to visit me, not that I'm too surprised - he's probably out drinking anyway. I wonder when he'll realise that I'm gone and might not be coming back forever. If I don't, his source of food goes and then I wonder what'll happen. It's a bittersweet feeling - maybe he'll finally shape up and act normal for once.

My brothers, Taurus and Dane, come to visit me and they know I didn't volunteer for the glory like the escort insinuated that I had. They knew that I volunteered to escape the life I lead. They tell me that they don't blame me and that all I do is try my best. They say that death might be tempting but living will be so much more rewarding.

We have a solidarity relationship, my brothers and I. We're all victims to our father's drinking habits and subsequently we tend to know what one of the others is thinking and when.

When they have to go they ruffle my hair and hug me. I don't want for it to be my last time to see them, but I know there's a high probability that's the case.

I remind myself, as the door closes, that my life can _only get better_.

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

My father enters the room alongside Lacey and Spool. They all look like they've been crying and, for a good minute, we let out more tears. It's nicer when you cry together - we're all in the same boat here and there's a solidarity between us.

We all know my chances of living are extremely slim - basically nothing - seeing as twelve-year-olds are always among the first to die, but that doesn't stop my father trying to smile optimistically at me in an attempt to reassure me.

"Do you're best Bobbin," He says, nodding slightly, "Yeah? You can do it."

Lacey and Spool nod, chiming in their own words of encouragement and agreement. I hope I can remember their optimism when I'm in the Capitol - it might keep me going.

"Think about it," My father says, spurting out his own dream at this point, "When you win and come home we'll be living in a big house and life'll be perfect."

I nod, wanting to reassure him at this point and flash him a small smile, "That'll be nice."

His smile grows and I wonder if he genuinely believes the words I'm saying, "And we'll have a big meal to celebrate."

I nod and hug him just as tight as he hugs me when it's time for him, Lacey and Spool to leave. The latter two come and give me a hug too, but it's briefer because they're pressed for time.

When the door closes I think about how I'd act if I believe my fathers words - maybe I should. If he believes in me, why can't I?

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

When I entered this room I had thought that my family would come in and have different reactions - and I was right.

My father gives me "tips" (also known as lecturing me) on how to survive, though he's never left the district. The most survival he's had to have endured is a particularly cold winter when Cipher and I were younger. He doesn't know the first thing about living in the arena, but I smile and nod to humour him. It's doubtful that I'd let him live with me when I become a victor, so I make sure my last time interacting with him is making him feel somewhat important.

My mother has a smile on her face, a genuine one and for once in my life she expects too much of me. She tells me how she expects me to win because she knows I can. I plan to win alright, but not in the way they imagine. I think they believe I'll kill tributes up front, possibly joining the Careers, but they've got another thing coming to them. In these Games they'll finally realise how I act and who I really am. It'll be a shock, but that's what they get for not paying as much attention to me as an individual as they did to Cipher.

Speaking of Cipher, throughout the goodbyes he just looks at me and nods from time to time to indicate that he agrees with our parents. His smile is thin and I can't tell if it's genuine or not - not that I care. I'll finally be able to show him up because I, unlike him, will do well in the Games. He'd break down when he first realises that nobody cares about him in the arena. I, on the other hand, will thrive. I'll win the Games and I'll come home and live the life of luxury that they all want to be a part of.

My father gives me a pat on the back when he has to leave, my mother a small yet tight hug and my brother a loose hug, smacking my back like my father had done. They all give me one last, long look before turning and allowing the door to be shut on them.

I let them leave with the image of me as an attentive son because when I come back, I'll be unrecognisable.

* * *

 **So that's the second part of the goodbyes done! I can't believe we're getting there, ahhh!**

 **I hope I wrote all of the above tributes correctly and did them justice :D**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	17. Goodbyes: Part Three

_Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

When the first person that comes in to see me is Bay I know that my parents have let him do so - I'm not as imperative to their lives as I am to his, in the nicest way possible, and they probably want me to reassure him before anything else happens. I know what Bay'll do when he's home alone; he probably won't eat for the entirety of the festivities, spend all night worried for me and, if I die, he'll probably go into a slump that I'm not too sure he'll recover from.

We sit side by side in silence for the majority of the allotted goodbye. I don't push him because he's probably struggling with his words. I let him take his time - if he wants to spend the time in silence then that's what we'll do. He needs me and if he wants his potentially final time seeing me full of silence and just taking my presence in, then so be it.

It takes him a while but he speaks up, looking at me. "Thank you," He simply says, "For everything."

I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting him to tell me to try my hardest, that he needs me and the like, not a thank-you. I can't help but smile and shake my head softly, "It's nothing, honest. I'm sure if the roles were reversed you'd do the same."

He nods himself, trying to force out a smile, "I would. Do what you've always done - be optimistic in the Games, please."

I nod and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, I laugh a little, "You won't see me without a smile on my face."

That evokes a small laugh out of him and we embrace. I make sure to squeeze him, just in case this is our last time together.

* * *

 _Blake Eden, District Nine Male, 17 years old_

My family comes to visit me in the goodbye section, all of them. I don't care too much for my mother and sister, Poppy, as they serve no more purpose to me. They can't help me in the arena but I make sure to humour them and hug them, telling them I'll miss them.

To my brother, Burlap, and I have a more genuine hug and he whispers some words of encouragement. Whether or not he genuinely wants to or the expectation of our mother is upon him, I don't know.

And then my eyes fall on my father. More specifically, the lack of his hand. It takes a second for it to fully click in my head what's going on. The same people who took my father's hand is taking me and throwing me into an arena full of people who'll be desperate for life.

I try to listen to what my father says to me, trying to remember it so when I'm on my own I can recall it back to myself but, ultimately, my eyes and mind are fixated on the stub at the end of his arm. It sickens me, if I'm honest. Why does my family have the worst luck? My father being attacked without remorse, nobody coming to his aid and I was reaped with nobody coming to mine. Other people get volunteered for, despite it being a rare occurrence. Why did nobody volunteer for me?

I'm so lost in my thoughts, my anger, my concern with the injustice in Panem that I don't notice my father's outstretched arms for a hug at first and it takes me a second or two to register what he's doing. Without any hesitation I hug him and I hug him tightly.

I've got a chance to win this. I know I can manipulate well. I just need to take it one day at a time.

* * *

 _Illea Augustine, District Ten Female, 15 years old_

I spend the majority of my allotted goodbye time daydreaming. I like dreaming - it takes you into your own world where you can control what happens and feel completely at ease. Today I dream about small routines that I know well, things that'll comfort me as I face an impending death.

My mother doesn't mind too much when I don't speak and instead look at nowhere in particular on the wall; she's just like me, she likes to dream too. No, it's my father and older sister who have the issue. They love me, don't get me wrong, but their determined and hard-working personalities clash with my whimsical and lackadaisical one. It's not a big issue, they're just frustrated that I'm not speaking as much. We've all heard the stories - people spend all their time talking about memories, or crying, or just doing _something_. We, on the other hand, sit in silence.

I can tell my mother's off dreaming, probably recalling happy memories. My father and sister give me advice; how to hold myself when in the Capitol, what to say in the interview and how to act in the arena. I nod, not really taking any of it in. The deep mauve of the walls resonate an ambient noise and it's throwing me off slightly, as per my synesthesia. When my sister begins to cry a little, I see the colour blue more.

Eventually I promise them that I'll do my best since that's all I can do. Figuring it's the best they'll get out of me, my father and sister nod and the four of us share a hug.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

I hadn't gotten my hopes up about my mother visiting me to say goodbye - she's been suffering from dizzy spells a lot recently and I think that, along with potentially seeing her son for the last time and losing him like she did my dad, would be too much for her. I had fully anticipated waiting around for the goodbyes of my district partner to finish up, maybe seeing a few coworkers or friends turn up for myself.

To my surprise, my mother does come to visit me, though it isn't hard to tell that she's not in the best of health.

We sit in silence for a bit - I don't want to push her and instead I let her take her time. As an aspiring doctor I've tired to help her but every time I've attempted to she's declined, making me learn that she'll do things on her own terms if and when she feels like it.

It does take her a while to say something, but eventually she looks over at me with a sad smile. "Prepare for the worst," She says simply, "Don't let the arena change you."

It's not quite the advice I was expecting but, nevertheless, I nod, "Of course."

She seems to be content with this answer and we exchange a hug. I can tell she's holding back tears and wants to appear strong for the sake of keeping me sane.

I can feel my heart hurting a little as she's taken away because I fully realise that I may not see her ever again.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

"Don't try in front of the camera," Is the first thing my grandmother says, "Don't give them the satisfaction in knowing they're hurting you."

I nod, "I won't."

"Stay unreadable, make them wonder what kind of a tribute you'll be," She says, looking at me intensely.

It's a stark contrast from the woman that was weeping a mere ten minutes ago, but that's my grandmother. She can switch emotions quicker than anyone I've ever seen. I can tell she wants me to survive - who wouldn't want their family to? Part of me thinks she, like I have to some extent, has accepted that I might not come back and now she's trying to cram all of her advice into one little allotted time slot.

She and I keep the stare for a few seconds before she hugs me tightly. She runs her hand in my hair and it's only now that I feel like crying. A quietly sung lullaby sounds out in the room and for a split second I'm taken back to when I first went to live with my grandmother. It's a bittersweet memory and I feel sick.

We pull away from each other just in time for the peacekeepers to escort her away. She kisses me on the forehead, cups my face in her hands for a few seconds and smiles sadly at me before being forced away.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

When only my siblings come to visit me, I'm slightly surprised. Surely they'd want Savanna with them? When I ask them they simply say that she wanted to see me separately.

Myself and my siblings spend the time playing with one another. It'll more than likely be the last chance we'll be able to do so and the sound of them laughing might just give me the determination that I need. I make sure that I throw them all in the air at least once, have all of them riding on my shoulders for at least one lap of the room and I make sure to give each of them a tight hug. They don't deserve this, to lose their oldest brother too, and I hope it doesn't ruin them mentally.

When it's time for them to go they all look scared again with the danger of them crying rising.

"Don't cry guys," I say as we pull each other into one large hug, "I'll come back."

They seem to be tided over by this response and, when I ask, they give me a smile as they walk out. After a few seconds, Savanna walks in briskly - she intends to walk in and walk out, probably because it's difficult for her.

She makes me outstretch my palm and, in it, she places a promise ring.

"Promise me you'll come back," She says, voice shaky yet her tone suggests she's determined in what she's saying, "Promise me you'll come back for me and them."

I look down at the ring. I know my chances of survival are high, but what is that to someone who's trained to kill? I close my palm around the ring and look back up at her and nod, "I promise."

She's content with this answer and flings her arms around me, hugging my tightly and kissing my cheek.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

Nobody comes to visit me, though I can't say I'm too surprised. Nobody's going to go and visit one of the District's prostitutes before she's sent off to the Hunger Games to be thrown into an arena and kill or be killed.

Instead, I look around the room and evaluate my chances.

I think I'd be able to give it a good go because, at the end of the day, that's all I can do. I heard my district partner, Cadin, mutter under his breath as we entered the Justice Building something about me getting sponsors and I hope his conclusion is true. If I get sponsors then my chance is increased.

I know I don't want an alliance - that just makes things messy. I'm not, however, afraid to use what I know to prevent me from getting killed.

I know I'm not gonna be staying around the Cornucopia for long - I think I'll grab something from the edge and run. Greed is what kills most tributes every year.

I sigh as I sit back on the velvet couch. This is going to be a long few weeks and it'll most likely be all for nothing.

* * *

 _Cadin James, District Twelve Male, 14 years old_

Not all of my family come to visit me, only my older sister. That hurts a little, but what do I expect? As I said, I'm of the least priority to my father.

She says he's looking after my younger brothers, making sure they're okay. Apparently when they were asked whether or not they wanted to see me they started crying, so he took them home. I can't say I blame him - I think seeing my younger brothers cry might make me feel even more upset about the whole situation I'm in.

My sister and I both know my chances and neither of us attempt to big them up or, on the other hand, weaken them. We both know if I play my cards right I'll be able to live for a long time in the arena. I just need to focus, take each day as it comes.

"Maybe be like you usually are throughout the pre-game period," My sister says, referring to my usually immature personality, "That way they might underestimate you."

I nod as she continues.

"That way, if you do end up killing anyone, it'll be more of a shock and maybe you'll be likeable in the Capitol then."

I nod again, taking her strategy in. I don't know how well it'll work, but it's better than nothing.

She doesn't make me promise to return because she, like I, has probably accepted that the chances of me returning are slim.

* * *

 **All of the District-esque stuff is done! Now onto the Capitol!**

 **The way the goodbyes are going to work is: odd numbered districts will be in the perspective of the male tribute and even numbered districts will be in the perspective of the female tribute.**

 **As I've said before, I've already got the death order tentatively decided in my head as well as some alliances beyond the Careers, so in the goodbyes you might get sneak peeks! (Can't promise though, I don't even know myself!)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	18. Train Rides: Part One

_Diamond Gold, District One Male, 15 years old_

I try to speak to my district partner, Buckingham, about strategies but she's more interested in glaring at our mentor, Glitter, who seems to be trying desperately to ignore this fact.

"As expected," Glitter says, doing her best to focus her gaze on me instead of Buckingham, "As I was the victor last year you two will be targeted."

"We will?" I ask, tilting my head slightly, "Is that a thing?"

Glitter nods, "Yes. People always target the victors of the previous year. If any duo in the typical Career alliance will be betrayed, it'll be you two."

"Oh," I say simply as I nod slightly - nobody told me about that and I was sure that was just myth the outer districts created to give themselves hope.

"Should we join the Careers?" Buckingham asks, her gaze unwavering, unblinking. If I'm right, I think she's the twin of Glitter's boyfriend who died last year, "Because we all know how that worked out for you, didn't we?"

Glitter shifts uncomfortably before nodding, "I would, just to be safe. Even if you leave after the first day, the Careers will guarantee you an easy couple of days in the arena."

Buckingham cocks her head to the side, tutting - I think she wanted some drama to arise but instead got a perfectly reasonable answer. Glitter excuses herself and I turn to Buckingham when she's gone.

"Are we going to ally?" I ask, looking at her with a small smile on my face.

She looks me up and down, eyes narrowing a little before shrugging, "Yeah, but if you weigh me down I'll make sure to kill you right where your brother can see."

I've seen Buckingham practise with her battleaxe in the training centre and my father had mentored her for a few years - she's deadly and I'm sure losing her brother might just push her over the edge.

* * *

 _Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, 18 years old_

Calloway and I spend our train ride laughing with one another and being nice to our escort, however hard that is. She's preppy and finds our angle more than entertaining.

"Oh I _will_ have to make sure that your mentors do the right kind of media-play," She says, more voicing a thought than a statement, "I can see it now: One of you has died and the other is struggling. You can't go on without your sibling and their death haunts you. Oh the sponsors will _fly_ in!"

Calloway and I look at each other and burst out laughing because can she hear herself? Does she not know we intend to be the final two? She's oblivious, however, and soon decides to leave to find our mentors who are allegedly drawing up a few strategies for us. Not that we'll need them - we've got it all sorted. Take control of the Careers, get the others to do our bidding and knock them out one by one and pin them against each other.

"Did you hear her?" Calloway asks when he's sure she's a good distance away, "God I can't wait to be away from her."

"The sooner the better," I say in agreement, nodding my head.

There's a silence for a few seconds before Calloway looks my way, holding out a pinkie, "Stick by me and I'll stick by you?"

I look at the gesture he's doing - it's a long time thing we've done and we both have agreed we won't stop doing it anytime soon, "Stick by me and I'll stick by you."

I link our two pinkies together and he shakes them a little before retracting his, reclining back with his hands behind his head and sighing contentedly. We might as well - the Games'll be easy for us until the later days in the arena.

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three Male, 13 years old_

We're left mostly alone, Delta and I. Our escort has gone off to bed citing a headache from the fumes that come out of our factory as the source and our mentors apparently need to evaluate us and go from there. I take this chance to examine the carriage and Delta herself.

The carriage is rather luxurious - nothing is misplaced and everything comes together so seamlessly, I could cry with how perfect it all is. The food looks plastic and it took myself and Delta a half hour before we actually braved to eat anything out of fear that we'd break our teeth. If this is how perfect a single Capitolian train is, imagine what the Capitol itself looks like! I might need to work hard at school because if everything is this perfect, I might want to live there one day.

Then I look at Delta. She's thin, but not wiry. The best way to describe it is she's someone with an athletic build who has yet to do anything with it. Her hair is full and looks so misplaced I almost asked if it was a wig - but our escort did that for me anyway. Delta had shook her head and said it was a trademark of her mother's and that she's glad she had it. She has a fighting chance, if I was to evaluate her in that way; if she learns how to use a weapon to a decent standard during training, I'm sure she'd be quite the threat. I think if I was at home, I'd be voting for her to win.

My mind goes back to when she squeezed my hand slightly and I ask her about it.

She shrugs, "You looked more scared than I was."

It was an obvious answer, really, and I blink a few times. I hesitate before asking, "Can we ally?"

Delta smiles a warm smile and nods, "If we make it out of the Bloodbath and you find me, sure."

I return the smile - I might have a chance to live!

* * *

 _Stellar Madison, District Four Female, 15 years old_

My male counterpart is a reapee! A _reapee_! How will the other Careers see me? I hope he won't be a dead weight - I'm not gonna lose my chances of winning because of him.

He looks a bit glum, presumably because he was reaped, and in an attempt to cheer him up I smile at him, "At least nobody volunteered to steal your glory - it saves you from volunteering, right?"

I hope he can't hear my lies in the words because I'm trying to appear genuine - he looks like the type who'll kill me when he gets the first chance.

He stares at me for a few seconds before asking a simple question, "What?"

I tilt my head, blinking and making out he just asked the dumbest question because yes, he did, "Are you glad nobody volunteered for you? That way you wouldn't have to volunteer over their volunteer."

He shakes his head, "I didn't intend to volunteer anyway."

That statement leaves me gobsmacked and I have to breathe in and out a few times because _what_ is he on about? Doesn't want to volunteer? I've never heard that before.

He rolls his eyes at my actions and looks back out of the window. I try to get his attention a few times but each time he ignores me. Sighing, I cross my arms over my chest and look out of the window too. I will admit, it's a bit surreal seeing my district fade away in the distance but I'll be home soon enough - it'll be like I never left.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

Victoria is pleasant enough - she makes conversation with me and I don't feel uncomfortable. It's a comforting fact really; I'll be spending the next week or so living with her. If we had issues, that'd just make my time before the arena hell. At least I know she doesn't intend to kill me - she's been blunt about it.

"I don't want to be the one to kill you," She said near enough as soon as we got on the train, "But I intend to go back home to my family and if you're in my way then what's got to happen, has to happen."

It's understandable really and since we've made a semi-pact not to harm the other if we see each other I feel a bit more at ease, though I aim to ally with the Careers if I can.

I'm no stranger to Victoria - our family visits her family's apothecary and if what my father says about her's is correct, she would have been told to do whatever is necessary to survive.

Our escort seems to be pleased we're getting along - she claps her hand and encourages us to make conversation.

"To think, this is the first year I've had two _real_ contenders!"

Victoria and I both look at each other and then back at her. If what she says is true, then I might just need to watch out because Victoria Benson could be the one who kills me.

* * *

 _Kaiya Geargrind, District Six Female, 16 years old_

Kumple won't stop going on about how he's a superhero and how he wants to rid the world of injustice. It's annoying, if I'm honest, and the sooner I can get some time away from him the better. He keeps telling me how I should be his damsel in distress or the sidekick he needs. As tempting as that is, I decline graciously.

I think, for the first time, our escort has stopped smiling. Kumple's bombarded him with questions and tried to interrogate him. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for our mentors restraining him, our escort would be tied to his chair. No, our escort looks tired. You can tell he's not as optimistic with his tributes this year and I don't blame him; Kumple would be enough to make any escort depressed.

Kumple eventually goes off to bed, saying something about wanting to dream about how he'll save the world. When he's gone our escort turns to me, rubbing his temples, "I would not blame you if you killed him in the Bloodbath."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind, nor did it ever come close to happening, but it's tempting. I nod and keep it in my head. I do intend to try my best and if eliminating Kumple is what it takes then a superhero's story might just come to a close.

* * *

 **I know I said I'd do them like I've done the goodbyes, but I really got into them! I had to stop myself from doing all twelve.**

 **I wanted to go for a specific thing for each district. For D1 I wanted to show that Buckingham largely resents Glitter and that Diamond's already being underestimated. For D2 I wanted to show their sibling blond. For D3 I wanted to establish the alliance between Melvin and Delta - it'll be imperative in the future. For D4 I just wanted to make Stellar seem bratty. For D5 I wanted to show that Victoria is a thread and for D6 I just wanted to do whatever, I had no set agenda.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	19. Train Rides: Part Two

_Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, 16 years old_

When we're in the train I make sure to inspect Candella - she doesn't look fifteen and if I had to guess her age I'd say she looks more ten or eleven. As unfortunate as it is to say, she'll be Career fodder for sure. If she doesn't die in the Bloodbath, I can't see her making it past a day or two.

She's rather silent and doesn't say much, focusing more on what our escort says to us. I can't tell if that's a dumb move or not. Sure they know about the Games and can help us on how to act in the Capitol, but they also just see us as entertainment - how helpful is their advice really? Regardless, Candella takes in everything and nods from time to time.

When our escort goes and leaves the two of us alone, Candella doesn't say anything to me. Instead, she searches for some paper and a pencil and scribbles things messily. I assume it's a recount of what we've just been told, but I'm not sure.

"What's that?" I ask, elevating myself slightly to try and get a glimpse at the paper.

"Notes," She says simply, shielding it a little. It's obvious she doesn't intend to tell me and I can feel my hope of allying with her diminishing quicker and quicker. It doesn't hurt to ask, though.

"How about you and me ally?"

She looks at me, giving me a long stare up and down before shaking her head, "No, thank-you."

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

Phantom emanates a negative aura. I can feel it, I think our mentors can feel it and our escort definitely can. He mutters something under his breath about the tribute from last year and it's obvious he's talking about Velvet, our male tribute. He was mad and even I can see the association with Phantom. Even the name sounds off.

I try to sit as far away from Phantom as I can, choosing to remain closer to the mentors. He doesn't seem to mind, though I've caught him looking at me as if I'm some type of prey. He's menacing and I wouldn't put it past him to target me. I'll have to be careful with what I say to him - he'll thrive in the arena.

Our mentors give us some tips on how to survive and I listen just as intently as he does. My father believes in me so I should too and my mentors are going to be the best chance of survival. They don't tell us arena survival tips just yet, no, they tell us how to act when we arrive in the Capitol.

"Phantom, we think you should go for the charming angle," The male mentor says, looking at my male counterpart, "You seem to be a natural at it and we're sure it'll be a hit in the Capitol."

He even looks smug as he nods - it's as if he knew that and they're just boosting his ego.

"You're the only twelve year old Bobbin," He says, now looking at me, "We want you to be sweet. Think of yourself as the Capitol's Little Sister. Make them want to protect you and sponsor you - that'll be the greatest help to you."

My gaze goes over to Phantom as his does to me and we exchange a stare. We're going for very different angles and there's something in his eyes that tells me he's much more than the egotistical front he's putting up.

* * *

 _Blake Eden, District Nine Male, 17 years old_

I don't pay much attention to anyone on the train ride. How can I? My mind is more occupated with important things such as my father and how I'm going to try my hardest to win.

What do the mentors know? They won their games ages ago - things change in the arena. You can't guarantee that you can win by hiding it out anymore. The academies surely adapt their teaching depending on how people win. The escort talks about nonsense. You can tell they don't care and, especially since we're not a district renowned for our victors, they don't put any effort in.

Laurel tries to be optimistic and tries to talk to me, but I blank her. She's too optimistic and I don't feel like saying to her upfront that the only way I'll ever ally her is to use her to get supplies before killing her. I'm smarter than that; I know if I tell her too soon she can expose me during the interviews and that'll only spell disaster for me.

The group of them try to include me in their conversation of strategies, angles we should take at all times and the like, but I've already got my plan. I'll be pleasant enough to draw in sponsors and, when I'm in the arena, I'll do whatever it takes to win. All their advice is useless to me.

It's clear they give up after a while, so much so that they all move to another carriage - not that I care too much. Laurel tries once last time as she's walking out of the door to persuade me to join them, but I blank her. I can see her figure droop and I can hear a sigh before the door closes.

* * *

 _Illea Augustine, District Ten Female, 15 years old_

Everything's rather muted in the carriage. It's all grey so the only sound I hear is a low murmur.

Our escort is nice and spends the majority of the time trying to reassure us that we have a fighting chance and the like. Rumours have it that she was once from a District and was able to move to the Capitol.

Dion and I engage in a pleasant conversation too - there's no obvious tensions between us and that's a good thing. I'd hate to feel threatened by him - he's got the build to be threatening.

Our mentors run through the basic survival tips and tell us that we should act as natural as we can in the Capitol. They don't sugar coat it when they say that, by the time it comes to District Ten in any aspect of the Games, people are bored and want to get to the next big spectacle and subsequently we can be less uptight with how we present ourselves.

That reassures me - it means I'm not forced to act and risk looking stupid.

The atmosphere is very relaxed and we are all able to enjoy ourselves somewhat. Our mentors don't think we're completely hopeless and our escort is sympathetic - what more could an outer district ask for?

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

Our mentors seem to be happy with Ellie and myself - we both appear to be of fighting shape, though it's obvious I've got the physical strength and that it's only her spirit which is strong. The way she constantly asks for more advice is slightly annoying, but I can see past it - she's probably more scared than I am so any information to her could be lifesaving.

Our has changed her tone, after hearing the both of us speak and listing our strengths. Her monotonous tone has gone and instead she's bubbling with excitement. It's sick, really. Whilst my physical strength was no elephant in the room, it turns out that Ellie is allegedly rather good with a knife and the resilience she's displayed thus far makes her more and more threatening. She'll be a formidable opponent in the arena - it's easy to forget she's only fourteen.

Everyone in the carriage is a little shocked when I say my plan is to ally with the Careers when we're asked about what our alliance plans are. It contrasts greatly with Ellie's solo or singular ally approach. They're shocked at my plan, but they don't rule it out as a possibility - if I was from One, Two or Four then it'd only be natural that I'd be a Career. Besides, joining the Careers gives me an easier life in the arena - it'll be Ellie who'll struggle, not me.

Our escort keeps repeating how she thinks we have a chance, how we're both determined in our own way and she hopes that we'll at least be cordial to each other. We exchange a glance. Ellie seems like she'll be the type to be nice to me, but I can't say the same for her. Maybe I'll give her one chance, just to humour our escort. If she ruins the one chance, then I can't be held responsible for my actions.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

The atmosphere in our carriage is hopelessness. I don't think Cadin believes in himself, I don't think I believe in myself as much as people think I ought to, our mentor gave us one look and sighed and our escort isn't as preppy as she once was at the reapings.

District Twelve tributes don't do well, that's no secret. Our tributes are usually Bloodbath deaths and, if they do make it far, they're tortured for the pure amusement of others.

Cadin and I are aware of that.

Our train ride is more attempting to boost the other's confidence, though neither of us talk too much so it's more just us saying a word of encouragement every so often. The awkwardness is incredibly strong and the tension could be cut with a knife.

It's a shame we don't get on as well - it'll make the next week or so before the arena extremely hard. We both mutually agree to act like we get along on the chariots - district solidarity has gone well for tributes in the past so hopefully it'll do the same for us.

It's going to be hard regardless, especially when none of the team who're meant to be helping us have any faith in us.

* * *

 **All the pre-Capitol stuff is done! Now we can get onto the exciting things!**

 **I felt like it was slightly harder to write this set of train rides, purely because these tributes aren't as clear cut as the previous ones. Oh well, I like a challenge!**

 **The chariots'll be in one whole page and then there'll be a day of training before we go for the evaluations which could possibly be split into two chapters, I'm not too sure yet.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	20. The Chariot Parade

_Nobody's POV, Capitol_

The most popular part of the Hunger Games festivities besides the action within the arena is the Chariot Parade. This is the first glimpse of the tributes that the Capitolites will have. Here, they'll be able to see the Tributes in the flesh and not behind a screen. They'll be able to see what angle they've been told to go for and presumptive decisions will be made on who will live and who will die. Betting stations will properly open tomorrow morning and theories on who will die when and what by will occur will begin to circulate.

It is the Chariot Parade where the Tributes will be able to feel luxurious for one night - dress even better than those spectating them would. The feeling should be exhilarating, yet for most it'll be a reminder about how real this is; how they have been sent to their inevitable deaths. That's the thing to remember with the parade - we see twenty four tributes, yet only one will return down the same route during the Victor's Parade.

We might see a tribute we all assume to be innocent yet, in the arena, they may be the most bloodthirsty tribute in the whole Games. And the most confident tribute now? They could be a mess when it comes to the action.

The sponsors'll be looking out for who looks formidable, who looks determined and who they want to sponsor. Just because you're not the buffest tribute doesn't mean you don't get sponsored; sometimes people like an underdog.

The crowd is restless. Chants of 'Hunger!' get louder and loud, faster in pace and tempo. The Tributes will be arriving soon and for that we cannot wait any longer. Drums sound out the initiation of the Parade and the crowd goes silent, the echo of horse's hooves signalling that the Tributes are coming.

* * *

District One enters the passage and screams of approval already ensue. The female tribute, Buckingham, is dressed in a floor-length dress that feathers out, quite literally into masses of peacock feathers. The closer you get from the bottom of the dress to the top it ombres from the blue of the peacock feathers to a pearly white at the top of the bust piece. Connected via bracelets on her wrists are pieces of satin which drape behind her, giving her a regal effect. Her hair is in a simple bun which is adorned with a golden crown with an obvious ruby in the centre. She screams luxury, radiating powerful vibes which the Capitolites eat up. The male tribute, Diamond, is dressed in a similar fashion - his suit ombres from blue at the bottom of his trousers, blazer and sleeves to a white at the top of each. Instead of where a rose would traditionally go, a peacock feather replaces it. His hair has since been dyed from the reaping - from a dirty blonde to a dark chestnut brown which delights the crowd; it makes him look older, more formidable. Both tributes wave graciously - not too gingerly but not cockily either - and it's clear that they'll be among the Career tributes this year.

There are louder screams for District Two, purely because of their sibling-tribute angle, though their outfits also call for attention. Both are dressed like gods, magnificent and powerful. Both are draped tastefully in a toga, allowing them to be modest yet still exude power. Calamity wears heels to make her the same size as her brother, ensuring that both are towering over the others - not that she needed the boost. Her hair, dark brown and long, is curled and falls perfectly on her shoulders. Calloway's hair, curly naturally as we've seen in the reapings, is less wavy and more straight, styled in a slight peak to the side, quiffing ever so slightly. Both of them have had subtle highlights added in order to ensure that their hair looks extremely healthy and lucious. Both are adorned with golden laurel crowns and have a slight shimmer on their bodies - obviously body glitter placed strategically to emphasise their muscular builds. Calamity waves to the crowd, flipping her hair every so often, giving the impression that she's incredibly sure of herself. Likewise, Calloway also waves and, from time to time, he flexes, showing the crowd how physically fit he is. Of course the gesture of flexing alone makes the crowd go wild and both look pleased with themselves.

District Three surprises the Capitol, but it's a welcomed surprise. Delta is clad in a skin tight, pitch black bodice that, at her waist, flares out and kept in place by wires, giving it the impression of a Victorian-esque dress. The wiring, on the outside rather than the inside, is green and connects together intricately to replicate that of a motherboard. Her legs are covered by a pale green pair of tights and her boots are black. Her arms are bare and are dusted with a light green shimmer - she doesn't look sickly, but rather like an emerald. Her hair is is in a tight high pony that, laced around it, an illuminated green wire sits. Melvin also wears a similar coloured black jumpsuit, again, sleeveless. Like Delta's skirt, green wires connect to one another across his chest and legs to give the similar vibe. His hair is slicked back and he wears a headpiece of random wires - some illuminated, some not - that borders looking tacky. Both wave as confidently as they can but it's obvious that they don't have as much enthusiasm as the previous districts and are attempting to generate a similar vibe.

District Four go for contrasting looks, tied together by the gold powder on their shoulders to represent sand. Stellar's outfit starts with a blue bikini top that, when the light catches it just right, shimmers purple and green. At her waist is a golden band with small shells adorning it. She wears a tight fitting ankle-length skirt that's primarily green in colour but, like her top, changes colours depending on the light in which you see it in. Her hair is dyed an even brighter blonde at the tips and falls messily to give the impression of a mermaid. She wears a gold circlet with a pearl in the centre. Shelldon, on the other hand, wears a simple robe from his waist to his mid-thigh that's pale blue in colour. In his hand is a fake trident that's a pearl colour to tie in with Stellar's circlet. The muscles in his arms are defined by some contouring and his brown hair ombres out to blonde at the tips. The acne evident in the reaping is gone, making him appear more attractive. Stellar waves excitedly whilst Shelldon is more calculated with his movements. Two different characters in different outfits.

District Five is both lacklustre and the most exciting thus far. Both tributes, Victoria and Tesla, are dressed in skin-tight silver chrome jumpsuits that you can't look at for too long with all the lights shining down on them. Thankfully for them, both have athletic builds and the movements they do enable these builds to be accentuated and shown. Victoria's blonde hair is tied up in a loose and messy bun whilst Tesla's once wavy hair is more reigned in and styled. Throughout both of their hairs are streaks of white, hair bleached to tie in with the colour of their outfits. Most Capitolites are ready to look past it until a crack is heard. Whizzing around the two District Five tributes are bursts of energy, creating lines in their air similar to the effect of sparklers. The crowd goes wild purely because of the lack of expectation. The cheers for them revitalise the Tributes' waves and they become more confident, perhaps with the hope that they might get sponsored now.

District Six has attempted to go for a similar angle, yet doesn't execute it as well - perhaps their stylists are new? Kaiya's is somewhat more bearable than Kumple's. She wears a black spandex bodice with a tight fitting, knee length black skirt. Around her are blue lines that surge with colour every now and again - the same effect is attempted as District Five, just less intense and more boring. The stylists have kept her hair the same way it was in the reaping - the shoulder length bob, just with some upkeep. Kumple wears a black spandex jumpsuit which, given his larger appearance, isn't flattering and the Capitol citizens turn their nose up at the Tributes, despite their enthusiastic waves.

The Capitolites look towards District Seven to pick the Parade back up, however, it doesn't seem to be that way. Both tributes are dressed in clothes that look half finished - Candella wears the framework of a dress and Chandler wears some fabric that covers what's below his waist directly. Both have been cleaned up though and Candella's long blonde hair is half in a ponytail and half down. Many Capitolites begin to boo but, as they ascend the passage, something incredible happens. The small studs on their clothes - which many assume were last ditch attempts to make the outfits more interesting - begin to sprout bright green leaves of all variety. Their waves, which were shy at first, begin to get more confident. As they continue their leaves change colour to browns, pinks and oranges which gives them an almost regal look. Now Candella's dress has flared out, looking much more presentable for the Parade and Chandler's bit of clothing is more bearable to look at. The Capitolites cheer enthusiastically at the welcomed change.

District Eight is one of the districts who's outfits resemble their industry the most. The girl, Bobbin, is dressed in a small dress of multi-coloured fabrics that's hemmed with needles to give the impression of a spool with different coloured threads. Her hair, in a neat bun, has two plastic sticks going through it, intending to imitate needles. There's something charming and sweet about her dress, probably because of her age. It suits her. Phantom, on the other hand, is clad in nothing more than some boxer briefs. He doesn't seem to mind, however, as he waves confidently all the same. His once wavy black hair has been cut a little, probably to suit the Capitol's tastes better - he looks better too, some Capitol women comment that he looks more attractive. Both Tributes wear kimono jackets made up of different types of fabric of the same colour. Bobbin's lies effortlessly on her shoulders whilst Phantom's has more structure in their sleeves and shoulders in an attempt to give the illusion that he's wearing more clothes than he actually is. Bobbin's wave is definitely shyer than her partner's, but many Capitolites find it sweet and some even wave back at her.

The next set of tributes, District Nine, is a little more underwhelming once again. They wear gold to signify the fields of grain within their district, but it looks as if their stylists have just pulled clothes out from their closets and put them in them. They're stunning, nevertheless, but not nearly as unique as the others we've seen. Both of them have had their hair dyed to golden and a zoom in on Laurel's face reveals she's wearing stunning gold eye makeup. Both tributes have golden lips. Laurel wears a floor length ballgown that's gold with white accents whilst Blake wears a gold tuxedo. Laurel's hair is straightened and pulled over one shoulder whilst Blake's is swept to the side. Laurel waves and holds herself modestly whereas Blake is emotionless, waving every so often.

Unfortunately District Ten is rather predictable. They're cowboys, again, and the only reason the Capitolites don't boo at it is due to the District Ten stylist being one of the most acclaimed in the Capitol. Subsequently the Capitol cheers, not for the District Ten tributes, but for the stylist behind them. At least this year, due to both of the tributes' builds, they fill out the costumes and aren't swamped by them - it makes them somewhat more bearable to look at. There's a mismatch of denim and cow-print leather and the denim parts have sequins over it - Illea's sequins are pink and Dion's are blue. Both wear golden cowboy hats and, in Dion's hand, is a fake lasso. They both look tacky, but that's the idea. Besides, District Ten always has at least one surprising tribute - my bet is on Dion. Illea has hair extensions in, taking her shorter hair down to her shoulders. It frames her face a little more and makes her look a little skinnier. Dion's hat is tipped in such a way that we can see some of his hair, giving him a boyish charm with reminiscent memories of childhood. Both wave as if they're enjoying themselves. That's the best way to be, especially with the impending entrance into the arena.

District Eleven is rather charming and elegant, something that's not seen from them very often. Ellie wears a pearl coloured gown with long sleeves. Around the dress are green vines that swirl and curl from top to bottom. Her hair has been put into two buns, giving her a mix of elegance and robustness. Placed on her temple is a crown that's green in colour with an emerald hanging from the centre, landing in the centre of her forehead. Brock is dressed in a similar coloured sleeveless suit with darker green vines wrapped around him. His hair hasn't changed much since the reaping, maybe it's slightly lighter in colour to reflect the light, but his temple is adorned with a similar crown sans the emerald. Both have calculated waves ensuring that they, like their predecessors, will be careful throughout the Games.

District Twelve comes out with their standard coal miners outfit, definitely not a crowd pleaser. The Capitolites groan and the only saving grace is that Alys, the female tribute, is in a sexualised version. Whilst Cadin's attire covers his ankles and stops at his elbows, Alys' stops mid-thigh and mid-upper arm. Her's is tighter fitted too and is a two piece rather than one, allowing her midsection to be shown. Her hair is styled in two pigtails and her lips are an unmissable red. Cadin, next to her, is rather plain and boring and subsequently the citizens of the Capitol don't pay too much attention to him. Both tributes wave but have a lack of character to them, keeping them ambiguous.

The chariots stop one by one at the bottom of the passage where President Snow gives a speech, thanking them for their sacrifice. The tributes nod, knowing that cameras are trained on them and that one bad move could seal their fate within the arena.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

The catchphrase of the Games receives a deafening applause and you can see some of the tributes shift uncomfortably at the noise. They pull off to the right and murmurs on who the victor will be have already began.

* * *

 **This was such a fun chapter to write! Which chariot design was your favourite? :D**

 **Truth be told this chapter made me rearrange my provisional death list because I found I liked some of the tributes - it also made me reconsider an alliance or two!**

 **Now we've got a day of training, the evaluation, the interviews and then the Games! We're nearly getting there!**

 **I've also got a quell idea and I'm itching to try it, so that might be my next SYOT (someone stop me omg)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	21. Training: Part One

_Nobody's POV, Capitol_

The tributes stand in a semicircle around Atala, some listening to her words carefully and others paying little attention. This is the first time the tributes can see one another properly, not from behind a TV screen or dressed up extravagantly. The outfit they wear is tailored to be tight, to show off the muscles of those who have them and so that the tributes can see who's a real threat. The obvious threats just from a glance are Calloway and Calamity but the other Career district tributes, Buckingham and Shelldon notably, aren't slacking behind either. Other tributes such as Bobbin, Laurel and Ellie are visibly smaller and more vulnerable. There's some oddities like Stellar who's visibly smaller than the other Careers and some are surprised that Diamond, who they had assumed was puffing his chest out far too much at the reaping, is fairly built for his age - if he was taller, he'd fit right in with his counterparts.

For some, like Delta and Melvin, being face to face with the tributes makes it all the more real - in less than two weeks all but one of them will be dead. The tributes know that and some of them, in their heads, pick who they think will kill them and who they want to avoid. Thoughts go away from Atala to connect how each other looked at each of the stages of the Games - the reapings, the Chariots and now.

Some tributes can afford to be more confident at this stage, namely District Five; their chariot costume had been all the Capitolites were raving about with Districts Seven, One and Two coming up behind in interest. Victoria and Tesla, both built like units in their own rights, look around and try to replicate the Careers' nonchalant expressions. It succeeds - smaller tributes like Bobbin turn their heads away from them.

"Exposure can kill as quickly as a knife."

With Atala dismissing the tributes, it's clear to see alliances are already forming.

* * *

 _Buckingham Shine, District One Female, 18 years old_

When Atala dismisses us, the Careers amalgamate straight away. There's five of us initially - Diamond, the two from Two and Stellar from Four. We stand in the centre of the room, arms crossed and look around. Other tributes keep on turning around to catch glimpses at us. We look threatening - we're all decently tall and, with our arms crossed, we're accentuating our physical strength even further. We take note on who goes where; Dion from Ten goes towards the healing station, Brock from Eleven goes towards a sickle-type weapon, and Victoria from Five goes to the archery section and wastes no time in shooting the targets perfectly - _too_ perfectly.

We notice that Stellar's partner isn't among us, instead he busies himself at the knife section.

"What's he doing over there?" Calamity asks, eyeing him. It's never good when a typical Career tribute doesn't stand alongside the others - it shows that there's potentially mistrust. Some of the other tributes notice it too; Candella from Seven and Alys from Twelve keep switching their gazes from Shelldon to us.

Stellar shrugs, "Don't know, don't care. He didn't volunteer - he's a _reapee_! He's not a real career."

I look Stellar up and down and laugh a little, "He looks more like a Career than you do."

Diamond, Calloway and Calamity laugh and Stellar's cheeks tinge a pale red. She rolls her eyes in an effort to fake not caring but the slight rubbing motion of her arm shows she does care.

"If you're not going to berate him anymore," Calloway says with a smile, "I think we should ask him to join us. Six is stronger than five."

"I think that's the best idea you've had in a while," Calamity chimes in, earning a laugh and a playful punch on the arm from her brother.

God I can tell these two are going to get on my nerves already.

* * *

 _Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

One and Two come walking towards me with Stellar training behind, looking incredibly embarrassed. I'm somewhat sad I missed whatever was said to her - I'm sure it would've made me laugh.

The boy from Two pats my shoulder a few times as I stand up, assuming a friendly tone, "How come you're not standing with us? Don't want to be a Career?"

I look all of them up and down. I'm sure if I was one of them the Careers would look even more formidable, but they look like that now. Even Stellar, not that I want to admit it, looks like she could take a few hits and deal out some nasty ones of her own. "You can't always assume alliances, can you?" I say with a shrug.

"See what I me-" Stellar begins to say something, face looking insistent as she points a finger at me. She stops when she gets a glare from the One girl, Buckingham, and quickly quietens. I might just need to fear Buckingham if she can make Stellar shut up, and it looks like I might have to - she's already eyeing me up and down as if I'm her next target.

"Well I'm here to tell you, if you want, that a spot for you is free!" Calloway says, sounding friendlier and friendlier. Mad to think that he could be one of the most vicious tributes in the Games.

I weigh up my odds. Guaranteed if I don't die beforehand, Stellar will try to kill me in my sleep but that's if we haven't killed her for being annoying but then again, an easy life for the first couple of days in the arena does sound tempting. Besides, I can always leave in the middle of the night and take out a threat with me if need be...

"Fine," I say - it'll be the only alliance offer I'll accept so I better not waste it.

Diamond, Buckingham, Calloway and Calamity look rather content with this, beaming because their alliance has just gotten one stronger. Stellar, on the other hand, simply glares at me and I can only help but wonder what she'll say to me tonight, _if_ she says anything.

* * *

 _Nobody's POV, Capitol_

With the traditional Career alliance being solidified, they mutually agree to tour the room and see what each tribute is doing. An alliance any bigger than six could be dangerous but they all agree that if anyone else they accept gets too difficult, they'll eliminate them at the nearest opportunity. However unified the Careers look to the other tributes on the outside, within the alliance duos are already forming. Calloway and Shelldon converse as they tour around the room, the two of them looking as if they'll be leading this year's pack. Buckingham and Calamity follow behind. They look around the room more and make comments on tributes - they'll be the dangerous and calculating ones this year. Diamond and Stellar bring up the rear, talking to each other about how their partners don't think they're capable. Both of them make a pact in secret to break away at the right time. No, the Careers aren't as united as they may seem.

They start at the fire creating station. There, Melvin, Delta and Alys look at the instructor's movements as he starts a fire naturally. The Careers decide that none of the three tributes pose any obvious threats and that, if they did have some hidden talent, chances are one of them would be better at it because of the differences in the districts and they promptly move on.

They stop at the spears and archery section, both located side by side. There, respectively, Tesla and Victoria from Five stand, preparing themselves to launch another weapon at the targets. Both of them consciously acknowledge the Careers, though Victoria's gaze trains on them for a little longer.

"What's her problem?" Diamond whispers to Stellar, both of them staring at the girl from Five intently.

"No idea," Stellar replies with a shrug in the same hushed whisper.

The tributes from Five look at each other before nodding, an unspoken action about to occur. Tesla goes first, throwing a spear directly at the target. It's slightly off-centre and it's obvious he's not as well versed in spear throwing as he could be, but it proves he's dangerous. Victoria then fires at the target, hitting the bulls-eye and standing back. Both of them look very proudly at each other and glance over at the Careers again. Calloway, Calamity and Buckingham nod, secretly impressed, before they move on. No point dwelling on certain tributes.

They pay little attention to the three are the healing and medicinal station - Illea, Dion and Ellie - for none of them prove to be a large threat. Whilst the two from Ten look larger and more substantial in size, the Careers are sure they're not in an alliance and figure they'll be weak by themselves.

The Careers have to stop themselves from cringing at the pair from Six who argue at the camouflage station. Kumple attempts to draw his superhero insignia over Kaiya's attempt a grassy patch of dirt. The Careers don't pay them a second glance, certain that neither of them will be a threat. Buckingham, mentally, makes a note of Kumple and how satisfying it'd be to be the one to take him down. It crosses her mind to ask the other Careers if she can do that.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

I haven't moved from the sickle station - why would I? It gives the illusion that I'm best with my somewhat long ranged weapon but questions my ability with close combat - a big build doesn't necessarily entail a good fighter. I'd like to keep that part of me a secret.

I've seen the Careers walk around the room from the corner of my eye. They disregard some, including my district partner Ellie, but take great notice at others like the two from Five. It's clear they're scouting out who they think will be the biggest threats and who'll be Bloodbath fodder. I notice that the boy from One points over in my direction and I do my best to ignore them, swinging my sickle at the dummies again. It's better if I don't acknowledge them just yet. The person leading the station is impressed at my ability, praising me as the Careers walk up.

"Brock, right?"

I look up and see the boy from Two offering out his hand to which I inspect, trying to hide my face of scepticism. It's clear he's leading the pack, or at least he is for now. It seems like the girl from One, the boy from Four and Two's district partner could all be leaders too. I nod slowly, taking his hand in my own and giving it a shake - why start tension for no reason at all, "Yeah. It's Calloway, isn't it?"

Calloway nods with a small laugh, "Yeah that's me."

He looks me up and down once, looking as if he's reaffirming a decision, before looking back at the other Careers. They nod, sans the girl from Four, and he turns back to me.

"We've been thinking," He says, outstretching his arms in a way to show that it was a unified consensus, "That we'd like to take the risk of a seven member alliance with you."

Whilst I had been considering joining the Careers, I hadn't expected them to come up to me. I wouldn't have gone up to them either, no, but I was preparing myself for being a lone wolf. It's a tempting offer, but I raise an eyebrow all the same.

"How do I know I can trust you lot?" I ask pointedly. The girls from One and Two look somewhat surprised, as if they had expected me to just ally without any questions. The boy from Four smiles. I had seem him on his own and he was probably asked to join the Careers too - maybe we're on the same wavelength. The two smaller Careers look shocked, probably thinking I should be honoured that I was asked and wondering why I would even considering rejecting their offer.

Calloway laughs and leans in close, whispering in my ear, "Well, you're not Diamond or Stellar, are you?"

He pulls away with a smile, nodding subtly in their direction. If I want my promise to Savanna to at least potentially become fulfilled, I should ally with them. I give the collective of them another look before nodding, "Fine. If you'll take a risk so will I."

Most of the Careers, again sans Diamond and Stellar, look happy which makes me think that they see me as one of the biggest threats to them. That's a good piece of information to know.

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

I stand at the blowgun station with the small girl from Eight, Bobbin. She's learning how to use one but I don't think she intends to use it in the Games themselves. We've made light conversation and she's rather pleasant - I might consider allying with her. The instructor also helps me with a slingshot. Bobbin and I take it in consecutive turns to hit small targets with the weapons. I'm not hopeless with the slingshot but it's obvious I've not used one often. Bobbin, on the other hand, struggles a little with the blowgun but she tells me how she thinks she might not make it out of the Bloodbath so realistically it won't be useful knowledge.

"If you were going to ally with anyone," I say, looking at her with a small smile, "Who would it be?"

She stops loading the blowgun and thinks, eyes looking upwards in thought. It takes her a good few seconds before she smiles, "I think I'd like to ally with the pair from Three."

I tilt my head slightly, "How come?"

She shrugs, smiling still, "I just think the girl's holding something back - she seems like she'd be the most likely to be the unlikely winner."

We both look around to find the girl from Three, seeing her at the physical combat station. Her partner, Melvin, watches her in awe as she puts up a good fight against the trainer. I think he's shocked too because there's quite a few times where he lets his guard down after getting overconfident. Of course it ends with her being defeated, but he seems like he praises her to which Melvin claps excitedly.

Bobbin looks back at me and giggles, "See?"

Maybe Delta is someone to watch out for then.

* * *

 _Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, 16 years old_

Lunch with the other tributes is somewhat surreal. There's about six or so long tables and we're so spread out it's weird. The Careers sit together, naturally. What scares me is there's seven of them; the usual six and the boy from Eleven. That disheartens me a little bit - he was one of the older tributes I was going to see and ask about an alliance. I take this time to look around and see who's sitting with who, just to see if I can get a grasp on any alliances forming.

The pair from Five sit together, discussing something seriously. When they were at the stations I saw the boy keep looking over at the Careers - I think he might want to join them. The girl seems indifferent and I think she only sits with her partner because it's someone she knows. The girls from Eight and Nine sit together and I don't know if they're in an alliance or not. I wouldn't say it's impossible - Bobbin is the youngest tribute and Laurel, from what I've heard, has motherly vibes. The two from Three are still attached at the hip, like they have been for the majority of the festivities. It's clear to say they're in an alliance together.

The two from Twelve sit on the same table, but not together, much like myself and Candella. The girl from Eleven sits near the boy from Ten and looks like she wants to start a conversation with him. Illea from Ten is on her own table, eating methodically. On the other end of the table to her is the boy from Eight, who looks about every so often. Blake, from Nine, sits on the same table as Candella and myself and, like the boy from Eight, doesn't speak to many people.

It's crazy to think these people will be killing each other in less than a week.

* * *

 **So I decided to split this day into two! So the other tributes (mainly Candella, Phantom, Blake and Cadin) will get POVs and some of the other tributes will!**

 **We're so nearly there, I can't wait!**

 **Tell me your predictions on the alliances now, after this chapter, and who you think will be Bloodbath fodder and how many'll die in the bloodbath!**

 **Also, self promo, I've published a new syot (100th SYOT) just so I can hopefully get all the tributes before it starts! So, if you like these games, submit!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	22. Training: Part Two

_Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Before our evaluations in front of the Head Gamemaker we're allowed the morning to do some final training. Most people go to the stations they know most about - the Careers go to their stations and you can see how vicious some of them are. The siblings from Two are brutal when it comes to close combat with a trainer, the girl from One is lethal with a battleaxe, the girl from Four is quick with her rapier and her district partner is decent with a knife, from what I can see. The most harrowing thing is that the boy from One can throw a spear near perfectly from a long distance. He'll be deadly from afar. Brock from Eleven seems to have allied with them and he swings a sickle at the dummies as if it's nothing.

I, on the other hand, go to the climbing section. Being from Seven most would think that I'd be a good climber but, sadly, I'm not. I have a feeling there'll be trees in this year's arena - last year it was a desert and this year it'll probably be the stark opposite or there'd be _something_ to climb. It's difficult, but the trainer at the station helps me, guiding my hands and feet to where they should be but I don't know how relevant this information will be in the arena; I think in a life or death situation I won't care where my hands and feet go as long as I can climb up something. As I try to climb up the equipment I can see the boy from Six annoying the Careers again. He's been annoying them since lunch yesterday, telling them how they're villains and he'll 'sort them out' and whatnot. Their yelling at him distracts me and I miss my footing, causing me to fall onto the floor. I hope they're too occupied with Kumple to notice me, but the girls from One and Two look over and laugh at me. I can feel my cheeks going a bright red as I look away, deciding that maybe I've done enough at the climbing station and should move on to something else.

I decide to go to the station that focuses on running, aware that the Careers are still watching me. I know I can run fast - I'm agile - so hopefully this'll show them that if they think they can prey on me, that they're wrong. The helper at the station signals me to go and I run the course, dodging the obstacles meant to trip me up and the sort. It's not my best run but it's enough, when I look over at them afterwards, for the Careers to look somewhat impressed. Maybe I won't be a target for them too early on in the Games.

* * *

 _Blake Eden, District Nine Male, 17 years old_

During the final hours of training I decide to go with some sickle training. I focused on running yesterday but running can only get me so far. If I'm cornered and have no experience with a weapon, well, that's just a death wish. I don't intend to go kill without careful calculations but that'll be for nothing unless I know how to use one weapon decently. I choose a sickle because I'm used to seeing it - a sword is too alien for me and at least I've used a sickle once or twice back home. Laurel must've come here yesterday because the trainer mentions something about wondering how long it'd take the other one from Nine to show up - not that I care too much.

He teaches me some basic techniques and tells me how to use it in a high adrenaline situation. He explains that the curve is good for decapitating but, unlike a sword, you'd need to get closer to deal effective damage. Good thing I don't plan on doing any real fighting myself until later on in the Games.

As we engage in a fight it's obvious that I'm not as well versed in using the weapon as I could be, but he comments that I could be worse. At least I've got that going for me. He says I grasped the concept quicker than Laurel did and that's always a plus. It doesn't take him long to overpower me, however, and that makes me annoyed because if he can do it, imagine what a Career could do.

I grumble something about needing to try harder and the trainer only chuckles, saying that as long as I don't get cocky nor distracted, I should be okay. I nod, taking it seriously. Besides, there'll be bigger targets in the arena such as the boys from Three and Six and the girl from Eight - the smaller tributes who'll probably die in the Bloodbath, if not the early Games. I'd include the girl from Eleven into the mix, but she's shown yesterday that she's rather adept in using a knife. Maybe I should ally with her and get her to run into fights she can't win so I can try and kill people. Who knows.

Atala rounds us all up and we stand in a similar semicircle formation like the one from yesterday. By now we all have a decent idea on who's good at what and who'll ally with who. I won't lie and say it isn't somewhat nerve wrecking but I need to remember that anything can happen in the arena. The brute from Two could get too cocky and die in the Bloodbath. The girl from Ten's dreamy personality could be a facade and she could kill us all. That's the thrill of the Games, I guess - you don't know what'll happen.

* * *

 _Octavius Nightheart, Head Gamemaker, Capitol_

It takes us a while to get settled, myself and the other Gamemakers, and I can only imagine that the tributes are getting restless. It's still surreal to me that what we give the tributes now can make them targets or have them disregarded as victor material, but what happens happens and we can't do anything to change some peoples' minds. It's always nice to start with the Career tributes - it's interesting to see if the quality of the training they receive at their academies have gone down or not and to see how big of a threat they'll be. This year we've got a few anomalies within the Careers which excites me - Diamond from One and Stellar from Four don't look like your typical Careers, but I'm sure they have surprises waiting for us. It'll be a long time to sit in these chairs but I always find it's worth it - sometimes you find a hidden gem that, if you weren't paying attention, you'd miss.

The first tribute to come in is the boy from One, Diamond. He introduces himself and says he'll be using spears. We watch as he throws three spears at targets, each from different ranges which get further and further each time. As expected, he hits centre each time. What's impressive, however, is his age. Out of curiosity, we ask him to throw two more from even further distances, to which he complies and again hits centre. Clearly this is someone who shouldn't be messed with. His district partner, Buckingham, enters shortly after and says she'd like to do axe combat with a trainer. After sending down one of our best battleaxe trainers, they engage in a combat to which she puts up a good fight. The trainer we sent rarely loses and usually overpowers tributes - even Careers - within a matter of seconds, however she continues to fight, going strong. The engagement does end with her being overpowered, but she gave up a good enough fight where, near the end, the trainer was close to losing to her. It seems as if both District One tributes are going to be tough to beat.

The boy from Two, Calloway, enters next and asks to have some hand to hand combat. Why he doesn't want to show us a weapon, I don't know, but he looks formidable enough that we don't ask him to show us a weapon and instead send down our best combat trainer - one he hasn't practised with. Of course to ensure that no tribute gets injured they wear gloves that prevent massive injuries before fighting. The fight is intense and does end up with the trainer losing to Calloway. I thank him, clearly showing how impressed I am. That trainer had yet to be defeated so to see such a spectacle is amazing indeed. Hopefully he'll use his combat in the arena. His sister, Calamity, comes in next and says she'll be using a whip - something, judging form my notes, she's shown no interest in throughout the two days. Dummies are promptly set up and we watch her intently. She's rather impressive - strangling one dummy and whipping another in a way, according to the whip trainer, that would kill extremely quickly. As expected, both District Two tributes are shaping up to be the ones to beat.

The boy from Three, Melvin, enters and it's clear he doesn't know what he's doing. It takes him a while to figure out that he'd like to have a go with a sword seeing as, judging from my notes again, poison isn't something we can test. Instead he goes with a sword and it's extremely obvious he's not used to wielding it nor is he any good at it. We send the easiest trainer for him to spar with and, even then, he's overpowered easily. There were times, however, when he could've done down but instead persevered and was able to pull through. That, for what we had seen of him, is impressive. We thank him and Delta follows in succession. She asks for a sword and we send the same trainer but it's clear that she's practised with the sword. She's not at the Career standard by any means but she's able to overpower our trainer and be victorious. We send in another trainer to whom she is overpowered by but even then she gives it a good shot. We thank her for her time and myself and the other Gamemakers decide that Delta is more of a threat than Melvin.

Shelldon from Four enters not too long after and chooses a utility knife to fight with. We choose to give him dummies, seeing as that'll be the best way for him to showcase what he knows. We watch as he hacks the dummies with ease, using the knife with skill and precision - every move is calculated and, if the dummy were a real person, damaging. It's clear that he knows what he's doing with the knife and it takes him no time at all to destroy all of the dummies to a point of no return. Diamond's oddity counterpart, Stellar, comes into the room and announces she'll be using a rapier. She spars with a trainer and is decently good, given her age and smaller size, but she's eventually overpowered. We don't hold it against her though because she gave it her best. It's a consensus that District Four this year is lacking compared to other years but are definitely still threats.

From my notes, the District Five tributes are a pair that threaten the Careers - apparently the Careers ignored most on the first day but watched as these two practised. Hopefully that means we'll get an interesting show out of them both here and in the Games. Tesla enters first, saying he'll be using spears. We give him the same criteria as Diamond and watch as he hits the targets near perfectly. It's clear he struggles from the longer distances and that he hasn't been practising with them for all his life but he still hits the targets and in the Games you'd rather hit them in general rather than miss. We thank him, most of the Gamemakers impressed, before Victoria walks in. She says she'll be using a bow and arrow and fires from different distances. She's a little more precise in her aiming and our bow and arrow trainer looks somewhat proud because Victoria hits them all near enough perfectly. Her technique is something a little less desired for, but she knows what she's doing and that's just as dangerous. We thank her for her time, deciding that District Five can give the Careers a run for their money.

The District Six tributes are next and one look at them tells you that they'll be dead within the first week, as nicely as I can phrase that. Kumple comes in and says he'll be showing us the camouflage skills he's picked up and, for a few seconds, we're quite intrigued because maybe he might show us all up. But that's wishful thinking. No, instead he draws a shoddy symbol and calls it his emblem before attempting to berate us for being villains. Peacekeepers promptly escort him out and, if we could give a 0, he'd be getting it. Kaiya enters next and she's a bit more respectful compared to her district partner, not that that's hard. She chooses hand to hand combat as her way of showcasing her talents and she does put up a good fight, in all fairness to her. It's nowhere near the standard of Calloway from Two's fight but we can tell she's not the worst fighter in the world. I don't know how she'll fare under adrenaline-fuelled situations but, as shown to us, she's not afraid to throw the punches or take them. Although Kaiya lifts up the hopelessness we had for District Six, albeit not a lot, our original perception still remains.

Chandler from Seven decides to show us his skills with an axe. As expected from someone from Seven, he's good at wielding axes however his lack of physical strength means that, at times, he struggles to swing the axe when he has a decent amount of momentum. He's not the worst axe wielder we've seen, in fact he's above average, but his lack of strength is something unmissable and imperative when in the arena. We thank him and Candella promptly replaces him. Unlike most, she tells us she'll be showing us her ability to run. Not my most favourite thing to watch but I can't not say I'm not impressed. She's quick and agile and the obstacle course we use did look easy when she did it but that doesn't mean much to me. No, to me, running is only useful if you have other ways to defend yourself with. I ask her to use a weapon and she picks a knife, though she's extremely inexperienced in it. It's a shame, really, that the District Seven tributes aren't nearly as vicious as the ones last year were.

My notes on Phantom from Eight are pretty harrowing; like the cannibal from last year, creepy, doesn't speak to anyone, stares at some, and the list goes on. It's clear we've got the trademark creep of the Games standing before us. It's a shame because it seems as if he's going for the charming angle - the Capitol wouldn't be too impressed if their charming boy crush turns out to be a weirdo. He asks to be in a knife fight with our best trainer, which is just asking for a low score but nonetheless we comply and soon we're watching a fight between them. It seems as if he functions well under high adrenaline situations and does give our trainer a run for her money and the fight has to be forcefully ended because they're taking so long. Maybe he has a reason to appear creepy - not letting the tributes know how much of a threat he is. There's a stark contrast when Bobbin enters the room. Her twelve-year-old presence is a world apart from Phantom's aura and some of the Gamemakers coo at her. She tries to use blowguns and hits maybe two out of the five targets lined up for her and that's all she manages. It's upsetting to see her struggle and it'll be sad to give her a low score, but what has to be done has to happen. We thank her for her time and she leaves. District Eight seems to be sending us up their weirdest kids lately - is it rigged over there?

District Nine is next and I'm not too optimistic about them. The notes before me point to no obvious strength that either of them has which doesn't look promising. Blake comes in first and tries to use a sickle. I'm being nice when I say try because it's clear he has no experience with them and probably went with it to show us something that would appear _somewhat_ presentable. He does show some perseverance, however, and that indicates towards a strong-willed tribute. Maybe he might be the leader of an alliance? We'll just have to find out. Laurel's not too much better either but at least her scythe wielding skills are better than her partner's sickle skills. Like Chandler from Seven, she's not the strongest and struggles a little to wield the scythe with ease, but it's enough to show that she's not completely useless. There's some murmurs as she leaves, indicating that we'll have to have a discussion about her score. The tributes from Nine seem like any other token tribute, which is a shame really.

I for one was anticipating the District Ten tributes, seeing as they've got larger frames, but I think I might be disappointed. Dion enters first and I had thought he'd show us his own combat and potentially be a rival to Calloway but, instead, he says he'll be showing his strength off in a different way - throwing things. It's an abnormal request - not one we get too often - but we line out five things for him to throw, each getting progressively heavier. Surprisingly, he clears them with ease but that's all he can show us. It's impressive no doubt about it, but it's only useful if he can find something in the arena to throw. Illea enters next and, like Dion, I had expected her to do something physical and show us that she'll be Calamity's rival but, sadly, she opts to use a scimitar and try to show us her skills with that. Except, there are barely any skills there. She gives it her best shot but it's not up to a standard where it'd be useful in the arena.

District Eleven comes up next and, as expected, their tributes are full of resilience and determination. Brock enters first and says he'll be using the heavy scythe. We're not surprised - he's definitely go the build and the strength for it and, as expected, he wields it with ease. He knows what he's doing with the weapon and, quite honestly, looks to be a threat just from afar. One can only imagine what it'd be like to be in a fight with him. We thank him and Ellie enters soon afterwards. She's not as initially intimidating as Brock is but, when she gets a hold of a knife and spars with a trainer, it's clear that she too is not to be messed with. We watch them fight for a while before I ask her to throw the knife at a target, curious as to whether or not she'll be any good with such a thing. She complies, throwing it at the target. It's nowhere near the centre but still on the target and she seems to be just as proud of herself as we are intrigued. We thank her for her time and decide that District Eleven, like most years, are gonna be a hard duo to beat.

District Twelve rounds up the evaluations and I wish I could say that they stood out but, unfortunately, they don't. Cadin shows us how agile he can be too and proves to us that he's not completely terrible with a knife but he could be better. Alys is similar - we give her a sword to use because there's no other obvious weapon she goes for and she's not the worst at using it, but definitely not the best. Both tributes are like the District Twelve standard - okay, but nothing to write home about which is a shame considering they both look promising.

* * *

 _Nobody's POV, Capitol_

The tributes wait on baited breath for the scores to be revealed, as do their mentors. With revealed scores the angles for the interviews can be finalised and that'll determine what the lasting image for the Capitolites are. An image of Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen and it doesn't take long for everyone to become settled and to wait on the edge of their seats for the scores.

"From District One, Diamond Gold with a score of 8 and Buckingham Shine with a score of 10."

Both tributes from District One look satisfied with their scores. It proves they're dangerous enough where tributes will be constantly fearing them. And, more so Buckingham than Diamond, proves that they're contenders for leadership in the Career pack.

"From District Two, Calloway Haldor with a score of 11 and Calamity Haldor with a score of 11."

Whatever achievements District One had are blown out of the water by the double 11 scored by the Two siblings. Both Calamity and Calloway cheer in approval and the District Two team already get to work with planning how their tributes will remain the strongest.

"From District Three, Melvin Morris with a score of 2 and Delta Mono with a score of 7."

Both tributes are surprised with their scores; Melvin because he thought he did better than a 2, and Delta because she never thought she'd get a 7. It proves to the Careers that the weak girl from Three, who they had ignored, was more of a contender than originally thought.

"From District Four, Shelldon Flanders with a score of 9 and Stellar Madison with a score of 7."

Stellar's undoubtedly annoyed that Shelldon, the undeserving Career, got higher than her. Shelldon sits smugly and says only one thing to Stellar - "Seems like I'm a better Career than you are."

"From District Five, Tesla Mason with a score of 9 and Victoria Benson with a score of 8."

Both District Five tributes are in shock - they're more of a threat than they had thought to be. They turn to one another and smile uneasily; their scores make their pact a little harder now because it's clear neither is going to go down without a fight.

"From District Six, Kumple Figburns with a score of 1 and Kaiya Geargrind with a score of 5."

Kumple immediately starts to go off at how the villains are clearly discriminating against him for being the only true hero out of Panem and Kaiya can only roll her eyes. It's clear neither tribute are over the moon with their scores, but Kaiya's glad she's at least seen as more of a threat than Kumple.

"From District Seven, Chandler Figgs with a score of 6 and Candella Cartwright with a score of 2."

Chandler's happy with his score - it's a happy middle whereas Candella is somewhat shocked. She knows she's not the best of tributes but always thought that she'd be better than a 2. Thus far she's seen as comparable to the boy from Three and not much better than the boy from Six, neither of whom seem to have the best chances.

"From District Eight, Phandom Spinarid with a score of 8 and Bobbin Taper with a score of 2."

Phantom reclines back contently, a devious smile appearing on his face. Bobbin, on the other hand, watches him intently, scared that she's seen even more as a weakling to him and makes a mental note to ally with _anyone_ in the arena who can protect her from him.

"From District Nine, Blake Eden with a score of 4 and Laurel Eresong with a score of 3."

Neither tribute is exactly thrilled with their score but both decide that they're not the lowest scores so hopefully people'll remember that when sponsoring them or when the Bloodbath happens they won't be seen as the weakest tributes.

"From District Ten, Dion Ouyang with a score of of 5 and Illea Augustine with a score of 4."

Admittedly both tributes were expecting lower scores given what they did in the evaluation. Dion is slightly more optimistic than Illea is due to his higher score but he is by no means boasting about it.

"From District Eleven, Brock Ushums with a score of 10 and Ellie Rosebush with a score of 7."

Both tributes are extremely pleased with their scores. Brock's score puts him on par with the Careers, even beating some of them and Ellie's score shows that, despite her age, she's a threat and a contender - a thing she aimed to achieve.

"And from District Twelve, Cadin James with a score of 4 and Alys Lofric with a score of 3."

Like District Ten, both tributes were expecting less than desired scores but both are in shock at how low they actually are, especially Alys. Their mentor and escort try to cheer them up by telling them that these can work in their favour in terms of getting sponsors.

* * *

Now with the training scores revealed, each district team and every sponsor in the Capitol are gearing up for the interviews and the Games themselves. With a large number of tributes getting scores that were unexpected, many are anticipating the Games more and more.

* * *

 **Just the Interviews to go! I'm super hyped!**

 **I hope I did all the tributes justice :)**

 **Both Cadin and Phantom'll get a POV in the next chapter! I was going to do one at the end of this chapter but it felt forced and out of place, so both of them'll get the pre-interview povs!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	23. The Interviews

_Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

My mentor tells me I need to place more emphasis on the interviews than I am. To care more. He tells me this'll determine how the Capitol sees me before I enter the arena - but won't they see me in there? I highly doubt this is the only chance to get them to sponsor me, but I humour him and tell him I'll be as charming as I can be. Which, by the way, is pretty damn charming if I say so myself. It's no wonder they want me to play on that before the Capitol. Besides, being charming is the easiest way to control people.

Before the interviews all of the tributes return back to where our stylists are in one communal room, separated by pathetic separators that do little to actually stop us from seeing one another. It's weird - we can all see one another as our stylists work on us, making us look good before we need to be in our clothes. I for one look around, trying to decipher what each tribute will go for. I'm sure the girl from One'll be sure of herself, trying to make herself appear sexy to get the sponsors to vote for her that way. No doubt the two from Two'll go for the twin angle - it's been their go to thing since they've got here. And I _know_ what Bobbin's going for. Capitol's Little Sister? That's sweet. Let's hope it's she portrays herself as a cute sister and not ones you want to hurt. The latter wouldn't be very good, would it?

There's an acquired silence that hangs amongst us and people spend more time looking at one another. In a few hours we'll be waiting for our time to speak to Panem. No words are spoken, most focusing on what's being changed about their bodies whilst others try to register how certain people take pain to see who'll be a threat in the Games. Chances are, if you don't flinch at the pain then you're going to be at least somewhat lethal. That's why, as my stylists fuss over me, I make sure to have the straightest face possible. Other tributes such as Melvin or Kumple tear up and I can see the Careers rolling their eyes. I don't envy being either of those two in the arena.

Once we're all prepped we're split up, we're taken to different compartments where our stylists will dress us and where our mentors will attempt to mentor us a final time. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and have to admit that I'm looking good, which isn't too hard, but my outfit enhances it. I'll be able to be charming with ease. The Capitol doesn't know what happens inside of the training centre - all I need to do is play the role of the charming District Eight boy they can't help but want to sponsor, and then I can do what I need to do in the arena.

* * *

 _Nobody's POV, Capitol_

For those watching the Interviews there's a tension amongst the crowd as the final finishing touches are being put to the stage. In a short few minutes they'll be able to see their favourite tributes for the last time, to hear what they have to say and see if there's any surprises who they want to sponsor. Of course there's clear fan favourites who have emerged already but it's not unusual for a late surge of interest to occur due to this final leg of the pre-Games. Caesar Flickerman riles up the crowd in the best way possible, announcing that the first tribute will be on stage shortly.

The Capitol cannot wait.

Diamond walks out on stage in a buttercup yellow suit, hair gelled back with the intention of making him seem older than he actually is. He smiles at the crowd as he comes in, causing a few Capitolite girls who are the same age as him to scream which evokes only a bigger smile. He gives them subtle finger guns and sits down to talk to Caesar. Throughout his interview he adopts a cool persona, trying to go for the 'killer yet relatable' angle - making it obvious he's going to play on his fangirls as much as possible throughout his time in the arena. His interview receives a good reception from the crowd, his cheer setting the standard for the tributes waiting in the wing, many of whom inhale and exhale deeply. For some, it'll be a long night.

Buckingham walks out next in a tight fitting, baby pink dress that stops mid thigh. Her hair is straightened and falls effortlessly on her shoulders. She blows a few kisses to the crowd who eat it straight up. She's become a favourite because of her brother, District One's male tribute from last year. Every time she answers a question there's sultry undertones but she doesn't neglect to remind Caesar and the audience - and the other tributes, for that matter - that she's incredibly ready to go and that she'll be a threat they cannot underestimate. Many have seemed to warm up to her following her interview and, like Diamond, her cheers are a signal of good reception.

Calloway enters next, wearing a well fitted dark blue suit with sapphires encrusted on his shoulders, giving him a regal appearance. Of course, being one of the main fan favourites, the cheers he gets for just appearing on stage are deafening to which he laughs at, leading into his angle of being lovable. All questions answered show him to be prepared, to be determined but, at the same time, to be slightly goofy and more realistic than an average District Two tribute. Throughout the interview he creates a 'boy next door' image of himself and, by the end of it, many Capitolites have fallen even more in love with him and his cheers blow Diamond's and Buckingham's out of the water.

Calamity doesn't waste her brother's momentum. Like him, she wears a dark blue dress with sapphires encrusted on it. She, however, goes for a different angle. Whilst his angle was more concerned with his lovable personality, Calamity focuses more on letting the Capitolites know she's prepared, smart and ready for anything that'll be thrown at her in the arena. She makes sure to flash smiles now and again, fully aware that she looks beautiful and wants to flaunt that. Whilst the cheers she receives as she walks off the stage might not be as loud as her brother's, they're substantial in their own right and it's made clear that, as always, the District Two tributes are among the Capitol's favourites - _especially_ considering they're both twins.

Melvin from Three's appearance shocks the Capitolites somewhat. His wire glasses have been replaced with ones that frame his face more, making him appear skinnier and, all of a sudden, he seems more attractive. He wears a white suit, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a baby blue shirt. His interview starts out strong - he talks about how he's smart so he'll be a valuable addition to any alliance he's in but, halfway through, he begins to babble on his words before he starts to fully cry. Some in the audience feel sorry for him but others find it amusing and his reception as he walks off stage is a mix of cheers and laughter.

Delta comes on stage next and it's clear the Capitol has treated her well. She looks less skinny, making her hair look more natural as it falls in a high ponytail. She wears a floor-length gown that's gold in colour. She presents herself as someone who's willing to do whatever it'll take to return back home, telling the Capitolites to not count her out so easily. "I'm determined," she says quite a few times and many believe her - support manifesting for her happens quicker than she could've expected and, when she walks off stage, many cheer for her, proving that she's become a favourite of the underdogs.

Of course whatever cheer Delta had is paled in comparison to the arrival of another Career tribute. Shelldon, clad in a sea blue suit walks onto the stage. He's an oddity within the Careers - being the only one who was reaped - and subsequently many of the Capitolites are eager to hear what he has to say. He presents himself as the strong butcher type who, like Delta, is willing to do whatever it takes to go home. Many Capitolites see it as a chic image and, when he goes off stage, they cheer loudly. They're still no closer to knowing if he'll be their typical Career tribute but this ambiguity only excites them.

Stellar comes on stage next and it's clear from the way she smiles - sweet with a hint of insanity - that she intends to be the best Career out there. She wears a floaty white dress with pink lace, giving her a sweet image. Many think she'll go for a sweet vibe in order to gain support but, instead, she goes for a more vulgar one. She tells the audience how she's the best Career and how eager she is to kill. If this were the angle of Buckingham or Calamity, many Capitolites would be eating it up but due to Stellar's age they're somewhat unnerved but make sure to cheer for her all the same.

The Capital looks to Tesla to lighten the mood a little. His outfit alone does that - he wears a dark navy shirt with a dinner jacket, dark trousers with a tie that has a number of lights on it, illuminating it tastefully. Although Tesla's bad boy vibe echoes that of Stellar's interview, the Capitolites can look past it as it's executed better than Stellar and he looks the part. With many anticipating this moment from the chariots, Tesla hasn't disappointed and leaves the stage with a large round of applause - the best reception from a non-Career tribute this far. Many speculate that he'll join the Careers in the arena.

The same expectations are placed onto Victoria who, like Tesla, meets them. Wearing a stunning lapis lazuli floor length gown with her hair in cascading curls with natural makeup, she looks as stunning as she can be. She appears to be a mix of Buckingham and Calamity - charming and infectiously sweet yet determined. She doesn't hide the fact that she has a family she's willing to fight to return to but remains lovable by being charming enough to keep the Capitolites from receiving her in a similar fashion to Stellar. Like Tesla, she receives a large round of applause to which she smiles and waves at the audience.

The Capitolites had hoped that Kumple had improved since the Chariots but, unfortunately, that doesn't appear to be the case. Clad in only underwear sans a towel around his next, he comes running onto the stage, surprising everyone. Slipping on the towel, however, he falls and is knocked out. Some in the audience are shocked whilst others laugh. Caesar is evidently flustered as he tries to keep everything calm as Peackeepers come and drag Kumple off the stage.

Kaiya provides the Capitolites with a bit more hope that District Six isn't completely hopeless. Dressed in olives and golds - clearly going for the Mother Nature vibe - she tries to be ethereal and mysterious. It works to a degree, given her casual yet regal appearance, but many disregard her as easily as they did Kumple. They clap for her all the same, making sure that she doesn't feel too unloved, but many agree that they won't be sponsoring her anytime soon, though they anticipate a change from her in the arena.

Whilst they may not be the oldest tributes, Chandler makes sure that District Seven starts off in a good light to the Capitol. Wearing form fitted leather clothes with a sleeveless jacket, he already radiates confidence. His angle's rather enjoyable too, for many of the Capitolites. Although he's snarky to the dismay of some, his likeability atones for it and the ending image of him and Caesar exchanging banter and laughing together is one that many will look back on as a fond memory of the Games.

Candella appears on stage next and while she doesn't have as strong as an image as Chandler did, she's still met endearingly by the Capitol. Wearing a sweet dress with bright colours, Candella attempts to appear as intelligent as she can. She uses big words to which Caesar encourages her too and it works - she appears smart and many Capitolites admire her for it. Her sweet demeanour causes a few of the citizens who previously disregarded her to take an interest and her applause at the end is substantial, placing her in the middle of how well people were received.

Phantom, being one of those who the women of the Capitol took a liking too, was well anticipated and he doesn't disappoint. His black suit and tie with a burgundy dress shirt only compliments his skin tone and his hair, combed back with soft curls at the front make him all the more approachable. Throughout his interview he remains charming, finger gunning the audience, winking and smiling at every chance he gets. Many in the audience scream with approval and, when he has to leave, the applause rivals that of the Careers.

Bobbin replaces him and, as her mentor had suggested, she is very much seen as the Capitol's Little Sister. Many cheer for her just for appearing, finding her lavender dress with rhinestones across the empire waistline adorable. Her hair, decorated with similar rhinestones becomes a look many women want to try. Bobbin, as expected, is sweet and cute to the audience, which they receive well. They react perfectly with what she's saying and cheer for her when she gets a little flustered. Shaping up to be a Capitol favourite, the citizens cheer loudly for her when she leaves the stage, some shouting that they wish her the best of luck.

Blake from District Nine appears next and he wears a single mono-black outfit with a red tie. It's striking and many citizens think it's a chic outfit. He stays rather true to his character in the interviews, a thing many of the Capitol citizens can respect. He answers things short and simple, not allowing anything to be misinterpreted. He tells Caesar and the audience how he'll try his hardest and how they shouldn't count him out just because he's not as expressive as others that have been seen so far. The Capitolites respect this and cheer for him as he leaves the stage.

Laurel's muted dress colours and modest outfit - a pleated skirt with a fairly normal neckline - attracts the Capitolites. She's not as flashy as she could be but that makes her stand out. Laurel portrays herself as sweet, caring and definitely comes across as likeable. The Capitol citizens listen to her as she tells them about her friend, Bay, from back in District Nine and many cheer for her there and then, hailing her as a better person than the other tributes. When it comes for her to leave the stage, a large number of Capitol citizens chant her name, affirming that she'll more than likely get a decent amount of sponsors or at least be considered heavily.

Dion from Ten has by far the most outrageous outfit. When he comes on stage in his purple glitter suit, many Capitolites have to look away to try and save their eyesight. It gets slightly more bearable as he sits down and many forgive him for the outfit when he reveals himself to be just as likeable as some of their favourite tributes thus far. Many find his goal to be a doctor in the arena ironic and laugh with him. Although many need to look away again as he stands up to leave, they all cheer for him and he waves at them, smiling.

Illea, like she has been, appears very dreamlike with her blue, floaty dress. She holds herself with a dreamy posture and many Capitolites feel as if they're in a trance as they look at her and listen to her words. She attempts to go for a similar angle to Dion - likeable - but has a hard time doing so as she gets distracted often. Some find this adorable and cheer for her but others find it annoying and start to boo. The cheers drown out the boos after a few seconds and Illea finishes her interview without another interruption. As she leaves the stage the cheers are loud, purely to drown out the boos that continue to emanate.

Brock is perhaps the most chic tribute and, when he first comes on stage, is met with a large applause. His all black suit captivates many in the audience and they expect him, like many others, to try and appear likeable. However, that's the opposite of what he goes for. He rarely answers questions that Caesar asks and, if he does, they short and simple. Some assume this is to not give away his true form in the arena but others find it rude and, when he leaves the stage, there isn't as loud of as applause as there had been for other tributes.

Many Capitolites hope that Ellie will be able to revitalise the interviews before they end, which they're right. Ellie walks on stage with a bubbly bounce, waving at the crowd and looking adorable in her knee length yellow dress. She's energetic and upbeat, answering all of Caesar's questions with a smile and laughing a lot. Many Capitolites adore this and laugh along with her, cheering for her and, when she humours them and tries to get some crowd participation, they gladly partake. When she leaves the stage she receives an extremely loud applause, mostly because she's been the most interesting tribute recently.

Cadin from Twelve is rather underwhelming. Whilst the other tributes dress extravagantly and impress the Capitolites with their fashion, Cadin appears in a simple green t-shirt and jeans, to which the Capitolites raise their noses in disgust. He acts rather immature too, telling vulgar jokes that make the Capitolites dislike him even more. He is, however, somewhat likeable as his sarcastic comments result in some laughs but it's unclear as to whether or not they balance out the vulgarity of some of his other comments. Whilst he receives an applause as he leaves the stage, it is nowhere near as loud as some of the other tributes'.

Alys rounds off the interviews, coming out in a purple strapless dress that's tight, causing the male Capitolites to let their imaginations wander. It's clear she feels somewhat shy in the outfit as she lets herself sink into the chair, only moving outwards due to the coaxing from Caesar and the female Capitolites who cheer her on. Whilst she answers the questions with the same mysteriousness exhibited by Brock, she's a bit more likeable as she laughs and smiles from time to time. Although she hasn't made the biggest impression on the Capitol citizens, they still cheer for her and she's received among the loudest male cheers of the night, though it's not hard to assume why.

* * *

 _Cadin James, District Twelve Male, 14 years old_

I wait with my escort and mentor for Alys to come down the stairs so we can return to our apartment level in the tribute accommodation. There we'll watch the interviews and decide who we should avoid and who we think will be good allies and the like. In my opinion, it's a bit pointless to do that, really. It's not like we're going to look at one of the smaller tributes like the girl from Eight and decide she's a threat, so why bother? We know that the tributes from One, Two, Four, Five and the male from Eleven are the biggest threats thus far in the competition, so lets just leave it at that.

Our escort and mentor seem to be quite content with the large amount of applause Alys receives, although she's quick to cover herself up at the first chance with a cardigan offered to her by an Avox.

It's a bit surreal, having to go into the arena tomorrow, but that's what the Games is. Surreal to us as tributes, the norm for everyone else. I hope I can pass the Bloodbath - that'd be the best thing.

As we watch the interviews back we realise that the girls from Eight, Nine and Eleven and the boy from Ten are well received and our mentor comments bitterly that they'll be in line for sponsors if they manage to survive the Bloodbath. Although we watch and take notes, we don't think too much about the Careers though Alys and myself agree that Diamond and Stellar, who we had both previously deemed too weak looking to be proper Careers, appear to be very questionable in terms of their sanity and subsequently we both make a note to avoid them in the arena.

* * *

 **And that's the pre-Games stuff done! I can't believe we've made it omg**

 **Now onto the fun stuff! Two quick things before we get onto the Games, however;**

 **1\. I try to make it so every tribute, if they don't have a POV in the chapter, is mentioned and accounted for. Each day will consist of two chapters - one for the day and one for the night. So chances are, if your tribute doesn't have a POV in one, they'll have it in another. Sometimes, as I've planned it all out, some tributes don't have a POV for an entirety of one day but they're accounted for!**

 **2\. I have three provisional winners in my head (I'm not telling who!) and I can't pick which one for the victor. To figure this out, there's a poll on my profile asking you all who your favourite tribute is. You each have two votes and, whichever of the two tributes receives the most votes, will be the Victor!**

 **I'll see you for the Bloodbath!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	24. The Bloodbath

_Nobody's POV, Capitol_

Tensions are always in the air as the countdown to the Games gets closer and closer to zero. Everyone in Panem waits on bated breath to see what'll unfold over the next two weeks. Twenty three families and eleven districts will feel the pain of losing someone yet one family and one district will have the glory of bearing a victor. People can make their guesses, but nobody knows who it'll be. The sponsors gather in a courtyard in the heart of the Capitol, close to where the tributes were housed. There, surrounding them and mingling amongst them, are the mentors of the tributes who'll work tirelessly to see one of their tributes make it through the coming days. Many parties spring up around the Capitol to celebrate the launch of the Games with many Capitolites attending. The Districts, on the other hand, are less joyful and more silent bar Districts One, Two and Four. These three districts celebrate, especially as this year their tributes are among the most capable. Districts Five and Ten are more optimistic due to their tributes' skills and frames and the rest of the Districts wait for the inevitable to happen.

The broadcast begins, and the nation of Panem is treated to a pan of the arena, showing them key points of interest and what the tributes will be facing for the next two weeks.

* * *

The first obvious thing that comes to mind when the arena is shown is the levels of light. It's dark despite the fact it's midday on a summer's day. An annotation on screen tells the audience that the current light level, as bright as a dark and cloudy winter day, is as bright as the arena will get. The arena will be in a permanent state of darkness with nights being near pitch black and the days being cloudy. Another annotation says that fog will be common and could impact the tributes greatly. Inevitably for some of the outer District tributes the darkness would be normal, especially in the summer, but those who belong to the Districts who can afford to be well lit at all times will suffer.

The Cornucopia itself is in a clearing, lined with woods. It's usual gold doesn't shine as bright but still resonates power. The symbol of the Bloodbath - the symbol of death.

The camera pans out to have a full view of the arena. It's mostly woods with one noticeably denser patch in the south. If the lighter forests are dark, one can only imagine how hauntingly terrifying it'll be within that portion of the arena. Bar this one area, the rest seem to be normal woods. Some can identify the different species of trees and subsequently can guess that some parts of the arena will allow for freer movements than others and that other parts will disorientate the tributes, maybe causing them to commit fatal errors.

Besides the large clearing in the centre of the arena there are two smaller ones, each with a log cabin in the centre. One log cabin is in pristine condition and, if one didn't know better, they would assume they're watching a drama set in the woods rather than the Hunger Games. It's wood is varnished perfectly and looks to be pretty cosy yet spacious, probably being designed to accommodate an alliance. The clearing surrounding it is in a similar condition, almost as if someone has recently gone and mowed the grass to keep it looking tidy. There's a picnic bench just outside of the cabin and gives the whole area an idyllic vibe. The other cabin is more rundown, more abused and weathered. It's wood is visibly rougher and splints of wood can be seen. In the back corner of the cabin, on the second floor, a hole in the wall can be seen, ensuring that no real warmth can be generated from within. It's windows are smashed and the glass lies outside and, presumably, within. Like the other cabin, it's clearing mirrors it's state. The clearing is unkempt with weeds and patches of dead grass littering the area. There's no bench and the clearing as a whole gives off a completely different vibe, bringing the audience and most definitely the tributes back to the reality that this is the Hunger Games - some will be better advantaged than others.

The camera pans north where a large lake sits, contrasting the previous year's games entirely. Last year there was no water, now there's an abundance. An annotation on screen tells the audience that although the water appears murky and dangerous, it's perfectly safe for consumption and it'll be up to the tributes as to whether or not they'll risk it and drink it or face dehydration as a consequence. The only telltale sign of it's safety to drink comes in the form of a river that branches off west - it's a perfectly clear colour that, if one would look at where it connects to the lake, would see that the colour of the water seems to instantly change from a murky green to clear. On the other side of the arena, the eastern side, is a small creek that, once again, gives an idyllic image. Around both the creek and the lake are rocky hills that're slippery from the water.

The levels of the arena are arbitrary - some places are flatter than others and, in some places, there are near deathly drops. A tribute therefore can never be sure as to whether or not there'll be a drop before them or an incline.

The camera returns to the Cornucopia where the tributes stand on their podiums in a crescent shape around it's mouth. The first notable thing is that there are a large amount of backpacks close to the podiums, suggesting that the Gamemakers intend for there to be a low Bloodbath count. The audience doesn't know how the tributes will react to this but neither do they know that half of the backpacks contain nothing and are an attempt to coax tributes into running into each other and fighting due to a desperation for supplies. In the mouth of the Cornucopia and inside are more formidable weapons and better supplies as opposed to the odd axe or knife that lies around the outskirts.

The countdown is at thirty seconds. Some tributes get ready to run, others still look frozen in fear.

The camera zooms in on certain faces and the audience can get a feel for how each tribute is feeling. Tributes such as Buckingham and Calloway look determined, ready to pounce. Others such as Stellar look to be smiling manically, eager to start running. Many are sure that if the prospect of being launched into the air as thousands of fragments of yourself wasn't there, many tributes would have ran already. And other tributes such as Bobbin, Melvin and Illea look petrified and some wonder if they'll move off their podiums at all and just wait to be killed by a stronger tribute.

Even the chatter in the courtyard silences as the counter reaches the ten second mark.

 _Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. GONG!_

With the gong sounding many tributes race towards the Cornucopia, some hoping that the slight breeze can make them run faster. Most tributes, however, stay at the outskirts near their podiums, scavenging the backpacks and weapons there, ready to take off if another tribute gets too close to them.

The Career tributes reach the Cornucopia first and that's a surprise to nobody. The tributes from One and Four take it in turns to rifle through the scores within and to keep the mouth guarded, fending away anyone other than their allies that try to infiltrate the centre.

Calamity, itching to establish herself as a dominant force within the arena, looks for a weapon and spots a whip on the floor. It's not of the nicest quality she's ever wielded, but it'll do it's purpose. She looks around for a tribute to kill, skipping over her allies such as Brock and her brother who snatch backpacks before the other tributes have a chance to. Then she spots her first victim. The boy from Twelve, Cadin, rummages through a bag desperately trying to find one that's full. With another empty one presented to him, he throws it behind his shoulder and runs to the next one, crouching down, being completely unaware of his fate. With a determined look on her face, she runs up to him and strikes the whip across his back, causing him to fall to the floor in shock and pain. In panic, he turns around and is met with the blood lust gaze of Calamity who stomps on his stomach, preventing him from moving. Cadin clutches his stomach in pain, withering slightly with the feeling of throwing up intensely running through his body. Wasting very little time at all, Calamity wraps her whip around his neck and pulls, pulls until she can hear a snap and see his eyes roll into the back of his head. She grins as his body falls lifelessly after releasing the neck from her weapon. She notices that some tributes have seen the brutal way she's killed the male and she simply smiles at them before running to the mouth of the Cornucopia, wanting to get stronger and better quality weapons.

Kaiya finds herself a war hammer and, with the prospect of being feared, decides to try and find her own victim. In her head she wants to take out one of the District Five tributes. If she manages to do that, surely she'll be feared because those two are targets for sure. She can't find Victoria but sets her sights on Tesla who collects the spears that are scattered across the floor. She struggles to wield the weapon and, on her first swing, only hits Tesla in the arm, causing him to stumble. He turns and, when he sees that his attacker is not only a woman but Kaiya, he has conflicting feelings. He tries to keep his values in his head - his values to not harm women - but as Kaiya swings the hammer again, this time aiming at his head, he ducks and has no other choice. He raises his spear offensively, causing Kaiya to panic. Clearly she wasn't ready for him to turn hostile on her, banking that his monologue of protecting women in his interview was going to prevent him from killing her. Without a second thought Tesla spears her as she runs, her body crumpling to the ground quicker than he would've thought. He notices that Calamity and Buckingham watch him do so and he doesn't know what they intend to do and subsequently decides to busy himself with targeting the smaller tributes.

The two tributes from Three, Delta and Melvin, grab backpacks from the edges of the Cornucopia and are glad to find that both are heavy, presumably filled with things necessary for survival. They waste no time and run away from the Cornucopia with no set direction in mind. For them the knowledge that they've escaped the Bloodbath is enough, the screams of struggle and death echoing but they think they can run away from that, block it out. They don't look back, not once, out of fear that they're being trailed by a tribute.

Calloway spots a lime green backpack with medical supplies hanging out from it. He knows how important medicine is and, thanks his hidden knowledge of medicine, he recognises some packets as the strongest medicine the Capitol has to offer. Eager to claim that as his own, he runs to it. Chandler, from Seven, has a similar thought process and knows that medicine is just as important as food and a weapon. The two males engage in a fight over the pack as Chandler tries to yank it from Calloway's hands. The smaller of the two is knocked to the ground in a matter of seconds and Calloway wastes no time in decapitating him before trying to throw the axe in the direction of a fleeing Kumple, missing him narrowly. He's not too upset by the loss however, seeing Buckingham hot on the male's tail.

It doesn't take long for Buckingham to tackle Kumple to the ground, eliciting a scream from the District Six male who tries to wriggle his way out of her hold which doesn't bear much fruition. Pinning him down, Buckingham looks for the closest weapon and finds a knife sat near her. She leans over, kicking Kumple in the face to prevent another attempt at escape before assuming her kneeling position over his body. He's clutching his now bleeding nose, wailing in pain with tears streaming down his face. Buckingham can't help but roll her eyes in annoyance and, in one fatal swipe, she slits his neck, killing him. She feels victorious and laughs as she regroups with the other Careers, telling them of her feat. They're glad that Kumple is gone - they won't be annoyed in the arena.

Illea has been watching the Games from afar, hiding behind her pedestal. Most tributes disregard her, either not seeing her or being too preoccupied with other targets. Only when she sees a backpack that looks to be full does she try her luck and run towards it. The easy part is picking it up and holding it close to her chest, not wanting anyone to steal it. The hard part is dodging the spears being launched in her direction by Diamond. As seen in training, he rarely misses and after a spear intended to intimidate her flies past her left, another lodges itself in her head, killing her instantly.

Victoria was quick to get her bow and arrow, albeit only three arrows, and now runs around the Cornucopia trying to find either Calloway or Brock - her main targets. In her mind, if they're gone, she'll be able to have an easier time in winning the Games. She has no qualms attempting to do this now - she can stand at a distance and shoot them before they make any true advancement towards her. She spots Brock and waits for him to see her - an arrow missing him will only alert more of the Careers. When he does, she loads an arrow into her bow and fires, missing him ever so slightly - his cheek is grazed and a small amount of blood begins to pour. She steps backwards and loads a second arrow, aiming for his head again. This time he ducks and, not taking any chances, Victoria retreats into the woods. Brock tries to chase her but is unable to - she's too quick and within a matter of seconds she's escaped into the foliage.

Bobbin gets it lucky in the Bloodbath - a backpack and a blowgun are near her podium and within the first seconds of the Games she manages to scoop them up and take off into the forest. She does, however, stay close to the clearing behind a tree so she can watch what happens and not be seen too easily. She sees the pair from Three take off on the other side of the clearing and decides to make her way towards them, making sure to be deep within the woods so no tribute can see her obviously. They're smart and, if anything, are among the least likely to kill her.

Dion and Ellie run quickly away from the Cornucopia. Between them they only have one backpack and were attempting to get another when they saw Illea perish. Her death caused them to abandon it and take off towards the lake. They can hear the screams behind them, screams so loud their pants from running are drowned out. They link hands when they come across a hilly area, not wanting to lose one another.

Candella and Laurel, both acquiring a single backpack from the Cornucopia each, take off into the woods together but split up once they're deep enough to be considered safe. Laurel moves towards the lake whilst Candella remains close to the clearing, hiding behind bushes as she rummages through her backpack, seeing what she has to help her for the next few days. It wasn't a true alliance, nor a truce, but neither girl can express the gratitude they have for one another. Them being in a pairing had caused some tributes to not go near them in case of an alliance. That and, fortunately for them, the Careers were occupied elsewhere.

Phantom is able to get a sword from the mouth of the Cornucopia. The Careers are busy inside and Shelldon and Stellar are engaged in an argument over who should stay out and watch next. It's not the sneakiest grab he's ever done and he leaves the clearing with only the sword, but Phantom is armed and heads to the dense forest area, not seeing many tributes go that way.

Blake, with two backpacks, runs in the direction of the creek, stopping midway to climb a tree and hide within a nook. It's not the cleanest climb and multiple times he falls back down, bruising his legs, but he manages to sling one leg over a branch and pull himself up. He's by no means in the safest position but, for now, it suits him fine. The screams begin to die down and the thundering of footsteps of the tributes echo around the arena. He figures the Bloodbath must be coming to a close.

Alys, the last non-Career tribute in the clearing besides Tesla, manages to score a single backpack that remains untouched by another tribute. She runs over the bodies of tributes, making sure to not look at them as she picks up the pack. She wastes no time putting it on her shoulder and running back where she came. The Careers by now are gathered at the mouth of the Cornucopia and watch her - Diamond aiming a spear at her. Tesla chases after her, noticing their gathering. Alys tries to throw an empty backpack at him, trying to deter him enough to confuse him and hopefully leave him to perish at the hands of the Careers but is instead met with a spear being thrown at her. It misses, being fired into a tree to which Alys runs past, taking off into the forest. With that, the Bloodbath is over.

* * *

Following the Bloodbath the Careers approach Tesla and, like they had with Brock, Calloway takes the lead and offers him a spot. Tesla is sceptical at the amount of them, eight including him, but Calloway repeats the line he said to Brock - "Well you're not Diamond or Stellar." Tesla notices the fracture that already seems to be occurring within the Careers and joins them. He mentally prepares himself to take off at any time, however, knowing that this large of an alliance can only spell disaster.

As she had hoped, Bobbin collides with the two tributes from District Three. Delta raises the knife she had scavenged on the way out but lowers it upon seeing the female from Eight. Neither tribute from District Three consider her a threat and accept her alliance, taking off again towards the lake.

The first main spectacle of the Hunger Games comes to a close with many tributes venturing the woods and the Careers discussing their next movements, going around the clearing and looking through any backpacks for last minute supplies. The low death count bores the Capitolites, many of whom refer to the Bloodbath as the 'Bloodpuddle' instead, making a joke out of it. The Districts assume that, because of this, the Gamemakers intend for the fighting to get brutal.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 ** _24th - Cadin James, District Twelve male, killed by Calamity_**

 **I feel bad about this death but I never really got the wow factor when I wrote him. I did have plans for him to develop within the arena but unfortunately Calamity got to you first buddy. Thank you OH MY GODDDDDD, for submitting him! It was nice for me to write about plain things during his interview.**

 _ **23rd - Kaiya Geargrind, District Six Female, killed by Tesla**_

 **I feel like most of us expected this death to come. I don't think she was ever intended to be a comedy tribute but, alas, that's what she developed into with the help of Kumple. I always had fun writing the two of them and felt as if, in another universe, they'd make a really funny old married couple. I also wouldn't recommend trying to attack tributes who you've seen spear targets near perfectly. Just a tip Kaiya! Thank you to BellajanelleDearie for Kaiya!**

 _ **22nd - Chandler Fenn, District Seven Male, killed by Calloway**_

 **This is another one I feel bad about, especially following his submitter's reviews. He was determined to survive but, unfortunately, got into a fight with a Career - not your best move bud. What gives me peace of mind is that now he'll finally be happily away from his father which I think is the outcome he wanted the most. I think the quick death was the nicest thing to happen to him rather than a drawn out and painful death. Thank you Lmklein20account2 for submitting him!**

 _ **21st - Kumple Figburns, District Six Male, killed by Buckingham**_

 **This is another one we were all expecting, but as people showed more and more love to him, the worse I felt for killing him. He was a Bloodbath tribute all along but I, like many of you it seems, grew to love him. Don't worry Kumple, you're still our biggest hero in our hearts. Thank you to Bookieworm04 for giving me such a fun tribute to write!**

 ** _20th - Illea Augustine, District Ten Female, killed by Diamond_**

 **I actually had plans for you to go far into the Games, especially at the beginning of the reapings. As time went on though I felt as if I lost touch with you. I also think this is the nicest death you could've had - my other idea was for you to be confused with the colours and sounds and smells, being a sitting duck. Thank you SparkHat for her and I'm sorry she's your first one gone - at least you still have Stellar and Dion!**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Diamond, District One

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Melvin, District Three

Delta, District Three

Shelldon, District Four

Stellar, District Four

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Blake, District Nine

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Diamond, Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Stellar, Tesla & Brock

Melvin, Delta & Bobbin

Dion & Ellie

* * *

 **So that's the Bloodbath done! I had intended all along for there to be a low death count because I figured not every year would have a high death toll so I decided to experiment with that. I found it allowed me to create more tension later on so look out for that! I'm sorry to all those who've lost tributes but that's what happens in SYOTs!**

 **Let's hope the rest of Day 1 treats everyone better! Can't say I'm not worried about the Career alliance though...**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	25. Rest of Day One

_Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

At _least_ the arena's not a desert or a tundra. There'll be a climate I'm used to which'll make surviving easier. That's what I tell myself. Of course the low levels of light make it harder but that'll be a problem for all of us - at least there's a level playing field with the heat. Right now there's a pleasant breeze and, for a few seconds, I let myself believe I'm walking in the forests back in District Nine, not that there's many of them. Maybe I'll be able to enjoy it throughout the Games.

I'm not walking in any particular direction seeing as I fled from the Cornucopia as quickly as I could. There weren't many deaths when I left but there was't many tributes either. I don't know what that means but if I stay out of the way, hopefully I won't be able to find out. Low Bloodbath death counts are rare, but they happen. The last time it happened was five years ago or so and the rest of those Games were brutal. I hope these Games won't be like that, but I think we've got among the strongest tributes seen in the past few years so it'll be inevitable.

I decide to look through the backpack I was able to score as I walk, keeping the small knife I grabbed on the way out tightly gripped in my left hand. I don't think I can kill anyone but if I look like I can, people'll leave me alone, right? I haven't got the best pack ever seen in the Games - it's full of standard things. A bit of rope, saltine crackers, an empty canteen. What's nice is that I've got matches and a blanket made out of rough material. I don't intend to light a fire - that's suicide - but the blanket, albeit rough, is a nice thing to have. At least I'll be warmer at night. Nestled within the backpack though is a bit of string and soon I wonder if there's a stick about. In training I learnt how to use a slingshot and maybe that can be how I play the Game - stay in a tree and fire things at people, hiding behind the foliage. I'll make a mental note to look for a forked stick.

Behind me I can hear the thunder of some footsteps and I think it's obvious that some tributes are on the move. The way the forest is, tunnelling slightly, I can't hear where the footsteps are coming from - I don't know whether they're behind me or to one of my sides. Of course I don't want to take my chances so I begin to run myself, extending my arms forward to move branches out of the way of my path. I can see that the path I'm running down forks and I decide to take the route on the left - the one on the right might take me back to the Cornucopia.

As I run around the corner I collide with someone, sending us both to the floor. I raise my knife, ready to appear like I'll kill whoever it is, as I stand up and attempt to look at the person. It's the girl from Twelve, Alys, who has a scared look on her face. We stare at each other for a few seconds; my knife still raised and her backing away slowly. Figuring she won't kill me, I lower my knife and take off in the direction I had been planning to. I don't look back but I can hear her running the other way.

It doesn't take me long before I hear water and, after another ten minutes or so of hunting for the source, I find a creek. It's beautiful, really, and for a moment I let myself forget I'm in the Hunger Games and admire the serenity of the area. It's peaceful with birds chirping in the background, the water running giving a nice, ambient feeling. Even as I fill up my canteen and take a drink by scooping some water up with my hands, I let myself admire. The only thing that brings me back is the sound of the canons.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

Only five deaths? So it was a low death count. That scares me. It means the Gamemakers plan to make our time in the arena more difficult than it already is. I ran quite a while until to get to this point and I can hear the arena's force field buzzing in the distance so the arena isn't exactly small. I don't know what their plan is but I make my plan to hide. Now the Careers know exactly how many people are dead they'll want to begin hunting and I don't want to be found. There's a small cove-like area on the edge of the creek that can be hidden by bushes and fallen branches and that's where I think I'll make my home for the rest of the day and, hopefully, the night. I should be fine - I'm at the edge of the arena. Nobody should find me just yet.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

I can't believe I just survived the Bloodbath. I had heard what my mentors said about me in private; they said they doubted that I'd make it out, that I'd be able to make it past the first hour of the Games. Well, here I am. I'm alive and I'm not dead. I ran with the girl from Nine but she took off before I could say anything to her. I didn't want to ally, not really, but it would've been nice to thank her.

I stay near the clearing with the Cornucopia in the centre. Some might see it as stupid but that's the genius of it - no tribute is going to stay close to to the Cornucopia - no tribute with any sense - which is why it's perfect. I'll be able to remain undetected for what I hope is a long time. There's a tree that looks easy to climb and I ascend it. I'm still struggling to climb things but, eventually, I'm able to lodge myself against the trunk of the tree, using a bit of rope to tie my legs to the branch so I don't fall off. Our stylist made mine and Chandler's jackets a brown that matches near perfectly with the colour of the trunk, probably assuming that we'd be jumping from tree to tree.

I take this time to look into my backpack further, beyond the rope that had been hanging off the side. Inside there's packs of dried fruits and nuts with packets of powder that I can only assume you add to drinks to give them flavour. The only problem is, the only water I have is the pathetic amount that's given to me in the backpack. I'm not going to taint it just yet with the powder - what if it's the opposite and they want to tempt me into doing so? I shake my head to myself, replacing the packets inside my backpack bar a packet of dried mangoes, deciding I need to eat something. They appear dry on the outside but, when you bite into it, it softens back up near instantly and it feels like I'm chewing a normal bit of mango.

I look back over at the clearing and see the Careers in a huddle. No doubt they're talking about the low Bloodbath death count and are probably trying to think of ways to make sure the Capitolites don't get too bored too easily. They shouldn't, not at the moment, it's only if we go days without a death. I can hear one of them mentioning the word 'move' over and over again and I think it's clear they don't intend to stay here. Most years you can, given that many tributes fail to get backpacks and eventually need to return to the centre to get supplies but, this year, I think nearly everyone got something so now that need to return is gone. I think this year it'll be very travel intensive. I'll just stay out for as long as I can. If I pull these leaves over me in a certain way then I'm basically invisible - unless you look from above but I doubt any tribute is about to fly anytime soon.

I see the Careers walk off into the woods on the other side of the clearing to me. They're not hanging about - each of them, all eight, have a weapon drawn and ready. That scares me, eight Careers, but two of them have been let in and it seems like a few of them aren't really dedicated to the alliance, judging by what's been seen during the training days. They leave quite a few backpacks scattering across the clearing but they look deflated - are they empty? I can't see into the actual mouth of the Cornucopia itself but I can almost guarantee nothing of use to any other tribute is left. It's clear they don't intend to stay at the Cornucopia which, for starters, will catch every other tribute off guard. Most of them will expect the Careers to make base at the Cornucopia and split up, not moving as a collective.

These Hunger Games will be brutal indeed.

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

I've got a sword and that's all that matters. I don't know if I would if the District Four duo hadn't been fighting but, I do, and that's the main thing. Now I can get to work with finding food and water or, hopefully, I'll come across a tribute who's desperate to ally and I can use them for all their supplies before moving on to the next. I know I need to get food soon. I'm not particularly hungry now but soon it'll kick in and then I'll start looking weaker and then maybe even the smaller tributes might try to take advantage of me. There's only been five deaths too - there's more than five weak tributes in the arena so it'll only be a matter of time before I run into one and I can manipulate them. I just need to be smart with my time.

As I walk the forest gets progressively darker. Granted the sun - or whatever the Gamemakers are calling a sun this year - is beginning to go down slowly but, as I look on, the forest seems to get denser. Maybe this'll be a good place to hide out until the time is right. I'm sure many tributes won't come down here because of mutts. I haven't seen any yet, so I can only assume that I'll be safe here. It's not long before I reach a wall, quite literally, of a noticeably denser forest. I wouldn't say one would have a trouble walking through, but there's an abundance of thin trees lined up close together, enough to make it significantly darker. I'm too busy inspecting the forest to miss the footsteps but the voices bring me straight back to reality. Without a second thought I step into the dense forest, hiding behind a tree.

"There might be mutts in here," A female voice says. You can hear the scepticism in her tone, "I don't think we should go in there."

"You sure?" A male voice replies, "I don't think many tributes would come down here so it's ingenious."

"It gives me the creeps, I say no."

I don't hear a reply so I assume the male simply nods and, when their footsteps are further away, I come out of the forest to see who it was. It's the boy from Ten, Dion, and the girl from Eleven, Ellie. It's an alliance most of us were probably expecting - after speaking together on the first day of training they became nearly inseparable. I'm somewhat glad my first encounter with a tribute is them - now I'll be a lot more attentive and a lot less fuelled with adrenaline. That'll help me when I want to find tributes to take advantage over. I turn back to face the dense forest, looking as high as I can, seeing that the leaves of the trees block out the remaining light near enough entirely, before stepping back in and biding my time.

* * *

 _Buckingham Shine, District One Female, 18 years old_

None of us are happy. Not a single one of us. Even the two from Five and Eleven express a sadness but I don't know if they're just acting to stay on our good sides. _Five_ kills? That's embarrassing. That's the lowest Bloodbath death count in years. How's that going to help sponsors? We're losing out all because the Gamemakers decide they want to help the other tributes. Great.

"There's no point staying here," Calamity had said after the canons had gone off, "Everyone's got packs, we might as well move."

There was a unanimous agreement so here we are. The Career Pack. Moving. Most nights the Careers make their base at the Cornucopia established and then split up and hunt but no, we're forced to do it all together. Stellar, the intolerable brat, agrees with us and that's the only thing she's done so far to make me even _consider_ liking her. Other than that? She's a target.

The light levels of the arena bug me. I can't see too far ahead without staring into certain darkness and that makes hunting tributes just a little bit harder. This arena just helps the other tributes and does absolutely nothing to help us, the Careers. There's so many trees I bet the two from Seven are having a field trip, reeling off the names of species as if they're nothing to alliances - _if_ they have any. Neither seemed willing to ally, not that I'm shocked. The forest doesn't seem to end and that frustrates us.

"Does it ever end?" Calloway asks, exasperated.

"Not any time soon," Diamond replies, looking around a little, his spear raised offensively, "Though it's the arena - we could be walking right into a death pit."

"Someone's an optimist," Shelldon says, not bothering to even turn around to face Diamond.

"How many tributes do you think we've passed?" Stellar asks, quick to speak over Shelldon as quickly as possible.

"Probably none," Calamity says, "We would've heard something. Nobody can be completely quiet for too long."

Stellar simply nods and looks around again, probably hoping that she'll be able to find someone hiding but like that'll happen anytime soon. The tributes are far too, unfortunately, smart for that. All the ones who'd expose themselves have died in the Bloodbath - except maybe the girl from Eight and the boy from Three.

Eventually we come to a clearing where, right in the centre, a wood cabin stands with a picnic bench in front of it. Calloway and Brock move forward to investigate it but the clearing looks untouched. I can hear Tesla muttering something about it being a perfect base and I have to agree with him. If it's clear (which it will be, regardless if there's tributes within it) it'll make the perfect base. Who needs the Cornucopia when you can be inside and warm?

There's shouts of delight and two of them rush back out, exclaiming that it's empty. We all cheer, making sure to be as loud and as intimidating as possible before walking in and settling down. There's a main room with two other rooms off shooting from the sides. The boys take one room and myself, Calamity and Stellar take the other. For a moment it's as if we're at a camp. Just, you know, with weapons and the task of killing each other.

We all return to the centre room fairly quickly and, as soon as we're settled, we begin to discuss our plan of action. The sooner we start hunting, the better.

* * *

 _Blake Eden, District Nine Male, 17 years old_

It's hard not to hear the Careers - they've been making enough of a noise since they've left the Cornucopia. Whether it's their loud, oblivious footsteps or their annoying cheers as they find a cabin, they've made noise. I know they're the Careers but it's the _Hunger Games_. You don't want to attract attention to yourself. Clearly they've forgotten the time a few years back where the Career pack got too complacent and loud and were killed by an alliance of Outer District tributes. I don't think that's going to happen this year, but they don't seem to remember and that could be their downfall.

I'm not stalking them per say but rather making a conscious effort to know where they are in the arena. As they walked to the cabin I made sure to hang back a few metres or so just so that, if they did turn around, they wouldn't see me. I followed their noise and the carnage they left in the forest rather than they themselves. When I make it to the clearing a minute or so after them, I make sure to stay behind a densely packed bush, peeking through to see what they're doing.

When they don't come out for a while I think it's safe to say they're discussing their plan for the night. It's not like the Careers to _not_ go hunting on the first night - the night where most other tributes make the biggest mistakes. Perhaps trailing them will be my big mistake.

I might go back to the Cornucopia and get some supplies - not all of the backpacks were empty and most supplies left were deemed by the Careers to be of now value. Stuff like food that isn't quite filling or weak medicine that, when injuries get too much, become useless. I turn around to look at the route we came and, since it's darkening due to the impending nightfall, decide that maybe leaving right now will do me more harm than it will benefits. I have no way to provide a light source and I'm not going to light a fire anytime soon.

I give the cabin one final glance, noticing that the Careers - judging by their silhouettes - are about to embark on their hunt. I make sure to bury myself somewhat in this dip in the ground directly behind the bush and cover myself up with the blanket I got. It's all dark so, to the naked eye who's just passing by, I should look like another piece of the ground. Tomorrow morning I'll go and get the supplies I need.

* * *

 _Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 16 years old_

I don't like this arena. It's too easy to get lost. All a tribute needs to do to escape you is run around until you get lost and are unable to find your bearings. Maybe cat and mouse games are what the Capitol is into at the moment. I also don't like the amount of trees. Now I need to be even more conservative with my arrow. I was stupid to fire both of them at Brock but, from what I can tell, none of the Careers can use a bow so the arrows are useless. Maybe I'll return to the Cornucopia tomorrow and retrieve them. I'd feel better with three arrows and not just one.

The majority of the day has been annoying and I'm sort of glad that nightfall is coming down on us. Not glad that it's nightfall and it's becoming closer and closer to complete darkness, but because now the Careers might shut up. The woods seem to echo and every time one of them laughed, shouted something obnoxious or recalled a kill from the Bloodbath, most in the forest can hear it I'm sure.

I come to a clearing and for a moment I think I'm back at the Cornucopia but then I see the unmistakable signs of the Careers - the area around the cabin that lies in the centre is trampled on and clearly they haven't been moving with care. I'm sure if any other alliance had been there it'd be almost undetectable. There's a couple of people on watch and I assume they must be getting ready to mobilise, judging from what I think is a conversation on ways to make sure nobody gets into the Cabin while they're gone. I can see that one of the people is Stellar from Four, annoying as ever, but it takes me a second or two to try and figure out who the taller person standing beside her is. At first I think it's Diamond, but the person is far too tall for that. Then I think it's either Calloway or Brock but the frame doesn't match Calloway's beefiness nor does the skin tone, from over here, resemble Brock's rich brown. Then it hits me. Tesla Mason, my district partner, is allied with the Careers.

I don't feel betrayed, we were never in an alliance, but it still hurts. No, it hurts to see someone I've had encounters with my entire life due to the apothecary ally with people who'll gladly kill me without a second thought. He won't kill me. He made that very clear in his interviews - he can't kill women. That and we have a pact. I don't know if he'll honour that pact but my loyalty to it is quivering. I can't keep it. If I see him and I have the chance, I have to kill him. I didn't make a pact with a Career tribute.

I decide to pace around the clearing to see which way they're likely to go and, obviously, take off in the other direction. The longer I can avoid the Careers the better. Hopefully by then they would've killed each other off and whoever's left will be easy pickings. As I walk I notice that part of the ground appears softer, less firm than the others. When I step on a piece of ground it feels and sounds as if I've stepped on a waterproof material and, although no noise is made, I think it's safe to say I've stepped on a tribute. I don't know who it is, nor do I want to kill them to give away my position, but I move away quickly. They're foolish for staying so close, so unprotected to the Careers. Maybe me walking on them has given them the incentive to move, though I can't dwell on it - if they don't, it's their life that's lost and not mine.

* * *

 _Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, 18 years old_

We've decided against going to hunt as one collective. Our Cabin is a goldmine just waiting to be struck by another tribute otherwise. We split ourselves down the middle. Myself, Diamond, Shelldon and Stellar will go hunting whilst Buckingham, Calloway, Brock and Tesla stay at the cabin. It feels reassuring to leave the boys from Five and Eleven with Calloway - I know he'll make sure they don't go too far out of line. He'll do it with brute force, if not, his infectious sense of humour.

It's much darker now and it's harder to see. I guess that's the major thing this year with the arena - light levels. It's bound to get interesting at night then. We decide to retrace the route we came from the Cornucopia - we saw some things there such as a rock shaped suspiciously like a 'C' and other landmarks that'll help us navigate.

"Do you think we should light some torches or something?" Stellar asks as we walk into the forest, weapons armed in case anyone tries to sneak up on us or if we find anyone. "Maybe we'll be able to see then."

Shelldon shakes his head, voice assertive, "No, that'll be a death wish Stellar, do you not watch the Games?"

"I have to agree," I say as I look around, making sure to not miss any shadows in or around the trees, "We might be the Careers but what if someone takes us by behind? How many will they be able to kill before we kill them?"

Stellar pipes down and I think I can hear Diamond saying some stuff to her, probably to make her feel better. I don't take too much notice. I don't think either of them realise that their chances of winning are extremely thin. Plus, Tesla and Brock suit the title of 'Career' much better than they do.

It doesn't take us long to navigate our way back to the clearing with the Cornucopia in it. We pass the landmarks we made mental notes to remember, we pass random animals that we speculate are mutts or not and, near the clearing, we see a lump in a tree. It takes a few different angles from the ground to establish that it's independent from the tree but we're sure that it's _something_.

"I think we should kill it," Diamond says, raising his spear with the assumption we'll give him the green light, "Might as well kill it regardless?"

It shuffles a little, clearing discomforted at hearing this.

"And if it's a mutt?" Shelldon asks, "It could be a trackerjacker nest for all we know. Don't want to go spearing one of them down, do you?"

Diamond lowers his spear for a moment, sulking, "I guess that's a point."

"I say we come back here tomorrow and if it's still in the tree, we kill it," I say, looking at each of them. Good to know that my body frame and height establishes me as the clear leader - they all listen to me, "Sound good?"

They nod one by one and, once again, we're on our way to the Cornucopia.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

I've stayed close to the Cornucopia. It's been deemed safe ever since the Careers have left. I think I've seen a few tributes in the trees and it's reassuring to know we all have the same idea. What's unnerving is that there's still nineteen of us in the arena - at this point there's an average of thirteen, maybe even less. What makes it worse? Eight of those nineteen are Careers.

The safety of the Cornucopia - a phrase rarely said in the Hunger Games - is destroyed when some of the Careers return. One of the first things they do is search around the perimeters and my plan to sleep in a ditch is foiled, mostly because two of them come directly on my position. I suppose I'm lucky to see it's Calamity and Shelldon, both of whom showed no obvious prowess with long distance weapons in training. When they both peer down to see if I'm a tribute, I grab a handful of dirt and throw it in their faces. They both stumble backwards, obviously not expecting dirt in the face, and make some noises of discomfort. I take this as my time to run, not knowing if the other two Careers have come to join them.

The darkened state of the arena makes it harder to run and I come close to colliding into multiple trees. I can hear a storm of footsteps behind me and I don't dare look back, not for one second. If it was one of them, maybe I'd do my best and do what I know best to convince them not to kill me but there's four of them. I can't attempt district all of them and not expect one of them to bite the bullet and kill me.

I manage to dodge a large majority of the trees before I come to a clearly denser part of the forest. I look behind me, seeing the blades of the Careers' weapons reflecting the moonlight not too far off. That's all it takes for me to hide in the beginnings of the forest. I don't want to venture too deep - who knows what's lurking within. I don't feel completely safe being as far in as I am, which isn't far at all.

It's clear the Careers don't particularly want to face this part of the arena just yet because, after establishing that I've gone into it, they agree to return to the Cornucopia. I hear one of them say "whatever's in there'll kill her, no doubt."

I look behind me, deeper into the forest, and shudder. I feel like I'm being watched - is that just the effect of the cameras or is someone watching me? It's not long before I move back out again, hiding underneath a tree that's a fair distance from the denser forest.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

The woods are oddly peaceful at night. There's ambient sounds that makes it peaceful and something you'd see off the TV from time to time. Ellie and I walk, talking and laughing quietly about stories from our districts. I'm glad we spoke to one another during training - being with someone makes facing the arena a little less hard. We make sure to stick close together - everyone knows the first night is the night where the Careers are the most active and if we stick together we can alert each other quicker and easier.

The problem is, that was all in theory. Now we can hear footsteps circling around us and for a moment we think we've encountered mutts.

"If they're dog mutts," Ellie says, "We could probably kick them away."

A voice mocks her, feigning offence, "Hey! We're not animals."

It doesn't take us long to realise we've been circled by the Careers. Ellie and I give each other a look before booking it in opposite directions. That wasn't part of the plan but it's confused the Careers for a few seconds because they don't move, or at least I can't hear any footsteps other than my own, and they only begin to chase us after frantic shouts and orders.

I don't know who's following me but I don't want to turn around and check. Chances are, if I did that, I'd run into a tree and then they'd definitely catch up to me. Whoever they are, they're definitely not the fastest like me. I suppose the odds are in my favour in that sense.

I come to a large body of water and I'm half tempted to jump into it and hide there but I think I saw the pair from Four - if one of them is following me then I'll be dead within seconds. I look about and see that the edge of the water is lined with a large number of bushes. I don't have much time. I can hear the thundering of footsteps getting closer and closer.

I choose to hide behind a substantial looking bush and wait. I can hear the footsteps stop and it's clear they've reached my area.

"You go that way around," A voice hisses, "He can't have gone far."

I don't dare peek in case I give away my location. I need to think fast. If they don't have any obvious indication to my whereabouts then they'll look high and low and then they'll be sure to find me. I pick up some stones, throwing them as far as I can to my left, making it seem as if I've taken off back into the woods. It seems to work because they both run in that direction and, soon enough, the area is quiet bar for my sharp inhales. It's only when they're gone do I realise they've made me become on my own, kaing the Games harder for me.

If this is what the first night has in store then I don't want to know what I'll be up against.

* * *

 _Diamond Gold, District One Male, 15 years old_

Shelldon and I are beyond annoyed that we couldn't catch the boy from Ten. We saw him go to the lake and we heard him leave. We followed him and where did we end up? The Cornucopia, bloodless. The girls seemed to have similar luck because they return too, both clearly annoyed.

"They're too sneaky," Calamity had said to us as we settled back at the Cornucopia, mutually deciding that maybe we should wait out here and hunt when we can see better, "They'll be tricky ones."

What makes it worse is that they're _Outer Districts_. If it was a kid from Three or Five I'd be a little less annoyed but an Outer District kid? That's embarrassing, _especially_ for a Career. Four Careers couldn't take down two Outer District kids. I can hear my mentors groaning.

We all decide that clearly hunting at night isn't working out for us and call it quits for the rest of the day. Of course, our conversation turns to the girl from Twelve, Alys, who we chased.

"Did you see her face?" Stellar says in between giggles, "Oh god it was _priceless_!"

"I bet the others would've killed to see it," I agree, nodding.

Shelldon's a bit more serious and simply looks over at us, partaking in the laughter here and there but that's the extent of his conversation.

"Shame we couldn't get her though," Calamity chimes in, bringing the mood down a little.

"Maybe not..." Stellar says, mood deflating but picking back up near enough instantly, "But now she'll be even more scared of us, making her face when we kill her even better!"

Calamity laughs a little, looking down at the ground. It's not been a good night for us - we're all a little underwhelmed. We agree to have two sleep while the other two keep guard. Naturally, being older, Shelldon and Calamity sleep first and it's myself and Stellar who guard the mouth of the Cornucopia first.

"I say we kill them now and go," Stellar whispers to me as she looks around the edge of the clearing, "We can just say that the boy from Ten got lucky."

I shake my head, "You think they'd believe us? Calloway'll kill us for even letting Calamity die."

Stellar huffs and rolls her eyes, "I say we leave when there's only six Careers left. Deal?"

I look at her, nodding, "Deal."

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

We've decided to take it in turns to patrol the outside of the cabin. It's a lot colder outside so it's only fair if we rotate it and stay as warm as we can. Tesla and Brock start the patrol. Buckingham had worries that they'd kill us but I reminded her that there's plenty of deadly tributes out there. If we don't kill them, one of them will. Besides, the other four would come crashing down on them like a ton of bricks. I'm not worried about them - they have to prove their place. Though, not that I'm making it known obviously, I'd rather them than Diamond and Stellar. The latter two are just liabilities waiting to happen. I wouldn't be surprise if the first Career death is attributed to one of their's bold mistakes.

The anthem plays and myself and Buckingham come outside to see who's died, ready to make our comments about them. The seal shows and I can hear the groans from Tesla and Brock. Typical non-Careers.

The first face to show up is Kumple's and none of us hide our laughter - _especially_ Buckingham.

"At least he won't annoy us anymore," She says with a victorious grin, "He's gone and out of it!"

Myself, Brock and Tesla nod in agreement and wait to see who comes up next. We know there's only five but we don't know who, bar a few guesses here and there. Who knows what happened amongst the other tributes after they all took off?

Kaiya's face comes up next and I can feel how deflated District Six must feel. Not that many deaths but both of their tributes are dead? I can only imagine the disappointment of their escort. There's not much to say about her, other than she was a lot more bearable than Kumple was.

The Seven male, Chandler, comes up next and we're all a little taken aback, besides me of course. He wanted the backpack that was rightfully mine and he paid the price.

"I thought he would've lasted a little longer," Brock comments, looking up at the sky.

Tesla nods in agreement, "Same. He seemed like he'd have a better chance than his partner."

Buckingham and I hum in agreement. Three down, two to go.

Illea comes up next and we sort of feel bad for her. She was talking about her condition in her interview, explaining that it made learning about camouflage hard for her. Of course the sympathy only goes so far because she was, at the end of the day, a threat due to her posture. Both Ten tributes are bulky this year. I can only imagine that if they did manage to ally together than they'd be a force to be reckoned with.

The final face to appear is that of the District Twelve male, Cadin. He was a rather...plain tribute and none of us can say any words other than noting that those are the five who're dead and agreeing that we need to go tribute hunting as soon as possible.

How brutal do the Gamemakers intend to make these Games?

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

After the death sequence Bobbin, Melvin and I choose to wander around a little longer to try and find the safest place to camp out for the night. I'm glad I've allied with Bobbin and Melvin - they're the youngest two in the arena and I can't help but feel motherly towards them. I want to protect them. They don't deserve this. I was protected when I had to face the world on my own so the least I can do is protect them as they have to face the arena. I can't help but wonder though; will they hinder me? Will I die because of them? I'm not letting this get to me, they don't deserve that, but I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind.

None of us particularly like the arena and we all make the mutual decision to not venture into the dark, dense forest. Instead, we choose to sleep outside it in a ditch, covering ourselves with leaves that strategically cover us.

It isn't long before Bobbin's tapping my side hurriedly.

"What is it?" I ask, moving to I can see her face. I notice that she looks terrified.

"I think I see someone on the edge of the forest," She whispers, voice trembling, "I think it's Phantom..."

All three of us, Melvin having woken up in the midst of us talking, look up slightly, searching what little of the forest we can see. I think I see something move and I wouldn't be lying if I said I thought it's looking at is, but I'm also positive it's just my imagination playing tricks on me. I decide that we're safe. Whatever - or whoever - it is clearly isn't in the position to attack us because, if it was, we would've been attacked by now.

"Shh, it's just your imagination," I coo, running my hand through her hair a few times, "The best thing we can do is sleep. If it _is_ him, we'll take him down."

Bobbin still looks scared but she shuffles in close, wrapping her arms loosely around my waist and, in return, I wrap her with my arm. Melvin doesn't do the same but he shuffles closer anyway, just to feel a little more protected.

I don't know what the arena has in store for us, but I've decided I'll protect these two for as long as I can.

* * *

 **And that's Day One over! Usually chapters will split into Day and Night, but for this one I decided to accumulate it!**

 **There's a load of POVs but that's because of the reason above!**

 **I wanted to get this out sooner, but I just didn't have the time, but here we are! Hopefully Day Two will be out sooner!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	26. Day Two

_Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

There hadn't been any cannons in the night, nor had there been a different face other than the ones who died in the Bloodbath shone in the sky. I'm not a Career naturally but even I can't help but feel annoyed - aren't all the weaker tributes meant to succumb to the Careers in the first night? The only explanation we could come up with in the cabin is that the tributes this year are being a little smarter, maybe taking more of a serious note of what their mentors are saying to them rather than doing it on a whim.

Aside from the lack of canons it's easy to tell that the others haven't had a successful night - they all walk to the cabin slightly drooped, their body languages just accentuating their disappointment. Neither Calamity nor Shelldon speak, walking into the cabin after giving me a curt nod and nothing more. Diamond and Stellar, on the other hand, whine about the lack of kills, both telling the other about how they were so close to getting their target - the boy from Ten for Diamond and the girl from Eleven for Stellar. Neither of them go in immediately and tell me they want to guard the back of the cabin. I let them because if they're planning to kiss or something I'd rather not get a front row seat of it. If they plan to take off? I'm sure they won't last long, not with the other Careers about.

I don't need to be in the cabin to hear the annoyance of the other Careers. Calamity complains loudly that she was extremely close to killing Ellie and Shelldon says Dion seemingly vanished into thin air running from the lake. If only they had brought a non-Career district tribute, they might've found them. I can already guess that Ellie probably climbed a tree and was able to hide, using the pitch black darkness to her advantage and I highly doubt Dion left them from the lake. From our small travels we saw the lake and how it dips slightly, lying in a crater-like hole. Of course the mounds surrounding it aren't steep enough to make it a proper crater but they'd provide most with some challenge - you'd hear scuffling if someone did try to leave. Shelldon says he heard the leaves move, no scuffling mention. That, to me, suggests Dion outwitted them by staying right where he was. Maybe the Career's lack of initiative will bring their downfall this year?

I hear some shuffling and I look up, seeing the bushes on the edge of the clearing being disturbed by something. I raise my spear, ready to throw it at whoever appears. It's Victoria. She steps out proudly, probably knowing she doesn't have to fear me. We have a pact. I lower my spear and she smiles a little, probably happy I've kept the pact up. We continue to have a stare-off for a few seconds, probably trying to establish what new ground we're on. She's a lone tribute and I, when I made the pact, thought I'd be in the same situation but now I'm with the Careers. It adds an interesting dynamic to the mix. I think my lowering of the spear has confirmed I'll uphold the agreement if she does. She seems satisfied because, after staring for a good while, she nods and leaves.

The danger of Victoria Benson hasn't gone down since we arrived in the Capitol - she still might just be the one to strike an arrow in my heart. Quite literally.

* * *

 _Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

Diamond and Stellar return inside the cabin, saying they were guarding the back for Tesla so he didn't need to worry about it. What they were doing in actuality, I don't know nor care. They come back in time to discuss our plan for today. We decide that the same group will go hunting today and will swap duties at night, the only difference being Calamity will be replaced by Tesla. Having two spear wielders hunting will be beneficial to us - if a tribute is hiding in the trees one of them will be able to spear them down.

I can't help but feel like a babysitter as I round Diamond and Stellar up, preparing them for another day of hunting despite their protests and desires to sleep in the warmth of the cabin. We trudge out and I tell Tesla the news. He seems eager to actually do something other than keep watch. It's a mundane job, that much is obvious.

"Where should we go first?" Tesla asks, "Anywhere in particular from last night you'd like to go?"

"The lake," Stellar, Diamond and I seemingly answer in unison.

Tesla looks a little taken aback before laughing a little, nodding, "Sounds good to me."

We get our bearings to get a rough idea on _where_ the lake is and, just as we're ready to leave, Stellar decides to open her mouth.

"I think we should check the perimeter," She says, "I saw Tesla staring into the bushes and if it's a tribute like I'm _sure_ he suspected, we'd want to kill them, right?"

Diamond, Tesla and I look at each other, nodding. It's not a bad idea and it's probably the most intelligent thing I've heard Stellar say since meeting her.

"Fine," I say, "We'll split up and regroup after checking."

I assign us areas between distinguishable trees, giving us no more than five minutes to check thoroughly. The arena's a little bit lighter today so we should be able to see tributes easier.

It isn't long before we hear the rush of leaves and Stellar giggling a little too manically for my liking.

* * *

 _Stellar Madison, District Four Female, 14 years old_

I found someone! I'm going to get a kill before Shelldon! That'll prove to him what a real Career is.

The boy from Nine, Blake, is running just a little in front of me. It's cute, really, how he thinks he'll lose me. Well, Blake, let's just say I don't give up too easily - especially not when I've got a point to prove. I can hear footsteps behind me and no doubt it's the other three probably trying to keep up with me. You snooze you lose boys - you wanted this first kill? Sucks, it's mine!

The run's difficult, I will admit that. The terrain goes from flat to hilly and the amount of branches I have to push out of my way or slice with my rapier is annoying, but I'll persevere. I can tell we're running to the lake too - a bonus. Maybe this boy has just unwittingly led so many other tributes to their deaths today. That wouldn't be the best way to be immortalised in some districts, the reason why their tributes who otherwise had some chance at survival are dead.

I eventually catch up to him, tacking him to the ground. He kicks blindly a few times, hitting me enough for him to get back up and attempt to run again. So he's not going down easy? Understandable - I'd be the same. He only manages to get a few steps in before I tackle him down again, stabbing his legs a few times to make sure he can't get up again. He writhes in pain, trying to clutch the legs that I'm pinning down. Placing both of my hands on the handle of my rapier, I begin to stab at the back of his neck. One times, two times, three times, loads of times. You'll be able to play dot-to-dot on his back by the time I'm through.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The only reason I stop stabbing is because Diamond has to physically pull me off of the dead body. I'm laughing. I find it hysterical - I got a kill before Shelldon did. The Shelldon who attempted to insinuate that he's more of a Career than me! I volunteered, he's just a reapee!

"You see that?" I say in between giggles, "I got the first kill out of us two. You, Mr. Non-Career, can shut up now!"

Shelldon simply rolls his eyes and I take it as a victory. If he can't say anything in return then it means I've won!

"That's great and all," Tesla says, "But now what? How do we go about this lake?"

We all look at the lake and, now in daylight, I can see just how expansive it really is. The banks of it presumably end where the force field starts so it'll take us a while to investigate it all with much depth.

"I say we throw a throw spears at different places," Shelldon says, looking out, "If a tribute is close by they're sure to take off."

Stop trying to sound smart Shelldon - I got the first kill!

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

I was right - there's no mutts in this part of the forest. All the other tributes are avoiding an ingenious hiding area for nothing, really. Their loss - more places for me to hide as I plan how to win the Games. As much as I love this as a base of operations, I can't spend another night without no supplies. I need to venture out and find something - or someone - to do with supplies. I make sure to stay by the edge for a good while, listening out for any footsteps. I don't hear any and decide that this is as good of a time as any to venture out.

And, when I do, I come face to face with the girl from Eleven, Ellie.

I raise my sword and she raises her knife. We're both clearly on the defence and, from the looks of it, she's been split up from Dion. Perfect. I notice she's got a backpack that, from what I can tell, is stuffed with supplies. Even better.

"Truce?" I ask, lowering my sword and putting on my best afraid voice.

She shakes her head, still holding her knife offensively, "You make me laugh - why would I ally with you?"

I move back a little, to humour her, "Why wouldn't you? We'd be a great team together - didn't you see what score I got?"

"You're beyond creepy," She says, face contorting into one of disgust, "Me allying with you will be the biggest mistake I've made in my life, I can tell."

I need to think fast. Making her do what I want is much better than killing her now and taking her supplies.

"Have you ever heard of a tactic?" I ask, trying my best to sound offended, "No tribute went near me and now no tribute is going near me. See? Perfect."

She can't fight with that logic - you can tell. She lowers her knife down a little, probably contemplating in her head whether or not, with this newfound information, it's worth allying with me.

"You look starving," She says after a lengthy silence and I smile, knowing she's let herself come to terms with allying, "You should eat."

Do I feel bad? Not in the slightest. She's taken a dangerous risk and I'm going to make sure it's one she regrets taking.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

The first think I realise when I wake up is, besides that sleeping in a ditch is extremely uncomfortable, is that I have no supplies whatsoever. Ellie had our supplies and I don't know where she is now. All I have is a small knife, one that'll be no help to me at all come a confrontation with another tribute, especially a Career. It's not the best situation to be in and now that I'm alone it makes it even harder. I'd try to hunt for Ellie but I don't know where she is - she could be anywhere in this arena by now and I could die trying to find her. No. My best bet is to take this now as it comes. Set myself small goals with the ultimate goal of finding Ellie again.

I had heard the Careers come close to the lake but I didn't think anything of it. I've moved away from the immediate bank of the lake so they missed me when they were searching. I think they went back the way they came, probably going to search the arena from the other side and then work their way around. Subsequently, when I get up, the lake is empty sans a few birds who take a drink from the water. It's a gamble they're taking and, if the water was poisonous, they'll die instantly. I watch them, seeing if they do and, when they don't, I decide to take the risk myself.

I crouch down over the water's edge and cup my hands, bringing some water up to my mouth and taking a sip. It tastes perfectly fine and I don't feel funny. When I bring the water to the light it's clear, not a murky colour like lake water usually is. The only other thing I kept from the backpack was a small canteen which I fill up immediately. I feel a little better now, having some water on me - it makes traversing the arena a little more bearable. I can see, from my side of the lake, a small river that offshoots and I decide to follow it. It might lead to food, whether that be animals drinking that I can snare into dying - I'm not going to kill them - or berry bushes.

I'm happy to see that the river doesn't die out near instantly. Instead, it goes on for quite a while, hopefully leading somewhere. I notice that this is the first place in the arena, bar the Cornucopia, that isn't full of trees. I can move about without having to outstretch my arms to knock away branches. The water in the small river is clear, confirming that the water in the lake is more than likely safe to drink from - which I'm happy to see. I continue to follow the river until I come to a creek and there I meet the girl from Twelve, Alys.

She looks scared and is ready to run but I hold up my hands, indicating I don't intend to harm her. I keep my distance, however, as I don't know whether or not she'll attack me. She has supplies - maybe I can ask to ally to get some?

"Truce?" I ask, "The Careers are about moving - maybe we'd be better together?"

She gives me a look up and down and I can tell she's reluctant to truce but I think she might've encountered the Careers before because she nods, "Truce."

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three Male, 13 years old_

It's boring, moving around the arena. There's not much to distract me like there was back in District Three. There is, however, a large amount of perfectness in the arena. Everything is done in such a way and has a purpose, making the arena absolutely perfect. Delta and Bobbin let me ramble on - I assume it's to ease them as much as it eases me. Bobbin and I laugh every so often and Delta's sarcastic remarks and eyerolls. She always ruffles my hair though which, if it was District Three, I'd get annoyed at but we're in the arena. I suppose my perfect appearance can be forgone if it means I can be comforted by someone.

We traverse the arena carefully, making sure that each step is calculated and that nobody strays to far from the others. At some points Delta holds mine and Bobbin's hands and lead us through the arena. I can only imagine it makes myself and Bobbin look even more vulnerable, given our size compared to Delta, but it's nice and comforting. I feel at ease, thankfully. It's a hard walk and I'm sure her holding our hands is more of an attempt to drag us to somewhere safe where we can camp out for the rest of the day.

We eventually come to a lake and none of us can contain our happiness. We drink from the water messily, ignoring all possible risks though it seems like we're fine to do so because the water doesn't appear to be contaminated.

"I wish we had something to hold the water in," Bobbin says, sitting back on her heels, "It'd be hard to keep coming back here again and again whenever we're thirsty."

It's as if it was on cue - we hear a beeping noise and a parachute lands in front of Bobbin. She opens it and, inside, are three small canteens. We all smile, thanking the sponsor before filling them up.

"I say we should get moving soon," Delta says, screwing the lid on her canteen tightly shut, "We don't want to be kept here."

We hear some leaves shuffling behind us before a voice laughs, "You won't have time to start moving."

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

Calamity and I have been hunting tributes today. There'd been a canon so we figured that Shelldon, Diamond, Stellar and Tesla managed to get a kill but we need more than one canon, hence why myself and Calamity are out hunting.

For a while we had no luck, coming across signs that a tribute had been in an area but no tribute. It was getting boring and repetitive, until Calamity suggested we go to the lake. The lake'll be a focal point - it's the largest body of water in the arena for sure and subsequently there'll be at least a few tributes there. Thankfully, Calamity was right.

We find the two from Three and the small girl from Eight. It seems as if the girl from Three has taken on a mother role and decided to align herself with the youngest two. That's a stupid move, really. They can only bring her down. Maybe it's the Career mindset that's beginning to develop inside of me or the fact that it _is_ such a foolish decision to make, but she's only asking to be killed by doing so.

We've been watching them for a while, seeing them drink from the lake and receive a sponsor. Someone out there is rooting for them, someone beyond their districts. We let them marvel at the fact they they've got sponsors, let them fill the canteens up - it'll be one less job for us later - and we let them discuss what they'll do next, not that they'll need to do that.

We reveal ourselves, Calamity telling them that they won't have time to move whilst laughing and they all turn near enough instantly, fear plastered all over their faces. You can tell they're not truly ready to have contact with tributes because they all scramble to move. They'll have a hard time escaping - Calamity and myself are blocking the only exit that doesn't require traversing slippery rocks to escape.

The boy from Three and the girl from Eight try to scale the rocks, slipping a few times but are pushed by the girl from Three. Calamity springs into action whilst I block the exit still - they'll have to face one of us that way. Calamity tries to ascend the rocks like they have but slips a few times, causing her to stay where she is. The boy from Three disappears over the ledge and the girl from Eight follows soon after. Calamity manages to get her footing and tries to wave her sword up at the girl from Three, slashing her leg lightly. It's not enough to do any true harm to her, but she still howls in pain and kicks, knocking the sword out of Calamity's hand.

Calamity doesn't seem to like this and tries to climb the rocks again, getting a decent way up but missing Delta as she climbs over. We can hear her footsteps walking away but that doesn't stop Calamity. She tries to climb over and slips when she's near the top, falling down. I rush and catch her because otherwise she'd probably injure her spine and that'll be game over for her; any tribute could prey on her.

"They'll die soon enough," I say as I set her down, handing her back her sword, "No need to chase them. They'll probably run into the others."

Calamity nods begrudgingly and we set off in the other direction.

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

I haven't moved much from my hiding place at the creek. It serves it's purpose nicely, so why should I move and risk it? The only reason I've moved down from it is because the girl from Twelve, Alys, had walked around the creek. I don't know how much of a threat she is but you can't assume in the Hunger Games. Assumptions lead to mistakes which lead to death.

I walk west, keeping far from the Cornucopia clearing and sticking to the denser trees as much as possible. I eventually come across a river, larger than the one that connects the lake to the creek. From what I can tell the area seems undisturbed and I can guess that no other tribute has been here yet or, if they have, they've been incredibly stealthy. I think because nobody has seemingly been here yet, that this is the best place to declare a base.

I spend the afternoon using the knife I got from the Cornucopia to cut branches down so I can prepare the traps I learnt whilst in the Capitol. I also find a forked stick, a decent one, and I manage to craft myself a slingshot. I've noticed there's a lot of spiked seeds in this arena, meaning I'll have some form of weapon. I feel a little better when I construct the traps and make my slingshot, keeping a handful of the seeds safe in my backpack. If there's an animal I'll be able to have some food and if it's a tribute then, hopefully, I'll hinder them enough for them not to be a massive threat to me.

Unfortunately there's no obvious places where I can hide - the majority of the land closest to the river is damp and unpleasant to stand on, let alone lie down. There's a small hole in the ground underneath a tree and I throw a rock inside to see if anything moves. When nothing doesn't, I try my best to line the edges with the waterproof mat I have so I can sleep comfortably.

It's a tight squeeze and definitely not my desired sleeping arrangements because my head is peeking through slightly, but it'll do. Besides, nobody's been in this part of the arena so, theoretically, I should be safe. There's a decent amount of foliage too so, in the darkness of the night, I don't think I'll be seen too easily.

I have a feeling I'll become nocturnal as a result of the Games.

* * *

 _Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 17 years old_

Spending my birthday in the arena isn't my ideal way of fun. I manage to have a slice of cake, however, courtesy of a sponsor which makes a little more bearable. My encounter with Tesla could also be considered a birthday present, I suppose. Good to know he still upholds the truce, though I can't say I'm in the same frame of mind too. Maybe I'll let him off once, at least that way I can kill him by surprise next time.

I haven't made much ground since my encounter with Tesla - I've walked to and from the two clearings. I've seen some tributes on the way and they've avoided me or, if they have tried to come close to me, back down at the last second and run. I don't try to chase them. No, my sights are on the Careers. If they're down then I won't have much stopping me getting home.

I've hidden behind trees a lot these Games and right now is no different. It's late afternoon and the sun is beginning to go down. I'm still in the middle of the two clearings and I'm sure that if the Career pack intends to come back to the cabin I'll be in contact with at least one of them. I choose to hide behind a sturdy tree with a thick trunk and wait.

It takes a while for me to hear anything but, soon enough, there's footsteps following with an order - "Come back straight away."

I recognise the voice as belonging to the boy from Four, Shelldon, and I can only think that a Career tribute is intending to relieve themselves. I look from around my trunk and see Stellar. She's loud and annoying and I'm sure if I kill her I'll be doing the Careers a favour. It's a win win situation. I've only got one arrow, so I need to make it count.

I load my bow up and aim for her heart. My aim must be impaired by something because I hit her in the lungs. I can see her drop to the floor and shake in pain. She'll start screaming if I'm not quick enough. I run over to where she is, pinning her down and putting my hand over her mouth. She looks at me with terrified eyes and I keep the arrow in place, fighting her arms which attempt to push me off. I've heard of ways how she wants to be sadistic to tributes when she kills them so I decide to do the same. I twist the arrow and soon she's coughing up blood. I hold her head down by pulling on her hair and soon enough she's choking on her own blood. Her hand is trying to push me off, pushing on my forehead. I can feel how desperate she is - her hand is shaking - before it goes limp. I can see her take her final breath.

 _ **BOOM!**_

I hear another order given by Shelldon and no doubt a Career will be sent to check up on what's happened. I expect Diamond so I get ready to run but who do I see? Tesla Mason. I pull the arrow out of Stellar's body and load up my bow, aiming it at him.

"Come closer and I'll shoot," I say, not letting him say anything.

"I won't kill you," He says to me after a silence, "We have a truce."

I keep my arrow trained on his head, stepping back slightly. If there's anytime to test the waters it'll be now. "You are?" I ask, "How do I know?"

He looks behind him for a second before throwing down his spear, "That's how."

"For a second there I thought you were going to throw it at me," I say, laughing a little and I see he relaxes somewhat as a result of this, "You would've had an arrow in your heart quicker than you could react."

He lets out a small chuckle before shouts asking about him can be heard. He ushers me to go and I don't waste my time.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **19th - Blake Eden, District Nine Male, killed by Stellar**_

 **I do feel bad about this death, mostly because this tribute was the one I found that I couldn't do justice. I wanted to but I felt like I was creating two of the same character - Phantom and Blake. Your submitter was content for you to die in the Bloodbath but I couldn't do that to ya buddy. Thank you glittergirl20 for submitting Blake!**

 _ **18th - Stellar Madison, District Four Female, killed by Victoria**_

 **I'll miss you Stellar, especially your almost 'larger than life' attitude. Don't worry though, you'll leave a legacy I'm sure. Thank you SparkHat for submitting Stellar! She'll be remembered later on - don't worry!**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Diamond, District One

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Melvin, District Three

Delta, District Three

Shelldon, District Four

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Diamond, Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Tesla & Brock

Melvin, Delta & Bobbin

Phantom & Ellie

Dion & Alys

* * *

 **Day Two is done! I just noticed all but two tributes are aligned with someone.**

 **Two deaths today! We're slowly getting there.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	27. Night Two

_Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

I'm not running out of food, no, but I need food of more sustenance. I don't think living off of dried fruits and nuts is the best way to go - it certainly won't give me the most energy which is what I need. From what I can tell so far this year is going to be an active one and I don't want my downfall to me that I'm physically exhausted from a less than amazing diet. I'm going against Careers who'll have all the food they want. I need to make it work for me.

Climbing down trees are just as difficult as climbing up them and, a couple of times, I nearly slip and fall straight to the floor. I only hang on with dear life which makes me not have the potential to land on my head or neck. Food collecting is relatively easy - I see a few animals and kill them with a little more ease than I'd like to admit, but they're animals. They tried to run away and they were unable to. There's two reasons why I don't cook the meat straight away. The first is that I don't want to attract the unwanted attention to myself. Too many people have died in previous years because they've lit a fire and just led everyone straight to them - a lot of potential, and maybe deserving, victors have died because of this. The second reason is that, quite simply, I've got nothing to start a fire with and I don't want to be sat there trying to make a fire with two sticks. I'll be a sitting duck if I do that. I decide that I'll cook the meat tomorrow, trying to go to the furthest parts of the arena to avoid being caught.

As I walk back to my tree to retrieve my possessions, I notice a sleeping Laurel. I'm half tempted to kill here right here and right now. I can - she's sleeping. She wouldn't have a chance to react. I don't, purely because it'll wake up all the tributes around me and that'll mean the Careers will be more active, especially when they realise the kill isn't one of theirs.

Instead, I see her traps. She's got quite a few of them but none of them have been successful. It's still early in the night so they don't need to be at this very moment in time but you can tell she really wants to get a large amount of food, given the amount of traps. I pick up some sticks and rocks and throw some at the traps, making sure to dislodge them and sabotage them. Soon she goes from a good seven or eight traps that can catch something to a total of three. She hasn't stirred despite the noises of the traps closing, killing the sticks and stones, and I take it as my chance to leave. I don't know if she's in the same situation as me but, if she is, I know she'll begin to feel the effects soon enough and that'll be her downfall.

I mentally thank myself for sleeping on a fairly low branch tonight - it makes grabbing all of my supplies easier and means I'm not leaving my kills at the bottom of the tree for too long, stopping anyone from running and taking them, not that there's anyone else out tonight. I make the bold decision to move closer to the clearing with the Career's cabin in the centre - if I can hide in the trees and stay close, they won't know where I am and that way I'll be able to avoid them for as long as possible.

When I get to the clearing I look out, noticing that nobody is on watch tonight. That scares me a little, it means they're all talking about their next decisive action. I climb a tree that isn't on the edge of the clearing but it isn't too far in the forest, meaning I can be avoided easily if they don't pay the up most attention to the trees. I hide myself within the foliage and decide that tomorrow I'll leave the tree when it's safe and cook my food, returning at the dead of night.

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

We all unanimously agree that Stellar's death hasn't effected us in the slightest. In fact, some can argue, we're in an even better position. She wasn't a liability, no, but Shelldon had told us that her mental state was becoming more and more questionable, especially after she killed the boy from Nine. Having a maniac in the alliance wouldn't be good for anyone and, really, whoever killed her just saved us doing the job later down the line.

We're still discussing it as the night continues, trying to discuss what to do next. As much as her death means little to us, we've lost a member of our alliance and that'll send out the message to the other tributes that we're beginning to fragment, that we're not as strong as we were on the first day.

"I don't think many tributes'll pin her death as our downfall," Buckingham says with a shrug, "Besides, it's not as if we were all planning on letting her live?"

She and Calamity exchange looks and my sister nods, "It was either she died today when she did or tomorrow when she went hunting with us two."

The other Careers nod - Buckingham and Calamity have proved that they're calculated Careers so if they were willing to take the risk of killing Stellar then, clearly, we have nothing to fear. Not that we were anyway but it reinforces the point.

"Should I go on watch?" Diamond asks as our questioning of Stellar's ability and jokes about her extent deeper into the night, "I'd feel a little safer if someone at least monitored the perimeter for tonight."

We nod, letting him go and do it if he really wants to. I can't help but notice how annoyed he looks - did he and Stellar have a plan of their own? I wouldn't be surprised if they were the star-crossed lovers and that the Games was driving a fork in their love. That and whatever killed Stellar.

"I think he needs to go next," Buckingham says after we're confident he can't hear us, "I think he'll turn on us, why else would he leave and look as if he's just been slapped in the face?"

Brock nods, agreeing, "He's become the largest liability to us now, we can't take the risk."

We all look outside, studying the silhouette left on the window. Careers turning against each other isn't an uncommon thing but usually it comes after some form of provoked aggression - something Diamond hasn't show any of. He's rather placid and that's what makes him dangerous.

"We'll decide who does it tomorrow," I say, looking around at everyone. Buckingham's exempt - killing a district partner isn't the best way to gain popularity at home and I'd rather spare her that fate.

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

We've stayed in the middle of the forest for the majority of the day since being chased by the Careers. We're not safe but we're not vulnerable. Besides, Delta's been reassuring Melvin and I periodically, so I think we'll be okay. The Games are getting tougher - two cannons went off today meaning that there's seventeen of us left. It's still a large number for the third day and it makes me scared that night hunting might become more and more common.

I must have a quivering lip or something because Delta looks over at me and smiles, "We'll be fine. We'll find a hiding place and stay there for as long as possible."

The answer satisfies me enough to watch the death sequence in peace. Everyone'll be doing the same - it's highly unlikely that someone'll sneak up on us. Saying that though, we thought we were somewhat safe at the lake...

The first face shown, as per District order, is Stellar from Four. It's a shock, seeing a Career dead on the second day especially because she was so determined during training and her interviews. Even Delta can't hide her shock.

"So one Career down... Seven to go," She says, leaning back on the log she's propped up against.

"Won't we need to be extra careful now?" Melvin asks, "Because won't they be more determined?"

Delta considers the answer before nodding, "More than likely."

The next face in the sky is the boy from Nine, Blake. It's weird to think that someone so cold can come from the same district as Laurel, possibly one of the kindest people I've met - besides Delta and Melvin, of course.

"Poor kid," is all Delta has to say about the matter and she shakes her head lightly.

The anthem ends and the arena becomes quiet once more, bar our breathing. We stay silent for a few prolonged minutes, letting it all sink in.

"What do we do now?" Melvin asks in a small voice, looking at me before looking back at Delta, "W-We're scared..."

Delta looks over at me and I nod shyly. I had heard people muttering that Melvin and I would be targets in the arena and now it's true. It's scary - the whole arena is scary.

Delta smiles softly at us, opening her arms to allow us to cuddle in to which we do so before hugging us tightly.

"We'll move away from the Careers," She says, rubbing circular patterns into our upper arms, "And we'll find us our own little place where we'll stay and go far. How does that sound?"

"Idyllic," Melvin says and I nod in agreement.

Maybe we will find our own little place. That'd be nice. It'd be comforting.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

Dion and I end our alliance amicably. I wasn't looking for one in the first place and it's obvious he doesn't want to ally with anyone other than the girl from Eleven. The alliance benefited us both - he got needed supplies and he taught me a few things about medicinal plants that could help me in the arena. It was a beneficial pact, nothing more. We barely spoke once we exchanged the respective things - he stayed and ate and I went out and tested the knowledge he taught me.

"You can stay here, I don't plan on hanging around," I tell him, packing up my bag, leaving him eating a piece of cooked meat. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have - the longer I stay still the easier it is for the other tributes to get used to my tactics, establish patterns for my behaviour. If I move, it makes it harder for them.

He nods, clearly understanding it. "Thanks for the supplies."

I flash him a small smile, though I don't know if he can see it too well with the darkening sky and the dimming fire, "You're welcome."

We give each other a solitary nod before I take off into the woods. The eerie sounds of crickets creates an atmosphere that I've only seen in movies the few times I've been lucky enough to see on the TV. Something bad always happens after a tense atmosphere's been set and I wonder if it's the case for me.

I'm aiming to head to the dense forest. I don't want to ally with anyone and I don't think there'll be many people at that part of the forest. I trace along the outskirts of it, purposefully looking in. I don't need my mind playing tricks with me. I do this for quite a while until I hear rustling deep from within and, naturally, I move. I don't want to encounter whatever caused the rustle - even if it's the wind. I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers to try and kill me with air.

As I walk I come across a sleeping Laurel. She's hidden quite well but not well enough. Maybe she was bagging on the Careers passing over her - they don't check things in as much detail as the rest of us do. I look at the knife in my hand. In one slice she can be dead - another tribute to add to the list of causalities and another step closer to freedom. I think my odds in the Games are going up, I'm not as petrified as I was before.

I look around, making sure nobody's going to sneak up on me, before I raise my knife. I play to strike her in the temple, killing her quickly. The first time I try to bring the knife down I can't - my hand's shaking too much. I don't want to kill, but how could I miss this opportunity? I want to win. I need sponsors. I'll get sponsors for killing - that's how it works, right?

I try again. I fail, hitting the trunk just above her. The noise makes her stir and I step back in caution. She seems pleasant enough but everyone knows that it can easily just be a front. I hide the knife close to my chest and wait. She begins to stretch and, without thinking, I begin to run.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 **N/A**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Diamond, District One

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Melvin, District Three

Delta, District Three

Shelldon, District Four

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Diamond, Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Tesla & Brock

Melvin, Delta & Bobbin

Phantom & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Victoria

Candella

Laurel

Dion

Alys

* * *

 **So that's Night Two done! No more deaths!**

 **I've decided to add the standard death thing to each night, since I do plan on there being some night causalities - that and alliances will dissolve!**

 **I'm sorry for the lateness on this chapter! I had intended to get this out sooner but I got distracted by RuPaul's Drag Race!**

 **I also apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter - I wanted to get this out asap for you guys! I'll go back and check later on.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	28. Day Three

_Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, 18 years old_

Myself and the other Careers sit and wait, watching Diamond through the window. He volunteered to go on the morning patrol - you can't blame the kid for being eager to please. You can, however, blame him for being dispensable. It's a shame whoever got to Stellar didn't get to him as well, it just makes our job harder.

"Who's gonna do it?" Brock asks, all of us turning to face one another.

"I won't," Buckingham says, "I'd rather my reputation in District One to not be destroyed."

It's understandable as to why she wouldn't want that.

"Calamity?" Shelldon says, looking at me, "How about you?"

Calloway and Tesla look at me, both nodding.

"How about it? You can do it," Calloway grins, handing me a sword.

I nod, "I'll be doing the arena a service."

The other Careers give me a solitary nod and I head out the door, putting on my best smile to Diamond. I don't plan on being nice to him, but I do want to ease him in.

"How're you holding up?" I ask, "Without Stellar."

"Fine," He replies, not looking at me.

"I'm glad," I reply, using the same tone.

He looks at me then, giving me a dirty look. I cock my head slightly, laughing, "Is there something on my face?"

He shakes his head, "No - maybe disapproval, but that's about it."

I stop laughing and, after a pregnant pause, nod, "I guess there should be."

I think he realises what I've been sent out to do because, after a long standoff between us, he spears me in the arm, giving me a hefty gash across my right bicep. He doesn't waste anytime after that, booking it towards the clearing. He's fast, but not fast enough. I pick up the spear and throw it. I'm not the best thrower but I get the job done. The spear pierces the centre of his back and his body crumples to the floor. He writhes for a bit, pulling out the spear and attempting to drag himself into the forest. You can tell he doesn't want to go down easy. I can hear his faint groans of pain and, after trying with what I'll call his best effort, his body stops moving.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The other Careers come out of the cabin and we look at Diamond's body. It's a shame he had to die but now we're at the true six-man Career pack.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

After the death of Diamond the Careers split up. Buckingham, Calamity and Shelldon stay at the cabin - they've all been on tribute hunting and, given Calamity's injury, have earned a rest. Myself, Calloway and Tesla decide to go tribute hunting. Another cannon going off means that the other tributes will be on their toes, probably moving. There's now sixteen of us - six Careers and ten other tributes; there's an abundance of choice to kill.

"Let's go to the dense forest," Calloway says, nodding in the general direction of it, "Surely if there's any tributes in there they'll be needing supplies. I doubt you can stay in there forever."

Tesla and I nod. It makes perfect sense - plus they wont be able to go far. It seems near impossible to run amongst those trees and, if they are close enough to the normal woods, Tesla'll probably be able to spear them. They'll be sitting ducks, essentially.

Passing Diamond's body is somewhat surreal. He somehow looks the most powerful he ever has done dead and the irony is amusing, honestly. It's not hard to see why he was among the favourites of the teenage girls from the Capitol and it's a shame he never got to thank them for boosting his ego. At least he and Stellar can do whatever they did together now.

The walk to the denser part of the forest is a lot longer than I remember but, then again, each time I've come close to it I've been running, chasing after a tribute. I won't lie, it does look menacing. The bark of the trees is significantly darker, each tree being packed just close enough to allow a tribute to struggle to navigate through. It's like a wall, separating whatever lies within from the rest of us.

"Here's what we do," Calloway instructs, handing Tesla a long branch, found on the ground beside him, "Throw this in and if we hear movement Brock'll look in and then, if we find a tribute, we can chase after them. Sound good?"

Tesla and I look at each other before we nod. It's a solid plan.

Tesla lines up the stick and throws it into the overgrowth. We hear the rustling of the leaves from where it's landed and we wait.

"Check anyway," Tesla suggests and I nod, stepping closer until I'm half in and half out of the wall.

I don't expect to meet her but I'm face to face with Ellie. She looks scared but determined, her knife poised in an offensive position. She seems to have accepted that all she can do, if I was to attack her, is injure me enough that I'll have hindering injuries. I raise the sickle in my hand, ready to strike her down when I see him in the distance.

Phantom.

He looks haunting, standing behind one of the trees. He's looking at us, face and emotions unreadable. Ellie's too smart to ally with him, surely? Plus she has the boy from Ten, Dion, who I'm sure she's got the hots for. Phantom's probably stalking her. I could put her out of her misery now and kill her, making her avoid a probably torturous death. Then again, one's always a little more vulnerable when you've just killed someone so maybe her death is the edge we need on him.

"We made a promise in front of our mentors," I whisper to her, eyes darting from her to Phantom, "I'll honour it if you do."

She nods slowly, probably after much consideration, "Right back at you."

I nod and the mutual agreement that now, if we come into contact again, we'll kill each other has come into play. I step out, leaving her to deal with Phantom on her own.

"Nothing," I say to Calloway and Tesla who visibly droop. They both more than likely wanted to find something

"No use dwelling over it," Calloway sighs, "Let's move on. There's got to be tributes moving _somewhere_."

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

At least being part of the Careers hasn't changed Brock's sense of honesty. At least he honoured the pact we made in front of our mentors - it wasn't just for show then. When I hear them go I sigh audibly, allowing myself to slouch a little. That's the closest I've come to actual combat and I'm shaken. Phantom was nothing - he obviously wanted supplies and knew I'm a better asset to him alive than dead.

Speaking of Phantom when I turn around and I see him half hiding behind a tree I nearly jump out of my skin. If the angle he's going for is creepy then he's having no issues in achieving it. His eyes dart from me to a space behind me, probably expecting the Careers to ambush us. I heard them go though, so I know we're safe.

"Why?" Is all he asks, eyes training back on me and the look on his face spells confusion.

I shrug, "Brock and I had a pact."

He tilts his head slightly, "Pact?"

I sigh. Clearly he wants me to go into detail despite the pact being self-explanatory.

"Yeah," I say, "We had a pact where if we saw each other in the arena we wouldn't kill each other - for the first time."

He nods slowly, "I see."

I nod myself and an awkward silence lingers between us. There's not quite a tenseness amongst us but we're certainly not fine. We're on uneven ground - both metaphorically and literally - and I can only see this ending badly for one or both of us.

He turns, walking deeper into the forest. The tree he was hiding behind is the furthest we've gone - I've insisted that we don't go too far in just in case of mutts. Phantom says there isn't any and I argue that, just because we haven't _seen_ any, doesn't mean they're not there. That's what the Gamemakers'll want us to think. They'll want us to think we're comfortable before unleashing all hell on us.

He walks past the tree with ease and I stay still, not taking a single step forwards. He turns and cocks his head, "Aren't you coming?"

"We shouldn't go too deep," I protest, crossing my arms. I can see his body language change. I don't know if it's for better or for worse but it's a shift from the otherwise laid back one he's been adopting.

"The Careers know where we are now. Do you think he won't tell them where we are? Give it a matter of time and we'll be chased by Careers," He argues back, "Think about it. The deeper we are, the harder it is for them to find us and thus they'll move on, thinking we're gone. _Then_ we can return to this area. It's too dangerous for now."

He has a point. A far-fetched one, but one nonetheless.

"We'll be safer," He repeats and holds out his hand for me to take.

I stare at it for a while. I don't want to go deeper but, at the same time, I don't want to die at the hands of the Careers - especially Brock.

I sigh, mentally bracing myself, before taking his hand and allowing him to take me further into the forest.

* * *

 _Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 17 years old_

I've just had a battle with Dion, the boy from Ten. He didn't want to fight me, I can tell that much. Whilst he adopted an offensive posture, he made no real efforts to be offensive. All he did was push me over into the water, the freezing temperature causing me to let him go without too much of a fight. My arms are stiff now and it takes me a few tries to climb the tree that I'm in that's close to the border of the clearing with the Cornucopia in the centre.

I can see him go to the Cornucopia, right into the mouth, more than likely searching through the scraps that the Careers have left behind in their wake. I doubt there'll be anything truly useful there - if there was the Careers would've taken them. But, then again, not all Careers are known for their smartness and not all Outer District kids share the same survival-esque strategy the Careers have.

I load my bow with an arrow. He's in the mouth of the Cornucopia and, if I can give my arrow enough momentum, I can shoot him down now. That'd bring the tribute total down even further than the death this morning. I pull the string back and, just as I'm about to let go and end his life, I hear footsteps beneath me. I collect my arrow from my bow and look down, seeing the girl from Nine, Laurel, wandering cautiously below me.

She doesn't have any idea that I'm here.

Again, I load my bow and prepare to shoot her. She's been crafty, I can tell that much, in these Games. For the most part she's hidden herself out of sight, probably encountering the weaker tributes like Alys from Twelve. That, inevitably, makes Laurel a contender for the title of Victor, even more so than when she was reaped. I want to get back home to my family so, naturally, she's a bigger threat to me now.

Again, just as I'm about to release my arrow, she runs. I don't fire - I don't want to waste my final arrow. I move back closer to the trunk when I hear a thunder of footsteps and, when I look down, I see Calamity and Shelldon chasing after her. They scream derogatory things, bating her and tell her how they're going to kill her. I don't think she needs me to kill her now, not when she's being trailed by two of the smartest Careers.

I turn to look back at the Cornucopia, fully expecting Dion to still be there. He's not. He's moved on. Quite smart, really. I'd move too if I heard the shouts of Careers. He's left backpacks messily outside the mouth of the Cornucopia, leaving no secret that someone besides the Careers have been there. I assume he's found something good, given the wrappers that lay lifelessly in a heap. A soft breeze causes them to fly away.

I recline against the trunk for a few seconds. I can't keep being scared to use my final arrow. I've proved with Stellar's death that I can reuse it over and over. I'm not going to be Victor if I keep choosing not to take risks.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **17th - Diamond Gold, District One Male, killed by Calamity**_

 **I do and I don't feel bad about this death. I do because, bless him, Diamond was so eager and distraught by Stellar's death. I also think being speared to death was ironic, considering that's his preferred way to kill. I don't, however, because he was submitted by a friend who had intended for him to be a Bloodbath tribute but people seemed to get attached to him so I couldn't kill him! Thanks to the friend who submitted him! (ps: I'm sure if he and Stellar survived for longer a romance would've started! Puppy love, though.)**

* * *

 ** _Tributes Remaining:_**

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Melvin, District Three

Delta, District Three

Shelldon, District Four

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Tesla & Brock

Melvin, Delta & Bobbin

Phantom & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Victoria

Candella

Laurel

Dion

Alys

* * *

 **Day Three is done!**

 **Another short chapter that'll be unchecked, yet again, for errors as I really wanted to get something out for you all!**

 **I'll go back through this chapter and check it for errors again when I have the time.**

 **I think this is a good place to say that, with exams coming up, updates will be sporadic - sometimes I'll update within a couple of days and others it make take me a week.**

 **I do have all the chapters planned out so I don't plan on giving up the story anytime soon.**

 **A couple of POVs - Buckingham's and Dion's - were excluded so they'll be added in the next chapter if I can fit them in.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	29. Night Three

_Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

We don't go hunting instantly tonight, it's too risky for us to do so. Most tributes won't know that Diamond's death was caused by us and they might get a little too confident - thinking that because two Careers are down they'll be able to take us on. We have a pretty solid alliance now, the last thing we need is losing anybody because of some other tribute's ballsy attitude. It probably won't be an issue but you can't be too sure. Not in the Hunger Games.

When the groups come back together at the cabin we decide to sit in a circle and deliberate. We need to identify who the biggest threats are and, from there, we can decide who to target and who to leave alone.

We seem to naturally split off into pairs; Calloway and myself stay together, Calamity and Buckingham sit side by side and giggle about something as we all get comfortable, and Brock and Tesla stay together. We're all very much in sync with one another but it's clear on who we feel comfortable with.

"So," Calloway says, beginning the conversation, "Who do we think?"

There's a silence as we think about our answers. Everything's being analysed - their performance pre-arena and how they've been inside. Nothing can go undetected.

"I think the most obvious threat is Victoria," Buckingham says with a nod, "She's dangerous."

There's hums of agreement and Tesla nods, "She's determined and, from what I can tell, she's not going to let much get in the way of her and home."

"She's a bow user," Brock chimes in, "She can snipe us from afar and go unnoticed for ages."

"We can't let that happen," Calamity says, "We need to be on high alert."

"I think the next obvious one is Delta," Brock says after another few seconds of silence, "She's taken care of the younger ones which obviously doesn't help but she's willing to let them go before caring about herself. She can kill and say she's got nothing left to lose."

I nod in agreement, "If she's got nothing to lose then she'll go all out."

More hums of agreement ensue and whilst Delta's nowhere near as much of a threat as Victoria is, she's probably hiding some deadly skills of her own.

"Phantom gives me the creeps. I guarantee he's a threat," Calamity says, "Guarantee he'll be a vicious and brutal killer."

"Well if he's anything like Eight's tribute last year, we should be weary," Calloway nods. We all remember Velvet - we're pretty sure he's made his mark on not to underestimate tributes from Eight.

"I don't think he's a real threat," Tesla says, "He seems too peaceful, but, Dion from Ten. He's got the build to be a big potential threat."

Again, we all nod in agreement. He seems like a pacifist and far too concerned with the girl from Eleven to do any real damage but as Tesla said, he's got the build to be one of the biggest threats.

"Target them?" Calamity asks, looking around.

There's a few seconds of silence as it sinks in - we've got our targets. Now all we need to do is take them out.

"Target them," We say in near perfect unison.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

I think staying up in the trees is my best bet. Sure it might be hard to get up and down from them but, once I'm up here, nobody seems to be able to find me. I've seen some tributes run about and being chased. That hasn't happened too much to me yet so why would I risk it and stay on the ground?

Staying close to the Career's cabin might not be my smartest move but they don't tend to move about much in the morning. Every time they've passed me they've had trouble identifying what I am, nearly always concluding that I'm a bundle of branches or a mutt and that the risk of attacking me is too much for them to take.

I make sure to check routinely in the direction of the cabin. I'm not exactly tired so I might as well take the chance to make sure I know what the Careers are doing. I'd rather have an idea of what they're doing when instead of trying to scramble about later on like most of the other tributes will. I guess that's the advantage of staying close to their cabin.

I've noticed, over the past few days and today whilst I do my checks, that Tesla and Brock are sent out more to guard than any other Career. Perhaps the traditional Careers view them as dispensable? I don't think they are - based on how they've performed up until this point. To count them as nothing would be stupid. The Careers might be brutes but the ones this year seem to have some brains, they wouldn't do that, right?

Maybe they have though. Diamond and Stellar are dead - they could be protected the core four of them and letting Tesla and Brock perish if and when needed. I guess then it'd make sense. Rather someone else - or a big threat - than you.

I can't help but find both Tesla and Brock integral to the Careers, however. With Diamond gone Tesla is the best long ranged weapon handler out of them _and_ he'll probably know how to get to Victoria. That girl is a threat. Brock, on the other hand, is large and it means that two out of three of the biggest guys build-wise are in one single alliance. That's enough to intimidate anyone.

Whatever the reason is, it's perplexing and I don't want to rack my brains to find out - not at this hour.

My stream of ideas is broken anyway as I hear some rustling beneath me. I look and, from what I can tell, it's Alys traversing the arena. She's smart to - none of the Careers are out hunting and, from what I can tell, no mutts have been released yet - she's in the prime time to do _something_.

She seems to be moving towards the lake. I think it's been a hot spot this year - I've heard loads of commotion from that direction.

I keep my eyes trained on Alys, watching her until she becomes only a dot in my vision or the slight rustle of bushes.

The arena's quiet. Probably too quiet, for the Capitol.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

I need to get to the lake. I need water. I knew from Twelve that water's sacred and you can't go wasting it but the luxury of the Captiol has made me think, in the short term, that water isn't anything to worry about. How wrong could I be?

I had made sure specifically to get as much water as I could when I was with Dion - he would've shielded me if any danger presented itself. I had a decent amount, an amount I thought I could live off for a couple of days. How long did it last me? A day. A day and a half at max. I should've stayed there, I should've made him go but, no, instead I went and potentially jeopardised my chances of getting water. What if the Careers are at the lake and I can't get any water? What if they chase me? I know people can go a while without water but, knowing my luck, I won't be so fortunate.

I know my way to the lake by know and subsequently it doesn't take me too long to get there. At first I think I'm alone and I quite happily fill my two canteens up to the brim with water, before downing one of them there and then and refilling it.

I shouldn't be so happy to see water, but I am. It gives me reassurance that I'll be okay.

I go to take another big swig of water when a snap of a branch brings me back to my senses. My head moves quickly in the direction of the noise (so much so that my head hurts afterwards) and, standing before me, is Laurel.

"Truce?" She asks, voice timid and afraid, as if she fears that at any moment I or someone else could attack her. She's not wrong - nothing is predictable in the arena.

I don't want to ally with anymore people - I didn't want to ally with Dion. The only reason I did is because I knew that, potentially, he could kill me. Laurel doesn't present such danger but, as I said, nothing's predictable.

It takes me a while to answer but, eventually, I nod, "Just for tonight."

Her posture seems to relax and she nods with a little more confidence, "Just for tonight."

She holds up some food - some cooked animal of sorts - and I think to myself that the truce might just be beneficial to me; I might regain the supplies that I gave to Dion, half in good will but half in fear of attack.

We watch the anthem together and, when we see that the boy from One has been killed, we discuss what it means to have two Careers dead.

"They must be weaker," Laurel reasons, "He was one of their best long distance runners - I question the boy from Five's loyalty."

I nod in agreement, "I reckon they're closer to disbandment than they think they are. Time'll tell though."

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female_

We've been trudging all night, not staying still in a single place. The attack by Calamity and Brock has shaken us up - we haven't felt safe anywhere.

I can tell Bobbin and Melvin want to complain, they keep making small whining noises, but they don't. We can't risk drawing any more attention to ourselves. We were sponsored a torch but we don't dare use it. Not at the moment. I haven't heard any movement besides our own but that doesn't mean people aren't patrolling the arena.

It takes us a while but we eventually come to a clearing. For a moment I worry that we've reached the Careers' Cabin or the Cornucopia but, upon shining the torch with extreme caution, we've found a rundown cabin - a shoddy replica of the one in the other clearing.

We walk around the perimeter of the clearing and, from inspection, we seem to be the first ones here - there's no disturbances in the grass or any to the cabin bar the hole in the back right hand corner on the second floor. The cabin looks more compressed too - a jump from the second floor wouldn't injure anyone unless they fell weirdly. It's a good exit for escape and Bobbin remains enthusiastic.

"We have a base!" She says in her hushed voice, "We've got _some_ protection!"

Melvin agrees. "It's not _perfect_ ," He says, "But it's something!"

We decide to walk inside. It's damp inside and smells horrible but, _as_ Melvin said, it's something. We take all our needed supplies from our backpacks - our food, water and sleeping bags - and place the backpacks underneath the stairs, concealing them out of view.

The stairs creak horribly as we ascend them and, on the top floor, we have to dust away some dead leaves and dust to make a suitable place for our sleeping bags but, eventually, we get comfortable and we begin to fall asleep.

"We'll be safer now," I say, "We've got some protection. We'll hear anyone trying to force their way in and we seem to be the only ones to have found this place - we'll be fine."

Both Melvin and Bobbin seem to be content with this because they fall asleep rather quickly - quicker than they have in the past few nights - and it doesn't take me long to follow after.

Maybe, with this cabin, we might just have a fighting chance in this competition.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 **N/A**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Melvin, District Three

Delta, District Three

Shelldon, District Four

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Tesla & Brock

Melvin, Delta & Bobbin

Phantom & Ellie

Laurel & Alys

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Victoria

Candella

Dion

* * *

 **Another short and unchecked update!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates - school's been swamping me again!**

 **I'll be on study leave as of Friday so, hopefully, I'll be able to get the updates churning out again. I haven't given up on this story, don't worry!**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of quality in these updates, I just want to get stuff out for you all :c**

 **There's some deaths coming up so, hopefully, they'll get better in quality.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


	30. Day Four

_Shelldon Flanders, District Four Male, 18 years old_

Taking a break was good last night - we didn't go hunting and as such we've been able to collect our thoughts and devise a proper plan of action. Undoubtedly the other tributes are going to think we're weaker than we were, seeing as two tributes are dead, and what they don't know is that the deaths of Diamond and Stellar just got rid of excess baggage. When they find that out, that's when we'll be restored to our former threat level to the other tributes.

This morning myself, Calamity and Buckingham go tribute hunting. The other three are staying at the cabin, packing for our inevitable move from it. I'm sure they'll go into the beginnings of the forest if they feel bored but, really, they shouldn't. It's our time to hunt.

"Let's go to the lake," Calamity had said before we made any true ground, "There'll be tributes there."

Buckingham and I hadn't questioned it - as much as we each try to establish ourselves as dominant forces in the arena, no-one can deny that the twins from Two are ruling the show. At least for now they are. One of them'll have to fumble soon and, when that happens, they'll have what's coming to them.

Calamity was right, however, because when we get to the lake we can clearly see Laurel and Alys filling up their canteens and discussing something. They haven't noticed us yet, which is a good thing. The element of surprise is what'll get us over there. We decide to sneak around to the right - if we can block up the small river behind them then they'll find it extremely hard to escape us without being bogged down and, potentially, falling backwards into the water and their deaths.

It takes us a while to move there because we don't want to make a single noise but, eventually, we make it and Buckingham stands in the middle of the river, not caring that her feet are getting drenched. We're Careers; she'll get sponsored some new ones anyway.

Calamity and I take our places on the banks either side of Buckingham, weapons raised ready to strike.

We don't make them known of our presence. We want them to realise we're here. And they do.

Laurel turns and the look on her face is pure perfection. Buckingham laughs which alerts Alys. Both of them look like deer in headlights. With what would've been their to go to escape route blocked, they both scramble in different directions - Laurel to the left and Alys to the right.

Alys is a lot more nimble than we give her credit for and, subsequently, we're only able to slash her arm lightly before she disappears in the undergrowth. Laurel, on the other hand, tries to get over the small incline that rings around the bank of the lake and fails, falling into it. She splashes intensely and it's during this time that we ascend on her position. As we get nearer she starts to splash the water in our direction. I withstand it fine but Buckingham and Calamity struggle as the water blinds them momentarily. I try to slash Laurel, nearly hitting her twice, but she manages to boot my lower leg, knocking me over for a few seconds and allowing her to escape into the forest.

We try to follow her but we can't find her - it's as if she disappears into thin air. Laurel has, however, led us to Candella who sits in the tree looking down at us fearfully. She clutches onto the trunk of the tree she's in but there's a dilemma - none of us have any long-ranged weapons on us and none of us are the best at throwing.

Probably seeing this and deciding to take her chance, Candella begins to skip from branch to branch. We follow her but it's futile - we can't kill her. I try to throw my knife at her but it misses by a long shot, causing Calamity and Buckingham to groan. All we can do is watch as Candella, like Laurel and Alys, escapes us.

"Do they not teach you how to throw knives in Four?" Buckingham asks, venom seeping from her words.

"I didn't train," I say simply, shrugging it off, "So, no, my throwing skills aren't the best. I don't see you attempting to kill from a distance either."

There's a standoff between us and I can't help but wonder if the other tributes are right in thinking that we're not as united as we may think we are.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

Whilst Brock and Calloway tend to the cabin I've been sent in the opposite direction of the other three to do some hunting of my own. It feels weird, not being accompanied by anyone, because I'm not a proper Career - not one from One, Two or Four at least. I wonder if some of the tributes'll think I've abandoned the Careers. I certainly look like I have - I've got my own backpack full of supplies to see me through today or however long I intend to hunt for and I've got my weapons raised offensively. The thought of abandoning the Careers does cross my mind, maybe I could ally with Victoria, but I decide against it. I don't want to risk the brutality later on. Not if I can help it, at least.

The forest is relatively quiet which is boring - every other time I've gone out hunting we've ran into a tribute by now. I kick some stones aimlessly as I walk and my thoughts return to that of District Five. My friends would probably tell me to be more bruttish, to win - that sort of thing. Maybe I should. The only tribute that I _somewhat_ find intimidating is Victoria but I'm sure if it came to it I could kill her. I'm sure she'd try to attack me first anyway.

Speaking of Victoria, I happen to walk into her. Not the way I wanted to meet her again but I digress.

She's just as shocked as I am because we both scramble backwards, staring at each other.

A second stare down between the two of us isn't what I wanted but it's what I'm presented with.

She has a smile on her face, one of sadism almost and I can see in her eyes how much she wants to go back home. The polite girl from the apothecary has been put on hold. In her place is a merciless killer who'll do whatever she can to return to her family.

"Still with the Careers?" She asks, crossing her arms slightly. She knows I won't kill her but why isn't she killing me? Surely getting rid of a Career would be high on her priority list...

I nod tentatively, watching her every movement with absolute scrutiny, "Yeah, I am."

She hums slightly and shrugs, "Let's hope they don't betray you then, huh?"

I open my mouth to retort something back to her but the girl from Twelve runs in between us. Comically, she stops and looks at the both of us. I can see Victoria's arm go for her bow and I myself make sure I've got a spear in hand ready. Alys sloppily knocks Victoria over and tries to slash me with her knife. I jump back, causing her to miss and she takes off again. I throw my spear and it hits her arm, hitting an already previous gashed place, causing the cut to become even deeper. I can hear her howl of pain and I run after her, leaving Victoria to get up and do whatever she wants.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe my hunting session _is_ as exciting as the other ones.

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

It felt much better to sleep with a roof over our heads; sleeping on the ground was getting too dangerous. It was scary trying to find a good place to sleep and not worry about being caught. If we did though, I'm sure Delta would've protected us.

We wake up relatively early and spend most of the morning discussing things - getting our fears out of the way and the plan for the day.

"I think we should go to the water and fill up the new canteens," Delta says, nodding to the canteens in the corner that we received from sponsors in the night, "Then we can camp out for a while."

Melvin and I nod in agreement. It's a plan neither of us disagree with.

"Sounds good to me," I say enthusiastically, flashing Delta a smile which she returns with a laugh.

"Will there be food on the way?" Melvin asks. We've been out of food for a while, surviving on the few non-perishable items we have left like bags of nuts and dried fruit.

Delta shrugs, "I'm sure we'll come across some as we go to the lake."

Melvin nods again and we prepare to leave.

Most of our supplies are downstairs - that's where we left our backpacks. We have smaller bags up here, string backpacks that are a lot more flimsy than the sturdier ones downstairs. Melvin and I have knifes in our belts whilst Delta carries an axe she managed to recover when we were out walking. Delta doesn't want us to have any weapons on show - she says it'll make us even bigger targets than we already are.

We're about to get going when we hear the door fly open. We can't see who it is but the loud thumps of steps aren't good signs. We try to listen out for their voices just so we can figure out who they are.

"There's some backpacks on the floor," One voice says, I think it's Buckingham, "I'll check them and you go upstairs and, if there is anyone, don't fuck it up."

"I won't," A gruff voice replies and Melvin mouths 'Shelldon' to Delta and I.

We can hear the clanging of our metal items being thrown about by Buckingham and it's in this moment that I realise how serious the Games are. I haven't felt this way since the Bloodbath and when Calamity was chasing us. I feel sick to my stomach and my legs go weak. I shake a little and I feel Delta squeeze my wrist tightly.

The stairs creek as Shelldon ascends them and Delta, without second thought, shouts at us, "Jump now!"

I don't hesitate. I look behind me and jump. I land on the floor and, like Delta had predicted, it wasn't too harsh of a jump. I don't look back and I run, run until I'm at the edge of the clearing. Then I look back and see Melvin frozen where he is and Delta urging him to move. She can't push him; she won't. She'll fear that she'll injure him and that could last on her conscience forever. My hand finds it's way to my knife and I grip the handle tightly, trying to prepare myself to act if I need to.

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

Bobbin's safe. That's one of them safe. Melvin won't move though - why won't he move? Is he too scared? I can't push him. If I push him then I have no control on how he lands. What if he lands on his neck? His back? Head? I could do more damage to him than Shelldon ever could.

"Please Melvin," I say, hastened and nudging him towards the hole in the building, "Please jump."

By this time Shelldon's on the same floor as us and readies his knife. He intends to shed some blood today and I just hope Bobbin and Melvin survive, whatever happens. The sight of Shelldon must have stirred something inside of Melvin because he moves to jump but, as he does so, Shelldon attempts to strike him down fatally. He doesn't achieve that, thankfully, but what he does achieve is giving Melvin and deep gash from the centre of his chest to the bottom of his abdomen. He howls in pain and jumps without thinking. I think he lands on his feet because I can hear him running. I let myself look back once and see Bobbin running to connect with him, nursing him the best she can. They look scared, both of them. I look back at Shelldon. I need to protect them. Another quick glance shows me that Bobbin and Melvin watch me and, as quick as I can, I motion them to move. They run to the edge of the clearing where they continue to watch me.

I'm brought back to the room when I hear Shelldon advancing. Jumping down myself would just lead him and Buckingham to us and then none of us will survive. Instead, I raise my axe and show him I'm not about to go down easily. I don't know if it's his personality or the Career image he's trying to play on but he laughs and begins to advance. I look at my axe and then at his knife and, for a second, I think I might have a chance.

I manage to block his blows with a somewhat ease - it's not as hard as I thought but I'm not letting myself get complacent. I move around often and attempt to strike at him. He's a bit more nimble than he looks, albeit not by much, and I have a hard time trying to hit him. At least it's the same for me. I move often and I don't let him get close enough.

It's getting tiring though. Although our fight hasn't been going on for long, the adrenaline is wearing off and I know it's a matter of time before one of us lets our guard down for a few seconds, allowing the other to get the final strike in. I raise the axe again, ready to strike him and I can feel how weak my arms are - I nearly drop it. The only saving grace is Buckingham ascending the stairs. We're both distracted and I take this time to kick Shelldon in the shin and swing my axe, giving him a nasty gash across his arm. I take it as my leave to jump down.

I hurt my ankle but I keep running, not looking back. I put my axe in my belt and place a hand on both Bobbin and Melvin's backs, urging them to move.

We can't return there - it'll be too close of a call. We sacrifice the rest of our supplies for our lives and make our way to somewhere completely different from the plan we had constructed.

* * *

 _Melvin Morris, District Three Male, 13 years old_

I try to keep up, I really do. But it's hard. My whole front is hurting and it stings, stings like crazy. I try not to look at my hands too much - they're covered in my blood from where I've been clutching my front, trying to stop the pain. Bobbin keeps looking behind, as does Delta, both egging me to carry on.

My legs give out though and it happens when we're so close to hearing water. I'm sure if we could get there I'd be fine. Delta and Bobbin stop running and make their way back to me, holding me and propping me up.

"You're going to be okay Melvin!" Bobbin screams, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she flings her bag over her back, trying to find something there that can help me.

Delta nods, pushing the hair out of my eyes and making sure I'm comfortable. Her eyes well up but no tears fall, "Yeah, you're going to be fine. Just keep listening to our voices. You can do that, right?"

I nod weakly. I can feel a sensation running through my body and all the times we were asked at school 'what does death feel like?' comes together and now, now I think I can answer it.

A faint beeping noise sounds above us and Delta and Bobbin get to their feet, jumping to try and get it quicker. It'll be something to help our situation, I know it. But I think it's too late.

I make sure to give Bobbin's hand a final squeeze and she stops jumping, looking back down at me and I can see her face fade slowly to white.

At least I was in a perfect team. Probably the most perfect ever in the Games.

 ** _BOOM!_**

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

A canon goes off and I feel myself jump, hiding deep in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I've returned here to try and see if there's any more supplies I can use. Last time I came here I was able to find discarded weapons and foods that the Careers obviously didn't like. I felt like I scored then and I know I'm going to score now.

I hadn't checked as deep last time and I'm glad I have - as I look deeper I find medical supplies. Herbs and bandages, medicines and vials. It's all here; a complete medical kit. It's hidden under some unassuming backpacks and I'm sure the Careers passed over it as they were searching for what they need. I can't believe my luck - maybe I have a chance in these Games.

I open up one of the empty backpacks and shove as much of the medical supplies in as I can, stuffing the rest in all the pockets I can find on my arena outfit. I might not feel any better equipped aggressively than I was as I entered the Cornucopia but, medically, I'm the best in the arena surely.

Part of me wants to move around the arena but what I have on me is too precious to do that alone. I'd either need an alliance or move at the dead of night, when the Careers are most active. The end of the Cornucopia is darkened and I'm sure I could hide myself, so that's what I do.

I'm going to spend the rest of the day and night here, out of sight as I properly inspect the contents of what I just found.

Maybe I have a chance. I could win these things. I hope so, at least.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 ** _16th - Melvin Morris, District Three Male, died from injuries sustained by Shelldon_**

 **I'm gonna miss Melvin but it's time that the 3Bobbin alliance had some hardships and, sadly, random generator didn't like you Melvin (I had to random it, I like them all :c). I had planned for you to be a Bloodbath but the vulnerability you had and the innocence you brought to the arena along with Bobbin made me want to keep you around and that's what ultimately saved you the first time. At least you died thinking things were perfect. Thank you MessyModgePodge for submitting this cute guy!**

* * *

 ** _Tributes Remaining:_**

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Delta, District Three

Sheldon, District Four

Tesla, District Five

 _Victoria,_ District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

* * *

 _ **Alliances:**_

Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Shelldon, Tesla & Brock

Delta & Bobbin

Phantom & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Victoria

Candella

Laurel

Dion

Alys

* * *

 **AHHHH IM SO SAD.**

 **I'm gonna miss Melvin :c**

 **Again, not proofread which I know will frustrate some of you but, at the moment, my main concern is getting chapters out. I hope the quality is still the same! (I will go back and check them, eventually.)**

 **I've finally left school though! So I should have some more time to update :)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	31. Night Four

_Buckingham Shine, District One Female, 18 years old_

Saying I'm annoyed is an understatement. I'm furious. That's twice in one day Shelldon's shown his incompetence. I hate her but maybe Stellar was right; maybe Shelldon isn't Career material after all.

I take some of it back. Some. He _did_ manage to kill the boy from Three, if the cannon belonged to him. But the girl from Three? Eight? Nine? Twelve? They all escaped him. He had chances that Calamity and I didn't have, and he didn't take them. He _let_ them escape. Does he want to make the Careers look incompetent? If he doesn't then he sure isn't going the right way around it.

I trudge behind him, grumbling as I swing my axe. He doesn't talk to me, not after I shouted at him at the ruined cabin. It's made the atmosphere between us pretty awkward, not that I care. I'm sure I could take him down in a heartbeat if he tried to get lucky. As a matter of fact, I'm sure I could take him down regardless of the situation.

Then it hits me.

I couldn't kill Stellar, someone did that for me, but I've got the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. I don't care if I die fighting, I _will_ avenge Burgundy.

"Just own up to it," I say, shouting at him from behind.

He stops, not turning around, "What?"

I change my posture, arms crossed and leaning back on my left leg, "You heard me. Own up to it. You _let_ all those girls go? Pulling a Tesla on them, are we?"

His head turns to face me, but he doesn't look at me, "You didn't kill them either."

I shrug, "You were closer. I _thought_ you were capable. Clearly you're not."

"I am capable," He replies, voice changing slightly. I can tell anger's seeping in and I know I need to take my chance while I still have it.

"Are you taking over Stellar's role? Being useless? An add-on? Something we can get rid of? You don't want to bog us down Shelldon," I say, a shit-eating grin on my face, "You wouldn't want that. I can assure you."

He remains silent and I take this time to laugh. Loudly.

"At _least_ tell me you injured the girls from Three and Eight. _Please._ "

He doesn't say anything but shakes his head slowly, confirming what I had already guessed.

"Well, isn't that a shame?"

I spin my axe once and locate a point of attack. His arm, right where Delta slashed him.

"You let one of our biggest threats get away," I tell him, walking closer, "You had all the chance in the world to kill her and, yet, you didn't."

He looks at me, eyes stern, "She escaped."

"You _let_ her get away."

"She escaped!" He shouts, anger bubbling. It's now or never.

In a fatal swoop I've made a gash so deep in his arm it'll be rendered useless and the best part is? It's his dominant arm.

"You're incompetent," I laugh, clapping my hands, "Fairs though, you made us believe you were useful for this long."

With another swoop I attack his leg, causing him to fall to the floor. I waste no time. I scramble on top of him and land punch after punch on his face, beating him until he's not as resilient with his resistance. He's not going down easily, though, and manages to land a couple of good hits on me - my stomach and my face. I snake my hands around his neck and squeeze, squeeze until his face begins to change colour. The one hand he has tries to push me away by placing pressure on my forehead, clawing at it occasionally. After a few seconds I'm close to giving up but, if I do that, he'll try to kill me. I squeeze harder and harder until the pressure on my forehead stops and his arm falls limp at his side. As I take my hands away I can see him take his final breath and I sit back, waiting.

 ** _BOOM!_**

I've avenged Burgundy. Now I can die in peace.

* * *

 _Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, 18 years old_

"Another cannon," Calloway says, leaning back against the outside wall of the cabin, his arms behind his head, "Seems like Buckingham and Shelldon are doing their job well then."

There's hums of approval from myself, Tesla and Brock and we watch the night sky as the fallen tribute sequence is about to be shown.

"Let's see who they got," I say, "Hopefully some of our targets."

I can see the others nod in approval and we wait.

The first one to show up is the boy from Three, Melvin. It's satisfying to see him die, especially after I've been running into him and his alliance every so often. It's also reassuring to know that the two girls have made contact with who I assume is Buckingham and Shelldon and lost someone close to them, proving how big of a threat we pose. It'll be even more satisfying to kill those two next and eliminate the annoyingly sweet, definite fan-favourite alliance.

"I'm glad to see him gone," Brock says, agreeing with my thoughts, "It was getting annoying to follow him and the girls around everywhere."

"Yeah," I join in, "Hopefully the girls'll go too and then it'll be all good."

"Maybe the other canon is for one of them," Tesla says, "I mean, if Melvin died then it wouldn't be hard for Buckingham and Shelldon to kill one of the girls, right?"

Calloway nods, "Makes sense."

We wait again, anticipating either Delta or Bobbin's face to show up but, instead, Shelldon's does.

We're shocked. Stunned, even. None of us expected this. Did Buckingham and Shelldon get ambushed? No. Surely if they did then there'd be a third canon. Buckingham's not _that_ bad of a fighter. She'd take them down. Did Buckingham do this herself? I wouldn't be surprised, given what happened to her brother last year.

"What the fuck..." Calloway breathes out and, in the darkness, I can see the expressions of shock on both Tesla and Brock's faces too.

What message does that give out to the rest of the arena? In the first four days there's been three dead Careers. All of them from traditional Career districts, too.

"I can't believe it..." Tesla breathes.

"I don't want to believe it," I retort, running a hand through my hair. Do the Gamemakers hate us? Are the tributes this year _actual_ fighters?

There's a rustle in the bushes near us and we all arm ourselves, not willing to take any risk now. It continues for a few seconds before Buckingham bursts through. She looks rough; her hair is messed up and it's clear someone's been using it against her, pulling it or something, she has a few bruises littered across her chest and face and, most notably, she has a cut on her forehead from what looks to be fingernails.

"What happened to Shelldon?" Calloway asks after we all jog over to her, fussing over her until she's somewhat patched up together.

"The girl from Three," She says in between heavy breaths, "After Shelldon killed Melvin she attacked him, killing him in cold blood. He wasn't expecting it either. She's brutal. A monster. I tried to take her down but she was clawing at me. The brat from Eight's vicious too - she kicked me in the chest and face until I was forced to give up."

"You're shitting with us," I say, not fully convinced but she shakes her head adamantly.

"Why would _I_ kill him now? My vendetta against Four is _no_ secret but I'm not stupid enough to kill him when we _need_ strength in numbers. Those girls are dangerous, especially the one from Three. She's like a mastermind. I feel bad for Bobbin, she's basically under control."

Looking at Buckingham, it's plausible. I don't want to believe her but she's proven herself to be a tough fighter - something really had to be against her to get her to give up.

"Well then." Calloway says, looking around after a few seconds of silence, "Looks like we need to up our Game."

There's a hum of agreement and the five of us head back into the Cabin.

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

Bobbin and I haven't stopped moving since Melvin died. The two Careers have left us alone, obviously, but we can't stop. We need to make sure we're safe before we recollect our emotions and set the new plan. As much as Melvin meant to us, we _can't_ let it hinder us anymore than it already has. I feel terrible for thinking that but it's true. Dwelling over it makes us sitting ducks.

I've been holding Bobbin's hand tightly all day. Half because I can't lose her but half because she's been sniffling and crying. It's taken it's toll on her, that much is for sure. Seeing someone die at any age is horrific and her being so young makes it all the worse. It makes me feel even guiltier. If only I had acted quicker, pushed him, or done _anything_ , he could still be here. We could still be the perfect trio that we were. We could make it to the final three and then one of them could've won. All these could've's yet nothing, _nothing_ can bring him back.

We find a cave near the lake that, like the Cabin, appears untouched. Taking the risk, I turn on the flashlight we have and look inside. It's empty and I turn to Bobbin.

"I know it looks scary," I say as she looks inside and whimpers slightly at the sight of it, "But it'll be okay, promise."

She looks at me for a few seconds before nodding, allowing me to lead her inside.

We move to the very back, concealing ourselves well. If we get trapped in here then it's game over for the both of us.

When she thinks we're safe Bobbin begins to cry a little more audibly and I move, coaxing her to lean against me as I run my hand through her hair to soothe her.

"Shhh, it'll be alright," I say softly, squeezing her slightly, "We'll be fine. Me and you, we'll make it."

Bobbin looks up and, through breaths and a broken voice she says, "A-Are you sure? D-Do you r-really m-mean it?"

I nod, smiling softly at her, "I promise. Me and you. Final two. We'll be an unstoppable force."

She lets herself laugh a little and I squeeze her again. I want to cry too, I really do, but I can't. I can't because I need to stay strong for Bobbin, to show her someone who's brave and courageous, to be someone she can rely on and allow herself to be dependent on. It's in this moment that I realise why Gage never cried, or at least not in front of me. When you're someone else's will to keep on going you can't show any signs of weakness. If you're weak to them then they stay weak. I won't be weak for Bobbin. I refuse.

"I'll protect you until the very last moment," I say, "I promise."

She raises her pinkie towards mine, the innocence within the act overwhelms me for a second and I need to cough to stop the tears from choking my throat. I link my pinkie with hers and shake it a little, "I promise."

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

I don't have a plan for tonight, there's no one place I want to go and subsequently I just wander around the arena. It goes well at first - I find some discarded packages with small amounts of food left in them, unwanted sponsor gifts like matches and bland, tasteless food and, most hauntingly, Calloway and Brock.

I hadn't intended to find them, obviously, but when I run into them it's mistakable. The darkness of the arena showed no indications of them and I walk straight into the chest of Brock. He and Calloway both turn when I do and laugh. It takes a few seconds for the adrenaline to kick into my body and, when it does, my first instinct is to attack Brock. I don't kill him, no, but I slash his chest, causing him to stumble backwards which allows me to run.

I don't hear them chasing me for a few seconds but then the thundering of footsteps behind me gives it away - they're chasing me. Given three Careers have died now they clearly want to prove something and, to them, I'm going to help make that point.

I don't dare look back, not for a second, until I reach a decent tree to climb. I shove my knife into my belt, narrowly missing my body, and begin to climb. I make sure to stomp on the bottom branch multiple times so it breaks off, preventing my attackers from following me. I ascend the tree higher and higher and I can see Brock and Calloway at the bottom of the trunk, shouting obscenities at me, telling me how they're going to kill me. I don't stop climbing until I'm high enough where their throws of knifes and axes miss me comfortably. I listen to their shouts for what seems like eternity before the move away. They'll be back in the morning, that much is for sure. I make a mental note to move away as early as I can.

I set myself up for the night in the branch. The tree I'm in is hollowed slightly at the trunk of the level I'm at, allowing me to lodge myself comfortably inside. I wrap myself up with my blankets and keep my slingshot with the spiked seeds in my hand - I need to be ready to attack at any given moment.

As I begin to drift off I hear some rustling and I move forwards, craning to see what caused the noise. In the tree adjacent to mine is Candella. She doesn't know I'm here and watches a single direction intently. Clearly I'm near a point of interest. That doesn't run through my mind for two long though, no, the major thing running through my mind is the fact that I can kill her and establish myself as a threat. Maybe I'd get sponsors...

I load up my slingshot and aim it at her head. If I hit it, which I'm sure I will, she'll be confused enough to fall from her branch and land on the floor. We're both quite high up - falling from this height will ensure a near certain, fatal death.

Just as I'm about to let go I remember how the two of us escaped the Cornucopia. We weren't allies but I'm sure the two of us looking as if we were stopped other tributes from attacking us whilst the Careers were too busy killing senselessly. I try to let go but I can't; the memory is too strong. I sigh, lowing my slingshot and letting the seed fall in my lap. I retreat to my small cubby hole and let myself drift off. Maybe in the morning my emotions won't be so heightened.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

It's taken him a lot of convincing but I get Phantom to let us move out of the dense forest. We can't stay here forever; all it takes is for an alliance, the Careers, to get confident and investigate together for us to die. He had insisted that it was a great place, that no tribute would ever think to look here but I disagree. As I said, all it takes is a matter of time before they get confident and then we're dead.

As we get close to the edge, about to step out into the sparser forest, he stops me and holds me back.

"What?" I ask, looking confused, my hand hovering over the knife in my belt - just in case.

"We should split up the supplies," He says, "In case we get separated."

I look him up and down but I see his logic; he's got some decent food on him and I wouldn't want to pass up that opportunity.

I open up my backpack and he does the same, swapping the various things. I can't help but think I've got the short end of the stick with a lesser amount of water and some of the less desirable food but I don't complain; I can survive on grosser foods than this.

"Ready"? I ask and he nods.

I think I head a knife being raised but I pay no attention to it - the arena has made me hear things and see things that aren't true. I'm becoming delirious, a thing that I didn't want to happen to me when I'm only fourteen. As I take a step out of the dense forest I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I look down, seeing a blade inside of me that reflects against the moonlight. It's dragged out of me slowly and I fall to the ground. I look behind me and I see Phantom standing over me, laughing at me. He kicks me once before running away, leaving me for dead.

I try to clutch the wound shut, bending over slightly to achieve this. I can't go outside of the forest, not now, and I have no other choice than to retreat back into the forest and nurse my wounds.

It hits me, however, that Phantom just betrayed me and is leaving me to perish on my own.

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

I don't get very far in the arena after abandoning Ellie, leaving the Careers she hypothesises so much about to find her. I run into a moving Victoria who wastes no time in scrambling to her feet and aiming an arrow at me. It hits me harder than ever that I could die right now and I hold up both of my hands in an attempt to save my life.

"We should ally," I say, trying to put emphasis on a scared tone in my voice, "Please?"

Victoria laughs, "Why should I? Seems like it'd be much more beneficial to kill you."

"The C-Careers got me - they attacked me and Ellie. They're coming this way. If we allied we might be able to take them on."

She narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head, "Not a good enough reason. I work alone for a reason."

She pulls back the string of her bow, ready to shot me, but something stops her. The rustling of leaves and the sound of footsteps causes her to put down her bow and run in the opposite direction. She doesn't give me another word but simply glares at me. She's dangerous and determined and I can already tell she won't be able to be manipulated by me.

Like her, I run away from the spot we're in. The footsteps could belong to anyone; the Careers, another tribute, or Ellie herself who figures she has nothing left to lose and will gladly take her dying breath and kill me with it.

As I traverse the arena for the first proper time I make sure to look at every detail I can see, given the light levels of the arena. I find nothing, repeatedly nothing, for my entire length of the arena. I pass the lake, filling up on my water, and I pass the small creek. I even pass a cave that looks far too dangerous for me to stay in.

Eventually I come to an enclave of trees and, in the centre, lies a hidden tribute. I think it's Alys from Twelve.

I smile to myself and move back, climbing a very basic and stumpy tree, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **15th - Shelldon Flanders, District** **F** **our** **Male, killed by Buckingham**_

 **I loved Shelldon and the unique dynamic he brought to the Games. I liked how he was underestimated by some and showed them that he was more than capable. Sorry bud but Buckingham's District Four blood lust got the better of her and you perished. You didn't know it, but the cannon did belong to Melvin and you've messed up Delta and Bobbin mentally. You've achieved more than Stellar, that's for sure. Thank you so much to 66samvr for Shelldon!**

* * *

 ** _Tributes Remaining:_**

Buckingham, District One

Calloway, District Two

Calamity, District Two

Delta, District Three

Tesla, District Five

Victoria, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

 _ **Alliances:**_

Buckingham, Calloway, Calamity, Tesla & Brock

Delta & Bobbin

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Victoria

Candella

Phantom

Laurel

Dion

Ellie

Alys

* * *

 **I'm going on holiday for a few days so here's another update to keep you all going!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	32. Day & Night Five

**As a sorry for making you all wait at times, here is Day Five and Night Five combined!**

* * *

 _Nobody, Capitol_

On the dawn of the fifth day an announcement is shown on the board yet not heard in the arena. Clearly whatever is about to happen is meant to surprise the tributes and make the Games more interesting. There's only been ten deaths and it's been five days. Most Capitolites are satisfied with the action going around the death but some are getting bored and many speculate that the announcement is to diminish that boredom.

On the screens of millions, in a neat font, reads "On the dawn of the fifth day THREE types of Muttations will be released into the arena without the tributes' knowledge."

There's rounds of applause, cheering and most yearn to see more of these mutts. Then the camera pans to each of them as they settle in parts of the arena, waiting to be released fully later on.

First there are some woodpeckers that look innocent enough. Annotations on the screen, however, tell the audience that the beaks are razor sharp and that they fly at quicker speeds than average woodpeckers. Another annotation says that, once this mutt is angered, it will stop at nothing until it's chosen target is taken down. It's killing power is demonstrated on one of the lone wolfs that lurk the arena sometimes. It kills almost instantly. This muttation will surely cause the deaths of some tributes.

The second muttation is a bear that, as per annotations, is said to be more vicious and faster than the average species equivalent. Whilst this muttation is more easily confused and can be escaped from if the tribute is careful, it's viciousness apparently can cause it to, like the woodpecker mutt, lock onto targets. From previous years most know how deadly bears can be and thus a hyper version of one excites many.

The final muttations are three figures, each with pale skin and ashen versions of their once hair. These three figures are walking replicas of Diamond, Shelldon and Stellar; the three deceased Careers. Annotations on screen tell the confused viewers that these muttations aren't the tributes reborn, just replicas that possess the same amount of skill. Further annotations reveal that the Diamond muttation will be adept with firing from afar, the Stellar muttation will be manic and unpredictable and, finally, the Shelldon muttation will have a vendetta against the Careers as per Buckingham's betrayal and the Careers' subsequent acceptance and lack of questioning.

The announcement fades away and the camera pans back out to the whole arena and the Capitolites are largely satisfied.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

I wake up to the feeling of being watched. I don't mean the cameras - strangely I've gotten used to that - I mean actual, human eyes watching me. On a quick survey of the area I don't see anyone. It's not until my glance back around to look at my arm wound that I sustained from Tesla that I see a figure behind a tree. I grab my knife, ignoring the pain in my arm as I tense around the handle, and walk towards the figure. If it was a Career, I'd be dead by now so clearly it's someone I can take on. What's my luck? Am I that trademark tribute that runs into all of the others throughout their time in the arena?

As I get closer the figure shuffles back, more into the light, and reveals itself to be Phantom, the boy from Eight. Eight's been sending in some creepy guys these past few years. First that cannibal Velvet and now Phantom, the resident creep. It wasn't unusual for an Outer District kid to talk to a Career about how creepy Phantom is during the training period; we all disliked him that much.

"Don't kill me, please," He says, raising his hands up, "I-I don't need more bad luck."

I don't lower my knife but I raise an eyebrow. _He's_ had bad luck? Try running into nearly every tribute practically multiple times - that's bad luck.

"Why?" I say, adopting a much sterner tone than I had expected myself to use.

"The Careers got me and Ellie - they stabbed her - and I ran," He says, looking about as if he's still paranoid about the Careers finding him, but aren't we all?

"Is that why you were watching me?" I ask, walking forward which prompts him to move back.

"I...I..." He pauses, looking at me before pointing almost accusingly at my wound, "I can heal you! I managed to get the bandages from the backpack before me and Ellie got split up."

I need to make the decision now. It's not or never. I don't get sponsors - I'm not seen as enough of a prize. Maybe if I do _something_ I could establish myself as a force and maybe, just maybe, I'll get some sponsors.

I nod slowly, "Okay - can you get them out for me?"

He nods, looking around once more, "Keep watch?"

I nod again, flashing him a smile.

As he turns around, placing the backpack on the floor, I take my chance. As he bends over I kick his legs, knocking him over. Then I kick him to the ground, kicking his chest a few times before stabbing wildly. I can hear his groans of pains and I don't know how much damage I've inflicted and whether or not it's fatal. Regardless, I run and pick up the backpack and run in a random direction, not looking back. If I remember from training centre rumours, Phantom was among the favourites to win. Maybe knocking him over and hurting him has made me a contender?

I hope so.

* * *

 _Victoria Benson, District Five Female, 17 years old_

I regret my decision now, obviously. Not killing Tesla all the times I had the chance to, I mean. I wouldn't be penalised in my district - a Five tribute is usually a Career victim and when a Five tribute allies with the Careers, no matter the length of time, they get outcasted almost. It happened a few years ago to a victor - she won by allying with the Careers and killing them all in their sleep one by one after they killed another tribute in the arena. Whilst ingenious and obvious she didn't intend to ally with them for long after betraying them she was still met with a cold shoulder. I'd be hailed in District Five as saving them from another 'False Career' victor.

Tesla's no threat, not really. I could kill him easily yet I don't. Maybe it's his respect for women that prevents me from doing it, or maybe it's how I remember seeing his and his sister at the apothecary and I can't bring myself to kill the brother to the hyperactive little sister. Whatever it is, it's stopping me from winning. I have a feeling the final two could be me and him, I just feel it. Then what would happen? Would we just have a stare off and wait for one of the Gamemakers to decide who wins? If I die, I'm dying fighting, that's for sure.

I haven't taken the time to appreciate the nature of the arena. Of course when you're fighting for your life it's not something you prioritise but I feel like now, given all my sponsors and the threat I've established myself as to the other tributes, I can afford to let myself get lost for a little bit.

I notice the odd flowers of bright and brilliant colours. I'm sure they're all deadly and poisonous and looking from afar is the best thing I can do, but they're still beautiful. I notice how high some of the trees go and I have visions of the Gamemakers wanting some over-zealous tributes to climb them high, slip, and fall to their deaths. I shudder just thinking about it.

Then I notice a woodpecker, pecking away at one of the trees with a fast pace, much faster than the few woodpeckers I've seen before in Five. With tentative steps, I inch closer to it until I'm close enough to hold out my hand to it. When I've done this to birds before they've all seemed to hop on my hand or stay on my finger for a few seconds.

But not this one.

This bird drills through my hand, causing me to scream and move backwards, clutching my now mangled hand against my chest. What's worse is it's my dominant hand - I'm useless now in the arena. I can see the bird coming towards me and I try to run away from it, screaming whilst doing so. If I'm going to die I'm going to draw people to my location and have them die too.

As I run I feel a sharp pain in my leg and I collapse, the pain making it unbearable to continue. In a quick glance I see that my leg has been drilled, blood spurting everywhere. I can't see the muttation at first but, in the corner of my eye, I see it fly straight towards me. I managed to snag an axe earlier in the competition and I swing it wildly with my non-dominant hand, hoping to strike it. I miss a few times, fending it off however, before I strike one of it's wings which causes it to fall to the floor and flap helplessly. I try to get up and I fall to my feet.

I see the muttation inch closer to me and I try to pull myself away but my injuries to my hand and leg prevent me from making any true distance. Before I know it I feel a sharp pain ripping through my neck and everything begins to fade away.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

Hearing the cannon only makes me walk faster, hastier. There's been three cannons in the past two days, the most there's been since the Bloodbath and that means people are getting vicious and desperate to live. My first thought is the Careers; they've lost three of their own and naturally they'll be wanting to prove to the rest of us that they're still a force to be reckoned with. I guess I'd be the same - nobody wants to be underestimated.

I think I made the right decision in not killing Candella; I don't want to let the Games turn me into a monster. So many tributes lose themselves in the blood lust. Besides, in a more realistic and cynical way, someone else'll probably kill her so I'm not going to dwell on the incident.

Usually when you traverse the arena you can hear birds singing or the rustling of bushes from the fauna that sometimes graces us with their appearances but, this morning, it's all quiet. As if I'm not meant to be here. I make sure to raise the knife I have close to me. If it's a weaker tribute I might be able to take them on but would the animals be quiet? Whatever's with me, or whatever I'm walking into, is dangerous and clearly the wildlife thinks I should be scared.

And so they should be.

I stop as a figure looms before me. Their back is turned but the posture and they way they carry themselves gives away their identity. It's Calloway. The same Calloway I was running from not only twelve hours ago. It's scary to think that a week ago he was charming the nation into loving and supporting him and now he's seemingly has an insatiable blood thirst. All Career tributes are like that, though.

I try to move around him - the last thing I want is to have another confrontation with him. The arena and Gamemakers, on the other hand, have different ideas. Birds fly overhead from a branch which seemingly snaps from nothing, causing Calloway to turn quickly on me. I can seethe determination appear on his face and I waste no time in taking off the way I came.

I hear the thunder of his footsteps almost instantly and I don't let the fear within me take over and cause me to stop - stopping would be a death sentence. I keep running and I thank everyone that I'm slightly more nimble than Calloway is. I'm not sure if I'd out speed him if we were on flatter ground but my faster reflexes and nimbleness allows me to dodge the trees and change where I run depending on the terrain.

I think he's getting desperate as I think I hear a change in his breathing. I don't know what causes it at first but as an axe lands in a tree just before me on my right, I realise he's going to resort to throwing things. That, if anything, causes me to get faster. I can hear him following and, suddenly, he stops. I don't hear the thundering anymore and at first I wonder why but as I nearly unwittingly fall off the edge of a steep hill, I realise.

I retreat from the edge and turn around, scanning the arena for him. There's nothing for a few seconds before he emerges from the bushes, advancing on my position with an axe raised. I take a few steps back, ignoring the sounds of dirt falling down the hill.

He takes one step forward. I take one step back.

It goes like this until he raises his axe and I step on a weak bit of the ground, causing me to slip and fall down the hill. My head goes dizzy so I lose my bearings and I don't regain any sense of knowledge until I'm at the bottom of the hill in a crumpled mess. I try to look up, squinting as the sun seems to be directly on me. To my relief, Calloway isn't standing over the edge; he probably assumes I'm dead.

I examine myself and I praise the Gamemakers that the only large injury I sustain is a broken arm. I can deal with a broken arm if it means I have another chance in the competition. I decide to lay low and go in a direction I haven't gone before; to the denser forest.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

I'm on perimeter duty, primarily. All the other Careers are out doing something; Calamity and Tesla are inside the cabin, making sure we have the right supplies to see us through the next few days, and Calloway and Buckingham are out hunting for tributes separately. I hope that the cannon earlier was caused by one of them. We have talks about launching a larger scale attack on the arena - abandoning our cabin and go full on tribute hunting. If we're constantly moving, the other tributes will need to be on constant alert. If there's all five of us, it means that the likelihood of the other tributes getting overwhelmed increases. Buckingham suggested setting our cabin alight in an attempt to draw some tributes to their deaths but Calamity interjected with the idea of setting one of the trees in the forest on fire; most of the tributes are in the forest and with the way the trees are packed, if one goes up in flames most of them will.

As I survey the perimeter I notice a lump in a tree. We've seen this lump for the past few days, not attacking it out of fear it's some twisted muttation that the Gamemakers have thought of to get us to unwittingly go towards our deaths.

The lump moves from branch to branch slowly, as if apprehensive about making the moves. You can tell from the way they scramble from each branch that they're not confident in their ability to tree climb and, well, jump, but they make a good job of it and move from place to place. In the light I can see the lump better and I pinpoint it's identity as belonging to Candella, the girl from Seven. Nobody's really seen her, not since the Bloodbath and a few odd run-ins here and there. She's been rather elusive and that, to us Careers, is worrying. She didn't pose much of a threat before but her hiding abilities proves she can attack and then vanish if she so desires to.

I look at what I have to knock her down with, only having the sickle to do so. I've only got once chance to knock her off and take her out so I need to make it count.

I wait until she stops on a branch and I raise my arm, trying to get the right aim, before letting go.

The sickle looks to be going in the right direction but, unfortunately, it misses. It barely scrapes her arm and she looks around like a deer in headlights until she eventually looks at me. Looking at her face directly I can see clearly that it's Candella and I can see the fear painted on her face. She scans down my body, probably seeing if I have any more weapons, before taking off deeper into the forest when she decides I pose no more threat to her.

I see the leaves rustle further and further up the tree and I don't pursue her - if another tribute doesn't kill her, the wind that picks up during the day will cause her to lose her balance and fall to her death.

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

Going back to our former base isn't the best idea but clearly the cave isn't safe enough. We saw a figure standing outside the entrance for a good few minutes before leaving. At least at the cabin only the Careers know where it is. The good thing about that is they probably all assume we're smarter than to go back there which makes returning ingenious.

It takes us most of the day to find our way back - when Melvin died we just walked and walked in no particular direction. I'm kicking my past self for not making at least some indication of a path we followed; it'd make returning so much easier.

Like before, I make sure to hold Bobbin's hand tightly, perhaps a little too tight. She doesn't complain but I can see the discomfort on her face and I make sure to ease my grip, smiling at her apologetically. Again, she makes no indication that she was in pain but she smiles back all the same and it almost makes me sad to see the innocence within her. It's always sad when twelve-year-olds are sent to the arena because everyone knows they have no chance in surviving and they do, quite literally, embody innocence. You can't help but get attached to them but this is different. I know Bobbin closer than I've known any other young tribute. We've exchanged our dreams, our fears, our family, everything. In the back of my head there's a voice telling me she won't make it but I refuse to listen. One of the last things my mother told me, in a cliche way, is that you can do anything if you put your mind to it. I want Bobbin and I to be the final two. I want to give her the future she dreams about.

You always want the young tributes to have their future but you never dwell on it, and this time that isn't happening; I'm going to fight to give Bobbin her freedom.

It's near dusk when we get to the cabin and one of the first things we do is create a secluded light on the upper floor so we can see on the inside but nobody from the outside can see the light. We make sure all our supplies are upstairs and we begin the process of creating a complex way up to the second floor that only we know. We destroy the stairs in the process because that's the easiest way up. The beginning of our pathway up is obvious but that's because I'm determined to kill for defence now - as people struggle up the stairs I'll be able to throw the knife at them, or jump down and kill them.

It takes us a good hour or two to achieve this and just as we're about to close up for the night a figure makes it's way across the clearing. It's hard to make out who it is given the light levels but one can see that it's clutching it's arm which, to me, signals it's someone who's just as vulnerable as us. Bobbin inches behind me and my hand hovers over the knife in my belt, ready to attack if need be.

When the figure comes into the light a little more we see Laurel before us, clutching her arm that is obviously broken. Bobbin lights up and she moves to my side, looking at me.

I know these two were together a lot during training and, after given Bobbin a glance, I look back at Laurel.

"Can we ally?" Laurel says looking around, probably scared that at any moment someone can jump on us, "Please?"

I open my mouth to decline her. We've seen it before - a tribute gains the trust of another in the training stage and is able to infiltrate their alliance and kill all of them - it's not new. Taking another look at Bobbin was a mistake; you can see how desperately she wants for Laurel to be with us and I've never been a sucker for puppy-dog eyes but by God Bobbin's giving me a run for my money.

I glance from Bobbin to Laurel before sighing, "Fine, but any funny business and you're gone. Got it?"

Laurel nods, a smile breaking out on her face, "Got it."

There's a silence for a few seconds before I nod curtly, "We've got medical supplies inside - let's get you patched up."

She's going to ruin my plans to let Bobbin have her future.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT FIVE**_

* * *

 _Buckingham Shine, District One Female, 18 years old_

Calamity and I are on tribute hunt tonight, which I'm glad about. Her and I seem to be efficient together and the more efficient the Careers are in killing, the better.

"Who do you think that cannon belonged to earlier?" Calamity asks as we trudge through the forest, stumbling about because this part of the floor seems to be more roots than actual ground.

"Dunno," I shrug, "I'm hoping it's the girl from Three - or Five. Both of them could go."

"My hope is on the boy from Eight, or Ten. Those two are enigmatic for sure."

I nod, "Both of them seem a little to weak though. The boy from Ten? I doubt he'd hurt a fly, even if his life depended on it. And Phantom? I'm sure the Gamemakers are just waiting for him to do something that'll give them the excuse to kill him."

"Fairs."

"Besides, there'll be more cannons tonight," I say, laughing a little. Calamity flashes me a grin and we begin to come to our favourite tribute hot spots.

Unsurprisingly we come to the lake. The boys are hunting too and said they'd leave the lake for us to investigate which, frankly, will look better on us. We'll have the more kills because obviously someone'll be here.

And we're right.

Dion sits against a tree near the river that leads to the creek, sipping out of his canteen slowly. Judging from the bulging backpack beside him it's obvious that he's in the Games for the long-run. Calamity and I proceed to take a way around the lake each, aiming to close him in between us. We can chase him up the river - there's only one way to go unless you want to risk running into a tree and facing death in the form of two pretty, deadly girls.

When we're a few feet from him we strike him, barely missing both of his arms. In a scramble he kicks up some dust which allows him to escape with his backpack as we recoil to avoid any dirt getting in our eyes. It doesn't take long for us to follow him up the river, shouting things at him to intimidate him.

We're close to getting him when we're stopped by a woodpecker that Dion barely misses. We try to go around it but it stops us, flying in front of us each time we try to get past it. It happens for a few times before we get frustrated.

"Should I just kill it?" Calamity asks me, raising a knife out of her belt and I nod, watching her as she launches the blade at the pretty tiny, yet apparently formidable, bird.

The bird dodges it and lets out an awful screech. We both cover our ears and take a few steps back. The screech continues for what feels like forever before it stops. Calamity and I are about to move on when it flies towards her, landing on her chest and drilling into her.

She falls to the floor and tries to swat the bird away, screaming loudly, but it only drills into her hands, then her legs and then anywhere on her body. She looks like a dartboard when the bird is done with her and the sand and river is dyed a sickening crimson colour.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The bird then turns to me and I know if I don't act fast I'll be facing a similar fate to Calamity. I raise my axe and move one way to allude it into thinking I'm going that way which allows me to strike it through the centre, killing it. I have great satisfaction in watching it's limp body parts fall to the floor. In victory I kick both into the river and watch as it floats towards the lake.

I relish in the victory for a while before I get my priority right - I need to tell the other Careers that the mutts have been unleashed.

But apparently, I don't need to.

"What the fuck did you do?"

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

Tesla, Brock and I ran to Calamity's screams as soon as we heard them. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her and I'm not going to start now.

But I'm too late.

When we arrive to the scene Calamity's dead on the floor, her blood spilling everywhere and Buckingham has a grin on her face, probably smug that she killed Calamity. Calamity trusted her and _this_ is how she repays her? By killing her in cold blood? Karma's a bitch and Buckingham is going to find that out the hard way.

"What the fuck did you do?" I ask her, glaring at her as she turns to properly face me.

Her smile fades instantly and she shakes her head rapidly, fear creeping it's way across her face.

"It wasn't me!" She says as she steps backwards, answering to my advancement. Tesla and Brock are on either side of me and I don't need to look to know they're pissed too.

"It wasn't me!" She repeats, "It was a mutt - a mutt killed her!"

"Calamity wouldn't die to a mutt," I say, narrowing my eyes, "She's too smart for that."

"It _was_ a mutt," She pleads, her knuckles going white with how hard she's gripping her axe. I can still see Calamity's blood reflecting on it, "It was a mutt and she died to it!"

"Or was it the girl from District Three again?" Brock asks from my left and I can see his sickle out of the corner of my eye.

"It'd be better if you told the truth..." Tesla says, spear inching forwards.

She knows she's trapped - she's a proper deer in headlights. I can see the realisation flash in her eyes.

"I didn't kill her," She repeats, her face contorting with the addition of anger, "Why would you believe me?"

"Liar!" I shout and I charge at her, leaving Brock and Tesla behind as they watch.

I swing my battleaxe and she deflects with her own. She might be a bad liar but she's got skills in combat, I'll give her that. I swing my axe again and she deflects it once more, pushing back against me until I'm forced to break my defence. She swings herself and gives me a large cut against my chest as I'm unable to gain enough momentum in my axe to deflect it. We spar again and I can see Tesla and Brock getting ready to attack. She swings her axe a final time at a lower position, knocking me off my feet whilst missing my swing at what would've been her neck.

She takes her chance to run into the forest and I go to follow her, being stopped by Brock and Tesla who insist that I allow myself time to heal before pursuing her.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Two cannons have happened today and I've been targeted by Brock. I'm on edge tonight because anything seems to be able to happen.

I haven't been on the ground long and I don't intend to. All five Careers have left the cabin tonight and I know this'll be my only chance to get into their cabin and raid their supplies.

I was pretty successful too.

I managed to dodge all their traps, thanks to them practising them in the clearing where I could see, and I managed to get enough food, water and medical supplies to last me for a few days. Not only that but I was able to take a few of their weapons. I didn't pick up many considering I have to climb a tree and at the best of times I struggle doing that, but I've got a few of their weapons. I actually throw a few of them away when I get farther from the cabin. I doubt they need them anyway but any hindrance is better than none.

I feel watched as I throw the weapons away, burying them beneath some sticks and fallen branches. I look around, scared to see a Career staring me down; I've only got three accessible knives. If I run out of them, I'm as good as dead.

I don't see a Career, though. No, instead I see a bear and I can only assume it's a muttation. It watches me intently as I move slowly, purposefully trying not to make it want to come towards me but it seems futile. After a few seconds of staring it chases after me which elicits a scream from me.

I desperately try to climb up the nearest tree as fast as I can, ignoring all the struggles I'm facing as I slip from a few branches. As I get on a branch I see that there's too bear muttations and not only are they fast but they seem to climb with ease.

Clinging to the branch, I throw one of my knives at the head of one of the bears, striking it straight in the centre of it's forehead which causes it to fall to the ground, dead. The other bear roars in what I think is anger and becomes more determined when climbing up the tree. I grab my second knife of three and repeat my actions, throwing it as close to centre as I can on it's forehead. Like the other one, it falls to the ground. It limps about for a bit, roaring in pain before silencing, the only sound being heard are some crickets off in the distance.

I sigh, resting my head back against the trunk. That was a close call. If I needed a wake-up moment in the arena that certainly served as one.

After climbing down slowly to retrieve my knives, I climb the tree even higher, secluding myself amongst the leaves in an attempt to not attract anymore attention to myself.

* * *

 _Nobody, Capitol_

After her confrontation with the other Careers, Buckingham roams around the arena endlessly. She's got next to no supplies - a few packets of dried fruit, a canteen or two full of water and some high energy bars - and she's clearly shaken from Calamity's death and Calloway's outburst. She holds her axe close to her chest, resembling a scared girl more and more as she looks about intently, not wanting to miss a single detail.

District One viewers pray she'll make it through the night, that she'll regroup her thoughts and become a merciless killing machine. They're seeking redemption after their victor from the previous year and they hope Buckingham will do that. They commend her refusal to kill Diamond, praise her on her lying about Shelldon and celebrate the fact that she inflicted some serious pain on Calloway. They hope, with as much intensity as an Outer District would have, that she'll make it through the night.

District Two viewers are indifferent - they know she didn't kill Calamity but they also know she made no attempt to save her either. They know she lied about Shelldon's death and understand Calloway's apprehension when approaching her, especially after the victorious smile she wore after killing the muttation. If only he had seen that. Naturally they support Calloway and polls spring up around the district as to whether or not Calloway'll be the one to finish her off or not.

District Four seethes resentment. Being in the place of District One last year, the crave her blood to be shed. Most had grown to like Shelldon, preferring him to Stellar and his death was reminiscent of a heartbreak. Just like their tribute last year killed District One's golden boy, Buckingham has killed their's and they're just as eager as District One was to see her dead. They've seen the muttations and only hope that she runs into 'Shelldon' and get the karma she deserves.

Buckingham walks around the arena, axe still held tightly to her chest. When she hears a snap her head looks instantly in it's direction. She expects to find Calloway, Tesla or Brock, or even someone like Victoria, unaware of her death.

Instead, the muttation of Shelldon stands before her.

"No...No," She says, shaking her head, her posture becoming more defensive, "Y-You're dead...I killed you!"

The muttation doesn't say anything, only advances more on her position.

"You're dead!" She shrieks, "I _killed_ you. Why are you back?"

The muttation stands still before lunging at her with the utility knife Shelldon once sported, causing Buckingham to raise her axe and try to fend it off. She puts up a good fight, making the muttation lose it's right arm and give it a nasty gash up it's face but, ultimately, she collapses after a blow to the stomach from 'Shelldon's fist.

A mantra of "I killed you" is all that can be heard before her blood curling screams sound across the arena as the knife pierces her heart.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, 12 years old_

The scream and cannon scares me and I shuffle more towards Delta who wraps her arm around me, pulling me closer to her. Laurel places her hand on my shoulder and gives it a sympathetic squeeze.

"How many girls are there left in the arena besides us?" Laurel asks, trying to count them on her fingers.

"Besides us," Delta says, looking into nothingness for the answer, "Presuming they haven't died beforehand; Buckingham, Calamity, Victoria, Candella, Ellie and Alys."

"So there's more girls than boys?" Laurel asks again, smiling a little.

Delta nods, "Nine girls, presuming none have died, and five boys."

I smile a little, laughing, "Girl power!"

Both Laurel and Delta smile and laugh with me before we hear movement in the lower parts of the cabin. We all look at each other and Delta raises her axe and Laurel raises her knife. My hand moves to the blowgun I've been taught to use somewhat but I don't have any idea on how to use it, or at least, not in a high adrenaline situation.

We all inch closer to the inner balcony and peer over the edge to be met with the face of Phantom.

"What do you want creep?" Delta asks, narrowing her eyes and looking like she's ready to lodge the axe in his head.

"I just want an alliance," He says, giving them this fake innocent voice as if he's truly hurt, "The Careers...they got to my alliance - Alys, Ellie and me. They got to us and they stabbed all of us. We had to split up and I _need_ supplies. Can you help me? Please?"

We all look at each other. If we wanted to kill him, we could.

"What do you think?" Laurel says, "Do we let him?"

I shake my head, fully aware that he can see me, "No! Are you crazy? Why would we?"

Delta lowers her voice, just so Phantom can't hear her, "If I'm honest I don't buy this whole 'Careers attacked me' stick but I will say his creepiness probably has made tributes avoid him. We could use that."

Laurel nods in agreement, "That's true! If he becomes a liability we can always turn him away when needed. It seems like he needs us more than we need him."

Delta nods and smiles at me, "It'll only be for a night, two are tops. Think you can handle it?"

I don't give her an answer but I simply look at her.

She shakes her head, laughing softly, "I won't let him hurt you, promise."

I let myself nod, but I'm still not happy.

"Only for tonight," Delta says to him as we look back over the balcony, "After that you're gone."

Phantom nods, "Thank you so much!" His fakeness is overbearing. "You won't regret it!"

"We better not," Laurel comments under her breath and I let myself smile.

We give him the ways to get up to our floor and I can't help but notice the glare he gives me as we all settle down to watch the death sequence.

He gave me the creeps before and he still gives them to me now.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

I decide to venture into the denser woods because, from what I can tell, no tribute has really gone in there. It seems like the best place to be. All I need to do is probably climb a branch or two and hide and then I'll be good to go for the whole Games.

I have that plan and I'm determined to stick to it and then I spot her, led in front of the tree with a patch of crimson surrounding her stomach.

Ellie.

"Ellie?!" I shout as I begin to run to her. She lifts her head up lazily but you can't miss the way her face lights up when she realises it's me.

She stands up weakly and does her best to wrap her arms around me like I do to her. I give her a squeeze before looking down at her stomach. The stab wound is obvious and, if she keeps lying on the floor, will get infected quickly.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, moving the fabric around it to get a better look at it. She winces and I flash her an apologetic smile before searching through my backpack for some bandage that I can wrap it up in.

"Phantom," She says, "He, quite literally, backstabbed me."

I move away for a second, cutting the bandage, "You allied with him?"

"I thought he was going to kill me."

"He tried to."

"Retrospect is a wonderful thing Dion."

She laughs a little as do I.

"I don't think I need to ask this," She says, "But allies?"

I nod as I begin to wrap the bandage around her, tightening the wound and closing it which stops some of the bleeding, "Allies."

We decide to move out of the dense forest and I carry her bridal style around the arena until we reach a cave. I set her down in a sitting position and take off my jacket, laying it over her legs so she's a little warmer. We decide to watch the death sequence together.

The first face out of three to appear on screen is Buckingham. We're both shocked because she seemed like such a ruthless killer.

"That's...unexpected," Ellie breathes out and I only nod in agreement. Nobody would've expected it - not this soon, at least.

The second face to appear is Calamity's. We had both made bets in the training centre that she and Calloway would be the final two so, again, to see her face is shocking.

"Hopefully there's conflicts in the Career alliance," I say and Ellie nods.

"I hope so. The more divided they are the better it is for us."

The final face to show is the girl from District Five, Victoria. She was a threat, just as big as Buckingham and Calamity but there's not as big of a shock factor as there were with those two; I've seen her conflicts from afar.

"I wonder if Tesla gave in and finally killed her?" I say, mostly to myself because I doubt Ellie would understand.

The night sky goes clear and silence fills the arena once more.

Ellie and I huddle close for warmth as we begin to drift off.

Before I fall asleep I make sure to kiss her forehead lightly before letting myself doze the night away.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **14th - Victoria Benson, District Five Female, killed by Muttations**_

 **I really, really loved Victoria but I felt like her time was up. She was so determined to get back home and I hope I translated that well but her inability to kill probably her biggest competition, Tesla, made her vulnerable. She proved she was a violent person with Stellar's death but I knew she'd have a breaking point. It was either a massive meltdown and a more grizzly death at the hands of a Career or the danger of relaxation then death that I had lined up for her and I believed the second option was the better one for her. She'll be able to watch down on her family from above now, though. Thank you so much to District7axemurder for submitting Victoria. She will be missed!**

 _ **13th - Calamity Haldor, District Two Female, killed by Muttations**_

 **You were the female mastermind of the Careers; you had everyone whipped. Tesla wasn't going to attack you anytime soon, Brock and Shelldon were too smart to attack you, Stellar and Buckingham idolised you to some degree, and Calloway, well Calloway wasn't going to kill you if he didn't have to. Diamond? You killed him before he had the chance to make up his mind on you. If I had to be regretful over any death it'd be yours Calamity. You were vicious and knew your strengths but the over-zealousness you and Buckingham had when together got the best of you. Your death will affect Calloway profoundly, I'm sure, so don't think you died in vain. Thank you Apollostjames for submitting Calamity! She'll forever be the female mastermind of the Careers.**

 _ **12th - Buckingham Shine, District One Female, killed by the Shelldon muttation**_

 **I have no remorse for you Buckingham. You were the tribute I entered to make sure I could start the SYOT and it felt good killing you, quite honestly. I knew you were broken over your twin's death and probably seeing Calloway and Calamity act so happily was hard for you; I'm sure you wanted to kill Calloway there and then. Karma's a bitch though, isn't she? You killed Shelldon out of nothing but blood lust and he got his revenge, even if he'll never know about it. I pitied you a little when you believed you had killed him but it's the Hunger Games - expect the unexpected.**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Delta, District Three

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Phantom, District Eight

Bobbin, District Eight

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

 _ **Alliances:**_

Calloway, Tesla & Brock

Delta, Phantom, Bobbin & Laurel

Dion & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Candella

Alys

* * *

 **There we go! A bit chapter! I hope it makes up for my sporadic updating the past few chapters.**

 **As always, for the time being, this chapter is unchecked so I apologise for any mistakes! As I'm revising for my exams checking through things does get hard for me (as does writing in general), but I refuse to give up on these Games! I hope you can all understand that :)**

 **Day and Night Five were bloodbaths in themselves! And I just now realised all of them were strong females :c**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	33. Day Six

_Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

The first thing I wake up to isn't what I want to see. I fell asleep whilst keeping watch - not my best move but it's understandable given last night was so intense - and I wake up to seeing Laurel planting traps around the clearing. From what I can tell she's already done quite a few. They're mostly basic traps aimed to hinder someone for a few seconds or to tie someone up in a net but non-Career districts are creative; I could step on a piece of the clearing and have spears fly at me from the woods. You never know.

When she sets her final trap she looks up and sees me, stopping dead in her track. Her eyes glance to the window, probably seeing if Calloway is near or not; he's said the two of them have had multiple run-ins and I'm sure she's petrified of seeing him again. I mean, I would be too - Calloway can be a brute when he wants to be.

I raise my sickle and begin to chase after her, jumping about to avoid whatever traps she may have set. I make sure to purposefully set a few off; nets come flying at me which I dodge, rocks launch themselves pathetically and poorly judged, and all the while Laurel gets deeper and deeper into the forest. I try to pursue her but, unfortunately, if you lose someone in the woods then you have no hope in finding them, not for a while at least.

"Don't worry," I should, "We'll kill you soon!" She might not hear it but someone will, and someone'll be intimidated regardless.

As I walk back to the cabin I notice Candella high up in the trees. She's asleep, a rope connecting her to the trunk of the tree by being wrapped around her waist, and she's too high up for me to attack. I consider climbing the tree. I'm not the best climber but I only need to get a short distance up so I can throw my sickle, that's it.

I turn around the tree and I spot them; two dead bears. When myself, Calloway and Tesla were returning we had our own run-in with these muttations and killing them wasn't the easiest of affairs. Seeing two dead ones at the foot of her tree unnerves me somewhat; clearly she's dangerous even if the bears climbing the tree made them easier targets.

I look back up to the top of the tree and sigh - if the final four is us and her then we'll just have to burn the forest down.

* * *

 _Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, 18 years old_

I've only got one day in this alliance with three girls, three vulnerable tributes whose deaths will bring me closer to victory. I need to make it count. I've got my first target set on sweet, innocent Bobbin. Panem's Little Sister. At least Delta and Laurel were stupid enough to see that the creepiness I adopt is a plus rather than a con. Bobbin's smart, too smart. She knows what I'm capable of and that makes her a threat.

It seems Delta's the leader of the alliance because she assigns us roles to carry out in the morning; Laurel will go and set up traps around the arena, she herself will remain in the cabin and keep watch, and Bobbin and myself will go food hunting just a little into the woods, just to get some food. Bobbin was reluctant to go, as she should be, but Delta and Laurel both promise her she'll be fine. Before we leave I noticed that Delta whispered something to her and placed something in her belt. I assume it's a knife - a futile thing to give her, but if it'll make Delta feel better about the situation then whatever.

So that's how Bobbin and I stand over bushes, picking berries in silence. We don't speak - there's nothing to talk about. This isn't the train rides or our floor in the tribute accommodation. This is the Hunger Games and everyone knows how deadly one confrontation can be.

Bobbin seems to be analysing the berries carefully; I think she paid attention in the survival station because she passes over some berry bushes. Myself, on the other hand? I pick whatever I find. If it's poisonous? Even better.

It takes us half an hour but we come to the unmistakably nightlock berry bush. Their deep shade of purple is beautiful, in a sick kind of way. Perfect for me then. Bobbin upturns her nose at it and passes over them, like she has with countless other berries. And like I've done before, I've gone and picked them, but this time I keep the nightlock in my hand. I make sure to grab a large handful of it - what I'm about to do will need that.

I wait until Bobbin has her back turned before I knock her, sending her to the ground. As expected, she turns over and I waste no time in pinning her down with my free hand, throwing her knife away as if it's nothing.

The scared look on her face is priceless. I sit on her midsection and pull her head back with her hair, making sure it hurts. It's obvious she wants to open her mouth to scream, to do something, but she knows she can't. I can sit like this for hours - all she needs to do is just open her mouth.

It's only been a few seconds but she's taking too long. In frustration, I lift her head up by her hair and slam it back down onto the ground, causing her to make a pained noise. I take this opportunity to stuff all the nightlock into her mouth before covering it, preventing her from regurgitating them.

I can feel my hand becoming stained with nightlock as she desperately tries to expel it from her mouth. Like before, I pick up her head and slam it onto ground. She's dying either way - from nightlock or from the damage to her head. It seems to do the trick, though. She makes another pained noise before chocking on the nightlock. I can see her resisting the temptation to swallow but, eventually, she does and you can see in her eyes she knows the end is closer.

I move my hands away and sit back, watching as she succumbs to the effects of the nightlock.

Seems like the nation just lost their precious, innocent little sister.

 ** _BOOM!_**

* * *

 _Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

It doesn't take long for Phantom to return after the cannon sounds. Laurel and myself were getting worried, for both of them. A cannon could mean the Careers are out again and since there's only eleven of us left nobody knows how machine-like they'll be in their killing.

The first thing I notice when he returns is the lack of Bobbin. Where is she? Laurel notices it too because she flashes me a confused look.

"Where's Bobbin?" I ask, my fists subconsciously balling up. He did something to her, I can sense it.

"The mutts got her," He says in the same scared, fake tone he used last night, "They got her...that cannon...it was her's."

I can feel my world spinning. I feel sick, I feel dizzy. I want to sit down or sleep to run away from that fact. Bobbin's dead. She's gone, dead. Melvin's dead, Bobbin's dead. I couldn't give them their future they deserved.

"Delta?" Laurel says, her voice cracking slightly and I realise now any hesitations I had towards her were undue; she cared for Bobbin too.

I look at her and I can see tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. I can feel my own eyes stinging with un-shed tears. I look back at Phantom and I shake my head, "What happened to Bobbin?"

"The muttations...they got her."

"And they didn't get you?" I scream. Either way he killed her. He either killed her or left to die. "Why is she dead and not you too?"

He remains speechless and then I see it. His right hand is a dark purple colour and I look at it with a pointed glare, "What's that on your hand?"

I can see out of the corner of my eye Laurel looking at it before recoiling back, most likely in horror.

"Berry juice," He answers simply, an unreadable expression on his face. It's a stand off between me and him and I think all us know that someone's not going to make it out alive.

"What berry?" Laurel quips in, her voice beginning to drip with the same anger mine does.

He remains silent for a moment before smiling slightly, "Nightlock."

Before we have time to react he knocks Laurel to the ground before trying to throw her off the balcony. He succeeds messily and I can her her fall to the bottom floor. I'm thankful now that the drop isn't too high - I can't lose another ally, not today.

"You're a sick bastard," Is all I say before I lunge at him with my fists, punching him in the face.

He fights back too, using both of his fists and his size to his advantage. His main tactic is to throw me about. He picks me up and launches me against a wall. The wood cracks against my weight and I can feel a splinter pierce my back. I scream in pain and waste no time in doing my best to throw it out, dodging him whilst doing so. I managed to get it out and we begin punching each other again.

It goes on like this for a while. When I get close to the balcony I can look over and see Laurel writhing in pain. I'll get to her and heal her, I just need to avenge Bobbin. That's all I need to do, even if it kills me.

He knocks me to the ground and pins me down by my hair, sitting on my stomach. I close my mouth, lips tightly shut and he tries to force his berry-stained fingers into my mouth. He lifts my head up and slams it on the ground, intensifying the feeling of being sick. I don't open my mouth though. I don't give him that satisfaction. He tries this again and again and I nearly give in. The feeling of his fingers nearly breaking my defence gives me a boost of adrenaline and I manage to find the strength to push him off me. Now it's my turn to not waste anytime.

I kick him in the groin, causing him to curl up in pain. He tries to get up but the pain must be too intense - he sinks back down to the floor, cursing and pounding on the floor with his fist. Then I kick him in the head. Once. Twice. Thrice. I keep kicking him in the head until I begin to stomp. I keep stomping until I hear a crack. I close my eyes and look away before stomping a final time. And then it's over.

 _ **BOOM!**_

I look at the body and I nearly throw up. His face is unrecognisable and I have to look away. I do the decent thing for Laurel, seeing as she'll need the room, and I pick up Phantom's body, throwing it out of the hole in the wall. Laurel doesn't need to see that.

I jump to the bottom floor and do my best to heave an injured Laurel to the top floor, telling her Phantom's gone and we're safer now.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

That's enough cannon. A second and it's barely midday. With five cannons in the past two days we've gone from fourteen tributes to nine. Whatever slowness the Games had in the start is clearly being atoned for now.

This should be the time that the Careers are at their strongest but we find ourselves agreeing to disband.

"It's no hard feelings," Calloway says as he packs up his stuff. By disbanding I mean more, he's leaving the alliance and letting Brock and I keep the cabin. He's decent like that. "It's just we're the strongest competitors and I'd rather kill you as enemies rather than allies."

It's understandable, really. He's probably got so much clouding his head with Calamity's death that he probably just wants to run away from it all, seclude himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a break down, if I'm honest. He wouldn't us to see, I don't think, which is partly why he's leaving now. He's a had a jokester brute facade going on and everyone knows that a Career revealing their true emotions is a dangerous thing.

At least it's an amicable split.

Brock and I watch as Calloway grabs a fair share of the supplies and the weapons he was sponsored with, flashing us a smile before he leaves.

We wait until he's gone into the woods before talking.

"He's a great guy and all," Brock says, turning to me, "But we need to kill him."

I tilt my head a little, "Why?"

"We all spoke and he knows our weaknesses and we know his. We're the best people to kill him. With him gone the rest of the Games will be easy."

It makes sense but I feel bad. As Brock said, he was a great guy. A voice in the back of my head tells me that Brock is right and that I should prioritise getting rid of the competition before worrying about who's a good laugh or not. That and I've got a girlfriend, friends and family to return home to.

I nod in agreement after a pregnant pause, "He's our target."

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **11th - Bobbin Taper, District Eight Female, killed by Phantom**_

 **BOBBIN NOOOOOOO :c I think the saddest thing about your death is that we all knew it was coming but it's even sadder to know that you knew Phantom was no good as soon as you all allied with you. You were the ray of sunshine in the arena and brightened up the lives of many. You'll be immortalised as Panem's Little Sister for me and I hope that you're happier now. You're death will have a profound effect on Delta and that change'll be instant, as we've seen. Thank you so much to kgeesy for Bobbin! I'm sad to see her go :c**

 _ **10th - Phantom Spinarid, District Eight Male, killed by Delta**_

 **Your death wasn't planned, actually. I had thought you'd destroy the Delta/Bobbin/Laurel from the inside out and you nearly did but I stayed true to Bobbin's allies' characters and you were found out and paid the price. A ghastly death for a ghastly guy. You were enjoyable to write. Messed up, but fun. You only got one kill but don't worry, you've severely injured one physically and two others emotionally. Thank you so much to MessyModgePodge for Phantom! He was a messed up tribute and I lived for it, even when he died.**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Delta, District Three

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

Alys, District Twelve

 _ **Alliances:**_

Tesla & Brock

Delta & Laurel

Dion & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Calloway

Candella

Alys

* * *

 **This is a shorter chapter but so much happened I felt it was right to stop it there.**

 **So much bloodshed happened but that's what I intended! A post-Bloodbath massacre to make up for the 'Bloodpuddle.'**

 **I'm so tempted to start yet another SYOT after this one is wrapped up (someone stop me fr), but we'll see!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	34. Night Six

_Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

I've moved far away from the Careers' Cabin now. I saw the break off and really there's no need to watch Tesla and Brock - they'll probably be focused on Calloway.

Since this morning I've moved more towards the lake; with less Careers there's not as much of a danger to return there. Now I can do the much needed refill I've been meaning to do for the past day or so.

For most of the evening, and my refilling, it's been safe but as darkness begins to ascend on the arena I find myself face to face with someone I didn't want to have a confrontation with.

Calloway Haldor.

It started with a whizzing past my ear, just as I was getting comfortable and then, when another sound exactly the same happened, I woke up and realised he was throwing knives up at me. Thank God knife throwing didn't seem to be his forte. That's why I'm jumping from tree to tree, hoping he'll stop targeting me.

It's a risk, jumping from tree to tree when my skills aren't as polished as they could be, but it's rather than than die. I'd rather die trying to escape than letting it happen.

He keeps trying relentlessly to snipe me out of the trees and it's obvious he's clearly well stocked since leaving Brock and Tesla; whether that be from sponsors or just him taking whatever supplies they have left. I keep jumping about until the whizzing stops. I can see him through the leaves but he can't see me. He's looking up, trying to decide what tree I'm in.

Close to him, a tree on his right, is an infant tracker jacket nest that hangs precariously. One knock and I'm sure it'll fall to the ground. I don't know if it'll kill him, but it'd certainly lead him away from me.

Holding onto the tree, I take a deep breath and throw the knife at the nest, knocking it hard enough for it to snap at it's small handle, causing it to fall to the ground. As it's only a small nest there's barely any inside but, as I had hoped, it drives Calloway away from me, allowing me to spend the rest of the night in peace.

There's only nine of us now, I need to be more prepared for things like this.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

Dion and I decide to move from the cave to somewhere warmer. We haven't moved in the past day or so, not since we came here, and we're freezing. Like he did before, he picks me up bridal style and we move around the arena.

We need to be careful because there's only nine of us left.

I remind him of this, and he only laughs and shakes his head a little, "That's why we're moving at night."

I nod and I let him take me wherever he can.

We go deeper into the arena, much deeper than I had been, until we come to a raggedy looking cabin. We assume nobody's inside but, to my dismay, there is.

The girl from Three, Delta, pops her head from above the balcony as soon as Dion closes the door.

"What do you want?"

Her voice makes both of us jump in surprise and we look up at her.

Dion motions down to me and smiles weakly, "She was stabbed by someone, we need a warmer place to stay."

She narrows her eyes a little and tilts her head, her voice sounding nothing like I had remembered, "Who stabbed you?"

"Phantom," I say slowly and another face pops over the balcony; Laurel, from Nine.

Delta and Laurel look at each other and seem to discuss something before Delta looks back at us, nodding and motioning for us to come upstairs. It takes us a good few minutes, given the elaborate way in doing so and Dion's need to carry me, but we make it up and Delta helps in making sure I'm comfortable.

We go to speak but the sound of the anthem cuts us short and we all look out of the hole in the wall. Only two faces show up; Phantom and Bobbin, both from Eight.

Delta and Laurel sigh and Dion tilts his head, asking them why.

"Phantom killed her when she probably trusted him the most," Delta says, "Which wouldn't be much trust, but still."

"And who killed Phantom?" I ask, tilting my head a little too.

Delta remains silence and Laurel nods in her direction, "Delta did."

Delta looks down a little and I can see killing him has probably done a toll on her mental health. I smile, trying to appear sympathetic, "You've saved us all from one nasty piece of work."

She nods and we remain in silence. There's nothing to say, but at least we're safer.

* * *

 _Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, 16 years old_

I decide to stay by the creek tonight; the lake is too dangerous. Now with only nine tributes left it's inevitable that the remaining Careers will probably be hunting vicariously tonight. Doing a quick run through in my head, the people in the arena are ones people had predicted to die earlier; Laurel, Candella, Delta, and myself. It gives me hope, crossing off names in my head of people who are here against prediction; it gives me hope that I might be able to survive further on.

I've decided to stay by the creek tonight for the water. I need it. For the past day or so I've been constantly moving; my arm injury has made me restless and I know I can't stay anywhere for extended periods of time, unless at night.

The anthem plays and I move myself so I can see who died.

The first face shown is the boy from Eight, Phantom.

For a second I wonder if what I did contributed to his death and I think it must have; he didn't come chasing after me so clearly he was wounded enough to have to retreat and lie low. I don't feel remorse about his death; if what he had tried to do to me was any indication, I'm sure that the Careers didn't find Ellie at all and that it was he who stabbed her.

The second and final face shown is Eight's Bobbin.

Both District Eight tributes dead in one day? That leaves District Eleven as the only district with both of their tributes. She was young; I'm surprised she made it this far. The girl from Three must have protected her with a vicious need to see her survive. A part of me feels sad that she had to die but that's how the Games go, unfortunately.

As the national emblem fades away and the arena goes silent, I shuffle back against a tree trunk and take sips of my drink, trying to get comfortable for the night.

I hear the beeping of a sponsor parachute and I shuffle upwards, seeing that it's landed on the bank of the creek. I grab the sword I was sponsored earlier and, looking around, I cautiously move towards it.

Inside is some medication and a bandage, my mentor leaving me a message to stay strong and to power on through. I take some of the medication there and then and I make sure to change the dressing on my wound. Nearly instantly I feel revitalised and ready to go.

That's when I hear a snap of a branch.

I turn and ascending on my position is Calloway from Two. I raise my sword, blocking the battleaxe he tries to bring down on my skull. Using my non-dominant hand, I push up against it, causing a break for a few seconds. I attempt to swing my sword with my dominant, injured arm, trying to ignore the shooting pain ripping through it, to force him to jump backwards.

We spar like this for a while, moving in and out of the shallows of the water until he gets the upper hand on me, knocking me to the ground. With my sword, I give him a cut on the arm, causing him to recoil in pain. I waste no time and I move to run away and the last thing I see before everything goes black is the escape route I plan to take.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **9th - Alys Lofric, District Twelve Female, killed by Calloway**_

 **It seems as if, Alys, it was inevitable that one of your run-ins with another tribute would lead to this. You kept fighting until the very end and that shows your development. The vibe I got from you when you entered the arena was unsure. Unsure of yourself, the situation, everything. And you developed, albeit running into a tribute every other hour of the day. You fought until the very last moment and it was a pleasure to write you. Thank you so much to 66samvr for Alys!**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Delta, District Three

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Laurel, District Nine

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

 _ **Alliances:**_

Tesla & Brock

Delta, Laurel, Dion & Ellie

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Calloway

Candella

* * *

 **Another chapter! We're getting there!**

 **I'm happy that I haven't given up with this story and I hope my future ones are the same; thank you all for staying interested!**

 **Hopefully there'll be another update in a few days.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	35. Day Seven

_Delta Mono, District Three Female, 17 years old_

Waking up to seeing Ellie writhe in pain, blood still coming from the wound is a site none of us want to see. Myself, Dion and Laurel are awoken by her whimpers of pain. Throughout the night we've gotten medicine from sponsors, bandages too, but none of them seem to help her. My mentor sends a note in one of them, saying the medicine that we really need is in the Career cabin.

We decide as a trio, Ellie excluded as we do our best to keep her as stable as possible, that myself and Laurel will go to the Career cabin whilst Dion stays here and protects her. She'd rather be with someone she's close to rather than new allies who she's not sure she can trust.

"We'll be back with the medicine," I say confidently, not wanting another situation where a younger person who deserves more dies prematurely, "You can count on it."

Dion nods, "If you can take down Phantom I'm sure you can take down anyone."

Laurel and myself get ready with supplies just in case we need to spend the night near the cabin and leave. The lasting image is Dion tending to Ellie's wound. Surprisingly it hasn't gotten too badly infected, probably because Ellie's had a vice grip on it. A bandage has meant she doesn't need to hold it so tightly but even at night she clings it shut.

As we walk from the cabin Laurel turns to me, "Think we're going to come out of here alive?"

I nod, not even glancing over at her. I don't need to see her face full of doubt to make me feel anxious, "We have to."

I can hear Laurel exhale out of nerves and I turn to face her, holding her at her shoulders and squeezing them slightly, "There's two of us and there'll hopefully be two of them since one of them'll be out tribute hunting. We've got this."

She nods, forcing a smile at me, "We've got this."

I nod and begin our trek towards the Career cabin once more. I can hear Laurel repeating a mantra to herself under her breath and I'm sure it's to mentally prepare herself to kill. Calloway, Tesla and Brock are strong guys so we're both going to need all the self-encouragement we can muster.

It's now that I find myself glad that Bobbin and Melvin are dead; now I don't have remorse on who lives and who dies.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

Being far away from the Career cabin had disorientated me so, at first chance, I moved back closer. They're the biggest threats in the arena and I'd like to know where they are and what they're doing when.

I know Calloway has left the alliance and that gives me hope. For all powerful that they are neither Tesla nor Brock have the same sort of training as Calloway does. He was imperative to their success and I can't help but feel like they've shot themselves in the foot.

Tesla's out tribute hunting by the time morning comes into full swing. He looked nervous, probably because Calloway is out there and I can only assume that they ended on neutral terms? I think running into Calloway would be the least of his troubles, given the mutts.

Besides Tesla leaving the cabin, nothing really happens. Brock stays inside and through the window at times I can see him rummaging through the supplies, sharpening weapons and doing what the Careers who stayed at the cabin did - nothing.

I almost give up hope of anything worthy happening when I hear chatter and the rustling of leaves beneath me. Pressing myself close to the trunk of the tree I'm in, Delta and Laurel come into view. They both hold swords offensively and they look to the cabin. I try to listen to their conversation but I only hear broken words.

"Get the medicine."

"I'll distract whoever's in there."

"We can do this."

They're in luck, considering there's only Brock in there but I can't help but find them stupid.

I watch as Delta creeps towards the cabin, Laurel staying back at the edge of the clearing. I think their strategy is that Delta charges at Brock and Laurel runs in and swoops this medicine that they seek.

I watch as Delta gets closer and closer and then it clicks. I grab a slingshot I was sponsored out of my backpack and load it with a single seed and I aim it, not at Delta or Laurel, but the window of the cabin.

I breathe in as I pull the string back, exhaling deeply as I let it go, the seed hitting the window with enough impact that it shatters slightly.

I press myself back against the tree trunk to let what I just did sink in.

I could be responsible for the deaths of two tributes.

* * *

 _Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, 18 years old_

As I'm going through mine and Tesla's supplies I hear the window above me shatter. Some glass shards land amongst my hair and I'm quick to shake them out. I look through the window and see the girls from Nine and Three looking somewhere in the woods. Laurel's at the perimeter of the clearing whereas Delta's at the door. There's a few seconds of silence before Laurel looks at me and screams Delta's name.

Delta turns and looks at me and I can see the conflict running through her eyes as she raises her sword slightly before backing away from the door. I saw Bobbin and Melvin's portraits in the sky and I can only assume she has nothing else left to lose. I grab my sickle and rush out of the door. She must be some form of a threat if she's survived this long and another thread down makes it more likely that I'll be able to win.

I catch up to her easily as it seems she's ready to fight. She raises her sword and I manage to block it with my sickle. She's stronger than I had expected because she manages to break my defence with a dangerous sort of ease. I have to move out of the way of her second swing of her sword, and her third. She wants to take me down, I can see it in her eyes.

She manages to cut me across my right bicep, causing me to howl in pain as I jump back. She takes this as an opportunity to jab at me, narrowly missing as I stumble backwards onto my rear. She looks murderous as she stands over me, stabbing wildly. She seems consumed with a blood lust almost and her stabs become less calculated and more animalistic as they continue, giving me the chance to kick her to the ground and taking the sword that falls out of her hand.

As she attempts to scramble away I waste no opportunity in striking her down in the skull with her own sword, watching her body fall limp.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, 15 years old_

Watching Delta's body fall limp makes me feel sick. It's shocking how much she broke down in the fight. She became an animal, a hunter rather than a prey. Brock was surprised too because he looked just as desperate to win himself. Part of me is glad he did - I don't think Delta would've wanted to live with a broken mentality, based on the conversations we had.

After her cannon goes off he looks up at me and I waste no time in scrambling away. I don't need him to kill me. I need to collect my bearings and return to the cabin, to tell Dion that Delta is dead and how we'll need to formulate a new plan for Ellie's survival. Part of me still wonders who launched the seed at the window and it dawns on me after counting down the tributes on my fingers that it had to have been Candella. Why? I don't know. Maybe she's come to the realisation that to win the Games you need to play them and that involves killing other people, directly and indirectly.

I trudge along the hilly terrain, pondering on how Candella and I went from potential allies to her nearly causing me to be killed. Brock isn't chasing me and I know my only threats are Tesla and Calloway.

I get to the lake and sink to my knees, taking long sips from the water. I have water in my canteen but nothing beats the cool water of the lake. I sit back on my heels, wiping my mouth with my wrist as I look around. Leaving Dion and Ellie crosses my mind and I look down at my backpack. I've got the necessary supplies to do so but how long will I survive on my own? Last time I was, Calloway nearly killed me. My arm still isn't right - lack of proper treatment means that my arm is perpetually sore and I can't move it very well. If I was to get into an altercation of my own I'd be screwed.

I get up to leave when I'm knocked into the water from behind, a force so strong that my face hits the shallow lake front, pain shooting through my face as the stones collide with my skin. I kick myself onto my back and raise my head out of the water to see my attacker but they force my head back under the water, keeping me down by my hair. I try to thrash my arms and legs but it doesn't seem to have any effect. My attacker just moves to the side to avoid it.

I open my eyes under the water and ignore the stinging sensation. I can see a figure but it's blurry - I can't make out any facial features. I can tell it's a male tribute, though. Neither Ellie nor Candella are strong enough to do something like this.

I try to kick harder and harder as the need for air intensifies. I try to resist the temptation to gasp for air but it's too much. The attacker pulls on my hair hard and my mouth opens to scream, causing me to involuntarily inhale large amounts of water. My thrashing gets harder and in the end I can just feel myself pounding my feet and arms into nothing as they collide with the ground.

The figure becomes blurrier and blurrier until it fades to nothing.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

"That's probably Delta and Laurel," Ellie says, looking out of the hole in the wall.

I shake my head, ignoring her pessimism, "It could be Brock, Tesla or Calloway."

She shoots me an unimpressed look and I hang my head in surrender, "Delta and Laurel do see more likely, though."

She nods with a satisfied smile.

I go to have some more food but we don't have any; Delta and Laurel took the last amounts with the promise they'd bring some back from the Career's Cabin. Naturally, seeing as Delta had killed Phantom, we believed them and now we have no food.

"We need more food," I announce to Ellie and she looks over at our empty wrappers and casings and back at me.

"Are you going out to get some?" She asks, a hint of fear creeping into her tone, "Or should we wait for sponsors?"

Sponsors are dangerous, mostly because you don't know if you're guaranteed them or not.

"I'll go and get some," I say, standing up and grabbing a sword that I really don't want to have to use, "I won't go too far in the forest, promise."

She watches me silently and nods, opening her arms out for a hug.

I lean down and hug her tightly, kissing her forehead once before I go down the stairs.

"I'll be back before noon!" I shout and I hear her muffled reply as I close the door.

I purposefully don't go around the back where she'll be able to see me through the hole in the wall. No, instead I follow a path in front of the cabin.

I find quite a bit of food. Berries, dead animals that are still edible and some other non-perishable food items like nuts that I presume other tributes have dropped or forgotten, maybe even the remains of fallen tributes. My bag becomes full pretty quickly and I'm happy that I can return to Ellie quicker than I had expected. I make sure to refill the canteens I have at one of the smaller rivers that offshoot from the lake and I turn to return to our cabin. I don't see either Laurel or Delta and I expect the worse has happened.

As I walk back to the cabin I smell a burning smell and at first I pass it off as nothing. Many people have started camp fires here and there to cook food and I assume there's either a tribute just close enough where I can smell the burning smell, given the wind is extra breezy today, or I've stumbled upon a recently extinguished fire. The burning gets more intense and it's only when I look to the side that I see a forest fire ravaging my planned way to get to the cabin.

I try to run in all directions to the cabin, each being met with the same blockade of flames. I step back, stumbling when a flaming branch lands before me.

I don't want to leave Ellie, not a second time, but I can't stay here.

I run to the lake, shouting wildly that I'll come back to save her.

I don't know if she hears me.

* * *

 _Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

I managed to enter a clearing before the forest fire started, which I thank all that's above for. It'll rage on for hours and I could've been trapped in a spot that would've been engulfed in minutes.

In the centre of the clearing is an old, decrepit cabin, much like the one Tesla and Brock have. It clicks as to why we didn't see Delta, Bobbin and Melvin much after the Bloodbath and odd encounters; they've been here this whole time.

The front door of the cabin opens nearly instantly and I quick scan through at the bottom floor shows it to be empty. There's clear damage to the stairs and there's remnants of packages and splints on the floor. Maybe this is where Buckingham and Shelldon were able to raid for more supplies?

The climb up the stairs is harder than I imagined but I manage it just fine after a few tries. Clearly it was altered for the purpose of keeping those who don't know how to get up them, downstairs. It's a good strategy, especially since you could just throw things from the railing and hope for the best with good results.

On the top floor I find Ellie, the girl from Eleven.

She heard me come in because she stands, one arm clutching her stomach and the other pointing a knife at me offensively.

"What do you want?" She says, teeth gritting slightly as she glares at me. For being fourteen she understands what happens in the Games better than some her age back at Two.

"I was investigating," I say, moving around a little bit, watching her do the same as we mirror an old showdown.

"You've investigated," She says, "Now leave."

I don't say anything but I look down at her stomach, seeing a bandage peeking through her torn top.

"What happened?" I ask, lowering my sword to show I'm not going to attack her, not yet anyway.

"Phantom stabbed me," She replies, her knife slowly being lowered, "And I've got no medicine to make me feel better."

Without a second thought I take the backpack off my shoulder and rummage through the various medicines I took from the Careers before I left. I thank my knowledge in medicine because I beckon her forward after lining out some medicines that I know are effective.

"They're painkillers," I explain as she sits down in front of me; still weary as she holds her knife, "The best you can get."

She holds out her hands when I indicate her too and she takes them, the visible signs of relaxation happening almost immediately.

"I can stay here if you want," I offer, causing her to look at me, "Until you're healthy. Then I'll leave."

She thinks about it for a second before nodding.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **8th - Delta Mono, District Three Female, killed by Brock**_

 **Ahhh Delta. You weren't going to survive much longer after the death of Bobbin. That destroyed you and I think that became clear when you lost all humane senses during your fight with Brock. That and you were submitted by an irl friend to fill the spot when I needed it and after Bobbin, your plot device, had died you didn't have much left going for yourself. If you were submitted by a user then maybe things would've turned out differently but, alas, that's not the case. Thanks to Wendy for submitting Delta!**

 _ **7th - Laurel Eresong, District Nine Female, killed by Calloway**_

 **I like how your death was kept mysterious, I think it's definitely among the most memorable these Games. Laurel you were always one of the sweetest and I'm glad you got to live longer; the altercation where you fell down the hill was meant to be your ending point but something stopped me and I kept you for longer. I grew to love you and betrayal by Candella (although neither of you were allied) felt like a compelling way to send you to your doom. Calloway got you in the end but you kept kicking until the very last moment. Thank you so much to MessyModgePodge for submitting Laurel! She was certainly one of the sweetest and most caring tributes I've had the pleasure of writing.**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Dion, District Ten

Ellie, District Eleven

Brock, District Eleven

 _ **Alliances:**_

Calloway & Ellie

Tesla & Brock

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Candella

Dion

* * *

 **The final six! It's bittersweet to see this SYOT ending but I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!**

 **As of now I only have two more exams so afterwards I'll be able to wrap these games up!**

 **I know I have my 100th Games still going but I'll be starting another regular one, mostly because I like those Games as they don't require the background of a quell to overrule throughout them, so keep your eyes open! Please do submit since I loved these tributes.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	36. Night Seven

_Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

To think I'm in the top six is surreal to me. Eighteen people have died for me to be here and only five more need to in order for me to go home. I didn't anticipate coming this far; I didn't think the Careers would let me ally with them. That's definitely helped me in these Games - without them I might've met a similar fate to Victoria; seemingly vicious and powerful but med an untimely death. My friends at home would disagree, I think. They'd say I'd be top six, maybe top three if I put my mind to it. The thought gives me comfort and causes me to smile as Brock and myself walk through the arena to tribute hunt.

We're aiming for Candella, Ellie or Dion, really. We won't say no to killing Calloway but he was decent when he left us - he deserves a least one chance, right? It's not pleasant to think how our primary targets are who I assume are the only two girls left in the arena but I can't disagree with Brock's reasoning; they could be dangerous. From the reapings and how far she's gotten, Ellie's the most robust fourteen year old I've ever met and Candella's been hiding in the trees the entire time. And she killed two bear mutts. That's a thing too.

We decide to go the tribute hot spot; the lake. Loads of tributes have been seen there, made camp there and died there. If you didn't die at the Cornucopia there's a high chance you died at the lake. The arena feels even more eerily quiet than usual, maybe because it's dawned on me how many have actually died. Before you could hear the thumps of footsteps, the echoes of distant voices that were too far for you to navigate your way towards and the cracks of fires. There's none of that tonight and part of me's quite glad that I'm with someone; I wouldn't want to be out here on my own.

As we get closer to the lake we see a figure standing idly. Perhaps they're thinking, mapping out their next moves? Brock turns to me and raises a finger to his lips and I nod. We both creep towards the figure and take it from either side.

It turns before we can get to it and, given the posture, I thought it to be Candella - on the shorter side. But no, instead stands Buckingham. A muttattion like her, but Buckingham. She looks no different, the only variable I can see being that her face is completely emotionless, perfect like a porcelain doll, but emotionless. She glances at me and then Brock before lunging at him.

It takes him by surprise as he falls backwards, hands flying around his waste to find the sickle that hands from his belt. The muttattion wields a sword with ease, as if it's another limb. Brock puts up a good fight though, mostly blocking it's attacks. He shouts at me for help when he's push against a tree and I raise a spear to throw directly in the back of the mutt when I see Dion.

He looks like a deer in headlights as he sees I can see him and he looks at the situation before me before his gaze snaps back. I pitifully throw a spear in his direction, missing massively, as Brock screams again. Dion runs off and I waste no time in turning back to Brock and throwing a spear in the centre of the muttation's back. The body crumples to the floor and Brock's deep breathing is the only thing we can hear.

"What did you see?" He asks me, moving slowly to look back where I was looking.

"Dion," I reply, picking up the spear from the body.

"Did you get him?"

I shook my head, "Missed."

He sighs and we make the mutual agreement to return to the cabin. Clearly the night's too dangerous at the moment for us.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

Allying with Calloway is a strange feeling. The big Calloway from District Two that possesses a deadly charm. If you told me after the chariot parade that I'd ally with him I'd laugh in your face. It's not an ideal situation - I want to be with Dion, the true ally I've had since the Games have began.

The painkillers are working though, I'll give Calloway that. Clearly the Careers snagged all the good medicine before the rest of us had the chance. Smart move. I'm surprised he knows how to use the medicine. I'll give him his dues - I don't know how to use them either, if I'm honest - but I took him to be the brawn and his sister to be the brains, turns out to be the opposite. I think all of us expected Calamity to do better, typical when you see the rare brother-sister duo enter the arena together, but spending the evening talking to Calloway has made me realised he's more of a threat than any of us could've imagined; more than the average District Two Male. He knows how to heal himself and he knows how to be tactical. If he wanted to be, he could be a basically indestructible killing machine. He told me how his true dream is to be a doctor so I guess that answers why he isn't killing as recklessly as he could afford to do.

I look over at him now. He's sleeping soundly and peacefully and the sympathetic part of me tries to talk the other part of me out of it. It being the desire to kill him. I can do it, he's asleep. By the time I've slit his neck or stabbed him in the heart he won't be able to react fast enough. If he kills me? Fine, but he'll die soon after. Nobody can survive multiple stabs to the heart surely.

I actually raise my knife and I walk a little closer to him. Thanks to the painkillers I'm able to move a bit quicker; that and Calloway wrapped the bandage around me in such a way that I don't need to be holding onto it as much. I can confidently hold my knife in my hand and truly contemplate what allying with has in terms of benefits. I know the entire nation'll be watching me. The girl from Eleven had the chance to kill the boy from Two. That doesn't happen often and I know everyone'll be waiting on bated breath to see what'll happen. Eleven'll want me to do it but I know there'll be repercussions. It's all well me killing him but I want to be positive that I can make it all the way. After speaking to him and having a deep conversation with him? I wouldn't be mad if he won - not that I'd be around to care enough anyway.

I bring the knife so close to his neck I can basically smell his blood already. But I stop. I move back to my spot in the room and get back in the sleeping bag as if nothing happened. I need him more than he needs me, at the end of the day. Killing him leaves me with medical supplies which is great, don't get me wrong, but without knowledge on how to use them means I could be taking poisonous pills and I'll be as good as dead.

I know the one thing I really want is for Dion to return. The fire might've driven us apart but it doesn't mean we can't find each other again.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

For the first time in ages I've moved purposefully away from the Careers cabin. For one there's little point staying there; the one Career tribute left is roaming about and following him in the trees will be just as dangerous as if I did it by foot. But most importantly I'm anticipating the feast. There's only six of us left so a feast naturally has to occur. I want to get closer to the Cornucopia so I can jump down, get my item and book it. The longer I stay on that clearing makes the likelihood of me perishing greater and greater.

As I wrap myself up to a tree that overlooks the clearing of the Cornucopia the death sequence commences and I look up, expecting two tributes in particular.

The first is Delta from District Three.

I watched as Brock killed her and I saw her mental breakdown almost. She went into a frenzy and I think if she had been a bit more controlled then maybe she would've killed him before he had the chance to kill her. She surprised most people, I think, by surviving this long. I think many tributes just disregarded her as a Bloodbath death and that was that, not expecting her to be such a threat.

The second is Laurel from District Nine.

I didn't see how she died but I can only assume either Brock, Tesla or Calloway got to her. Part of me feels bad; if I hadn't launched the seed then chances are they wouldn't have died and the faces in the sky would be Brock and Tesla instead. To think me and her went from potential allies to me indirectly causing her death is a chilling thought but they don't call it Games for any reason; we have to play it.

I sigh as I rest my head back against the trunk as the arena goes quiet once more. I need sleep tonight; tomorrow will be a draining day and I don't think being tired will be the best thing.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 **N/A**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Dion, District Ten

Brock, District Eleven

Ellie, District Eleven

 _ **Alliances:**_

Calloway & Ellie

Tesla & Brock

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Candella

Dion

* * *

 **We're so close! Next chapter'll be the Feast and there'll be a shocking death or two!**

 **As I said before it's bittersweet seeing this SYOT come to an end but it has to happen eventually!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	37. Day Eight: Feast

_Nobody's PoV_

In the early hours of the morning, a voice speaks overhead to announce this year's Feast. It wakes up all of the tributes and they each hear it; Calloway and Ellie stop their conversation to listen to it and they begin to discuss what they'll do. Tesla and Brock both are in different rooms within their cabin and don't discuss their plans. Candella, closer to the Cornucopia than the other tributes, is poised and primed to get her pack whilst Dion attempts to divert his course towards the Cornucopia to at least have a shot in getting his pack.

Six packs are laid out on the table in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia, each with a number to represent one of the tributes. Inside the pack labelled '2,' there's some food for Calloway - high protein food intended to keep up his energy when he needs it. In the '5' back for Tesla there's similar food; the Capitol have noticed how in recent hours he's become sluggish and the intent of the food is to revitalise his energy. In Candella's pack there's more knives for her to use and in Dion's pack there's a sword; although he's stated he won't kill, many have banded together to get him a sturdier sword to use so he wouldn't be completely defenceless. In the first '11' pack, for Ellie, there's some medicine that is vital for her survival - many Gamemakers figure that if she's allying with Calloway then he'll get the pack for her and, subsequently, he should be rewarded for his risk. Finally, in the pack for Brock, there's more substantial food rather than the light food the Capitol have noticed he's been eating as of late.

The announcement concludes that the Feast will start in a few seconds when the broadcast ends and, with that, leaves the tributes to determine what they'll do.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five, 17 years old_

After hearing the Feast announcement, I'm in two frames of mind. On the one hand, I can go and attend it and get something good out of it but, on the other hand, I'm too tired to do so and making this decision could be the last one I ever make. I still toy with the idea, though. What if there's much needed spears at the Feast? Or _something_ to keep me from losing energy. Of course the risk of going is always rewarded well but I don't know if it's a risk not only worth raking, but one I can afford to take.

Hearing Brock shout that he's going to the Feast and the door of the cabin opening and closing reaffirms one thing to me; I won't go there. While, yes, we're still allied, we're non-Career districts posing as Careers and, like any alliance really, we'll be crumbling now with only six tributes left. Either he'll kill me first or I'll kill him.

And the latter is the only option I'm willing to do.

I'm not going to wait until Brock gets back from the Feast to kill him, though. He could get something good at the Feast and, if he does, then would there be any use in putting up a fight against him?

In the motivation of a single thought, I go around the cabin picking up and any all supplies I think will be essential to surviving on my own. It's a win-win situation, really; I'm taking supplies that can help me survive but, at the same time, I'm taking supplies that Brock will eventually need. Within ten minutes I'm ready to leave the cabin and, without a second look back, I run in the direction of the lake.

I don't know why I've picked the lake for the location of where I'll be based from now on, but I can just sense it'll benefit me. The water's clean so I won't need to worry about that and, as there's only six tributes left including myself, I don't think I'll be in any great trouble. I left a note at the cabin saying I was out tribute hunting and I'd be back tomorrow morning, keeping my tracks covered by Brock so, if he finds me, he'll simply assume I'm napping.

Candella and Ellie are no true threats to me. Although, no, I won't kill them, neither of them seem to be in the position to kill me. Candella's been far too defensive the entire Games and nobody's heard of Ellie since the Bloodbath and the odd one or two run-ins. Calloway is the only threat that I need to look out for but I'm confident that if I get to a hard to reach part of the lake, I can throw spears at him from afar and either kill him or get him to leave me alone.

Getting to that place; a small cubby hole in between some rocks of a slightly raised part of the terrain, is harder than I ever thought it was but I manage. Even if I'm stuck here for the rest of the Games, that's okay with me. They'd have to bring the tributes to me and I'm in the perfect place to snipe tributes.

For me, now, it's just the waiting game.

* * *

 _Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, 14 years old_

"I promise I'll come back," Calloway says with a genuine and earnest smile.

The one thing I've learned about Careers whilst spending time with Calloway is that, surprisingly, they're humans too. Calloway's told me dreams of being a doctor and now a victory will only help boost his dream and I commend him, honestly. Or maybe it's just the odd Career? That Calloway is an anomaly amongst hundreds and hundreds of bloodthirsty killers. Regardless, Calloway's alright.

"Are you sure you won't just take my pack and run?" I say drily with a smile; he's come to understand my sense of humour and he just shakes his head with a light laugh.

"I'll be back before noon."

I nod and watch as he jumps off the balcony and runs in the direction of the Cornucopia - wherever that is.

I move slowly - and painfully - to the hole in the wall where I can see under the layers of leaves, for the most part. Because the cabin is on an incline we can see for a good bit and subsequently I'm able to see Calloway as he walks cautiously through the forest floor. Anyone's a threat at this point and I don't blame him for being cautious. I mean, look at me. I nearly killed the biggest Career in the Games. Despite the fact that I didn't go through with it, because I had the thought and was so close to doing so, it makes me a threat.

When Calloway disappears into the distance a pain rips through my stomach and the only response I have is to yelp, fall to the floor and clutch the wound area. Stupid Phantom; I've been like this for the past day or so now - random pains just rip through my stomach and I can only assume it means my conditions getting worse. This one's more intense though and, unlike the others, I begin to throw up and it's as if my body is trying to do anything and everything it can to expel whatever's causing the pain.

At first I see the remains of the meals Calloway and I shared, then I see bile which isn't the nicest looking thing ever but I'll deal with it. Then, and what alarms me, I see blood. Remembering what my grandmother said, I try to drink some water to at least make the whole ordeal a bit more pleasant but it doesn't do anything; it doesn't stay long enough before I'm expelling it again.

I can feel my whole body getting weaker and I think this is it. Sixth place isn't bad, better than seventh.

I move closer and closer to the hole and, although futile, I shout Calloway's name. Then Dion's. Then I ask for my grandmother to help me. I can't help it as tears begin to stream down my face because the pain is _so_ unbearable and I just want it to be over.

But, in the midst of it all, I find an opportunity to laugh; the last time my partner left for me we got split up from a fire and this time we're getting split up from my death.

Funny how it all works.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven, 15 years old_

Hearing the cannon go off as I'm picking up my pack unnerves me. I haven't been on the ground much these Games and to suddenly hear a cannon makes me scared. What if the killer is coming here and I'm next? The sheer thought of it alone makes me climb the tree I was up quicker than I have in my life. Again, not the best climber, but I get the job done before I see other people come to the Cornucopia.

I look in my pack and I'm happy to see there's more knives in there. I guess killing the bear mutts out of the will to survive did something good in my favour.

I need to do something with them though. I need to get back home. It's all very well me getting these knives but if I don't use them then what's the point? I killed bear mutts and I led Delta, and probably Laurel, to their deaths. I can do this. I can kill a few more times, right?

I'll stay in the tree; that's my best shot. I'll stay in my tree and I'll throw knives. I'm not the best at throwing knives but it's better than trying to go and stab someone, surely. And by throwing, I mean dropping knives as and when I'm able to.

I hear a crack beneath me and it startles me so much that I nearly fall out of my tree. Not the best way to go so I'm glad I'm able to grab onto a sturdier branch to balance myself. I look down and below me is Brock. The big Brock that's intimidated me quite a few times.

My instincts take over and, after giving my knife one look, I look back down to him and drop the knife hard. It lodges itself dangerously close to his neck, in his shoulder, and he falls to the floor in the unexpected pain and, probably, the force of which I dropped it at. At this point I let my instincts take over and I climb down my tree quickly, another knife in hand.

When he notices that I'm the one who attacked him he grins and raises his arm to swing his sickle at me but, because of the knife, he cowers back in pain. I don't quite know what I'm doing as the need to survive takes over me but I see myself kicking his stomach, causing him to bend over and hold it. In one quick motion I stab his neck and he squirms in pain, arms grabbing at my ankles and pulling me over.

I'm scared that I'm going to die and then I hear it.

 ** _BOOM!_**

I open my eyes that I had closed out of fear and, there he is. Brock's dead at my feet and I realise I killed him. Looking around I do my best to compose myself and I climb back up my tree. My hands shake and they're covered in blood so I can't clean them until I calm down.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

Seeing Candella kill Brock is surreal - I didn't think she had it in her. That and a girl killing someone much larger than her is always intimidating, naturally.

I waste no time in grabbing my pack, a long thin one, and I don't think it takes much knowledge to know it's a sword. I don't stop to evaluate it though, not yet anyway, because I'm not stopping and staying stationary anywhere near the Cornucopia. That's a death wish.

I run and run until I get to the edge of the dense forest. There I open my pack and, sure enough, there's a sword. Brand new and it gleams off the light that comes past the leaves above. My first thought is, why give me a sword? I made it clear before that I won't kill so giving me a sword defeats the purpose. Unless it's designed to make me look intimidating? But my physique does that alone and, really, the only people I'll be intimidating are Candella and Ellie at this point.

I can hear a small voice in the back of my head telling me to do it, to kill. It's been there for the past few days and I've ignored it. I refused to kill when I was reaped, I made that decision, and for the most part I intend to keep it. But seeing Candella kill Brock ignited something in me and, now, I'm doubting that decision.

Sitting on a log, I evaluate my situation and it's not long before I come to the conclusion that I won't purposefully intent to kill but, if I need to in order to live, then that'll be the exception.

For the most part, though, I hope it doesn't need to resort to that because I'm far better versed in the medical side of the Games rather than the offensive, bloodthirsty side.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **6th - Ellie Rosebush, District Eleven Female, killed by injuries sustained by Phantom**_

 **Ahhh! Ellie! You had so much promise but like Delta you were a filler tribute submitted by a friend so you had no chance of winning. It hurt me, really, to see people rooting for you because I knew you wouldn't make it and you knew that yourself, deep down. Not killing Calloway was so you and I'm so proud I was able to portray that. You put up a great fight and I'm sad to see you go :c Thanks Niamh for submitting Ellie!**

 _ **5th - Brock Ushums, District Eleven Male, killed by Candella**_

 **Brock, you were the shock death I was on about last chapter! When Candella killed those bear mutts I knew that was how you had to die and she was the one to kill you. Why? I think likening you to a bear was poetic and suited you; fierce and was able to kill when needed but also loyal to their family and willing to die no matter the cost. You were an inspirational tribute to me and you got to the final five - a feat not many can say. Thank you so much to Namelessghoul for Brock!**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Calloway, District Two

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Dion, District Ten

 _ **Alliances:**_

N/A

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Calloway

Tesla

Candella

Dion

* * *

 **So there we go! An update after so long! Only four tributes left! Now if you remember, a while back I did a poll on who your guys' favourite tributes were! Well, I have the results finalised and, as per the votes, the victor will be the winner of the poll. With my other SYOTs I'm going to think of storylines more for the victor but, with this one, I had intended to do a poll to find the victor and I'll continue to do that. Guess who you think'll win!**

 **Also I just realised that both D11 tributes died in this chapter :O I didn't intend for that to happen!**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **-Oli**


	38. Night Eight

_Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, 18 years old_

The showing of the dead tributes happens a bit earlier than we've had it before and I think it's because the Capitolites are anticipating the victor; there's four of us now and it's only a matter of days before one of us is crowned. I don't blame them - these Games have been slower than usual so I'm sure the Capitolites are itching to have some more action.

The first face to show up is Ellie's which saddens me a little. We got close when we had a temporary alliance and, if it weren't for the circumstances of the Games, I'm sure her and I would be great friends. She was smart for her age but had the humour and sarcasm that went with that. To survive so long with a dangerous wound was impressive and to come sixth out of twenty-four isn't a bad feat, especially when you spent most of the Games having to cower out of fear of being injured further. _If_ I win I'll make sure to give her family the speech she deserves.

The second face shocks me a little bit because it's Brock. Besides the whole both of District Eleven being taken out in one day, his death has surprised me because nobody in the arena could kill him, surely? He and Tesla are in an alliance, Dion's been pretty elusive the past few days and Candella doesn't have it in her to kill him. I mean, I'm glad he's gone because that's one step closer to going home but clearly someone out there is stronger than I thought. This raises alarms, really. Someone out there has been so unsuspecting until now and should now, and will be, considered a threat.

If they can kill Brock and he was the size that he was, then they can kill anyone and that means there's only one choice the other three of us have - we need to kill that one tribute.

I think Tesla or Dion is responsible for Brock's death - Candella wouldn't be capable. She's too younger than the rest of us, smaller too. For her to kill Brock would be a stroke of luck and, if she did, then really she's no bigger threat than she was before. No, either Tesla or Dion is responsible and they're the biggest threats in the arena for me as of right now. If I can take out Dion and take out Tesla, then I can live.

I think the best strategy I have is to camp at a set place, one where they _have_ to go and, from there, I'll be able to kill them.

The Cornucopia is the best place, I think. With the Games drawing to a close, each tribute will be driven slowly to the centre of the arena and that's why it'll be the best place to be. I can hide within it or on top of it and strike when necessary.

With only four tributes left, I can _taste_ the victory. Brandishing my sword to my reflection in the water, I pack my bags and make my way to the Cornucopia for what'll be the final battles of the Games.

* * *

 _Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

It's a shock to see Brock's face in the night sky - I would've assumed that Dion or Candella would be the other face and not the big beast of a guy. I mean, I _was_ going to try and kill him but that's besides the point. I don't know whether or not Calloway killed him and, if he didn't, it means either Dion or Candella (or both) are a bigger threat than they've been showing us. That unnerves me a little bit; part of me I had banked on Dion and Candella killing each other and then whoever lives injuring Calloway enough for me to come in and take the victor's crown. But now, now there's another threat in the arena that I need to face; one more obstacle standing between me and going home to Five.

Regardless, Calloway's the biggest threat at the moment and I think killing him would be the most sensible thing to do. I don't know where he is, though. He could be patrolling the arena to try and find Dion and Candella and kill them promptly and I'm not sure whether or not I want to take that risk. I need to kill him though. However big of a threat Candella or Dion has become, Calloway will always be the bigger threat and until he's gone I don't know how good my chances are at winning.

A light bulb metaphorically goes off in my head and I remember the fact that all tributes will be driven to the Cornucopia and it's probably better than I go there in advance to have the sneak attack on him and anyone else that comes near me. Candella'll be a difficult kill, however. Unless she attacks me first I don't know whether or not I can bring myself to kill her and I wonder if she knows that; if she's been stalking any tributes she would've seen my exchanges with Victoria and how, even when she so clearly killed my allies, I wouldn't kill her.

I sigh, counting up my spears and packing the food I had been cooking away and heading in the direction of the Cornucopia. By now I know my way around the arena and I should make it there in no time - I just have to hope that I'm quicker than Calloway is.

I make sure that, as I walk, I hold a spear offensively; you never know when a sneak attack'll happen and catch you off guard. Part of me thinks I hear a snap of a twig as I go past the lake and, instinctively, I move past the surrounding foliage and take a look inside. As the arena is, I can't see much past around halfway of the lake, but part of me is confident that nothing's moving. With another quick, final glance, I take my leave and make my way towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

Seeing Tesla look through the hedges and looking _straight_ at me unnerved me and I could only stand still, stopping my breath and praying that the sound of my beating heart isn't heard. Seeing him walk away causes relief to wash over my body as I sit down, throwing my head back and leaning against a tree, panting heavily. There's only four of us left now and any tense moment is ten times worse than it would've been before. Before, there's a chance your killer could be distracted but now that's unlikely. Impossible, almost.

Maybe I'm more scared because I'm sad, sad over Ellie's death. She was a fighter and we truly bonded. We had thoughts of going to the final two together and then having a fair fight to see who'd live. She always joked that it'd be me but I personally think she would've won - she had the drive to win and it's sad that Phantom got to her before she could _truly_ start showing Panem what she was capable of. Still, it's impressive how long she survived and I think that was her iron will at work; she wouldn't die on Phantom's terms but die on her own, even if it was perishing later on.

I heard another branch snap and for a moment I think Tesla's returned, so I look quickly in the direction with fear on my face. What I see is much worse, far worse. Instead of Tesla there's a bear mutt, one that's looking straight at me.

In the brief seconds that I have, I look around and consider my options. I could jump into the lake and try and swim away but I don't know how good the mutt is at swimming and I don't know if I can trust myself to swim for that long. I could run away, but no doubt the mutt could navigate the seeming maze of trees better than I ever could. My only option is, is to climb the tree I sit under.

I throw my backpack over my shoulder, leaving the sword on the ground as I try my hardest to ascend the tree. I can hear the beat mutt coming and part of me is thankful that it's on the other side of the lake; it gives me more time to try and climb the tree. I place my foot on a branch that snaps under my weight causing me to fall back down to the ground. My back aches and pain jolts through my legs when I try to stand up but the sound of paws ascending on my position gives me the spur I need to try again.

I'm more successful this time and I manage to climb up the first branch. Then the second, and then the third. Soon enough I'm _just_ high enough for the mutt not to see me but I can see it. I watch as it circles the tree a few times before getting bored and disappearing off into the overgrowth. Again, I sigh and throw my head back, leaning against the trunk.

I better thank Lady Luck for being on my side tonight.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

I don't move from my tree around the Cornucopia opening; it's serving it's purpose well and it avoids me going on the ground and moving about. Besides, nobody saw me kill Brock so, really, nobody knows I'm here. Opening a pack of nuts, I lean back against the trunk of the tree and relax; nobody can see me unless they get right underneath me so, for tonight, I'm safe.

I hear movements beneath me and, in shock, I nearly drop my bag of nuts on their head. That'd be a great way to go - discovered via dropping their bag of nuts.

Beneath me is Calloway who's hunched over as if he's a predator stalking his prey. I follow where his eyes are looking, the Cornucopia, to try and see if I can see anyone but there's nobody there. He's being cautious, clearly, and probably understands the strategic importance of the Cornucopia at this point in the Games. He walks slowly into the opening and makes his way to the centre, looking about constantly with his sword raised offensively.

When he's about halfway to the centre, a spear comes whizzing behind him. I, like Calloway, turn my head in the direction extremely quickly and see Tesla at the edge of the clearing. There's a standstill for a second before both of them leap into action; Tesla throws another spear which skims the arm of Calloway who clutches it with the other one, all while charging at Tesla. Tesla goes to throw another spear but is unable to as Calloway swings his sword. It's clear the injury Tesla has just given him is proving difficult to work with; although he swings powerfully, he has difficulty getting it where he wants it to go, giving Tesla the chance to knock Calloway to the floor after a few attempts.

Tesla gets beat up in the exchange too; Calloway manages to slash at his arm, giving Tesla a near identical injury to the one he had given Calloway not too long ago. I almost fall out of the tree as I watch the exchange. The two roll about on the ground, a flurry of punches being given to each other. It's clear neither of them want to give up and it's obvious that both of them view each other as a threat of sorts.

At one point it seems that Calloway has the advantage and that it's the end for Tesla; the latter has his arms pinned down and his legs aren't in the suitable position to make any real attacks. Or, at least, that's how it was. Tesla bucks about, legs flinging themselves wildly until they're dislodged from Calloway's legs, allowing Tesla to send a kick to the Career's groin. Naturally, Calloway doubles over in pain, giving Tesla the chance to grab Calloway's sword and decapitate him in a swift motion.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Tesla stands up, head back as he breathes heavily. He looks around the clearing once, not spotting me, before making base where I assume Calloway would've done; in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **4th - Calloway Haldor, District Two Male, killed by Tesla**_

 **Calloway! I have a soft spot for you because you were among the first ever Career's I had received that had an interesting ulterior motive. I loved that you had a jokester personality and that you had some humanity in you; allying with Ellie when you could've killed her was such a noble thing of you, in my opinion. Of course, you did have some downsides like when you assumed Buckingham killed Calamity but I'm sure we all would if we were in your situation. Thank you so much to Apollostjames for Calloway! He was a joy to write and I think his deaths will be one of the hardest for me. :c**

* * *

 _ **Tributes Remaining:**_

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Dion, District Ten

 _ **Alliances:**_

N/A

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Tesla, District Five

Candella, District Seven

Dion, District Ten

* * *

 **Ahhh! We're SO close to finishing! I'm so glad I kept on going through with this SYOT because it certainly feels rewarding! :)**

 **Next chapter _will_ be the final chapter in the arena, mostly seeing as I'd have three POVs at max and I feel like the death of Calloway, the one most of the Capitolites would bank on winning, would cause the Gamemakers to push the final three together.**

 **AFTERWARDS! I _might_ do a victory parade chapter and the part in the Games where the victor rewatches all the deaths of the Games. If you think that's a good idea - let me know! I think it would be, considering how each tribute would have varying reactions to each death.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy!**

 **~ Oli**

 **(p.s. someone stop me from doing another syot aha)**


	39. Day Nine

_Tesla Mason, District Five Male, 17 years old_

It's still surreal for me to think that I, Tesla, killed Calloway. He was a nice guy, sure, but that's not why it's hard to believe - he was the guy from _Two_. Those guys never die, or very rarely, yet I killed him. Sure I took advantage of past injuries he sustained but that's besides the point. He's gone and now there's a real chance that I'll win the Games.

I had spent the night sleeping inside the Cornucopia and, when the light floods the inside of it, I wake up and decide that I need water. I'm sure that if it came to it I'd be able to pull through in a fight but I don't want to take any chances in decreasing my energy. The lake is the closest source of water and I know if I go now I might be able to miss Dion waking up. I say that because as I walk outside I can see Candella in her tree, sleeping. Knowing she's not a threat at the moment, I pay her no mind as I pick up a few spears, some food, and the last remnants of my water supply and run in the forest.

It doesn't take me long to get to the lake, maybe twenty minutes tops with me running, and I'm glad to have not seen Dion throughout my journey. I don't doubt that he'd be some serious competition but I'm confident I could take him down - maybe I should hide out though until he kills Candella so I don't need to do that myself. There's a lot of decisions to be made but for now I focus on filling up my water bottle, taking large swigs of it, before filling it back up again. Today'll be the last day of the Games for sure and I want to be as energised as possible.

With both my water bottle and the canteen I brought with me filled to the brim, I stuff them in my backpack and make my way back to the Cornucopia, keeping my spear held offensively just in case I see either of the other tributes.

Today'll be the roughest and hardest day in the arena since the Bloodbath.

* * *

 _Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, 15 years old_

When I wake up one of the first things I do is look into the mouth of the Cornucopia from where I am in my tree to see if I can see Tesla. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, I don't see him and then I begin to worry. I then look down to the ground around me, making sure he's not stalking me and waiting to kill me. When I'm sure he's not there, I lean back against the trunk of the tree and exhale loudly.

I gaze idly down and see a large rock and my mind begins to go into a thought process; while my knives have proven effective by killing Brock, I'm not too good at throwing them and dropping a rock on someone has a better chance of damage than dropping a knife. Doing another look around the arena, I clamber down the tree and run to the rock. It's not too big where I can't carry it comfortably but big enough where it'll seriously hurt someone if thrown with the right amount of force. Tucking it under my arm, I begin to climb the tree again to the best of my ability. It's harder climbing with one arm, really, let alone having a rock to heave up too. But I make it - my determination makes me make it.

Again, I lean back against the trunk and cradle the rock in my arms. I don't care if I throw it on Dion or Tesla, either will do.

That's when I hear the snap.

I look down and see Tesla creeping up to the clearing of the Cornucopia. I glance from him to the rock to him again and make my decision there and then. With as much force as I can muster, I throw the rock down on top of him. I close my eyes as I want for the sound of the impact, the sound of something cracking and then the canon, but none of that happens. Instead there's a silence. I look down and see that Tesla moved out of the way in what seems to be the nick of time. He looks at the rock for a few seconds before looking back up at me and I know then that I need to escape.

I try to scramble and pick up my bag but it falls off the trunk, falling to the ground but it works out in my favour - it distracts Tesla enough to mess up on his aim of the spear and it misses me. Standing up on the branch I'm on, I make the daring leap to the branch over, and then the next one, and then the next one, all while missing spears being thrown at me.

He's getting frustrated - I can hear the simple profanities being whispered under his breath. I keep on jumping from branch to branch until I get to the point where, around the Cornucopia, there's a decently steep incline which causes Tesla to stop advancing. I turn to face him and his eyes are on me, his final spear raised and prepared to throw. Giving him one last glance, I jump to the branch before it snaps.

In the few seconds that I fall I can see his spear disappear into the forest as the branch I was going to jump on breaks away into little pieces, half under my weight and half of his attack on it. I hit the ground with a resounding thud and, for a few seconds, all I feel is pain. I can hear a ringing in both of my ears that gets louder and louder until it stops, and that's when I know I've died.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Dion Ouyang, District Ten Male, 16 years old_

As soon as the cannon goes off the anthem plays and, in the sky, Candella's face is shown. She was a sneaky one - if I win I'll have to see if she's responsible for any deaths when the victor watches them all. But I've got bigger problems to worry about first.

I was on the other side of the clearing as I watched Tesla advance on what - or who - I assume was Candella. I walk across the clearing swiftly, sword raised offensively and clutched so tightly that my knuckles go white. I can't see Tesla at first when I get to the side of the clearing that he was on but, with a few steps, I see him at the edge of the incline, looking down.

I don't know what he's looking for but I don't care - in that moment my instincts take over. I charge at him, jumping over roots and logs before I tackle into him, sending him down the incline. I slip too, inevitably, but there's a lot more control to my descent; unlike Tesla who falls at the mercy of gravity, 'oofs' and 'ughs' sounding the area, I'm able to somewhat control my decline until I'm at the bottom.

It takes me a second or two to get my bearings and, when I do, I barely have time to register where I am before I feel a sharp pain to my cheek. Stumbling back, I look to see Tesla with his fist raised, that clearly being the reason for my pain. He looks bruised - the fall hasn't treated him nicely. His once perfect nose is wonky, broken, and an eye is already swollen. He looks at me for a second before charging again, ready to punch me. I didn't pay too much attention to Tesla before, but even I can see that he's putting in all his effort to survive.

I move out of the way, albeit just in time, and he missed, swinging at the air. The only time I was taught to handle a sword was during the training days and I'm apprehensive to use it but, with the sheer will to survive, I raise it and bring it down on his arm, dismembering it from the rest of his body. He howls in pain as he stumbles back, falling over a branch and hits the floor. I can see that his head makes contact first; it bounces once and he groans.

With a breath, I walk over to his body and look at him. He's writhing in pain but I mean, I would be too if I had just fallen down a steep hill, lost an arm and fallen unexpectedly. I look away as crouch over his body before hacking, hacking like I've seen the butchers in Ten do. He screams in pain, and he keeps screaming. So much that it's almost unbearable and I nearly stop. But then it goes silent.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Dropping my sword, I look at him and see that I've made a mess out of his chest. His face, whilst un-moving and oddly calm, still shows the remnants of the pain he felt in his last few minutes.

I look up to the sky, or what I can see of it through the trees, and I can see his face displayed in the sky. There's some silence before a voice booms throughout the arena.

"Congratulations to the Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games, from District Ten, Dion Ouyang!"

And then it hits me. I'm going home. I'm going home because I won the Hunger Games.

* * *

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **3rd - Candella Cartwright, District Seven Female, killed by Tesla**_

 **Ahhh, Candella! You were the one that I _kept_ swapping. First you were meant to die in the Bloodbath, then you survived. Then you were meant to die to Phantom, but I didn't think you deserved that. For some reason I kept falling in love with your character and almost let you do what you want. I'm sure it'd kill you if I told you that you _nearly_ escaped Tesla but he's smart - too smart for you. Thank you so much to Skyheart033 for submitting Candella!**

 _ **2nd - Tesla Mason, District Five Male, killed by Dion**_

 **TESLAAAAAA UGH! I had mixed feelings about you, honestly. I know some didn't like that you were recycled but that didn't matter to me - in fact I was honoured that your submitter said I was writing you well! I never knew how I felt about you because you were _that_ well rounded. I loved giving you the whole battle with Victoria where neither of you could do it and part of me thinks it's sad how in your final moments you went a _lil_ crazy for survival but that's the vibe I got from you - calm, composed with morals until the very last moment and I don't doubt that you threw it all away just for that fight. Originally I had placed you around the 10th mark but I fell in love with your character and I'm glad you made it to 2nd! Thank you so much to kgeesy for Tesla!**

* * *

 _ **Remaining Tributes:**_

Dion, District Ten

 _ **Alliances:**_

N/A

 _ **Solo Tributes:**_

Dion, District Ten

* * *

 ** _Victor: Dion Ouyang of District Ten!_**

 **Dion! When you were first submitted I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU OK and you were my personal favourite tribute but that didn't mean I was going to be easy on you. aha, lmao. You somewhat fell in love with Ellie, though I'd say it was more admiration and a close friendship, and you had to watch her die. You had to throw away the pacifist morals you had to kill and I think that was hard on you. In terms of the polls you and Calloway were tied for top, so I left it to the reviews in the final chapters and you came out as a victor people would like to see. The people had spoken and, well, they spoke in your favour. Thank you so much to SparkALeah for Dion! He was a pleasure to write!**

* * *

 **AHHHH! WE'RE DONE! OMG**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who submitted - you guys really made this happen!**

 **The next _two_ chapters will be the victory parade in the Capitol and then Dion watching all of the deaths, I think. We never really see the post-Games stuff and I thought it'd be fun to provide that.**

 **Dion'll also be featured in my other SYOT, the 100th HG, more than likely as a mentor of sorts.**

 **I'm so thankful that you all stuck with me for this journey! :)**

 **I _might_ make another SYOT in the next few days but university is coming up (23rd Sep!) and I've got two other SYOTs so don't count on it! (It'll probably happen but I can't tell you when - would you all like a quell or a regular Games?)**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **For the last proper time this SYOT,**

 **~ Oli**


	40. Epilogue

_Nobody's PoV_

The feeling in the Capitol is unanimous; this years Games made up for the previous ones. An outer District produced the victor and it was one that not many people had counted on to begin with. Dion's popularity amongst the Capitol rose, though, as the Games went on. First he was just another Ten boy, fairly known for his build but beyond that he was regarded as nothing special. Then he and Ellie struck up an alliance which captivated more and more people, given Ellie's seeming popularity beforehand which only boosted Dion's. The whole story line with Ellie - allying with her, losing her, finding her, losing her again and then to see her dead - it captivated Capitolites everywhere. As we entered the Final Five, Dion was emerging as a clear favourite. It was split fifty-fifty come the Final Two; half of the population wanted Tesla to win whilst the other half were firmly routed behind Dion. And when the latter won? The cheers were louder than his predecessor, a girl from One.

Fast forward a week and the Capitol is ready for his final parade, the parade to crown him as the Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games. There's loud cheers that are silenced into hushed murmurs as the drums begin to sound out and, from the tunnel, emerges a single chariot.

The chariot itself is driven by four white horses, all decorated intricately in gold, each with the own style. One wears an elaborate head piece, another has accessories from it's thighs down to his hooves. One, rather humorously, has horns to replicate that of a bull - a nod to the specialism of District Ten. The final one has an elaborate gold wiring wrapped around it's stomach and back.

Inside stands Dion, waving at the crowd. It's obvious to see that he never expected that he'd be in the position and, like his first chariot ride, he waves as if he's enjoying himself. Capitolites are glad to see his stylist put more effort into his look now; he wears a royal blue suit with gold accents and, behind him, a cape of sorts billows in the wind. He looks regal and that is what he'll be seen as - Hunger Games royalty. The Capitolites' cheers only spur him on to wave more, giving back to the crowd and before long chants of his name fill the strip.

At the end of the parade he disappears for a minute or so before reappearing on the balcony beside President Snow who gladly introduces him as the Victor. A crown, one made with gold laurel leaves, is placed on Dion's head before he is seated at the Victor's Throne, ready to re-watch the deaths of his Games.

* * *

The deaths are shown in order of death, naturally, and the first one is Cadin, the boy from Twelve.

Viewers and Dion alike watch as his fateful last moments involve rummaging in a backpack, Calamity's whip hitting him on the back so hard that the very sound echoes through the silent crowds. The boy's futile attempts at both calming his stomach that's stomped on by the girl from Two and then trying to breathe as her whip is tightened around his neck is all for nothing as the snap of his neck, enhanced through the editing team, rolls through. Dion visibly shivers and takes a gulp. He knows now how hard this part of being a Victor really is.

The next death is shorter, more Bloodbath-like and definitely more bearable to watch. The girl from Six, Kaiya, gets cocky with her war hammer and attempts to kill Tesla. Obviously not proficient with the hammer, she misses, allowing Tesla to strike a spear through her body and she crumples to the ground. Her death, nicely, doesn't require much of a reaction; she died in a standard way.

Chandler from Seven's death proves to be expected; he engages in a fight with one of the largest tributes, Calloway, and loses. His decapitation, while hard to watch (Dion looks away, wincing), is quick and doesn't need more than that to get Calloway's power across.

Kumple's death, whilst nobody will admit it, comes as a relief. He was annoying - a filler tribute, almost - and while pity is felt as the last image of him is him crying, a bloody nose causing a stream of crimson to fall down his face, his death at the hands of Buckingham is met with cheers. Dion isn't _as_ enthusiastic, but he makes sure to play along.

The next death has Dion shifting forwards slightly, properly concentrating on the screen. The screen now shows his district partner, Illea, running to a backpack and clutching it with her life. The camera then pans and focuses on Diamond, the boy from One, and it's clear he has her in his sights. Unlike the other deaths, Dion watches, unblinking, as Diamond throws a spear to move her off her course and another that lodges itself in her temple, killing her instantly. Dion winces and sits back slowly in his chair, finally knowing how his district partner died. A lot of Capitolites see that and sympathise with him - even if you didn't know your district partner before the Games, a bond is made typically and they can only imagine how it must feel.

There's not another death until Day Two when Blake, the boy from Nine, perishes to Stellar from Four. Nobody really liked Stellar and whilst her murderous, psychotic almost, ways were of the Capitol's taste, her personality ruined her for them. The crowd watches as she tackles him to the ground, him kicking to try and get her off before she stabs. And stabs. And stabs. Stabs until Blake looks like a dartboard. Dion, the aspiring doctor, looks away again, noticeably disturbed by Stellar Madison.

The crowd cheers, though, when Stellar's death is shown next. The crowd cheers when Victoria's arrow, although intended for her heart, hits Stellar's lungs and the latter falls to the ground, spluttering for air. Victoria's way of killing her is brutal, but well-loved by the Capitol. She grabs Stellar by the hair, forcing her head down. A hand covers up the younger's mouth and the camera pans on Stellar's scared eyes. Victoria twists the arrow, ignoring any attempts of defence by Stellar. When Stellar gets too much? Victoria slams her head on the ground again and again until Stellar begins to choke on her own blood. The sound of her choking fills the crowd as they go silent, truly listening to how gory and bloody her death was, but she falls silent and cheers sound out once more.

The next death, a day later, isn't as intense but certainly as entertaining. Stellar's male counterpart, Diamond, engages in a standoff with Calamity, injuring her with his own spear. With his death marked and committed by the Careers, it's no surprise that Calamity picks up the very spear she was injured with and throws it at him. It hits him as he tries to escape and the crowd - and Dion - grimace as he pulls it out of him and begins his crawl to find some sort of safety. The camera shows him crawling down a hill, groaning in pain before his body goes limp and he's pronounced dead.

Day Four shows the death of Melvin, the boy from Three, the boy that most fell in love with for his awkwardness. Even Dion looks pained as the boy from Three is slashed by Shelldon, even more so as he tries to keep up with Delta and Bobbin, falling short and dying with them. It was a sad way to go, but most agree that it was made better because he was with his allies.

Shelldon's death that night comes as no surprise. People know that Buckingham was the twin sister of Burgundy, the male tribute from One the year before who perished at the hands of a Four tribute. Most assumed that, because Stellar was dead, Shelldon would be a target of Buckingham's and that he'd die because of her. Admittedly people thought he'd kill her and were surprised as the resistance she put up in their fight and how efficiently she's able to strangle him. It's clear Dion thinks the same too - he obviously knew of Buckingham's power but never imagined she could be _that_ vicious and efficient.

The next death happens on Day Five, now nicknamed in the Capitol as the 'Mutt Massacre.' Whilst Dion knew Victoria died on that day, he's shocked to see her be the first death and even more so when he sees that she was killed by the woodpecker mutt and how easily she fell into the intended trap. Her screams of agony are hard to hear, never lest her face of extreme pain as she tries to swat the bird away, despite her neck being drilled into.

Calamity is next and dies a similar way. Dion admits, through subtitles to those watching at home, that he had assumed she had died at the hands of another Career and is, again, shocked to see her die at the hands of mutts. The camera focuses less on Calamity's death but more on Buckingham's killing of the bird and the misinterpretation by Calloway, Tesla and Brock. The camera stays on Buckingham for not long after, she herself dies.

The cameras show her exchange with the Shelldon muttation, an annotation on screen so Dion can know why the muttation was there in the first place. Her last words of "I killed you" and her blood curling screams silence the audience as her chest is hacked by the muttation. As the ceremony progresses it becomes clear that Dion values pacifism more than violence as he cringes, winces and looks away at the various deaths.

The next two deaths are ones that shake the crowd to the core, just like they had done on the day they happened. The first death is that of Bobbin, who died at the hands of Phantom, her district partner, forcing his Nightlock-stained hands into her mouth, poisoning her until she dies. Dion looks visibly saddened as do many in the audience. Bobbin was, after all, viewed as the Nation's Little Sister.

Phantom's death at the hands of Delta evoke cheers in the crowd. Whilst Dion has to look away when Delta begins to stamp on Phantom's head, he watches their verbal turned physical altercation and looks satisfied to see that the tribute who killed Bobbin is killed viciously.

Dion, like many were at the time, is surprised to see Alys from Twelve sparring decently with Calloway. Whilst it's clear that she didn't know how to hold herself in battle as much as she did, it's still impressive that she managed to defend herself for that long. It's all cut short with Calloway sufficiently slaying her, causing Dion to wince again, but it's impressive nonetheless.

Delta's death is met with sadness from both Dion and the crowd alike. She was seen as a protector of tributes and her death at the hands of Brock, him killing her after a fight, evoked and continues to evoke tears and pain from the residents of the Capitol. One can't help but notice, however, that it seems as if Dion gets more accustomed to seeing how those around him died - whilst he may not like it, the expressions of horror become less and less visible as each death is shown. He's becoming a strong victor - the Capitol'll enjoy that.

Laurel's death is next and it's surprising to see how many in the Capitol shed a tear or whisper to one another about how resilient she was. Her death was definitely among the most memorable of the Games and people still cringe at how her head was smacked against the bottom of the lake - nobody really knew how she died because of that. Some in the Capitol argue she was drowned, others say her head was knocked too hard. Whatever the case, Dion does look away. Nobody blames him though - some of the Capitolites wish they could too.

The next death is the saddest to see. It's the death of Ellie, the girl from Eleven. The girl Dion aligned himself closely with and, for some, the one he had a budding romance with. It's all too sad to see her death again but, unlike the other deaths, Dion sits forward in his seat - eager to watch. Viewers see her final exchange with Calloway - how he, like Dion, promised to help her. There's a look of relief on Dion's face when he sees her pass from her injuries sustained by Phantom - she put out for so long and, inevitably, died on her own accord and not of that of someone else. Dion's sad, obviously so, but there's a small smile on his face. Maybe one of pride? Or perhaps one of happiness that the girl he seemed to grow to cherish so much died by her terms.

Fifth place is Brock. Capitolites murmur as they remember how this death was shocking. Of all people to kill him? Candella. The one who stayed in the trees for the entirety of the Games. When watching the deaths in a sequence, one can tell it was only a matter of time before she killed someone; she led both Delta and Laurel to their deaths inadvertently. Many knew that as soon as the rock was dropped on the head of the Eleven male, he was done for. It was a miracle he was able to survive to an extent to try and attack her. But it's also remarkable about _how_ she killed him - she let her instincts take over and was able to power through. Dion doesn't look away as much, but the slight cringe comes back.

The fight between Tesla and Calloway is still as nail-biting as it had been when it was first shown. People still get on the edge of their seats and Dion is no exception. The fight itself isn't too impressive, one must say. What _is_ impressive is how Tesla grabs Calloway's sword when the latter is doubled over and decapitates him. Dion looks away when Calloway's head rolls loose from it's body and some in the audience are worried he might throw up - but he doesn't. There's a lingering sense of disappointment in the air, especially amongst the younger Capitolites who adored Calloway and had bagged him on winning.

The penultimate death is that of Candella's. Many know that as soon as she picked up the rock in an attempt to recreate the killing of Brock that she was, surely, doomed - Brock's death had been a stroke of luck and to replicate it would be near impossible. The Capitolites and Dion, seemingly, admire her resilience and how she jumps from tree to tree, missing Tesla's spears. It's all too obvious that he outsmarts her by throwing his spear not at her, but at the branch she aimed to jump on, causing it to snap under her weight. The sound of a harrowing thud as she hits the ground is still as uncomfortable now as it had been then and the entire event goes silent, letting the sound linger and echo amongst those who came to see the victor. Murmurs begin after a few seconds and it's all agreed that Candella was a wild-card tribute and that much should be admirable.

The deciding death, and the one that Dion looks away from the screen to avoid reliving it, is that of Tesla. Admittedly, many Capitolites had gone into that fight betting more on Tesla than Dion, mostly because Tesla had some killing experience whilst Dion seemed to have had "prey" experience. The audience watch as Dion pushes Tesla over the edge of a steep incline, causing him to free fall. Dion, of course, falls too, but is able to have some what more of a control as opposed to Tesla who has to let gravity take it's toll on him. The scream of Tesla as he loses his arm is bad enough but, when he falls and Dion begins to hack away at his body, the blood curling scream of death is enough to give anyone nightmares. Dion looks visibly uncomfortable, half because he cannot believe _he_ was the cause of that scream but also half because of his goals to be a doctor - to do the opposite of what he had done in the arena.

With the announcement of Dion as the winner, the ceremony draws to a close. A resounding cheer sounds out throughout the Capitol, welcoming Dion to a life of a victor before he must return to District Ten and begin the festivities there and, soon, the Victory Tour.

* * *

 **First of all I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Because of that, I haven't gone through and checked for any errors and such so do please excuse them.**

 **I also just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who submitted! This was the first SYOT in a long time that I felt committed and was excited to work on and I do attribute that to all of your amazing tributes! I loved all tributes submitted and I'm glad I was able to use them in this fanfiction. I remember being excited to see the reviews for each chapter (and I am for this one too!) and I think that's what it should be about - the excitement and joy of reading and writing fanfiction.**

 **As of right now, I will not be doing another SYOT as I have two going on already (both full), but I shall put an update on both of them as and when I decide to do a new SYOT so keep your eyes peeled if you want to submit again! (Alternatively you can follow me so you get the notification as and when I create the new story.)**

 **As always (and for the final time this syot! D:), reviews make me happy~!**

 **~Oli**


End file.
